un jeu sans règles
by 00manga-girl00
Summary: "- Vous n'allez pas essayer de m'arrêter? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible.  - Essayer ? Répéta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Non, pas essayer. Réussir."  Peu importe la justice, le gouvernement. La course-poursuite sur Grand Line a commencé...
1. Chapter 1: le colonel Hoshiko

Disclaimer: One piece, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p><em>"- Vous n'allez pas essayer de m'arrêter? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible.<em>

_- Essayer ? Répéta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Non, pas essayer. Réussir._ "

Récemment partie sur Grand line pour traquer un rookie de North Blue, Trafalgar Law, le colonel Hoshiko est certaine d'une chose : peu lui importe la justice et le gouvernement, elle est une mauvaise perdante qui fera tout pour capturer le pirate qui lui a échappé sur North Blue. Tout deux se hisseront et se feront leur place dans la plus dangereuse des mers, la route où, étrangement, les périls rapprochent les amis comme les ennemis. La course-poursuite a commencé…

**Chapitre 1 : Colonel Hoshiko**

- **Colonnel Hoshiko, voici le dernier rapport.**

-** Merci, vous pouvez sortir.**

La jeune femme attrapa la fiche où étaient relatés les derniers pirates arrivés en ville. Poussant un soupir – Hoshiko détestait lire les rapports- ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pâles. Passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges parsemés de mèches vertes émeraude, elle ferma ses yeux qui étaient de la même couleur. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant à North Blue. Le dernier rookie qui semblait prometteur s'était échappé –LUI avait échappé, à ELLE- et était partit pour Grand line.

Son regard se porta sur le mur couvert d'affiche « wanted », avant de se stopper sur celle d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, portant un chapeau en fourrure blanche. Un des stylos sur son bureau fut violement projeté sur son affiche, se fichant droit entre ses yeux rieurs malgré le sang sur son visage. Sa main retomba sur son bureau et ses ongles tapèrent lentement le bois verni. Trafalgar Law, dit « le chirurgien de la mort ». C'était elle qui avait trouvé ce surnom, du moins elle l'avait laissé échappé suite à sa première rencontre avec le capitaine pirate. Ses subordonnés l'avait trouvé à leur goût et l'avait inscrit sur les affiches.

Déjà sa prime était de 20 millions de berrys, et Hoshiko ne doutait pas qu'elle allait encore augmenter. Elle était en partie due à la cruauté du pirate envers les marines. Hoshiko était excédée de lire et fournir des rapports où tout ses hommes étaient devenus hors-combat. Son pouvoir du fruit du démon était le pire à ses yeux : aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. A moins peut-être de lui demander poliment de « recoller » correctement ses hommes. Un rire jaune lui échappa à cette idée saugrenue.

Posant le rapport sur le bureau, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Cela faisait deux semaines déjà qu'elle avait envoyé sa demande de mutation sur Grand Line. Il était hors de question de laisser ce rookie lui échapper une fois de plus. Et puis, jouer avec lui était des plus plaisants…

C'était cela. Elle ne s'était pas engagée dans la marine pour protéger les civils. Ayant grandit dans une famille normale dans une ville portuaire, son père était marine avant elle et l'avait poussé pour qu'elle le devienne. N'ayant pas d'envie de métier spécial, elle avait accepté, pensant, enfant qu'elle était, que ce serait « cool ». Elle n'était pas stupide cependant; Hoshiko savait depuis sa plus petite enfance que les pirates n'étaient pas tous des sauvages. Certains étaient même très sympathiques, comme elle l'avait constaté dans le bar où travaillait sa mère. Elle savait aussi que les marines étaient loin d'être des saints, et que parfois ils étaient bien pires que les pirates qu'ils pourchassaient.

Après plusieurs années dans la marine, Hoshiko avait compris que les marines disaient « juste » pour justifier toute leurs actions, et, étant mandatés par le gouvernement mondial, pouvaient en quelque sorte faire ce qu'il voulait pour dominer le monde, tant que cela ne faisait pas de scandale. Ou au moins, tant que les scandales n'éclataient pas au grand jour. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie l'époque où ses découvertes l'avaient révoltées car avaient partiellement détruit l'image des héros qu'elle se faisait des marines. Puis son père lui avait appris à se battre, à survivre, à récolter des informations. Elle ne voulait pas être pirate, ne voulant pas se battre contre sa propre famille. Elle avait toujours été mauvaise perdante et effrayée par l'ennui et la perspective d'une vie prévisible. Elle était alors devenue marine. Vraiment.

Elle pourchassait les pirates et les capturait pour le goût du défi, pour se mesurer et sentir sa force augmenter. Pour être au milieu des grands, se faire sa place. Pour découvrir le monde, aussi. Elle s'était aussi liée avec quelques marines. Sauver des populations des pirates était quelque chose de glorifiant, mais peu lui importait la gloire elle le faisait car elle était de nature compatissante. Hoshiko savait que le colonel Smoker voulait également se faire muter sur Grand Line. De ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait été blessé dans son amour-propre car il avait laissé échapper un certain chapeau de paille alors qu'habituellement tous sont contraints d'oublier leur rêve à Logue Town. Ils se ressemblaient, sur certains points. Cependant elle ne supportait pas Tashigi, la trouvant fade et incapable de jugement, de plus elle semblait persuadée que les marines étaient parfaits. Elle déchanterait rapidement si elle partait sur Grand Line en suivant son oncle.

Hoshiko se leva, attrapa son manteau de marine et sortit de la base. Les chances pour un colonel récemment promut d'avoir la permission d'aller sur Grand Line étaient minces, elle le savait. La fois où elle avait croisé Trafalgar Law, elle avait été surprise de prime, et avait rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas un pirate comme les autres. Il n'avait rien d'un sauvage, encore moins d'un rustaud ou d'un idiot attiré uniquement par les trésors. Il était d'une étrange politesse qui contrastait avec ses actions parfois vulgaires ou cruelles, semblait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et était de ceux qui ne suivent aucun ordre. Il semblait se moquer du monde en permanence, et elle s'était souvent retenue de s'énerver face à son sourire en coin cynique.

Et il était de ceux qui croyait au One Piece et qui voulait devenir le roi des pirates. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, elle avait eut un mal fou à ne pas se faire démembrer. Seul le fait que ses hommes l'aient prévenue de son pouvoir l'avait sauvée, lui enlevant l'effet de surprise. Elle avait ensuite prit le dessus, avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Elle subissait comme une cuisante défaite le fait de l'avoir laissé fuir et se refusait de laisser les choses telles quelles. Un sourire sauvage s'épanouit sur ses lèvres: elle avait hâte de s'amuser. Hâte de le revoir.

* * *

><p>Regard rivé sur l'île de Grand line où ils jetteraient l'ancre, Hoshiko réfléchissait. Le bateau, équipé de pierres marines, venait de traverser Calm belt sans trop de problèmes. Elle mit pied à terre dès qu'ils arrivèrent et disparut dans la ville après avoir donné quelques brefs ordres à ses subordonnés. Si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait venue seule, la responsabilité d'autre l'énervait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitrine d'un commerce. Ayant abandonné son uniforme de marine pour plus de discrétion, elle avait opté pour un ensemble composé d'un débardeur blanc, une veste et un pantalon bordeaux, le tout rehaussé d'une ceinture ou pendait des poignards et revolvers, ainsi que de hautes bottes en cuir. Elle sourit ainsi vêtue, elle ressemblait bien plus à un pirate qu'à une marine.<p>

La nuit tombait sur l'île printanière tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'un bar. Elle avait dissimulé ses cheveux, de couleur reconnaissable, sous une casquette noire. La première chose qu'elle repéra dans le bar fut la présence de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. Les hommes, habillés complètement en blanc, s'amusaient avec les serveuses tandis que Trafalgar les regardaient en buvant une chope de saké. Un ours blanc –Bepo, si ses souvenirs étaient bons- jouait aux cartes. Dissimulant son visage, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda deux chopes d'alcool. Prenant un plateau, elle slaloma entre les tables du bar pour arriver à celle de Law qui leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

Bien que légèrement troublée par le regard sombre, amusé, satisfait presque de Law, Hoshiko ne se départit pas de son faux sourire tandis qu'elle déposait une chope en face de lui et attrapait une chaise. Elle s'y assit de sorte que le dossier soit en face d'elle, croisa les bras dessus, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas ceux, noir, du capitaine pirate. Des mèches rouges et vertes dépassaient de son chapeau, elle le savait. Son cœur battait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple rookie. Le premier qui lui ait échappé, mais un simple rookie. Son sourire en coin s'agrandit, il leva sa chope comme pour trinquer. Elle se joignit à lui et nota qu'il ne buvait pas le contenu. Se levant, elle prit la chope des mains du pirate, diminuant ainsi la distance entre eux à quelques vulgaires centimètres. Elle pouvait presque le sentir se contracter, prêt à contre-attaquer. Elle était dans le même état. Le contact visuel ne se rompait toujours pas.

Elle but une gorgée de la boisson avant de rendre la chope au pirate et chuchota, amusée :

- **Ce n'est pas empoisonné.**

Law reprit la chope, un trouble légèrement visible dans ses yeux. Il disparût rapidement, et Hoshiko sut que si elle n'avait pas été habituée à examiner les gens pour interpréter leur comportement, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

- **A la votre alors, Miss Hoshiko.**

La colonel dissimula du mieux qu'elle put sa surprise: elle était absolument certaine de ne pas lui avoir dit son prénom, la dernière fois. Elle trinqua néanmoins avec l'homme qui semblait parfaitement décontracté. Pourtant l'air était chargé de tension. Lourd. L'adrénaline parcourait son corps, et la poussait à agir mais aussi à rester parfaitement immobile et impassible. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas, elle demanda :

- **Qu'espérez-vous en étant pirate, Trafalgar Law ? Devenir le roi des pirates ? Trouver le One Piece ? Ou simplement devenir riche ?**

- **Trouver le One Piece, bien sûr. Vous comptez m'en empêcher ?**

- **C'est mon travail,** dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé, presque agacé d'avoir à l'admettre.

- **Et qu'espérez-vous en étant marine, Miss Hoshiko ? Agir au nom de la « justice » ?**

Le ton était clairement moqueur, mais le rire d'Hoshiko se joignit au sien, à sa surprise. Lorsqu'elle parla, il dut tendre l'oreille pour écouter sa voix qui s'était chargée d'une étrange tendresse mêlée d'ironie.

- **Bien sûr que nom. La justice est juste le prétexte pour que les marines puissent lécher les bottes du gouvernement mondial. Je suis marine pour trois raison. La première, je me suis engagée très jeune sous une influence familiale, et je n'ai pas envie de partir. La deuxième, j'aime voyager et me battre. Et la troisième…** Souffla-t-elle, une lueur de défi scintillant dans le regard, **je déteste perdre, Trafalgar.**

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne pareille. Les marines faisaient ce travail pour la justice et protéger les civils des pirates, mais certains étaient si aveugles qu'ils lui faisaient pitié. Elle était parfaitement consciente que le système des marines était en parti pourrit, mais n'en avait cure. Sa franchise était déconcertante. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de saké pendant que Law reconsidérait celle qu'il avait d'abord prit pour une enfant surdouée du combat.

- **Vous n'allez pas essayer de m'arrêter ?** Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

- **Essayer ?** Répéta-t-elle avec un léger rire. **Non, pas essayer. Réussir.**


	2. Chapter 2: confrontation et fuite

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation et fuite**

Puis, sans crier gare, elle bondit sur la table, lançant son poignard droit sur lui. Il l'évita, se levant lui aussi, nodachi sortit du fourreau. Le cœur d'Hoshiko s'emballa tandis qu'elle goûtait au plaisir de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Est-ce que le reste du bar s'était arrêté ? Les regardaient-ils ? Avaient-ils l'intention d'intervenir ? Ils valaient mieux qu'ils ne s'interposent pas, car à cet instant la seule chose importante aux yeux d'Hoshiko se résumait à cet homme en face d'elle. Pirate, et alors ? Elle sentait le son cœur battre plus fort, entendait sa respiration et même celle de Trafalgar, ne quittait pas ses yeux sombre.

Law se tenait face à elle, genoux fléchis, prêt à esquiver une nouvelle attaque. Sous-estimer ses adversaires n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout lorsque ceux-ci avaient déjà prouvés combien ils étaient dangereux. Et si les personnes correspondant à ce profil se comptaient sur les doigts de sa main, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Law : elle était dans cette liste. Son regard coula sur la silhouette de la marine, qui ressemblait à une pirate avec ses cheveux rouges et émeraudes et ses vêtements. Un désir de se battre intense, légèrement teinté de cette folie qu'on éprouvait dans le feu de l'action, luisait dans ses yeux.

Elle fondit sur son poignard, le récupéra avant de sauter hors d'atteinte de Law. En quelques bonds, elle sortit du bar. Law la suivit. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Hoshiko avait retiré sa veste, et à présent le débardeur blanc lui collait à la peau. Il n'avait pas remarqué à cause de son air féroce, mais elle était assez jolie dans son genre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres: il allait devoir entailler cette beauté. Il avait beaucoup progressé, ces derniers temps…

* * *

><p>- <strong>Comment ça, le colonel Hoshiko est partie seule dans la ville ?<strong> Fit Tashigi, bras ballants. **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Elle était censée attendre notre arrivée pour…**

- **Le colonel Hoshiko n'écoute pas souvent les ordres,** se justifia le lieutenant Royce, honteux. **Je vais essayer de la joindre pour la prévenir de votre arrivée et de celle du colonel Smoker.**

Tashigi poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre le mur. Vraiment, comment une irresponsable telle qu'Hoshiko avait-elle put être promue au rang de Colonel ? Elle ne l'avait rencontré que quelque brève fois, mais il lui semblait clair qu'il lui importait beaucoup plus le combat que la sécurité des civils. De plus, elle avait la désagréable habitude de la traiter comme une gamine ignorante. Toutes ses protestations avaient été vaines cependant le colonel Smoker avait accepté de la rejoindre sur cette île, histoire de la briefer sur Grand Line.

- **Colonel Hoshiko ? Où êtes-vous ?**

- **Ça a intérêt à être important, Royce,** répliqua une vois assez essoufflée et agacée.

- **Le colonel Smoker et son lieutenant Tashigi sont arrivés sur l'île, Colonel Hoshiko. Ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps, aussi…**

- **J'arrive,** répliqua la voix, soudain froide et distante, avant de raccrocher immédiatement.

Hoshiko rangea son den-den mushi dans sa poche avec un soupir. Le combat ne mènerait plus à rien à présent, Law semblait avoir progressé à une vitesse fulgurante tandis qu'elle avait stagné. Ce dernier constat l'irritait au plus haut point, et lui retirait toute envie de se battre. Et son intuition lui soufflait de retourner voir colonel Smoker. Rangeant ses poignards et son revolver sous le regard étonné de Law, elle fit demi-tour et disparut.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, capitaine ?** Demanda Bepo, stupéfait de la fuite de la jeune fille.

Il haussa les épaules, masqua lui aussi son étonnement avant de retourner dans le bar.

- **On met les voiles,** ordonna-t-il. **Maintenant. Le log pose est prêt, pas vrai ?**

- **Pourquoi se presser ?** Demanda un de ses hommes.

- **Par ce que si Miss Hoshiko a fuit, ça signifie qu'un de ces supérieurs est arrivé sur l'île. Ou au moins quelqu'un capable de la faire s'arrêter un combat. Dépêchez-vous.**

Ils s'activèrent tandis que Law replongeait dans ses pensées cette marine risquait de leur causer des problèmes sur Grand Line.

* * *

><p>Hoshiko arriva en trombe dans la base marine et monta à l'étage où elle savait que Smoker l'attendait. Un marine lui apporta un manteau qu'elle accepta volontiers avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau où Smoker était assis, Tashigi debout à coté de lui. Croisant les bras, elle attendit qu'il parle.<p>

- **Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors ?**

- **Partit voir s'il n'y avait pas des rookies dans les bars,** répondit-elle simplement.

- **Et ?** Insista-t-il.

- **Il y avait Trafalgar Law, de North blue. Je pense qu'il faudrait augmenter sa prime. Sa force augmenté, et il a un membre supplémentaire dans son équipage.**

- **Ce rookie n'est pas passé par Logue Town,** réfléchit Smoker. **Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené, Hoshiko ?**

- **Par ce que vous étiez là à m'attendre,** répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle n'appréciait pas le fait que lui, alors qu'ils étaient du même grade, puisse penser lui donner des ordres. Elle comptait bien lui en faire passer l'envie, ce n'était pas par ce qu'elle venait d'arriver sur Grand Line qu'elle allait se laisser materner. Smoker fronça les sourcils, mais ce fut Tashigi qui prit la parole :

- **Vous êtes trop immature, Colonnel Hoshiko ! Vous n'auriez pas dut laisser un tel rookie s'échapper !**

Hoshiko ne lui adressa même pas un regard, se contenta de demander à Smoker :

- **Vous vouliez me parlez à propos de Grand Line, Smoker ?**

Avec un soupir, ce dernier se résigna; après une bouffée de cigare il la briefa sur l'océan le plus dangereux du monde pendant un quart d'heure, puis partit.

- **Monkey.D Luffy,** dit-elle avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau. **Pourquoi un simple rookie vous a échappé, Smoker ?**

Le colonnel était connut pour ne laisser passer aucun pirate à Logue Town, et ses capacités au combat n'étaient plus à démontrer, que ce soit avec l'aide ou non de son fruit du démon. Les jeunes pirates, ne connaissant pas le Haki, n'arrivaient généralement pas à faire face à son pouvoir de type Logia. Smoker s'arrêta quelques instants, puis avoua, à contrecœur :

**- Il a été aidé par Dragon le révolutionnaire.**

- **Quoi ?** S'exclama Hoshiko, stupéfaite. **Mais pourquoi Dragon viendrait-il à Logue Town ? Et plus que tout pourquoi aiderait-il Chapeau de paille ? C'est ridicule.**

Smoker haussa les épaules et sortit du bureau. Se tournant vers Royce son sous-officier, elle demanda la prochaine direction du colonel Smoker.

- **Il ne sait pas encore, il suit les déplacements de Chapeau de paille,** Colonel Hoshiko.

- **Merci. Vous pouvez sortir.**

Elle s'affala sur le dossier du siège, derrière le bureau, et se massa les tempes. Ce que venait de dire Smoker était plus que troublant: Dragon était un pirate révolutionnaire dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, alors pourquoi diable avait-il aidé Chapeau de paille ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… Secouant sa tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, elle décrocha le den-den mushi et ordonna de trouver un log pose qui leur ferait suivre la même route que les Heart Pirates. Ils ne devaient pas avoir d'éternel pose pour l'instant, aussi ce serait un bon moyen de rester à leurs trousses. Puis elle sortit de son bureau et partit prendre un bain, d'autre pensées inquiétantes en tête, bien qu'une dominait le lot : elle devait devenir plus forte si elle voulait attraper le chirurgien de la mort.

Le lendemain, elle constata que les pirates avaient quitté la ville, et d'après les témoins dès son départ pour trouver Smoker. Revenant à la base, elle ordonna deux jours de repos pour refaire les provisions remettre à neuf le vaisseau – la traversée de Calm Belt, bien qu'avec les pierres marines, n'avait pas été de tout repos- avant de partir. Elle en profita pour s'entraîner. Elle visait au moins le grade de vice-amiral, mais pour cela elle devait d'abord passer par le stade contre-amiral. Et pour cela, elle devait être avancée dans le développement de son Haki. Elle ne l'avait appris que récemment, et s'était à peine éveillé à cet étrange pouvoir. Il lui faudrait des mois, des années pour le maîtriser. Pourtant, elle courrait après ce pouvoir, se refusant de dépendre des pierres marines pour affronter des utilisateurs de fruit du démon.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la base, deux énormes trous étaient ajoutés à la collection du terrain d'entraînements des marines. Contrôler le Haki était difficile, et elle ne devait pas oublier ses autres compétences.

La traversée jusqu'à l'autre île fut longue et périlleuse, et Hoshiko s'efforçait de garder son calme et de faire confiance, chose rare pour elle, aux navigateurs pour les emmener à la prochaine île aux travers des tempêtes qui surgissaient de nulle part. Les étranges animaux qui habitaient sur Grand Line et qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près terminaient généralement dans leur assiette après qu'elle les ait tués. Au bout d'une semaine, le climat se stabilisa, annonçant l'approche d'une île. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés et semblait stagner aux alentours de -7°.

Le lendemain, ils aperçurent l'île hivernale, et purent accoster.

- **Royce,** appela Hoshiko.** Organise les réparations du bateau, et dit aux hommes de le tenir prêt à partir à tout moment.**

Royce était sans doute l'une des rares personnes en qui elle avait placé un peu de confiance; le lieutenant en chef avait la trentaine passée, les cheveux déjà grisonnants mais inspirait la confiance et la sérénité.

Puis elle ordonna à trois de ses hommes d'aller chercher des infos à la base marine proche sur les pirates qui naviguaient par là, avant de partir dans la ville. Ses hommes s'étaient habitués à ses manières solitaires, et avaient cessé de lui demander si elle voulait qu'on l'accompagne, cependant elle laissa Royce l'accompagner. Elle s'engouffra dans le premier bar qu'elle vit, nota qu'il contenait l'équipage d'un rookie de South Blue, un certain Griffe-noires. Sa prime devait s'élever à une dizaine de millions de berrys, mais il ne l'intéressait pas. Consciente cependant qu'il l'observait, elle s'approcha du barman et demanda s'il avait vut passer l'équipage des HeartPirates, mais il répondit par la négative. Elle insista :

- **Vous n'avez pas vut un bateau pirate arriver, il y a de cela deux jours environ ?**

- **Colonel**, souffla Royce.

-** Je sais**, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux avant de pousser un soupir.

Le pirate était dans son dos, et avait voulut la frapper. La seconde suivante, elle avait pivoté sur son siège, revolver dans chaque main, prête à lui tirer dessus, bien que ce fut inutile : Royce l'avait bloqué.

- **Ohé, ohé**, protesta le barman, **pas de bagarre DANS le bar.**

Hoshiko haussa un sourcil hautain avant de regarder de haut en bas le pirate d'un air méprisant. Ce dernier serra les poings: bien qu'immobilisé par le lieutenant en chef, être regardé de haut par une petite jeune femme fluette était plus qu'humiliant.

- **Colonel ?** Demanda l'homme.

Le capitaine pirate écarquilla les yeux : elle, une colonel ? Une fille aux cheveux verts et bordeaux ? Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres roses de la jeune femme :

- **Tu as entendu le barman, Royce : pas de bagarre DANS le bar**.

Il le relâcha. La dominant de sa hauteur, il cracha :

- **Un pirate est venu, il a même payé le barman pour qu'il se taise, gamine marine. Mais oublie ce crétin arrogant, par ce qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir !**

Hoshiko fit mine d'étouffer un bâillement avant de demander pourquoi il lui disait ça.

- **T'es nouvelle sur Grand Line, sinon tu aurais sut comment tout faire avouer au barman. La seule chose qui compte ici, c'est l'argent, gamine, et la force. Tu ne feras pas long feu, je vais abréger tes…**

Il s'interrompit soudain lorsqu'il put contempler dans toute sa splendeur –d'un peu trop près- les détails du revolver d'une Hoshiko passablement agacée :

- **Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas gamine. Deuxièmement, ce pirate, bien que je reconnaisse qu'il soit arrogant, n'est pas un crétin : lui a assez d'intelligence pour ne pas me provoquer directement. Troisièmement, celui qui ne fera pas long feu sur Grand Line, c'est toi.**

Deux coups partirent: il évita le premier de justesse, mais le deuxième le toucha au cœur. Rangeant son arme à sa ceinture, elle sortit du bar, Royce sur ses talons, ignorant les cris de l'équipage pirate désemparé.

- **Comment de telles mauviettes peuvent-elles penser survivre sur Grand Line ?**

- **En ne passant ni par Logue Town, ni par l'île de la baleine,** répondit Royce.

Hoshiko sourit : l'île de la baleine était le nom de son ancien poste sur North Blue. En tout cas, il ne faisait aucun doute que Trafalgar Law était passé par là. Il avait dut partir vers un autre port, sachant qu'ils arriveraient par ici.

- **Royce, combien de temps pour qu'un log pose se charge ?**

- **Environ une semaine.**

Hoshiko fronça les sourcils: les pirates repartiraient le plus tôt possible, elle en était sûre : c'était à dire d'ici 4 jours à peu près. C'était trop court pour les trouver, les battre et les arrêter. Ils devaient fouiller l'île. Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers le bateau tandis qu'elle donnait des directives à Royce pour que ses hommes se séparent en différents groupes pour les trouver, spécifiant bien de ne surtout pas l'attaquer lorsqu'ils les trouveraient mais d'attendre qu'elle arrive.

Les recherches ne donnèrent rien le premier jour, il semblait qu'ils les avaient devancé et avaient filés à une autre ville portuaire. Ils durent cependant rester un jour de plus, le temps de charger le bateau et de se décider vers où partir. Deux villes se trouvaient à même distance de la leur, et elle hésita longtemps avant de choisir : Okinawa possédait un port conséquent, ainsi qu'une bonne base marine, Akoya était réputée pour être un repère de pirate, les marines y allant rarement, et l'on y trouvait des ingénieurs navals de qualité qui acceptaient de travailler pour n'importe qui. Alors que ses hommes –Royce compris- s'acharnaient avec véhémence à dire qu'ils étaient de toute évidence partis à Akoya, où ils trouveraient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, Hoshiko restait dans le doute. Il était vrai qu'Okinawa n'était pas une bonne destination pour un pirate ordinaire avec le contre-amiral qui y était, mais voilà, Trafalgar Law était tout sauf un pirate ordinaire.

Il leur restait deux jours, ils n'avaient plus le temps. Faisant le vide en elle, Hoshiko inspira profondément et écouta son intuition, qui s'était rarement révélé fausse. Quelque chose de profond semblait lui retourner l'estomac à l'idée de partir pour Akoya, comme si elle DEVAIT aller à Okinawa, que ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout s'y trouvait.

- **Nous partons pour Okinawa. Maintenant. Pas de discussion,** ajouta-t-elle pour couper court aux protestations.


	3. Chapter 3: défaite cuisante

**Chapitre 3 : Défaite cuisante**

La nuit était avancée, ils seraient à Okinawa dans la fin de matinée. Hoshiko s'accouda sur la rambarde du bateau, le regard rivé vers leur destination, ses hommes s'affolant autour d'elle. Royce s'arrêta quelques pas derrière elle.

- **Colonel Hoshiko, vous êtes sûre qu'ils sont là-bas ?**

- **Je ne suis pas sûre,** répondit-elle, bien qu'elle eut la nette impression de mentir. **Mais je sens que je dois aller là-bas.**

**- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

Surprise par l'étrange question, elle pivota, sourcils levés, et demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. Son second haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix où perçait un peu d'inquiétude :

- **Vous ne vous êtes jamais autant… Impliquée pour chercher un simple rookie.**

**- Ce n'est pas un simple rookie,** répondit-elle du tac au tac, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Car c'était vrai, elle ne s'était jamais autant impliquée, n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de l'approcher et de se battre contre quelqu'un, aussi agacée lorsqu'elle le manquait, aussi pressée de le revoir… Pourquoi ne le considérait-elle pas comme un banal rookie ? Etait-ce ses étranges manières, sa politesse, qui contrastait avec sa cruauté envers les marines ? Elle avait l'habitude de gamin ou d'hommes d'environ trente ans arrogants qui prétendaient devenir riche en voguant sur les mers… Alors qu'il était jeune, probablement de son âge, mais pourtant mature et avec ce coté insolent et franche d'un enfant. Hoshiko se rendit compte d'à quel point elle aurait voulut en savoir plus sur lui, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours en face de son second, perdue dans ses pensées.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et retourne à ton poste Royce.**

C'était sans doute par ce qu'il était le premier pirate a vraiment lui donner du fil à retorde. Le premier qui lui échappait sans que ce ne soit la chance. Sur ce, elle jetta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horizon avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de s'endormir sur le lit. Demain…

* * *

><p>Okinawa était une grande ville, et trouver des pirates là-dedans, sans compter le fait que ses hommes étaient persuadés qu'ils n'étaient pas là, était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Cependant, l'immensité de la ville fit muer les doutes de la jeune marine en certitudes : plus facile de se cacher dans une telle ville, des ingénieurs navals de qualité, des nouveaux bateaux qu'ils voulaient changer, et il suffisait de ne pas se faire remarquer pour ne pas avoir affaire au contre-amiral. Les Heart Pirates étaient là. IL était là. Rassemblant ses hommes sur le pont, elle organisa des groupes chargés de les chercher dans toute la ville. Devant la mine découragée de ses subalternes, elle ajouta d'un ton froid et autoritaire :<p>

- **Messieurs, ces pirates sont ici, et je ne tolérerais pas que vous soyez découragés. J'attends des résultats, trouvez-moi ces pirates !**

Puis elle sauta à terre, Royce sur ses talons.

- **Royce, tu pars avec eux,** dit-elle en désignant un des groupes. **Je compte sur toi.**

Des constructions élevées recouvertes de neiges s'élevaient en face delle. Hoshiko resserra son manteau autour d'elle, prit un inspiration glacée et s'engouffra dans la foule qui se pressait sur le port. Elle le fouilla de long en large, mais ne réussit pas à trouver la trace du bateau des Heart Pirates. C'est dans la fin d'après-midi, en s'éloignant un peu de la ville, qu'elle l'aperçut, plus loin en contrebas. Cependant il semblait vide, et il ne servait à rien d'y pénétrer ainsi. Elle préféra noter soigneusement la position, et chercher un endroit où se cacher pour les attendre. Elle se percha sur une maison proche, se dissimulant dans la neige, quand elle reçut un appel. Décrochant le den-den mushi, elle écouta le rapport de Royce.

Rien d'important au premier abord: ses hommes non plus n'avaient pas trouvé le bateau, cependant des membres de l'équipage, ainsi que le capitaine lui-même avait été aperçut en ville. Elle ne put retenir un sourire de triomphe en entendant cela: elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle décida d'attendre demain pour agir, le temps de préparer le bateau pour les suivre à tout moment, de se préparer elle-même, et de leur tendre un piège aux alentours du bateau.

De retour au bateau marine, elle vit sur son bureau une lettre venant du contre-amiral de la base marine d'Okinawa, l'invitant à venir dîner un soir avec elle. Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle retrouva Royce et quelques hommes dans la salle d'à coté. Savoir que le chirurgien de la mort était à proximité la rendait à la fois nerveuse et étrangement pragmatique, cherchant à tirer profil de la situation. Elle n'aurait pas une telle occasion toutes les semaines, elle devait la mettre à profil.

Un groupe fut envoyé à proximité du bateau pirate, avec pour mot d'ordre de surveiller discrètement les allées et venues des pirates de ce coté là. Le bateau Marine serait prêt à tout moment à partir, et lorsqu'ils quitteraient juste l'île, ils les bombarderaient et les attaqueraient. Un autre groupe devrait surveiller les déplacements des pirates eux-mêmes, en évitant le capitaine, car il était trop dangereux.

Hoshiko ne dormit que d'une oreille, peu habituée à autant d'inaction. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'après demain au plus tard, ils attaqueraient les Heart Pirates. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres : c'était presque trop facile.

Le lendemain après midi, la colonel regardait avec un léger agacement l'enveloppe sur son bureau : c'était la deuxième invitation, plus pressante, du contre-amiral à venir dîner. Come si elle n'avait que cela à faire. Elle l'expédia directement dans la poubelle quand sa porte s'ouvrit à volée.

-** Trafalgar Law et son équipage se préparent à partir de l'île !**

« _Déjà ?_ »

- **Donnez l'alarme, on les prend en chasse. Tout de suite !**

**- Bien, colonel.**

Hoshiko attrapa des munitions et s'élança dans la base qui s'activait brusquement, et elle fut heureuse que le bateau marine soit déjà prêt à repartir. Quelques instant plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu où ils avaient jeté l'ancre, mais le bateau pirate était toujours là, amarré et pas près de partir.

- **Leur bateau est là, et il n'y a pas d'équipage à l'intérieur. Comment pourrait-il partir ?**

- **Nous avons reçut l'information par den-den mushi, il y juste 5 minutes, qu'il se préparait à partir.**

5 minutes, s'ils avaient changé de bateau, il devrait partir du port. Ils n'en étaient pas très éloignés, ils devraient au moins être en vue. Mais aucun signe d'eux ! Impossible de partir aussi loin en si peu de temps. Soudain, une brusque secousse se fit sentir, puis une deuxième, et une troisième.

- **On a été touché !** cria un marine. **La coque est percée !**

Rien à bâbord, ni à tribord. Elle leva un instant les yeux au ciel avant de se trouver stupide. Une idée la frappa soudain : il ne restait qu'un endroit d'où ils auraient put leur tirer dessus.

- **Préparer les canons !** rugit Hoshiko. **Royce, prend 8 hommes et prépare toi à tirer ! Ils ont sûrement prit un sous-marin et vont émerger ! Le reste, réparez les fuites !**

Elle se rua au pied du plus haut mât et décrocha le den-den muchi relié à la vigie.

- **Ouvrez l'œil, un sous-marin ne va pas tarder à sortir !**

Effectivement, un sous-marin jaune arborant le symbole des Heart Pirate émergea, et ils firent feux en même temps. Malheureusement, ayant eut trop peu de temps pour se préparer, ils ne réussirent pas à toucher le sous-marin. Eux, furent touchés.

- **Colonnel Hoshiko, il y a des fuites dans la coque, et des dommages importants !**

Hoshiko poussa un juron sonore en abattant son poing sur le mât du navire.

- **Et eux, ils ne sont même pas touchés !** Pesta-t-elle tandis que le sous marin s'immergeait. **Tu me le paieras, Trafalgar Law ! Combien de temps pour les réparer ?**

**- Environ une semaine, Colonel !**

Elle imaginait sans mal le regard moqueur que le capitaine pirate devait avoir à cet instant, et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Prenant une inspiration et s'exhortant au calme, elle ordonna de faire demi-tour et de rentrer au port pour réparer les dommages. Partir sur Grand Line avec un bateau en mauvais état équivalait au suicide. Une fois arrivée au port, elle s'enferma dans la salle d'entraînement, et s'entraîna au tir.

La prochaine île était assez paisible, et le log pose n'y mettait que quelques jours à s'y recharger. Elle craignait qu'ils ne profitent de leur retard pour saccager l'île avant de partir rapidement. Les marines n'avaient pas un poste avancé sur cette île, pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas du tout les pirates s'y attardaient peu, repartant dès que le log pose était rechargé. Mais Trafalgar Law risquaient fort de profiter de son retard pour…

La balle manqua le centre de la cible d'un centimètre. Elle grinça des dents: il réussissait même à la déconcentrer quand il n'était pas là ! Se retenant de jeter son arme contre le mur de la salle, elle préféra s'asseoir en tailleur et commença ses étirements, travaillant sa souplesse. L'exercice s'avéra apaisant, et lui permis au moins de se vider la tête et de mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Avec une semaine de retard, les Heart Pirates seraient repartit de la prochaine île avant même qu'ils n'y arrivent.

Cependant, l'île suivante était celle d'Hearven, une autre île hivernale où le log pose mettrait trois semaines à se recharger. Ils devaient y aller directement au moyen d'un eternal pose, sans faire d'escale, afin de rattraper leur retard. Ce serait un peu plus périlleux mais, en emportant suffisamment de vivres, ce devrait être possible. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue de marine, elle se regarda dans le miroir, un pli barrant son front: le contre-amiral présent à leur île actuelle était un homme superficiel, et qui n'avait rien contre la compagnie, comme le prouvait ses invitations. Attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux, elle entreprit de se faire belle, bien que l'idée d'user de charme avec le contre-amiral l'agaçait, voir lui répugnait. Mais il était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir un éternel pose. La soirée allait être très, très longue.

Elle s'examina dans le miroir, se forçant à sourire. Son jean et débardeur avaient été troqués contre une robe bordeaux fendue lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux, ses bottes confortables contre des escarpins, sa casquette se reposait sur la table tandis qu'elle démêlait ses cheveux colorés. Elle avait toujours son manteau de marine par-dessus, cependant, lui permettant de rentrer dans la base et de se présenter au contre-amiral, lettre à la main. Il la fit attendre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la laisser entrer dans le bureau. Assez grand, les cheveux bruns coiffés élégamment, des traits fins, il avait l'air sûr de lui et un peu hautain. Ravalant son regard méprisant, elle se força à jouer le jeux et sourit.

- **Miss Hoshiko, je désespérais de recevoir une réponse.**

- **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas,** minauda-t-elle,** j'ai préféré venir en personne plutôt que vous écrire.**

- **Non, non, c'est un plaisir. Venez, allons manger quelque part, je vous invite. Laisser votre manteau.**

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair : il gardait son uniforme de marine, pas elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Maudissant Trafalgar Law et le contre-amiral par la même occasion jusqu'à la trentième génération, elle le suivit dans les couloirs de la base marine, puis dehors jusqu'à un restaurant. Ils prirent place à une table de deux, et le contre-amiral commença à parler de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas très compliqué pour elle, Hoshiko avait juste à le flatter un peu et il racontait ses exploits sans se faire prier. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis il demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à demander à venir sur Grand Line. Elle répondit en toute franchise :

- **Un rookie m'a échappé, je me dois de le rattraper. De plus, je m'ennuyais, sur North Blue.**

**- Vraiment ? Et comment se passe la traque ?**

**- Nous l'avons manqué de peu cet après-midi,** avoua-t-elle. **Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il changerait de bateau et prennent un sous-marin pour nouveau navire. Ils nous ont attaqué tandis qu'ils étaient encore immergés.**

**- Ha, j'ai eut vent de cela. Un sous-marin très performant et très solide a été volé très récemment. J'ai bien peur que vous perdiez leur trace, la prochaine île a un faible champ magnétique et ils n'auront besoin que de quelques jours pour recharger leur log pose.**

**- C'est pour cela que j'aimerais avoir un éternel pose pour la deuxième île, et les devancer ainsi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser prendre de l'avance.**

Le contre-amiral, pencha la tête sur le coté, et demanda finalement :

- **Vous avez besoin d'une semaine pour réparer votre bateau… Vous allez vous ennuyer. Pourquoi ne pas venir tout les soirs avec moi ? Et d'ici une semaine, je vous donnerais cet éternal pose.**

«_ Une semaine à écouter cet égocentrique !_ » pensa-t-elle avec frustration. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Remplissant son verre elle le leva et sourit en signe d'accord. Le sourire qu'il eut alors lui glaça le sang, et elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir passer la semaine à repousser assez subtilement ses avances.

La semaine allait être très, très longue.

« _Law, quand je te retrouverai, tu me paieras ça_ » Se promit-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le troisième chapitre! Quand je pense qu'avant, je n'imaginais même pas écrire une fanfic sur one piece, dire que j'ai tout un scénario dans ma tête... Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Law, je pense.<em>

_Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal, laisser-moi des reviews please =)_


	4. Chapter 4: revanche sur l'île d'Hearven

MiMyLily: _Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ^^ J'essaie de ne pas faire d'Hoshiko une personne trop forte, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Revanche sur l'île d'Hearven<strong>

Trafalgar Law contemplait d'un air satisfait la salle de navigation du sous-marin. Vraiment, c'était une petite merveille, et il était plus qu'amusé du tour qu'ils avaient joué au colonel Hoshiko. Imaginer son visage furieux lorsqu'ils les avaient touché était des plus réjouissant, à ses yeux. Après tout, il avait la ferme intention de trouver le One Piece, il ne pouvait pas se laisser arrêter ni même ralentir par une petite marine. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur, de toute évidence. Et étrangement, ce constat l'ennuyait un peu. Sans doute par ce qu'il était amusant de faire tourner en bourrique la marine, et qu'il aimait gagner.

Se détournant des machines, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- **Il fait vraiment trop chaud dans un sous-marin,** se plaignait Bepo, resté dans la salle des commandes.

- **C'est par ce que tu as une gosse fourrure, Bepo !**

**- En plus, il y est plein de personnes agaçantes !** Renchérit l'ours polaire.

- **C'est toi qui l'es ici !** protestèrent deux hommes, bien qu'habitués à l'étrange caractère de l'ours.

Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur une île automnale. Ils y découvrirent des rues remplies de commerce plus ou moins luxueux, aux prix assez exorbitants. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord ver un bar, où ils commandèrent une tournée. Law s'appuya sur le bar et discuta avec le barman :

- **Combien faut-il de temps pour recharger le log pose ?**

- **Deux jours seulement, Mr pirate.**

- **C'est très court,** commenta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- **Oui, c'est d'ailleurs la raison des prix de l'île**, soupira l'homme.

Law but une gorgée d'alcool et le fixa, attendant qu'il s'explique.

- **Les gens qui viennent ici sont pressés, et les commerçants on comprit depuis longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire les difficiles. Ils ont alors grimpé les prix. Et comme il n'y a aucune base marine sur cette île, ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent. Cette île est pleine d'escrocs.**

- **Aucune base marine, vraiment ?** Répéta Law, intéressé. **Bien, bien… Merci, monsieur.**

Sur ce, il retourna s'asseoir avec ses hommes, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Reconnaissant cette expression, un homme au cheveux roux demanda :

-** C'est quoi le plan, capitaine ?**

- **Je crois que nous avons deux jours pour… « refaire le stock ».**

Des rires s'élevèrent autour de la table, tandis que le capitaine effectuait un rapide calcul : la marine n'aurait pas le temps de les rattraper, et à présent ils disposaient d'une bonne avance.

« _Vous avez perdu, Miss Hoshiko_ » pensa-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la colonel partait –enfin- de l'île, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle frottait encore ses lèvres et engloutissait des sucreries pour faire passer le baiser que le contre-amiral avait osé lui donner pou son départ. De nature impulsive, le coup entre les jambes qu'elle lui avait alors administré venait sans doute de repousser une promotion à plus d'un an, mais peu lui importait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de promotion pour attraper Law. Il ne lui échapperait pas. A ce moment, il devait être sur l'île où l'on ne restait que deux jours. Il ferait ce qu'il voudrait, mais ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle arrive aussi tôt sur l'île d'Hearven ! Si ses estimations étaient correctes, en allant directement à la deuxième île, ils arriveraient un jour environ après les Heart Pirates sur Hearven.<p>

La journée lui parut longue cependant, mais elle était rassurée de ne pas avoir à aller en rendez-vous le soir avec le contre-amiral. Ce dernier avait tout fait pour la séduire pendant la semaine, et elle tout pour repousser ses avances le plus poliment possible. Un véritable enfer à ses yeux, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude des rendez-vous de ce genre. Enfin, à présent elle l'avait. Sans parler de sa nouvelle faculté à contrôler le rougissement de ses joues. Bien que cela, elle doute que ce fut efficace contre le pirate de North blue.

Le matin suivant ils purent lire le journal, et ce qu'elle appris, bien qu'elle s'y attendait, fit bouillir de colère son sang. Les HeartPirates avaient profité de leur absence pour piller toute l'île, du moins toute les villes portuaires. Le butin devait être extraordinaire d'après l'article, car cette île était connue pour ses prix exorbitants. Elle espérait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas touchés aux civils, et que ces derniers ne s'étaient pas opposés aux pirates ! L'article mentionnait de nombreux blessés « étranges » mais presque pas de morts.

Elle froissa le journal et le posa un peu brutalement sur la table de la salle commune avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, encore plus déterminée à devenir plus forte.

Une semaine et demi plus tard, ils arrivaient sur Hearven.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Capitaine, vous êtes sûr que ça ira ?<strong>

- **Oui, avec l'avance que l'on a, Miss Hoshiko ne risque pas d'arriver avant une semaine.**

Ils partirent donc de leur sous-marin, ne laissant qu'un homme à le surveiller. Ils avaient hâte de dépenser leur butin, et après avoir refait le stock d'alcool, de nourriture et d'autres choses, se dirigèrent vers la première taverne qu'ils virent. La soirée battait son plein, la musique résonnait dans le bar, quand un des pirates, assit près du capitaine, lança :

- **Pauvre Henry, quand même, il est seul sur le bateau.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas,** répondit Trafalgar Law en souriant. **Ce sera ton tour demain.**

Le pirate cligna des yeux, cherchant un moyen de faire marche arrière, tandis que le reste de l'équipage éclatait de rire. Trafalgar Law se permit un léger rire amusé, avant d'entendre la sonnerie de son den-den Mushi. N'entendant rien avec le vacarme du bar, il sortit dehors, restant à l'abris de la neige, et décrocha le micro.

- **Allô, Henry, il y a un problème ?**

- **Ah,** fit une voix féminine, triomphante, **ainsi ce pauvre homme s'appelle Henry.**

Le capitaine des HeartPirates se figea, abasourdit. Non, non, non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ils avaient une semaine d'avance sur eux à causes des dommages de leur bateau, il était impossible qu'elle soit déjà là. Même en restant le moins possible de temps sur l'île précédente, ils n'auraient pas dût arriver avant plusieurs jours. Et pourtant, impossible de se tromper : cette voix aigue, triomphale, moqueuse, aux accent de ceux qui ont enfin obtenu ce après quoi ils courent.

- **Miss Hoshiko ?** Demanda-t-il cependant pour vérifier ses soupçons.

Soupçons qui se muèrent en certitudes quand il entendit un léger rire victorieux.

- **Alors, qu'allez-vous faire, Law ? **Susurra-t-elle.** Abandonner ce… Henry, c'est ça ? Si vous voulez le récupérez, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez…**

Sa main se crispa sur le micro tandis que son sang se mit à bouillir de fureur: elle avait capturé un membre de son équipage, équipage dont il était responsable. Il était le capitaine, et avoir été aussi négligent le rendait furieux. Mais le pire, c'était sans aucun doute le ton amusé de la marine, qui avait réussit à le piéger.

- **Où est-il, Miss Hoshiko ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- **Oh, le capitaine et furieux de s'être fait avoir ?**

Trafalgar Law serra la mâchoire: elle jubilait presque.

- **Mmh, il est en sécurité sur notre bateau, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas à aller le chercher : votre périple s'achève ici.**

Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver la première balle, qui se ficha dans le mur derrière lui avant d'exploser, faisant sauter le mur du bar. En face de lui, emmitouflée dans un manteau de marine, ses cheveux ressortant dans la rue enneigée, se tenait Hoshiko. Tout sourire avait quitté le visage du pirate, ne laissant qu'un masque impassible de concentration. Mais, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, Hoshiko comprit qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible, et pour la première fois elle le faisait sortir de ses gongs. Sa prise se raffermit sur ses armes tandis qu'ils engagèrent le combat.

Il sembla rapidement que le niveaux des combattants était presque égal: même si ni les balles, stoppées par son fruit du démon, ni les poignards, ne pouvant qu'être utilisés au corps-à-corps, n'étaient d'une grande utilité à Hoshiko, Trafalgar Law semblait incapable de rivaliser avec sa vitesse. Ses mouvements devenaient flou, et ses cheveux traçaient des éclairs aux couleurs vives lors de ses déplacements furtifs. Il récolta néanmoins des blessures au bras et reçut une balle dans la jambe. Cette dernière semblait être en granit marin, et ses hommes intervinrent le temps qu'il l'arrache à l'aide d'un scalpel pour pouvoir utiliser à nouveau ses pouvoirs.

Avec l'aide de ses hommes ils reprirent progressivement l'avantage, malgré les évidents progrès de la marine. Un hématome courait sur sa mâchoire, son bras droit avait été touché. Mais ils devaient se dépêcher, des renforts ne tarderaient pas à l'assister, et alors ils ne pourraient plus gagner.

De son coté, Hoshiko n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait put se mettre dans une telle situation : il lui aurait juste suffit d'attendre un peu, de venir ici avec tout ses hommes et non pas seule, et cela aurait été terminé, sûrement. Mais voilà, après le coup qu'il lui avait fait subir à la dernière île, elle s'était montrée réticente à patienter, et sa nature imprudente et un peu lunatique avait prit le dessus. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle aurait voulut se battre en duel singulier contre Trafalgar Law. Quel idiote !

A présent, il lui fallait se tirer de se mauvais pas. Un homme s'approcha trop près d'elle, mais la marine réussit à le blesser gravement à l'abdomen avec son poignard. Il y eut des cris, et du coin de l'œil elle aperçut la sphère bleue du capitaine se former. Effrayée, elle fonça pour s'éloigner de la bulle sans prendre de précaution, récoltant une blessure à la cuisse. Ils semblaient furieux, à présent. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi impatiente et avait attendu avant de déclencher le combat ! Un son de cloche retentit alors, les arrêtant momentanément.

Ils venaient tous de North Blue, aussi comprirent rapidement la signification du signal, aidés par le mouvement de panique qu'il provoqua. Parmi la cohue, les cris, ressortaient des hurlements tels que « Tous aux caves ! ». Hoshiko ne se souvenait que trop bien de la première fois qu'elle avait vécu une avalanche. Ils s'étaient alors réfugiés dans un souterrain et avaient dut trouver une sortie, la première étant bouchée par la neige. Derrière le village, la masse blanche était déjà visible à travers la neige qui tombait.

Abandonnant brusquement le combat, elle suivit la foule qui courait se réfugier dans des caves, à un extrémité du village. Ces dernières semblaient automatisées, et commençait à se refermer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta un regard derrière elle : personne ne restait, elle ne vit que la tempête de neige, ne sentit que le froid glacial. Entendit des cris, des pleurs. Pétrifiée d'horreur, elle tendit l'oreille et entendit plus distinctement des pleurs d'une jeune fille. Poussant un juron, elle sortit de la cave dont la porte automatisée commençait déjà à se fermer, et s'enfonça dans la tempête. Elle finit par trouver l'enfant, bloquée sous une épaisse couche de neige. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Hoshiko la dégagea, la plaça sur ses épaules et courut en direction de la cave. La porte était sur le point de se fermer, et sa jambe blessée ne lui permettrait pas d'aller assez vite pour arriver à temps. Arrivée à trois mètres de distance, elle attrapa la petite fille qui pleurait toujours par les bras et la lança dans l'ouverture de la porte. Cette dernière se ferma juste derrière l'enfant, tandis que la marine longea l'allée de cave dont les portes étaient toute fermées, la panique la gagnant. Une dernière était toujours ouverte et, ignorant la douleur, courut aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient pour s'y engouffrer de justesse.

Etalée sur le dos, le souffle court, couverte de neige et blessée à la jambe, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour distinguer les silhouettes déjà présentes dans la cave à la lueur de torches déjà présentes. Son corps se figea quand elle reconnut l'équipage des Heart Pirates, et elle attendit l'attaque. Mais rien ne vient, le groupe semblait même ne pas avoir remarqué son irruption et était en cercle, s'activant autour de quelqu'un. Des bribes de conversation lui venaient aux oreilles derrières le tintamarre du dehors : « boite de secours » « perdue » « neige »… Quelque chose de dur était contre son dos, et elle découvrit une boite blanche Avec le jolly roger des Heart Pirates dessus.

Plissant les yeux, elle aperçut la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle avait gravement blessé au ventre lors du combat, et devina à l'air soucieux de Law qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans ses outils. Comprenant qu'un des hommes avait dut faire tomber cette trousse lors de leur course, elle sut qu'elle avait, en quelque sorte, entre ses mains la clef pour sortir d'ici vivante. Car s'ils l'attaquaient, s'en était finit d'elle. Une part de la marine fut tentée de lui donner directement la trousse. Trafalgar Law avait cet air soucieux, énervé contre lui-même, et elle devinait sans mal qu'il tenait à ses hommes plus que tout, et ferait tout pour le sauver. C'était naturel, l'instinct d'un capitaine, et en ce moment elle se retrouvait dans son comportement : elle aussi avait cette expression lorsque ces décisions emportées et irréfléchies mettaient ses hommes dans des situations périlleuses.

Son regard passa de la trousse au groupe d'hommes, dont certains avaient remarqué sa présence. Après tout, si elle lui donnait, il aurait une dette envers elle… Au pire, elle pourrait toujours décamper. Avec un blessé à traîner, même avec sa cuisse en mauvais état, elle pourrait les distancer. Alors que s'il mourrait, ils la tueraient certainement.

Se levant péniblement, Hoshiko s'approcha lentement du groupe d'hommes, dont certains se mirent en garde. La marine leur balança la trousse de soin sans aucune explication. Abasourdit, ils se dépêchèrent cependant de la donner à leur capitaine, lequel leva brièvement les yeux vers elle. Colère, haine, incompréhension, et… Reconnaissance. Soulagement. L'intensité du regard la cloua sur place. La seconde d'après, il s'activait pour maintenir l'homme en vie.


	5. Chapter 5: Trêve

_Merci encore à MimyLily, j'espère que tu aimerais aussi ce chapitre ^^_

_Accrochez vos ceinture, âmes sensibles veuillez descendre du véhicule, voici le cinquième chapitre qui démarre!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Trêve<strong>

Hoshiko se laissa tomber à terre et entreprit de bander sa blessure afin de ne pas perdre trop de sang. Les pirates la surveillaient toujours du coin de l'œil. Quand son bandage sommaire fut finit, quand le bruit de l'avalanche s'arrêta, et quand Trafalgar Law en eut finit avec l'homme blessé et qu'il se releva doucement, elle mesura l'ampleur de son problème. Elle était plus ou moins en état de se battre, mais eux aussi. Ils étaient plus nombreux. Le capitaine fit quelques pas vers elle, et demanda d'une voix neutre :

- **Pourquoi vous nous avez passé la trousse, Miss Hoshiko ?**

La marine le dévisagea, mais ne réussit pas à percer ses émotions. Optant pour la franchise, elle répondit :

- **Je veux juste sortir d'ici.**

Sur ce, elle se leva, contourna le groupe, et s'avança vers l'autre sortie. Le bruit caractéristique d'un nodachi que l'on sort du fourreau l'arrêta et la fit pivoter. Les traits du visage tendus, Trafalgar Law annonça :

-** J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous laisser partir, Miss. Pas tout de suite. Cela signifierait qu'une embuscade de marine nous attendrait à la sortie du tunnel.**

Serrant les poings, Hoshiko s'exhorta au calme et tâcha de paraître assurée :

- **Tu m'en dois une, Trafalgar Law. Sans moi, cet homme serait mort. Alors quoi, tu vas me tuer pour que je ne parte pas d'ici ?**

Froncement de sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait. Silence de courte durée.

- **Sans vous**, répliqua-t-il froidement, **il ne serait pas dans cet état.**

Hoshiko manqua de rire devant sa propre stupidité. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Qu'il la laisserait gentiment partir par ce qu'elle l'avait aidé à soigné un homme dont elle était responsable des blessures ? Cependant, la marine refusa de se démonter :

- **Donc, tu vas partir à mes trousses, abandonnant ton homme derrière ? Et s'il y avait des complications ? Tu tiens vraiment à me suivre, Trafalgar Law ?**

Hoshiko aperçut nettement la mâchoire de Law se serrer: il savait que ses hommes ne réussiraient pas à la retenir, lui seul le pouvait. Mais comme elle venait de le lui rappeler, s'éloigner était dangereux.

- **Et vous, Miss Hoshiko, vous tenez à avoir mes hommes sur le dos ? Ou vous préférez sortir de cette caverne ?**

-** Tu veux vraiment récupérer tes hommes dans cet état… là**, le provoqua-t-elle en désignant l'homme blessé toujours allongé.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à bouger, et Hoshiko réalisa qu'il lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Pivotant sur ses talons, elle s'enfonça dans le tunnel avant que Trafalgar Law ne l'appelle une dernière fois. Elle ne se retourna pas. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit sa présence près, trop près de son dos, et qu'elle ne se retourne, armes pointées vers la poitrine du pirate. Derrière lui, ses hommes arrivaient, portant l'homme blessé. D'une voix étrangement douce, le capitaine proposa :

- **Vous voulez juste sortir, n'est ce pas ? Nous aussi. Pourquoi ne pas faire une… Trêve, le temps de sortir ?**

Pour peu, la colonel en aurait lâché ses armes de stupeur. Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, pirate dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, dont la prime était récemment passée à 50 millions de Berry, proposait une trêve avec une marine ? C'était un piège, un mensonge, un traquenard, une ouverture pour la poignarder dans le dos.

Mais pourtant, encore là, elle lisait derrière le masque froid et moqueur du capitaine de l'appréhension. Il s'inquiétait pour son homme, c'était indéniable. Et il était plus que malsain de rester dans une grotte dont la porte menaçait de s'effondrer sous le poids de la neige. Ces caves avaient été crées pour laisser le temps aux civils de fuir par des souterrains qui, après tout, étaient destinés à être reconstruits entièrement. Jamais il n'aurait proposé cela si un de ses hommes n'était pas en sale état. Et elle aussi devait sortir pour soigner ses blessures, et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des hommes à la suivre.

- **Si tu essaie de rompre cette… Trêve,** articula-t-elle lentement, **tu peux dire adieu à ton homme. Ce sera mon cadeau avant d'aller dans l'autre monde.**

Le message était clair: s'il l'attaquait, elle l'achèverait. Ils ne pourraient pas le protéger, pas avec sa vitesse. A sa surprise, un sourire tordu, crispé, étira les lèvres du pirate qui hocha la tête. La marine marcha alors derrière le groupe de pirate, Trafalgar Law à quelques pas d'elle. Il forçait son admiration, car elle avait conscience d'à quel point il détestait les marines et ne supportait ni ordres, ni menaces. Mais il ravalait tout ça pour ses hommes.

- **Vous croyez aux dieux, Miss Hoshiko ?**

La concernée cligna des yeux, hébétée et prise de court par la question.

- **Vous avez parlez de l'"autre monde", tout à l'heure,** s'expliqua-t-il.

Hoshiko se tut un instant, avant de répondre :

- **Pas vraiment. Peu m'importe s'ils existent ou non, dans le fond. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour nous. Et toi ?**

- **Je crois que cela nous fait un point commun.**

Elle ne répondit pas, silencieuse.

- **Pourquoi avez-vous atterrit dans cette cave, Miss Hoshiko ? Il y en avait des dizaines d'autres d'ouvertes.**

- **J'ai entendu une gamine,** expliqua-t-elle. **Bloquée dans la tempête. J'ai juste eut le temps de la sauver que toutes les autres étaient fermées.**

- **Protéger les civils ? Je croyais que vous ne vous étiez engagée dans la marine que pour vous battre ?**

- **Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une ordure sans sentiments,** répliqua-t-elle avec verve. **Ça, c'est votre rôle.**

Trafalgar Law rit, amusé de l'agacement de la jeune femme.

- **Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au fait, comment êtes-vous arrivée aussi vite sur cette île ?**

Hoshiko fit une grimace avant d'expliquer brièvement comment elle en était arrivée là. Trafalgar Law sourit, amusé :

- **Vous voulez tant que ça m'attraper ?**

- **Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. Avoir un but ne sert à rien si on ne donne pas tout pour l'atteindre.**

- **Je dois vous avouer que je suis de cet avis.**

- **Un autre point commun, magnifique,** constata-t-elle d'un ton ironique. **Si l'on n'essayait pas de se tuer à chaque fois que l'on se voyait, nous pourrions bien nous entendre.**

Un léger rire le prit, la scène était si étrange !

- **Mais là, nous n'essayons pas de nous tuer**, fit-il remarquer.

- **C'est vrai. Jusqu'à quand ça va durer ? Jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé mes hommes et que vous soyez hors de vue, ou dès que nous sortirons de cette maudite cave ?**

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence. C'était si… Etrange. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment, et qu'ils étaient presque… Amis ? Non, c'était ridicule. Mais leur discussion leur paraissait un peu irréelle. D'un même souffle, ils dirent :

- **Lorsque nous sortirons de la cave.**

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur leur visage, tandis qu'ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Pour la première fois, Hoshiko réfléchissait à ce qui se serait passé si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré en étant marine. Qu'aurait-elle été, alors ? Barman, peut-être, comme sa mère ? Sans doute. Ils se seraient alors à peine parlé. Ne se seraient sans doute jamais battu. Ils ne se seraient pas souvenus l'un de l'autre. Ho, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait remarqué, avec son équipage habillé en blanc, son ours comme second et son air moqueur. Mais vite, elle l'aurait oublié, tout comme lui.

Mais elle était marine, et de ce fait son ennemi, et elle le suivrait au bout du monde pour le traquer. Distraction dangereuse, mais tellement amusante ! Non, jamais elle n'aurait put rester sur son île et reprendre le bar de sa mère, elle était née pour l'action, la liberté, l'imprévu, le danger, aussi malsain soit-il. L'aventure. Née pour Grand Line. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle aperçut quelques secondes plus tard que Trafalgar Law la lumière qui perçait au bout du tunnel dans lequel ils marchaient depuis une demi-heure. Plissant les yeux, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, près à l'action.

« _Lorsque nous sortirons de la cave._ »

Ils ne se regardèrent même pas, concentrés sur le chemin devant eux. Les hommes en blanc s'étaient déjà éloignés du tunnel quand ils posèrent le pied sur la neige fraîche du dehors. Un léger crissement se produit. Une fraction de seconde. Tout deux sautèrent à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, sur le qui-vive. De prime aveuglée par la lumière du soleil levant et la neige, elle put ensuite distinguer, à quelques mètres d'elles, les Heart Pirates qui… S'enfuyaient. Son den-den mushi sonna. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle décrocha, avant de se mettre à les suivre à distance raisonnable.

- **Colonel Hoshiko, l'homme s'est échappé !**

**- QUOI ? **Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

Non, non, enfin elle le tenait, lui et son équipage, enfin elle pouvait le coincer, le battre, et ils avaient laissé passé leur seule et unique chance ? L'homme se confondait en excuses que sa colère empêchait de comprendre, quand un mot sortit du lot.

- **Royce ? Royce est blessé ?**

- **Entre la vie et la mort, Colonel. Le prisonnier a profité des menottes un peu trop grandes pour y arracher une main, qui est alors presque hors d'usage. Mais comme il se battait essentiellement avec ses pieds, ce…**

Hoshiko n'écoutait plus, ayant saisit l'essentiel : l'homme qu'ils avaient capturé étaient sans doute l'un des plus fort de l'équipage –ils n'auraient pas laissé leur bateau au premier venu, après tout, surtout seul- et ses hommes avaient déjà dut être blessé lors du premier affrontement pour le maîtriser. Lorsqu'il s'était libéré, il avait dut profiter de l'état de faiblesse du groupe pour s'enfuir. Pourtant, pourtant… Les mots « Lieutenant Royce blessé » tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Royce, son lieutenant dévoué, si calme, si pragmatique, silencieux mais digne de confiance. Droit. Celui sur qui elle pouvait se reposer sur Grand Line, qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être seule sur cet océan périlleux et déchaîné. Elle avait beau être solitaire, l'idée de perdre un appui précieux, même s'il était moins gradé qu'elle, était terrifiante.

- **Nous sommes en route pour le rattraper, Colonel. Où êtes-vous ?**

- **Où est Royce ? A-t-il vu un médecin ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- **Le médecin arrive, il est sur le bateau, Colonel. Nous pouvons toujours les avoir.**

Royce, entre la vie et la mort, seul sur le bateau tandis qu'ils courent après des Pirates… Non, son lieutenant, une personne sous sa responsabilité, entre la vie et la mort. Lieutenant et ami. Et ses hommes, sans doute blessés et fatigués, qui courent après un dangereux pirate.

Les images de la nuit lui revinrent, Trafalgar Law acceptant la trousse de secours qu'elle lui donnait, Trafalgar Law proposant une trêve, Trafalgar Law ne l'attaquant pas, sacrifiant son ego et sa colère pour le bien de ses hommes… Et elle, que faisait-elle ? A coté de lui, elle était une bien piètre meneuse. Comment quelqu'un comme lui, un pirate, un hors-la-loi, pouvait-il lui donner des leçons dans ce domaine là ? Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, s'orientant vers la mer, le port.

- **Rentrez immédiatement au bateau, appelez autant de médecin qu'il le faudra. Vous devez vous soignez,** ajouta-t-elle pour couper court aux protestations, **c'est un ordre.**

Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, elle donna tout ce qui lui restait pour arriver au bateau assez vite. Tout ses hommes étaient déjà là, une équipe de médecin s'affairant autour du lieutenant Royce et d'autres soignant le reste de ses hommes. Elle s'affala sur une chaise, sa cuisse, son bras et sa mâchoire toujours douloureux. Un médecin se détourna de ses hommes pour s'approcher d'elle, mais le repoussa, lui ordonnant de s'occuper des autres d'abord. Puis elle appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, regardant les flots. Trafalgar Law, à ce moment là, devait être sur le bateau, lui aussi à soigner ses hommes. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par le bateau qui tanguait légèrement, et s'endormit, épuisée, savourant les dernières minutes de trêves implicites.

* * *

><p><em>Le cinquième chapitre est terminé, merci d'avoir choisit notre compagnie. Si vous avez des recommandations à faire au conducteur -menaces de mort, lettre d'amour ou conseil pour ne plus conduire comme une chauffarde ou simplement pour dire ce vous pensez de sa conduite- veuillez vous adressez à la case "reviews". Merci =D<em>


	6. Chapter 6: L'aide précieuse de Royce

_Merci beaucoup à Mimylily, poom's et Camdel pour leur review, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La précieuse aide de Royce<strong>

Poussant un soupir, Trafalgar Law recula de quelques pas et posa le fil et l'aiguille qu'il avait en main. Recoudre les plaies d'Henry, tout en veillant à ce qu'elles ne s'infectent pas, sans parler de ses deux côtes cassées et des os de sa mains, tous fracturés voir pire, avait demandé toute sa concentration et tout son savoir-faire. A présent, l'homme se reposait paisiblement. Il le regarda sortir de la pièce sur son brancard poussé par un de ses hommes avant de retourner dans l'infirmerie. Après un rapide examen pour vérifier que toutes les blessures guérissaient bien, sans complications, il ordonna d'immerger pour l'instant, histoire de s'éloigner le plus possible des marines.

De retour dans sa chambre, il retira son pull jaune, couvert de sang –lorsqu'Henry était apparut, blessé et au bord de l'évanouissement, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'enfiler une blouse avant de le soigner- et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Posant son nodachi ainsi que son chapeau à coté de la douche, il finit de se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la petite douche. Sa blessure à la jambe, où la balle en granit marin s'était enfoncée, le faisait toujours souffrir lorsqu'il s'appuyait dessus. La moitié de ses hommes étaient blessés, dont deux complètement hors-course. Il s'en était vraiment fallut de peu, cette fois-ci.

A vrai dire, il devait reconnaître que cette fois, la colonel s'était montrée être une redoutable adversaire. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, capturant un de ses hommes, les mettant dans un tel état… Tirant profil de la situation dans la cave, aussi. Si Henry n'avait pas réussit à se libérer, il ne savait pas trop comment tout cela se serait terminé. Si elle n'était pas venue au bar seule mais avec des marines, aussi, qu'auraient-ils fait ? Secouant la tête, il se força à penser à autre chose : il était inutile de penser à des malheurs qui n'étaient pas arrivés.

En revanche, il était étrange qu'elle ne les ait pas poursuivis après leur sortie de la cave. Sans doute avait-elle, elle aussi, préféré soigner ses hommes. Sortant de la douche, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa jambe. Hoshiko avait fait des progrès, mais lui aussi, c'était indéniable. Cependant, il devait vraiment devenir plus rapide s'il voulait continuer à rester en course. Ce jeu de course-poursuite commençait vraiment à l'amuser, bien qu'il soit dangereux. La marine était une adversaire intéressante, de plus. Il se remémora son visage, sa mâchoire où s'étaient étalés des bleus sur sa peau d'ordinaire pâle. Il eut un léger sourire en coin: il ne la sous-estimerait plus, mais elle aussi ferait mieux de devenir plus forte si elle voulait être à la hauteur. Car il n'aurait aucune pitié. Il quitta sa cabine, un plan se mettant en place dans sa tête. Il avait entendut des choses intéressantes au bar, avant l'avalanche…

* * *

><p>La colonel avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre, après avoir écouté le diagnostic du médecin : ne pas forcer sur sa jambe pendant 2-3 jours, changer régulièrement les bandages de cette jambe et de son bras pour éviter l'infection. Quand à la ligne de bleus qui était apparue sur sa mâchoire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Au moins, avec cette tête là, aucun contre-amiral ou autre gradé ne risquait de l'inviter à dîner. Maigre consolation face à ses blessures et le fait qu'une fois de plus, une fois de trop, Trafalgar Law lui avait échappé. A présent, elle était un peu perdue, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Un bruit la tira de ses pensées, et elle autorisa la personne à entrer.<p>

Royce, s'appuyant un peu sur le mur, des bandages un peu partout, entra dans sa cabine. La rousse se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

- **Tu ne devrais pas sortir de l'infirmerie, Royce,** lui reprocha-t-elle.

- **Et vous, vous ne devriez pas vous renfermez comme ça.**

Royce, dut au fait qu'il soit moins gradé qu'elle, avait toujours refusé de la tutoyer, malgré leur apparente amitié.

- **Je ne me renferme pas,** protesta-t-elle pour la forme.

Son lieutenant haussa les sourcils et jeta un journal sur ses genoux. Elle repéra immédiatement l'article où l'on avait parlé du grabuge qu'avaient occasionné les Heart Pirates sur l'île précédente, et dit d'un ton dédaigneux :

- **J'ai déjà lut ce journal, Royce, merci.**

- **Non,** rectifia-t-il. **Vous n'avez que lut cet article là, **affirma-t-il en pointant sur le gros titre «_ Trafalgar Law et son équipage marquent leur passage sur Grand Line_ ».** Vous avez toujours dit que l'information était une arme, colonel Hoshiko. Appliquez vos conseils et renseignez-vous, s'il vous plaît.**

Poussant un soupir pour la forme, elle admit cependant qu'il avait raison. La marine baissa les yeux sur le journal et le feuilleta brièvement, avant de se stopper, choquée, et de lever les yeux vers son lieutenant qui l'observait toujours. Non, elle n'avait quand même pas put être si obnubilée par Trafalgar Law qu'elle en avait loupé ça…

- **Depuis combien de temps Sir Crocodile est tombé ?**

**- C'est un sujet dont ils ont régulièrement parlé les semaines précédentes. Mais il y a pire.**

Hoshiko acquiesçât, ses yeux parcourant rapidement l'article qui l'avait stupéfait, accompagné d'une affiche « wanted ».

-** Drake, il était donc sérieux quand il parlait de quitter la marine ? Mais depuis quand il est entré sur Grand Line ?**

**- Un peu après nous,** répondit Royce.

Hoshiko déglutit avec difficulté. Drake était un contre-amiral de North Blue qu'elle avait rencontré une fois, lors de sa promotion au rang de Colonel, et avait peu parlé avec lui. Pourtant, elle avait décelé chez lui une ouverture d'esprit et une honnêteté remarquable. C'était, malheureusement, la seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ensuite, elle n'avait entendu que des rumeurs parlant de son possible départ de la marine. Comment avait-elle put manquer tout ça ? A présent, il était l'un des plus prometteurs rookie de Grand Line, en grande partie dût à tout ce qu'il savait sur les marines. Sa prime fleurtait avec les 100 millions de Berrys. Tournant les pages, elle découvrit qu'elle avait vraiment oublié le reste du monde, se fixant sur Law.

Un certain Eustass Kidd faisait des ravages parmi les civils. Un membre d'une tribut aux étranges bras se faisait un nom. Une femme pirate, Jewerly bonney, avait une prime qui augmentait étrangement vite, le gouvernement semblant intéressé par elle. Et surtout, un certain Monkey. voyait sa prime augmenter de façon vertigineuse.

- **Ils se sont passé le mot, ou quoi ?** Souffla-t-elle.

- **Colonel Hoshiko,** demanda Royce, un peu hésitant, **pourquoi vous tenez tant à arrêter Trafalgar ?**

Repliant doucement le journal, la marine réfléchit un instant, puis expliqua d'une voix posée :

- **Par ce qu'il m'a échappé, et que je me dois de le rattraper. Je déteste perdre, Royce, tu le sais. Et puis, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais voir Grand Line,** ajouta-t-elle.

- **Je vois…** Murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné, puis elle lui demanda si ses blessures guérissaient normalement. Sentant qu'elle voulait rester un peu seule, il la rassura un peu et partit. Un fois seule, elle réfléchit à ses options concernant Law : elle pouvait immédiatement partir lui courir après. Stupide, irréfléchi, et impossible : ils devaient avoir immergé, ils ne les trouveraient pas. Attendre que ses hommes aient récupéré et partir à leur recherche ? Même problème, ce sous-marin était définitivement une plaie. Ils pouvaient également partir à la prochaine île et les attendre là-bas. Plan qui marcherait à condition qu'ils ne changent pas de route.

Les éternels poses étaient rares, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils en trouvent. Tout de même, elle préféra attendre qu'ils partent pour les suivre. Une idée lui vint alors, et elle se leva pour descendre dans la salle des machines du bateau. La marine y retrouva les mécaniciens et navigateurs qui se mirent au garde à vous. D'un signe de tête, elle les tranquillisa et demanda à la navigatrice, une femme de trente ans dans la force de l'âge, s'ils pouvaient se procurer des radars, comme dans les sous-marins. Surprise, elle répondit que ce serait inutile vu qu'ils restaient en surface.

- **Peut-on,** répéta la marine, **oui ou non, en avoir à bord ?**

- **Peut-être, oui, pourquoi ?**

**- On peut s'en procurer sur cette île ?**

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

- **Il y a quelques récifs dangereux, donc peut-être. Vous voulez en installer ?**

- **Aussitôt que possible, maintenant même s'il l'on peut. Je veux qu'il soit installé le plus rapidement que vos capacités le permettent.**

**- Bien, colonel.**

Sur ce, elle appela un homme et partit avec lui de la salle des machines. Hoshiko sourit avec désinvolture: poursuivre les Heart Pirates avec un radar serait déjà plus simple. A présent, elle devait voir si les Heart Pirates étaient passés en ville avant de partir. Un bref coup d'œil par le hublot lui apprit que la nuit commençait à tomber. Préférant une tenue qui passe moins aperçut –et se rappelant que les gens étaient plus enclins à parler quand ils n'avaient pas une marine devant eux- Hoshiko enfila son ensemble de civil et, après avoir prévenu ses subordonnés, partit en ville.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas de chance, il semblait que les Heart Pirates ne soient même pas descendus de leur navire et avaient directement filé après l'avalanche. Le village était partiellement détruit, mais des parties surélevées, ou plus éloignées, étaient toujours en état. Elle termina dans une taverne où elle commanda à boire après avoir posé les habituelles questions. L'homme qui tenait la taverne semblait ne rien savoir, et elle engloutit la chope de bière qu'il lui servit, pensive. Où Law avait-il bien put aller ? Où aurait-il put se réfugier ? Il n'avait pas dut avoir refait son stock de vivre, alors où irait-il à présent ? Pas très loin, sûrement…

Mais soudain, la marine eut du mal à penser correctement, son esprit s'embrumant. Sa vision se flouta, elle ne sentait plus le chaud et froid, entendait les paroles déformées, la bière lui laissait un étrange arrière-goût… La bière, pensa-t-elle dans un dernier éclat de lucidité. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la forme massive du tavernier s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire. La jeune femme s'écroula sur la table, inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Seule, elle était seule dans une grande prairie. Le vent faisait s'enrouler ses long cheveux autour d'elle. Après avoir détaillé un instant les lieux, elle les attacha sommairement. Il faisait beau, la marine était habillée confortablement, comme lorsqu'elle était petite : une chemise et pantalon, tenue de garçon manqué qu'elle avait été. Sa mère, à l'orée de la prairie, lui faisait des signes de la main tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.<p>

Son cœur se serra, mais elle préférait rester dans la prairie. Son père arriva, lui lança des armes, et commença à l'entraîner. Elle suivit, apprit, puis au bout de quelques temps lui aussi partit. Cette fois-ci, elle lui courut après jusqu'à la lisière, où elle se retrouva bloquée par une sorte de champs invisible. Sa mère était derrière elle à nouveau, dans la prairie.

- **Emmène-moi avec toi !** cria Hoshiko à plein poumon.

Son père lui sourit, puis le décor changea. Elle avançait à vitesse folle dans la forêt, suivant son père, laissant sa mère… Et atterrit dans une nouvelle clairière vide, son père déjà au loin. Non, pas tout à fait vide.

Trafalgar Law l'y attendait, son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Après quelques instants d'hébétudes, il lui fonça dessus, le combat endommageant la clairière autour d'eux, l'air résonnant des balles tirées. Et puis, soudain, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Incapable de reculer, contrainte de plonger dans ses yeux. Noirs. Si noirs.

- **Hoshiko,** murmura-t-il.

Elle se débattit, en vain.

- **Hoshiko,** insista-t-il.

- **Law,** marmonna-t-elle.

- **Colonel Hoshiko, revenez à vous !**

La jeune femme revint brutalement à elle, se redressant immédiatement, respirant par à-coups, pupilles dilatées. La tête lui tourna, la lumière l'aveugla, et elle retomba sur quelque chose de moelleux, sans doute un oreiller. Ses yeux distinguaient vaguement une silhouette en blanc qui parlait d'un ton rassurant, mais ses paroles ne l'atteignaient pas.

- **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** Marmonna-t-elle, perdue.

- **On vous a retrouvé évanouie, Colonel, dans la rue.**

- **Depuis combien de temps ?** Demanda-t-elle.

-** Vous êtes restée évanouie pendant une journée entière, Colonel.**

La marine écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Une journée entière ! Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. L'incompréhension la rendait muette. A coté d'elle, le médecin lui expliquait qu'elle avait été droguée, et lui demandait si elle avait but ou mangé quelque chose avant de perdre connaissance. Se forçant à réfléchir, elle lutta pour retrouver sa mémoire, repoussant la colère qui bouillonnait en elle, et finit par se redresser, plus prudemment cette fois, et dit lentement :

- **Je suis allée dans une espèce de bar où j'ai but quelque chose… Et après, tout est devenu flou…**

**- Celui qui vous as servit a dut ajouter de la drogue,** affirma le médecin.

**- Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda, stupéfait, un marine à son chevet.

- **Je l'ignore. Mais j'avoue que c'est peu probable: la drogue que l'on vous a administrée est assez compliquée à préparer, et certains ingrédients de sa composition ne se trouvent pas sur Grand Line mais sur…**

**- North Blue,** la coupa Hoshiko.

Le médecin la regarda, surpris, puis hocha la tête. Les poings de la jeune femme se crispèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Un flot de jurons colorés sortirent de sa bouche.

-** Colonel, vous ne pensez quand même pas que…**

- **Si,** répondit-elle d'un ton sec. **Lorsqu'on s'est arrêté sur la première île, il a vu que je m'habillais en civil quand je cherchais des informations. Il a dut en déduire que je ferais de même là, et de ce fait le barman ne serait pas réticent à m'administrer la drogue s'il ne savait pas que j'étais une marine.**

Le marine poussa un juron. Hoshiko, elle, continuait de réfléchir: pourquoi la droguer maintenant ? C'était un plan risqué. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de réponses possibles : il voulait gagner du temps, il ne pouvait se permettre de l'avoir sur les talons. Il disposait d'une journée d'avance, et était certainement partit quelque part. Quelque chose avait dut l'attirer. Un trésor sur l'île, peut-être ? Elle pensa d'abord à interroger le barman, puis se ravisa : c'était inutile, il ne saurait rien. A coté d'elle, le marine s'agita :

- **Je vais aller chercher ce barman et le faire arrêter, Colonel.**

**- Non**, intervint Hoshiko, ferme.** Ça ne servira à rien.**

-** Mais, Colonel, vous…**

- **J'ai dit non, je me fiche de ce barman ! **Cria-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même de s'être fait avoir de la sorte**. C'est Trafalgar Law qu'il faut attraper. Si tu veux te rendre utile, je veux que toi et tes hommes descendent en ville et dites-moi si…**

Elle s'interrompit, des coups ayant été frappés à la porte.

-** Entrez, **ordonna-t-elle.

Royce ouvrit la porte. Il avait toujours des bandages, mais semblait mieux pouvoir marcher. Il s'informa de son état et, une fois rassuré, lui expliqua qu'ils avaient trouvé un homme, un réparateur de bateau, qui aurait aperçut les Heart Pirates.

-** Nous l'avons emmené sur le bateau, Colonel.**

- **Parfait, excellent travail Royce. Conduisez-moi à lui.**

Le médecin tenta de l'en dissuader, mais elle se leva, résolue.

« _Cours, Law, mais je te rattraperai toujours_ » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, j'avoue, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre .<em>

_Il y aura plus d'action dans les deux qui vont suivre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, en mal/bien, peu m'importe =)_

_Et merci encore à mes revieweuses! *Cours vérifier leur profil, prise d'un doute affreux. Ha non, c'est bon, c'est bien toute des filles =)*_


	7. Chapter 7: Rendezvous

_Avant d'y aller, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews =) Je le dirai jamais assez je crois ^^_

_Mais bon, je ne vais pas parler pour rien dire, je laisse place au chapitre 7!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous<strong>

L'homme était assis dans une des salles du navire. Royce avait eut le temps de lui expliquer que c'était, d'après les dires des villageois, une sorte d'escroc. Cependant, cet escroc aurait réussit à apercevoir les Heart Pirates après l'avalanche.

- **Et ?** Demanda Hoshiko. **Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne sait toujours pas où ils sont partis ?**

- **Il refuse de le dire, et demande des sommes d'argent exorbitantes pour tout renseignement.**

Hoshiko rit malgré elle: vraiment, il croyait s'en tirer ainsi ? Elle entra dans la salle et vit l'homme. Une quarantaine d'années, cheveux blonds, visage anguleux. Hoshiko s'assit avec un sourire en face de lui, et croisa les bras avant de lancer d'un ton assuré :

- **Alors, Monsieur, on ne veut pas nous dire par où sont partis les Heart Pirates ?**

L'homme la détailla un instant, avant de lâcher :

- **J'étais le seul au port à ce moment là, m'dame. Alors si vous voulez savoir par où sont partis vos pirates, vous aurez pas le choix : faudra payer. Ce sera…**

- **Merci beaucoup,** susurra-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. **Maintenant, je suis certaine que vous êtes le seul à savoir par où ils sont partis. Pas besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs, vous voyez ?**

L'homme se tut, indécis. Elle ordonna qu'on la laisse seule avec lui. Le sourire d'Hoshiko s'agrandit tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant.

- **Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien : je n'aurais aucun mal à vous mettre une prime sur la tête pour non-coopération, et avec tout les malheureux qui ont résulté de l'avalanche, ils se jetteront sur vous avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire « récompense ».**

L'homme déglutit avec difficulté, n'ayant visiblement pas pensé à ça. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement :

- **Vous ferez pas ça, m'dame. Vous voulez le capturer, j'en ai entendu parler. Vous lui courez après. Si vous mettez une prime sur ma tête, vous n'saurez jamais où il est partit.**

Hoshiko entrouvrit la bouche, surprise. Alors comme ça, des rumeurs sur eux circulaient… Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et l'homme crut qu'il avait gagné, avant de déchanter : elle riait. Pas d'un rire joyeux, ni amusé, mais moqueur, avec une légère note de folie.

-** J'ai seulement dit que je pourrais vous mettre une prime sur la tête, pas que je le ferais. J'ai d'autres plans en tête. Une prime, c'est trop facile. Vous êtes dans une salle d'interrogatoire, vous savez…**

Le cœur de l'homme loupa un battement, puis il détailla la salle avec un peu plus d'attention. Hoshiko se leva avec une lenteur mesurée et ouvrit la porte d'une armoire, sur le coté, et en sortit un poing hérissé de piques. Affolé par son regard noir, l'escrocs se précipita vers la sortie, mais fut plaqué contre le mur au bout de trois pas. Une lueur démente brillait dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme qui tenait devant lui le gant à piques.

- **Commençons par votre nom, vous voulez bien ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

L'homme bafouilla son nom, effrayé. Plus que tout, c'était le sourire de la marine, froid et cruel, lui promettant des souffrances sans le moindre état d'âme, qui le terrorisait.

- **Alors, Monsieur Hyroka,** dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, **vous avez deux choix : ou bien vous me dites tout de suite par où sont partis les pirates, ou je m'assure de vous garder en vie pendant que je vous arracherais la réponse…**

* * *

><p>Hoshiko ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et se trouva face à son lieutenant.<p>

- **Je ne pense pas qu'il ait mentit,** dit-elle, **mais faites en sorte de pouvoir le retrouver, juste au cas où.**

Le lieutenant hocha la tête.

- **Les Heart Pirates seraient partis à l'ouest, c'est-à-dire vers la ville de Subaka. En creusant un peu, il m'a également révélé qu'un des hommes de cette ville a pour tradition d'organiser tout les ans une gigantesque fête à thème. Et cette année, c'est celle du masque.**

- **Vous pensez vraiment que les Heart Pirates y seront ?**

**- Oui**, fit-elle. **Du moins, c'est la seule raison que je vois. Cet homme mettra sûrement des gardes, mais ils ne seront pas suffisants. C'est une aubaine pour les pirates, de plus ils ont de l'avance sur nous. Je m'infiltrerai personnellement au bal.**

**- Tout de même, vous allez vous infiltrer au bal sans même savoir s'ils y sont réellement et sans aucun moyen de les reconnaître…**

**- Pas aucun moyen. La navigatrice doit avoir installé le radar, à l'heure qu'il est. Nous sauront vite fixés, une fois arrivé là-bas. Dis-moi, tu saurais où trouver des masques et des robes ?**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hoshiko regardait non sans un certain intérêt le nouveau radar installé en salle des machines.

- **Quand les rattraperons-nous ?** Demanda-t-elle à la navigatrice.

-** Si on les retrouve,** répondit-elle prudemment, **ce ne sera pas avant deux jours au moins.**

-** Pas avant d'être arrivé à Subaka, donc…**

- **Colonel, vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont là-bas ?** Demanda à son tour la navigatrice.

- **Non,** répondit-elle, **mais je reste persuadée qu'ils y vont. Il n'y a qu'un trésor qui le pousserait à prendre le risque de m'empoisonner par intermédiaire.**

Elle repensa à la nuit dans la grotte, et ajouta :

- **Et puis, il a une revanche à prendre. Il ne partira pas comme ça.**

**- Vous semblez devinez comment il pense.**

Hoshiko ne répondit pas, mais se détourna des écrans et se dirigea vers sa cabine sans un mot. C'était vrai, il lui était de plus en plus facile de comprendre les futurs déplacements de Law. Peut-être par ce qu'elle le connaissait de mieux en mieux, ou par ce qu'elle pensait un peu comme lui. De toute manière, Law ne serait bientôt plus un sujet de préoccupation : elle l'attraperai avant qu'il ne parte de cette île. Et après… Hoshiko s'immobilisa un instant devant sa porte. Après ? Elle poursuivrait d'autres pirates, sans doute.

Son cœur se serra; l'idée de ne plus poursuivre Law mais un autre pirate ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça. Mais d'un autre coté, elle voulait vraiment, plus que tout, l'attraper, enfin. La marine secoua la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la poignée de la porte : elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait après. Elle ferait ce qu'elle aurait envie, comme d'habitude.

Sur son lit étaient étalées trois robes différentes avec leurs masques assortis. A coté, un pot de teinture marron lui permettrait de dissimuler ses cheveux, dont la couleur était trop facilement reconnaissable. Elle se surprit à apprécier essayer les différentes tenues: après tout, elle n'avait eut que de rares occasions de se faire belle. A part peut-être la semaine avec le contre-amiral, mais à ce moment là elle redoutait les rendez-vous du soir. Au contraire, cette fois-ci, elle avait hâte. Hâte qu'il la voit, hâte de se battre, hâte de le mettre aux fers. Elle gagnerai cette partie, ce jeu, coûte que coûte.

Au bout d'une heure, elle opta pour une robe verte, fendue suffisamment haut sur les cotés pour pouvoir se battre, mais qui lui permettait d'accrocher autour de sa cuisse poignard et revolver chargés en balle de granit marin. Elle y rajouta une ceinture, marquant sa taille et lui permettant d'y glisser plusieurs balles pour ses armes. Une fois son masque en place, elle enroula ses cheveux autour d'un chignon et y piqua deux bâtons en bois. Ces derniers, creux, dissimulaient deux lames. Le masque coloré dissimula le sourire sauvage qui s'étalait sur son visage : personne ne la soupçonnerait d'être une marine, ni même de savoir se battre. Pas même Law. Il ne manquait plus que sa teinture de cheveux pour être parfaite. Hoshiko préféra la faire au dernier moment. Elle avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre, et souffla, comme pour elle-même :

- **Rendez-vous dans deux jours, Law, dans deux jours… Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur…**

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law regardait sans grand intérêt les tenues de soirée, derrière la vitrine. Non seulement il ne pouvait les voler –il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention la veille de la soirée- mais en plus s'habiller comme ça n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il entra cependant dans la boutique, acheta quatre costumes et sortit. Lui et trois de ces hommes iraient à cette soirée, et profiteraient de l'ambiance pour discrètement trouver où l'homme cachait ses richesses. Au pire, il ne serait pas compliqué non plus de subtiliser quelques bijoux ou autres aux invités. En général, même s'il ne fournissait pas d'invitation, seules les personnes les plus riches de la ville y allaient, étant donné que ces bals étaient ennuyeux à mourir, et qu'ils ne servaient qu'à parler d'affaires.<p>

Tandis qu'il retournait au sous-marin, il eut une pensée pour la colonel Hoshiko, ce qui le fit rire. Il imaginait sans mal sa colère lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après avoir passé un jour dans une sorte de coma. Son incompréhension, aussi. Son agacement en n'ayant aucune piste pour leur prochaine destination. Cependant, il avait apprit à être prudent : au cas où elle les trouverait quand même, des hommes restaient sur le sous-marin, prêts à le faire immerger à tout moment, et tous conservaient un den-den- mushi sur eux. Il était hors de question de repartir les poches vides.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il distribua les trois costumes à ses hommes et entreprirent de s'habiller. Après plusieurs minutes passées à batailler avec leur cravate, à se plaindre du peu de confort de la tenue ou de son manque de goût, ils réussirent à être présentables.

- **Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller, capitaine ?** Demanda l'un de ses hommes en mettant un masque. **Tu n'auras pas ton arme là-bas.**

Trafalgar Law y avait réfléchit, en effet. Dans l'hypothèse où la Colonel l'aurait retrouvé et serait présente à la soirée, le fait d'être désarmé était un inconvénient majeur. Il avait besoin de toute sa puissance s'il voulait la battre. Il donna alors son nodachi à un de ses hommes :

- **Tu resteras aux alentours de la place**, fit-il. **Si jamais les marines sont présentes, je t'appellerai et tu entreras pour me le donner. Garde toujours ton den-den mushi sur toi.**

L'homme hocha la tête.

- **N'oubliez pas**, récapitula-t-il.** Vous prenez tout ce que vous pouvez discrètement, et si cela tourne à la bagarre, on s'enfuit. Ne restez pas à traîner.**

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le sous-marin et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la fête. Déjà la musique au violon s'élevait, ainsi que des rires et des voix. Ils se séparèrent et passèrent par intervalle devant les gardes qui ne remarquèrent rien. Une fois à l'intérieur, Law se dirigea directement vers le bar où il commanda à boire. Il but, seul à une table et en silence, son verre, l'air faussement ennuyé. En réalité, il observait chaque recoin, chaque personne de la salle. Pour la plupart, des bourgeois qui voyaient dans cette fête l'occasion idéale d'exhiber leurs bijoux. Une dame vint lui servir un verre et parla quelques instants avec lui. Assise près de lui, il en profita pour glisser la main dans son sac et en retirer une bourse tandis qu'elle parlait sur un sujet quelconque.

Quelques instants plus tard, voyant qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé, elle le laissa seul à nouveau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux de ses hommes partir dans des escaliers. Espérant qu'ils ne se feraient pas remarquer, il se leva à sont tour : à l'autre bout de la salle, il avait aperçut une petit porte, qui donnait sûrement sur l'intérieur de la maison. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à passer par dehors pour ensuite forcer une fenêtre d'une chambre. Les gardes étaient trop occupés à surveiller l'intérieur de la salle pour se préoccuper de l'extérieur.

Il s'immobilisa soudain : une autre femme, plus jeune sans doute, lui barrait soudain la route. Pendant une folle seconde, il crut que c'était une marine à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait surgit, porta sa main à sa poche où se trouvait son den-den mushi, puis se ravisa : elle n'avait pas les cheveux bordeaux et verts de Miss Hoshiko. De toute manière, il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle ait comprit qu'il soit là. Et puis, si elle avait été là, sans doute aurait-elle eut peur de réitérer son erreur et aurait déployé toute une unité de marine autour de la demeure, ce qui l'aurait trahie.

Mais non, la jeune femme n'était pas Miss Hoshiko : elle avait des cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon, où étaient piqués deux bâtons. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir de bijoux précieux sur sa robe verte, et de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de sac. Ces deux derniers détails l'intriguèrent: elle devait bien être une des seules femmes à ne pas en avoir mit dans la soirée.

Sous son masque, il devina qu'elle souriait à ses yeux amusés et, juste assez fort pour couvrir la musique, elle demanda en lui tendant la main :

- **Voudriez-vous dansez, Monsieur ?**

Les musiciens avaient entamés une musique lente, laissant place aux couples qui commençaient à tourner lentement sur la piste avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Les pas n'étaient pas très compliqués, et Law les avait plus ou moins mémorisés. Cependant, il lui semblait plus sage de décliner l'invitation. Mais un coup d'œil derrière la jeune femme lui apprit que la piste couvrait à présent tout l'espace, jusqu'à la sortie qu'il avait vu. S'il voulait l'atteindre, il serait plus avisé de le faire en dansant avec elle.

- **Avec plaisir**, répondit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Tandis qu'il l'entraînait sur la piste, il remarqua que ses mains étaient étrangement… Rugueuses. D'ordinaire, les femmes prenaient soin d'elles, et leur peau était douce. Elle, semblait ne pas s'être ménagée. Il aperçut même une petite cicatrice sur son bras gauche. Trafalgar Law se mit à douter de son appartenance à la bourgeoisie : l'on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle savait se battre. Ses doutes se muèrent en certitudes tandis qu'elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

- **J'aime beaucoup vos boucles d'oreilles, monsieur.**

Law dut s'empêcher de s'immobiliser sur la piste. Bien, sûr, il avait pensé à retirer son chapeau et avait tenté de discipliner ses cheveux, mais il avait oublié de retire ses deux anneaux dorés. Aucun autre homme ne ferait ça, du moins pas un bourgeois. Elle continua sur sa lancée :

- **J'ai entendu dire que des pirates auraient accostés**, fit-elle d'une voix faussement apeurée en se rapprochant de lui. **Mais bien sûr, ils ne réussiraient pas à passer…** Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Déstabilisé, il regarda à travers les fentes du masque. Des yeux verts. Beaucoup de personnes avaient les yeux verts.

Des yeux verts.

Comme ceux d'Hoshiko.

La musique s'accéléra.

* * *

><p><em>Pfiouuu... Et d'un autre chapitre =) Comment vous l'avez trouvé? J'avais dit qu'il y aurait plus d'action, mais ce serait plus dans l'autre chapitre en fait ^^<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Dangereuse danse

_Merci encore à Mimylily et Aotsuki-Midori pour leur reviews =)_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 8!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Dangereuse danse<strong>

Hoshiko n'avait pas eut trop de mal à entrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Mais, une fois à l'intérieur, elle avait constaté qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'acheter des bijoux ou un sac. Au milieu de ces femmes parées de pierres précieuses et affichant des parures plus ou moins extravagantes, elle avait l'impression d'être une pauvresse dans sa simple robe verte. Les gens la suivait du regard à cause de sa tenue trop sobre, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers le buffet, puis le bar, et put ainsi détailler à tout loisir la salle et les personnes qui s'étaient vite désintéressées d'elle.

Ils étaient nombreux, et elle avait commencé à désespérer de trouver Law et ses hommes dans cette foule. Ses yeux étaient passés d'une personne à l'autre, cherchant des signes distinctifs. Un homme seul s'était levé de sa chaise. Elle avait détourné les yeux, mais un éclat doré les avaient attirés de nouveaux du coté de l'homme. Suivant son intuition, elle avait fait quelques pas vers lui. Il était en train de regarder vers une porte, au fond. Seul. Avec deux anneaux dorés à l'oreille. Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres devant tant de chance, et elle s'était précipitée devant lui.

A présent, fière de le voir déstabilisé, elle était persuadée d'avoir trouvé Trafalgar Law. Il était le seul de son équipage à avoir la peau mate, et il faisait sa taille. La musique s'accélérait. Il l'entraîna au centre des danseurs, la faisant tourner plus vite. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et elle se trouva dos à lui, bras croisés, tenant toujours ses mains. Un souffle grave parvint à ses oreilles :

- **Si c'est vrai, alors vous êtes bien imprudente de venir. Ce pourrait être dangereux, Miss, si des pirates s'étaient introduis au bal.**

Elle tourbillonna de nouveau, plus vite, et il la rattrapa, une main sur sa ceinture appuyant fermement là où se trouvaient ses balles. Il était rentré dans le jeu. De plus en plus tendue, Hoshiko susurra :

- **Je prends le risque, de plus je n'ai rien à craindre avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le sourire qu'elle devina alors derrière le masque du pirate lui fit froid dans le dos. Certes, elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais ses yeux semblaient s'être encore plus assombris, si possible, et une lueur s'y était allumée, comme s'il avait des idées derrière la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un tel regard. Ils continuèrent de tourner lentement, cherchant à tirer profil de la situation. Soudain, lors d'une figure, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, jusqu'au den-den-Mushi.

- **Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu avec ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

Etrangement, peu lui importait ce que pouvait bien faire le reste de l'équipage des pirates. Law la fit immédiatement retirer sa main et la força à renverser sa tête en arrière, attrapant sa jambe dans le pas. Gênée, elle sentit sa main glisser sur sa cuisse jusqu'à l'arme dissimulée. Sur le même ton, il lui demanda :

-** Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez une arme d'accrochée à votre jambe ?**

Contente d'avoir le masque pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues, elle remonta et reprit le pas classique avec une vigueur renouvelée, tentant de lui faire perdre le rythme, en vain.

- **A cause des pirates, bien sûr**, répondit-elle finalement, continuant leur comédie.** L'on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.**

**- En effet,** murmura-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de valser, Hoshiko prête à donner le signal à ses hommes d'attaquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas maintenant. Soit un de ses hommes le donnerait en voyant un pirate sortir de la soirée, soit elle le donnerait elle-même, si elle réussissait à trouver un autre pirate dans la salle. Pour cela, elle fixait Law, regardant où il regardait, tentant de percer ses expressions en ne voyant que ces yeux, guettant le changement de pressions dans ses doigts qui pourraient se crisper si un des pirates faisaient une erreur… Le den-den-msuhi devait servir à alerter les autres pirates, aussi faisait-elle en sorte qu'il n'ait aucune main de libre.

La voyant de plus en plus attentive, le pirate varia le rythme, aidé par la musique qui changeait. Bientôt elle eut du mal à observer les personnes de la salle, et entra dans le jeu de Law, consciente cependant qu'il gagnait du temps. Mais peu importait, plus le temps passait, plus les marines risquaient de repérer des pirates, plus ils risquaient de faire une erreur. Elle l'entraîna au milieu de la piste, tournoyant. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de la quitter, mais à chaque fois elle réussissait à rattraper sa main et à l'entraîner à nouveau au milieu des danseurs, se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Trafalgar Law sentit son cœur battre aussi vite que lorsqu'il se battait. Une nouvelle fois, Hoshiko s'était surpassée et avait réussit à le mettre dans une situation périlleuse. Il n'osait pas déclencher un duel, voulant donner à ses hommes le temps de prendre des trésors, mais d'un autre coté ne pouvait pas tarder, chaque seconde risquait d'être celle qui ferait apparaître des régiments de marines. Hoshiko essayait-elle de gagner du temps ? Comment avait-elle sut qu'il était ici ? Qu'il viendrait chercher un trésor ? Le comprenait-elle si bien que cela ? Et comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'aisance en dansant avec lui, un pirate ?

Le capitaine tâcha de reprendre ses moyens. Hoshiko n'essayait pas de gagner du temps : il était certain que des marines les attendaient à la sortie. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle l'avait invité à danser vraisemblablement sur une impulsion, tel était son caractère. A présent, elle devait donc attendre le bon moment pour déclencher l'assaut. Il serait alors désarmé. Mais quel serait, pour elle, le bon moment ? Trafalgar Law grinça des dents, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux: Hoshiko blessant ses hommes, quelques jours plus tôt, lui avouant qu'elle ferait tout pour l'avoir, les différents barmans à qui il avait donné le poison, sa tenacité…

Lorsqu'elle repérerait les autres pirates. Voilà quand. Elle voulait non seulement le battre, mais aussi attraper tout l'équipage. Elle voulait le battre à plate couture. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il décolla légèrement sa main de la taille de la jeune marine, et un cercle tourbillonnant apparut. Le réflexe qu'elle eut le surpris alors sa main devint floue, tirant sur une des baguettes de ses cheveux, fendant l'air avec et lui égratignant le bras, le forçant à reculer tandis qu'elle faisait un bond en arrière et hurlait l'alarme. Etait-il possible que sa vitesse ait encore augmenté ? Et où était son den-den-mushi ?

- **C'est ça que tu cherches ?** Cria Hoshiko.

Il cessa de fouiller ses poches pour regarder en face de lui. Alors que les gens s'enfuyaient en courant, elle se tenait parfaitement immobile, l'objet levé. Elle avait retiré son masque et son chignon. La salle se vida rapidement, et les pirates ne tardèrent à pas à venir.

- **Capitaine !** cria l'un d'eux.

- **Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous enfuir si cela tournait à la bagarre,** fit-il d'une voix froide.

Maintenant que le hall était vide, sa voix grave résonnait. Il retira son masque.

- **Colonel Hoshiko** ! crièrent plusieurs voix.

Les marines s'engouffrèrent dans le hall à leur tour, prenant position face aux pirates. La main d'Hoshiko laissa tomber le den-den-Mushi et se remonta le bord de sa robe, attrapant lentement le revolver collé contre sa jambe. Le pirate attrapa le nodachi que son homme lui lança puis, à pas lent, ils se déplacèrent en rond.

- **Comment vous nous avez retrouvés, Miss Hoshiko ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Quelqu'un vous as vu, ce n'était pas difficile de le faire parler. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes vraiment venus ici. Tu as du cran, pour un pirate.**

**- Merci du compliment,** répondit-il.

Puis, comme si quelque mystérieux signal avait été donné, ils engagèrent le combat. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Law qui se précipita sur elle, un tourbillon bleu dans la main. Une fois à bonne distance, il sembla éclater, et Hoshiko ne dut qu'à son extrême vitesse le fait de ne pas s'être fait prendre. En revanche, certains de ses hommes furent prit dedans, et découpés sans la moindre hésitation. Les pirates engagèrent le combat, suivant leur chef.

Trafalgar Law en était réduit à éviter sans les pouvoir du fruit du démon les balles d'Hoshiko qui, de plus en plus téméraire au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'habituait à ses nouvelles techniques, tirait en étant de plus en plus proche de lui. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus à le blesser; lui aussi s'étant amélioré. A présent, leurs échanges de coups se ponctuaient de pauses tendues durant lesquelles ils se fixaient, se déplaçant lentement, tendus, cherchant la faille, avant de repartir plus vite encore. Lorsque Law songea à détruire le hall pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus facilement, un étrange oiseau noir s'engouffra dans la salle et se posa sur l'épaule d'Hoshiko. Déstabilisée, elle recula de plusieurs pas et tenta de le repousser, mais l'animal tapait avec insistance une lettre sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle exécuta un grand écart pour éviter un coup, tira deux balles pour écarter ses assayants, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la lettre. Le cachet rouge, témoignant d'une missive très importante et urgente, attira son attention. Elle arracha la lettre et la déchira brusquement.

Trafalgar Law arrêta momentanément l'assaut sur les marines, et bientôt tous firent de même. Hoshiko laissa tomber la feuille de ses mains tremblantes, et son teint devint si pâle qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Quelque chose empêchait Law d'attaquer. Quelque chose dans ses yeux écarquillés, son souffle court, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration qui se faisait rauque, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à inspirer. Puis elle poussa un bref cri de rage, de désespoir, jeta ses armes avec violence au sol, ainsi que la lettre qui atterrit quelques pas devant le capitaine pirate.

Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis qu'elle poussait une nouvelle plainte. Trafalgar Law fut frappé par l'expression de ses yeux: l'on aurait dit le regard des enfants complètements perdus, sans repère, qui viennent de tout perdre, et qui contemplent le désastre. Puis elle se tut, et le seul son qui émanait d'elle était toujours sa respiration rauque.

- **Repliez-vous,** cria-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant à toute vitesse.

Aucun marine ne parvint à la retenir, et Law, bien qu'un peu choqué, profita de l'hébétude générale pour ramasser le papier à ses pieds.

_Colonnel Hoshiko,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que votre père, le contre-amiral Hayko,_

_est décédé hier suite à ses blessures lors d'une bataille contre les pirates sur l'île d'Haroka._

_Son enterrement aura lieu au cimetière des marines, sur Red Line, un bateau vous y conduira._

_Avec toutes nos condoléances, _

_Le quartier général de la marine._

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit celui qui semblait être le lieutenant de la Colonel. Le regard dur, il dévisageait le pirate depuis plusieurs minutes, mais ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Le pirate laissa tomber le papier et, d'un signe de la main, ordonna à ses hommes de se replier. Battre les marines à ce moment aurait été facile, puisqu'Hoshiko n'était plus là, mais… L'idée lui répugnait. Il avait perdu toute envie de se battre, ce qui était étrange pour lui. Le lieutenant ramassa à son tour le papier et jura entre ses dents. Un instant tenté de poursuivre les pirates, il se ravisa: il avait reçu un ordre.

Pourtant, il aurait donné cher pour que ce pirate soit sous les verrous. L'obsession d'Hoshiko pour lui l'inquiétait, et il craignait que les sentiments de la marine ne lui jouent des tours. Heureusement, elle ne voulait que l'attraper, et c'était tout. Il froissa le papier et ordonna aux hommes qui voulaient courir aux pirates d'obéir à l'ordre du Colonel immédiatement. Etrangement, les pirates ne les attaquaient pas et s'enfuyaient. Des lâches. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux était certainement les trésors. C'était stupide de penser que quelqu'un comme Hoshiko, bien que jeune, puisse ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour eux.

Royce expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé, le contenu du message, et tourna résolument le dos au hall dévasté. Peut-être qu'après, ils pourraient oublier tout ça, ces maudits HeartPirates, et en chasser d'autres. Quand elle serait remise. Mais pourtant, Royce ne parvint pas à effacer une image de sa tête celle du capitaine pirate, le papier à la main, avec sur le visage une expression de... Tristesse ?

* * *

><p>Arrivée au bord de l'eau, Hoshiko balança ses chaussures et courut, un peu moins vite néanmoins. Elle rentra rapidement dans l'eau glacée, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'une centaine de couteau l'assaillaient. Mais elle avançait, indifférente, au contraire voulant souffrir un peu pour oublier à quel point son cœur lui faisait mal. Une fois que l'eau lui arriva en haut du buste, elle eut du mal à respirer, et se laissa tomber.<p>

Le monde s'était obscurci, et seul comptait cette douleur, cette impression qu'une main compressait de toute ses forces son cœur, refusant de le lâcher. Des larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau salée de la mer tandis qu'une nouvelle plainte entrouvrit ses lèvres, faisant rentrer de l'eau de mer dans sa bouche. Elle remonta à la surface en crachant le liquide salé, puis se laissa divaguer sur le dos, regardant le croissant de lune.

Arrivant sur la plage en suivant ses traces, Royce observa un instant la forme d'Hoshiko, allongée sur l'eau, contemplant la lune. Puis il retira ses chaussures et s'avança doucement dans l'eau. Comment pouvait-elle supporter de s'y baigner ? Sa température ne devait pas excéder les 3 degrés. Il la prit doucement par les épaules, craignant qu'elle le repousse. Mais, comme une poupée sans volonté, elle se laissa faire. Il la porta, la sortant de l'eau, la couvrit de son blouson et se dirigea vers le bateau. Le regard de la Colonel était vide, perdu.

Toutes ces fois où elle s'était entraînée, toutes ces fois où elle avait crié, toute ces fois où elle avait rit, toutes ces fois où elle avait espéré, toutes ces fois où elle l'avait admiré… Alors qu'elle semblait promise à une vie de routine, il l'avait poussé sur les mers, lui avait tout appris, tout donné… Il l'avait quitté. Ses repères étaient faux, à présent. Quelle importance de poursuivre Law ? Quelle importance d'être dans la marine ? Quelle importance d'être heureuse ? Elle se remit à sangloter, perdue. Pour la première fois, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Vide.

* * *

><p><em>Moi, sadique? Naaaan, pas du tout. . En attendant, pour les condoléances, passez par la case reviews ^^.<em>

_Je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour le prochain chapitre, je voudrais le faire plus long, et ce sera une sorte de transition, donc il mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place._


	9. Chapter 9: Rivaux

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Megy-chan, Invit93, Lena18, Deviland, Camdel et Aotsuki-Midori Akimi pour toute vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir =)_

_Bon, plus tôt que je l'avais prévu, here is the chapter 9 !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Rivaux<strong>

- **Colonel Hoshiko, le bateau va embarquer, il ne manque plus que vous.**

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait protesté que Royce fasse tant de civilités avec elle. Mais à présent, assise dans sa chambre à la base marine, front collé à la vitre, les yeux vides contemplant le bateau prêt à partir, rien ne semblait digne d'intérêt pour elle. Rien n'avait d'importance. Royce réprima une grimace: la voir ainsi lui déplaisait vraiment. Il préférait même quand elle s'emportait par ce que Trafalgar s'était enfuit, où quand elle s'excusait par ce qu'une de ses décisions impulsive emmenait l'équipage dans un piège ou des ennuis. Là, elle était semblable à une coquille vide, ne trouvant aucun intérêt dans le monde.

Il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

- **Il faut que vous y aller, Colonel Hoshiko.**

Il la souleva de son siège. Elle hocha la tête, attrapa son manteau et se dirigea à pas lents vers le bateau, suivie par Royce. Juste avant de monter, le lieutenant se plaça devant elle et dit fermement, mais avec douceur néanmoins :

-** Votre père, même si je n'ai pas eut la chance de le connaître, était quelqu'un d'admirable. Il est mort comme il l'aurait voulut, j'en suis sûr. Et il serait fier de vous. Vous êtes la meilleure Colonel sous qui j'ai jamais servit, Mlle Hoshiko. La vie n'est pas finie, vous êtes jeune.**

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et l'ombre d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Un peu de reconnaissance alluma un bref instant ses yeux, cernés des précédentes nuits blanches, puis elle le contourna et monta sur le bateau. Les précédents jours avaient été affreux, pour lui comme pour l'équipage qui, même si certains n'appréciaient pas beaucoup certaines de ses manières, la respectait beaucoup. La jeune Colonel avait passé la première nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps après que Royce l'ai ramené dans sa cabine, restant avec elle. Puis, une heure plus tard, elle l'avait repoussé un peu brutalement, criant qu'elle voulait être seule.

Cela avait été ses dernières paroles. Inquiet qu'elle commette une bêtise, le lieutenant et d'autres personnes s'étaient relayés devant sa cabine toute la nuit. Mais elle avait finit par se coucher, même si elle ne dormait pas. Le lendemain, ils avaient attendu en vain qu'elle sorte, puis à midi étaient entrés dans la chambre pour la trouver assise sur une chaise, à regarder la mer. Royce avait posé un plateau et un den-den mushi sur la table de chevet, un officier à l'autre bout du fil annonçant qu'un bateau passerait la chercher pour la conduire à l'enterrement sur Red Line qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle n'avait rien dit, et Royce avait dût répondre à sa place avant de raccrocher, puis passer un quart d'heure à la forcer à manger.

Vide. Vide de paroles, de pensées, d'émotions. Elle n'avait plus pleuré ni crié dans les deux jours qui avait suivit. Les HeartPirates en avaient profités pour piller les villes environnantes, mais cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. A présent, Royce espérait juste que sa famille, qu'elle verrait à l'enterrement, saurait lui faire remonter la pente.

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur de sa cabine, Hoshiko contemplait à nouveau les flots, sans un mot malgré les questions du personnel. Même parler lui semblait sans aucun intérêt. A quoi bon ? Quelle importance ? La seule pensée qui la hantait était celle de la mort de son père. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé à autre chose, ni à sa mère, ni aux pirates, ni rien d'autre. Le bateau se mit à tanguer, les vagues à se déchaînaient. Une tempête se leva. Hoshiko ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur le froid de la vitre du hublot contre son front pour oublier le reste. Son sac tomba de ses genoux –on le lui avait donné, sur demande de Royce- et s'ouvrit, laissant ses armes sortir. Elle ne voulait pas les ramasser. Ni ouvrir les yeux. Ni décoller sa peau de cette vitre froide. Ni bouger. Ni penser. Rien. Juste attendre, attendre que quelque chose la sorte de sa torpeur.<p>

La tempête passa, et d'autres arrivèrent. Des personnes passaient –trop souvent à son goût- et lui apportaient à manger. Un marine, surtout, revint assez de fois pour qu'elle se souvienne de ses traits. Il restait toujours, insistait pour qu'elle mange jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale quelque chose. Puis il parlait seul, et bien qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle se laissait bercer par la voix du jeune marine. Au bout d'un moment, il partait.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs heures sur une île et que la nuit commençait à tomber, il ne partît pas. Il lui prit le bras et la fit se lever. Une fois debout, ses yeux vides le firent hésiter un instant, puis, de nouveau résolut, il prit son manteau, la força à le mettre, et l'entraîna dehors. Il parlait toujours et encore de sujets futiles: il expliquait que c'était une île au milieu de Calm Belt, que c'était dommage qu'ils n'aient pas vu de roi des mers pendant la traversée, qu'ils resteraient ici juste un soir, que tout l'équipage était parti en ville… Tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle.

Néanmoins, il ne se démonta pas, et l'entraîna dans la taverne où était installée la majorité de l'équipage. Ils le regardèrent d'un air étonné en le voyant arriver; pourquoi avait-il ramené cette fille muette ? Puis, bien vite, ils oublièrent sa présence, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, au vu de son mutisme total. Si elle l'aurait put, Hoshiko en aurait pleuré à nouveau, de désespoir cette fois : n'y-avait-il rien d'intéressant, rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être là ? N'y avait-il rien d'important ? Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dans le vide ?

* * *

><p>La soirée battait son plein à Rokuya, une petite ville portuaire non loin de Subaka. Mais à quoi bon s'éloigner, puisque de toute façon sans leur Colonel les marines n'étaient pas de taille face à eux ? Les HeartPirates avaient loués des chambres pour la soirée, et fêtait leur récolte –ainsi que leur nouvelles primes- dans la petite taverne. D'autres hommes, voyageurs et quelques pirates, étaient présents, riant, faisant des concours de boissons ou jouaient aux cartes avec eux. Pas de bagarre ce soir là.<p>

Assis dans le fond de la salle, Trafalgar Law laissa son regard courir le long du bar où s'alignaient des hommes plus ou moins ivres, avant de se poser sur une partie de leur butin, à coté de lui. Cela avait été extrêmement facile, une fois qu'ils avaient réussit à quitter Subaka et le bal masqué. Trop facile, même. Sans le Colonel Hoshiko qui les poursuivait, le vol, le pillage et la fuite perdaient leur saveur. Ce n'était pas amusant de ne plus être en compétition avec elle. Quelques marines avaient bien tenté de les poursuivre, le lendemain, mais malgré des renforts, ils n'avaient ni la ténacité, ni l'esprit vif de la petite marine, ni les décisions impulsives et les réactions de colères qui l'avaient tant amusé.

Mais à présent, il doutait la revoir un jour. Peut-être dans le nouveau monde, à la limite. Et encore. Il n'aurait jamais crut voir quelqu'un d'aussi désespéré, d'aussi perdu. La vision de la marine, au souffle rauque, criant et pleurant, lui inspira soudain de la pitié, de la tristesse même. Il se secoua, chassant ses idées de sa tête. De la pitié ? De la compassion ? Pour une marine, c'était impensable. Pas de sa part. Non, il était juste triste de ne plus pouvoir gagner contre elle…

Non. Même pas. Il n'était pas triste, au contraire. C'était tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle soit détruite ainsi, qu'elle ne le suive plus, qu'elle le laisse être pirate ? Oui, sans doute. Elle ne risquait plus de le poursuivre, de blesser ses hommes. Puis il se força à penser à tout le butin qu'il avait amassé ces derniers jours, à sa prime qui était montée à plus de 100 millions de berrys…

S'était-elle remise, au moins un tout petit peu ?

-** Et cette petite femme, qui vous suivait, elle est rendue où ?** Demanda soudain un des hommes qui jouait aux cartes avec ses hommes, à coté de lui.

- **La Colonel Hoshiko ?** Répondit Henry en mettant une carte en jeu. **Elle est partie à l'enterrement de son père, elle ne risque plus de nous courir après maintenant !**

Ces paroles déclenchèrent des rires parmi les HeartPirates, puis l'homme ajouta :

- **C'est qu'on commençait à entendre parler, vous savez ? Mais de toute façon, ces marines sont tous des tire-au-flanc. Des abrutis persuadés qu'ils protègent la veuve et l'orphelin. Rien que l'autre jour, ils…**

Trafalgar Law détailla un instant l'homme en question. Grand, bonne carrure, cheveux noir plaqués sur sa tête, il semblait être l'ingénieur naval d'un équipage de pirates. Il eut soudain envie de le faire taire. Hoshiko n'était pas une tire-au-flanc, elle avait déjà risqué sa vie pour sauver une vie. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle était brillante même pour réussir à anticiper ses mouvements ainsi. Et elle n'était pas aveugle pour ce qui était des marines, loin de là… Il se contenta de pousser un soupir et ne dit rien; après tout, il pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait sur les marines, peu lui importait. Pourquoi défendrait-il une marine ? C'était ridicule.

Mais enfin, pourquoi les voir se moquer d'Hoshiko était-il si agaçant ?

* * *

><p>Hoshiko avait à peine conscience du fait que, depuis son arrivée, les conversations s'étaient faites plus hésitantes. On marchait sur les œufs, on évitait certains sujets, et les blagues lancées de temps à autres ne déclenchaient plus l'hilarité générale. Les hommes ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter avec elle: c'était une femme, une Colonel, ce qui inspirait le respect. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer. Mais comment l'intégrer dans la conversation, quand elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis des jours, et qu'elle ne mourrait pas de faim juste par ce qu'on la forçait à manger ? Sans parler de ses yeux. Vides.<p>

Mais, petit à petit, ils commencèrent à l'ignorer. Comme elle ne portait pas son manteau à galons, ils leur étaient un peu plus facile d'oublier qu'elle était une gradée, et donc qu'on lui devait du respect. Les blagues repartirent, ils chantèrent, dansèrent, invitant de temps à autres des serveuses qui posaient parfois des questions sur la cliente muette. Au début hésitant, ils racontaient à voix basse l'histoire. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, se demandèrent si elle les entendait vraiment. Finalement, ils décidèrent que cela n'avait aucune importance et ne se gênèrent plus. Ce n'était pas dans cet état là qu'elle risquait de leur attirer des ennuis, aussi bien vite ils profitèrent de l'histoire pour séduire les serveuses, se montrant plus compatissants qu'ils ne l'étaient, ce qui avait le don d'attendrir les jeunes femmes du bar.

Au bout de quelques heures, la conversation dériva sur les HeartPirates. Les filles raffolaient de ses histoires, et écoutaient avec attention les histoires des marins. L'une d'elle lança :

- **Mais vous savez, on commence à parler de ce Chirurgien de la mort. C'est très effrayant, est ce que l'on arrivera à le rattraper ?**

Les hommes s'empressèrent de lui assurer que oui, que ce n'était pas un simple pirate qui leur échapperait.

- **Mais il est proche de Red Line, maintenant,** insista-t-elle.** Ce Trafalgar Law, il doit être fort et dangereux.**

Hoshiko cligna des yeux. Trafalgar Law. Lui. Pourquoi avait-elle été si emportée à l'idée de le capturer, déjà ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle poursuivit avec tant d'ardeur ? C'était stupide.

**- Trafalgar Law n'est pas différent des autres pirates, il finira aux fers, comme tous les autres !** Fanfaronna un des hommes. **Il a juste eut de la chance jusque là, je suis sûr que bientôt il montera à l'échafaud.**

La main d'Hoshiko se crispa soudain, et elle releva la tête. Quelque chose s'était réveillé dans ses yeux; de la colère. Trafalgar Law, facile à attraper ? Comme les autres pirates ? Quelqu'un qui n'est arrivé là que grâce à la chance ? Non. Elle eut soudain envie de le dire. Non, Trafalgar Law n'était pas comme les autres pirates. Il était cruel, mais honnête. C'était un exemple vis-à-vis de son équipage. Quelqu'un de rusé, d'intelligent. Ce n'était pas la chance qui l'avait mené là. On n'arrive pas là seulement avec de la chance.

Cet homme était stupide. Il ne savait rien. Rien. A quoi bon lui parler ?

- **Oui,** approuva un homme à coté de lui, **Trafalgar Law est un pirate comme un autre, et sa place est en prison.**

« - _Qu'espérez-vous en étant pirate, Trafalgar Law ? Devenir le roi des pirates ? Trouver le One Piece ? Ou simplement devenir riche ?_

_- Trouver le One Piece, bien sûr._»

Un pirate comme un autre ? Ce n'était pas tout les pirates qui avaient le cran de dire qu'ils voulaient trouver le One piece. A coté d'elle, le petit marine la regardait avec étonnement. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, l'expression de son visage changeait. De la colère, de la nostalgie brillaient dans ses yeux qui ne quittaient plus les homes parlant du capitaine pirate. Ses poings étaient crispés, et elle semblait sur le poing de dire quelque chose.

- **Cette petite marine va sûrement rentrer chez elle et ne plus jamais mettre les pieds chez les marines, maintenant ! C'est la place des femmes, ça. Elle, une Colonel ? On avait du mal à croire à la rumeur, au début**, fit l'homme en tapant dans le dos d'un des pirates.** On se doutait bien qu'elle serait incapable de tenir le coup sur Grandline.**

« - _Vous n'allez pas essayer de m'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible._

_- Essayer ? Répéta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Non, pas essayer. Réussir_. »

Elle avait fait plus que tenir sur Grandline, elle les avait poursuivit sans relâche, manquant de les attraper de peu à plusieurs reprises. Au vu de sa détermination, elle se remettrait, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui pouvait mener une telle expédition. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait lui tenir tête ainsi, tout de même.

-** Au final, elle vous aura à peine ennuyé, hein ?**

Un des pirates ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par une voix grave :

* * *

><p>-<em><strong> Tais-toi.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Les visages se tournèrent tous vers la marine aux cheveux colorés. A coté de lui, un marine la regardait, stupéfait et admiratif. Les yeux verts d'Hoshiko, furieuse, regardaient avec un mélange de mépris et de colère l'homme.<p>

GrandLine. L'aventure. Les frissons. Law. La victoire. Le jeu. Comment avait-elle put oublier ? Voilà ce qu'elle était venue chercher, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Plus que tout. Achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Trafalgar Law, le premier qui lui avait échappé, qu'elle se devait de rattraper. Hors de question de perdre. Lentement, elle se leva et s'avança vers l'homme, qui la regardait avec un mélange de peur et de respect: à ce moment, elle était effrayante.

-** Capitaine ?** Demanda Bepo, hésitant.

Trafalgar ne se leva pas, se contenta de toiser avec mépris l'homme :

- **Si c'était quelqu'un comme toi que Miss Hoshiko aurait poursuivit, elle n'aurait eut aucun mal à te tuer. Ne parle pas de personnes qui ne sont pas de ton niveau comme ça.**

Le ton était celui de ceux qui ne souffre aucun ordre, et l'homme se recroquevilla, intimidé. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la face :

- **Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire à un pirate si je l'insulte ? Quoi, tu tiens à elle ?** Fit-il, moqueur.

Mais l'envie de se moquer lui passa devant le regard sombre du capitaine. Qu'est ce que ça faisait ? Mal. C'était vraiment, vraiment agaçant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- **Colonel ?** Demanda, hésitant, l'homme. **Qu'est-ce que…**

**- Tais-toi,** répéta-t-elle.

Elle posa son pied sur le bord de la chaise, menaçant de le renverser à tout moment, et approcha lentement son visage du sien.

-** Tais-toi et ne parle jamais de Trafalgar Law comme ça devant moi,** articula-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait à elle, mais après tout ce temps passé, après tout ces combats, ces discussions… Il l'appréciait. Au moins un peu. Même s'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à lui régler son compte, et il était persuadé que c'était réciproque.

Refusant de perdre la face face à elle, le marine se leva en titubant, faisant tomber sa chaise. Bien qu'il fût plus grand que la marine, il se sentit diminué devant l'intensité de son regard. Méprisant. Tentant de reprendre contenance, il demanda, surpris :

-** Alors quoi ?** Répéta le pirate, gagnant en assurance.** Elle est quoi, pour toi, Law ?**

- **Disons que nous sommes…**

- **Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, Colonel ? Pourquoi vous défendez ce pirate ?**

**- Disons qu'on est…**

_**- …Rivaux.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, j'avoue, j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire cette scène. Même encore quand je la relis, je me dit que Trafalgar Law est un peu trop gentil là-dedans. Je crois que je vais devoir arranger ça dans les prochains chapitres ^^. <em>

_En tout cas, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_A bientôt_


	10. Chapter 10: Les enseignements

_Pfiou, déjà un chapitre... Ça doit être la chute de pression a cause de la fin du bac ^^_

_Merci à tout mes reviewer, je le dirais jamais assez je crois_

_Baby patate: c'est vrai que c'est plus drôle quand il se prennent le bec, leur petite guerre sera bientôt de nouveau d'actualité, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ _

_Mey: Mince, qu'est ceque tu n'as pas compris à la fin? Quand je passe d'un point de vue à l'autre? :s Oui ça pourait être marrant u'elle devienne pirate avec Law, masi imagine les méga-engueulade à chaque fois que Law lui donnerait un ordre XD_

_Lena18: Merci, ça me rassure qu'on ne le trouve pas trop gentil dans ce chapitre =) La suite est là lol_

_Invit93: Merci beaucoup =)_

_abime: Oui, pas beaucoup d'histoire sur lui, beaucoup sont en anglais, c'est aussi pour ça que j'en ai écrit ^^ Content que leur petite guerre te plaise lol_

_Bon, sans plus attendre, le dixième chapitre est là =_

_- Chapitre modifié -_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Les enseignements<strong>

- **Vice-amiral Momonga ?**

L'homme brun leva les yeux, et d'un signe de tête autorisa l'homme à parler.

- **La colonel Hoshiko souhaite vous parler, Vice-Amiral. Elle a une requête à vous faire.**

Momonga fronça les sourcils: ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

- **N'est-elle pas la fille de ce contre-amiral qui est mort récemment, sur l'île d'Haroka ?**

-** Si,** confirma le marine.** Le Contre-amiral Hayko était son père, et elle devait se rendre à son enterrement. Mais le bateau qui devait l'emmener est reparti sans elle, la Colonel est restée sur cette île. Elle veut retourner sur Grand Line.**

- **Pardon ?** S'étonna le Vice-amiral.

Son subordonné haussa les épaules, et il la fit entrer. Le vice-amiral reposa son stylo et repoussa ses papiers; quelle genre de personne était-ce, pour refuser d'aller à l'enterrement de son père ? Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Pas très grande, ses cheveux bordeaux et verts attirèrent de prime son attention, qui se dirigea ensuite vers ses yeux dont les cernes étaient accentués par sa peau pâle. Elle le salua avec raideur, puis se releva, le fixant avec détermination. Momonga croisa les mains sur son menton et l'encouragea à parler d'un signe de tête. Hoshiko prit une inspiration, sembla réfléchir à ses mots, puis expliqua :

-** Vice-amiral Momonga, je souhaiterai repartir pour Grand Line immédiatement. Je souhaiterai également me procurer un den-den mushi afin de joindre mes hommes pour les rejoindre à notre prochaine île. Je sais qu'elle est sur la route de votre destination, Monsieur.**

Quelque chose revint en mémoire au Vice-amiral, il se souvint où il avait entendu parler d'elle, moins récemment : un contre-amiral d'un île hivernale de Grand Line s'était plein d'elle au quartier général. L'affaire en était restée là, mais il s'était ainsi assuré qu'elle n'aurait aucune promotion avant longtemps. Manquer de respect à ses supérieurs n'était pas bon pour une carrière. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour qu'il ait à se plaindre d'elle. Repoussant ses questions-là, il préféra demander :

- **Mes condoléances pour votre père, Miss Hoshiko. Pourquoi voulez-vous retourner sur GrandLine sans aller à son enterrement ?**

Le regard de la marine se durcit, et une détermination telle qu'il en avait rarement vu brillait au fond de ses yeux. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, un instant.

* * *

><p>La jeune Colonel était sortie rapidement du bar, et avait entendu des rires éclater quand la porte avait claqué. Résistant à l'envie d'y retourner pour leur donner une meilleure leçon, elle s'était dirigée directement vers le bateau. Les derniers mots de Royce lui étaient revenus en mémoire :<p>

« _- Votre père, même si je n'ai pas eut la chance de le connaître, était quelqu'un d'admirable. Il est mort comme il l'aurait voulut, j'en suis sûr. Et il serait fier de vous. Vous êtes la meilleure Colonel sous qui j'ai jamais servit, Mlle Hoshiko. La vie n'est pas finie, vous êtes jeune_. »

Vraiment ? Serait-il fier s'il savait ce qu'elle avait décidé ?

Car sa décision était prise. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas attrapé Law, elle se refuserai d'aller sur la tombe de son père. Ça, elle se devait de l'achever, comme il lui avait appris. Quelque part, elle ne se sentait pas digne de se présenter devant sa tombe tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussit.

_Ma mère vas m'en vouloir_, pensa-t-elle, avant d'avoir un léger rire étranglé : pas seulement sa mère, mais le reste de sa famille sur l'île, et quelques marines qu'elle connaissait désapprouveraient. Mais quoi ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ce défi avec Law, ce jeu, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas gagné, elle n'était pas digne de retourner voir son père qui lui avait tant répéter de poursuivre ses buts et d'être fière. Alors, ils pourront l'insulter, la mépriser. Peu importait.

« _Il serait fier de vous_ »

Royce aurait-il dit ça s'il avait sut qu'elle n'irait pas à l'enterrement de son père ? Elle n'aurait qu'à lui demander. Hoshiko était arrivée devant le bateau. Après avoir grimpé dans sa cabine, elle rassembla toutes ses affaires dans son sac, puis avait forcé la cabine du capitaine pour trouver les informations qu'elle cherchait. Un Vice-Amiral passerait sur cette île dans peu de temps et partait pour une île de Grand Line, faisant escale sur l'île vers laquelle devaient bientôt partir les HeartPirates. Un sourire étira ses lèvres devant tant de chance puis, après avoir mémorisé le nom du Vice-amiral, elle descendit dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle devait rattraper le temps perdu et surtout, penser un peu à autre chose qu'à la mort de son père, cela lui faisait toujours trop mal.

Au milieu de la salle, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa volonté de se battre. La marine fit un pas en avant puis, brusquement, frappa le mur d'entraînement du plat de la main. Il y eut une explosion, un trou s'était formé dans le mur. Elle souffla. Développer le Haki était très difficile, mais elle réussissait à le maîtriser de plus en plus vite. Les frappes de Haki étaient les plus dures, elle était plus douée pour observer avec le Haki. Sentir les prochains mouvements de ses adversaires devenait de plus en plus naturel, même si elle était incapable encore de s'en servir durant un réel combat. Se remettant en position, elle se concentra à nouveau. Plus vite, plus fort, plus concentré, plus de volonté… Avec un léger sourire, elle se figura le visage de Law en face de lui. La rage monta en elle, et elle frappa de nouveau.

Le mur accusa le coup, mais le trou fut réduit. Une grimace tordit sa bouche pas assez concentrée, elle n'avait pas prit assez de temps pour se concentrer, et n'avait pas penser à sa volonté de se battre mais à Law. C'était frustrant de devoir passer d'interminable minutes pour frapper, sans être sûr de réussir. Après une profonde inspiration, elle se remit de nouveau en position. Plus vite, plus fort, plus concentré, plus…

* * *

><p>- <strong>Mon père, Hayko,<strong> expliqua-t-elle lentement en choisissant avec soin ses mots, **m'a toujours appris à suivre mon but jusqu'au bout et à finir ce que j'ai commencé. Alors, tant que je n'ai pas appliqué ce qu'il m'a enseigné, j'aurai l'impression de le décevoir en allant sur sa tombe.**

_Une femme d'honneur_, pensa le Vice-amiral, un peu surpris par l'explication. Il la détailla à nouveau; ses vêtements dissimulait des membres fins mes musclés, un Haki, peu puissant certes, se dégageait d'elle et son attitude témoignait d'une certaine assurance et fierté.

- **Et quel est ce but ?**

Son regard se fit aussitôt plus dur, plus provoquant aussi. L'ombre d'un sourire planait sur ses lèvres quand elle répondit :

- **Un rookie m'a échappé sur mon île natale de North Blue. Trafalgar Law.**

Le Vice-amiral haussa les sourcils: elle l'avait poursuivit jusqu'ici ? De plus, Trafalgar Law, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il commençait à entendre parler de lui, surtout depuis que sa prime était très récemment passé à plus de 100 millions de berrys. La Colonel semblait plus que déterminée à l'attraper, et il aimait sa façon de penser vis-à-vis de son père, même si elle lui paraissait un peu étrange au premier abord. Et puis, après tout, l'île qu'elle souhaitait atteindre était sur leur route.

-** Très bien**, fit-il en hochant la tête. **Nous vous déposeront sur cette île, vous trouverez à bord un den-den mushi pour contacter vos hommes.**

- **Merci infiniment, Vice-amiral,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

- **Nous partons tôt demain matin,** la prévint-il.** Vous feriez mieux de vous installer dès cet après-midi dans une cabine.**

Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau puis se laissa guider jusqu'à sa petite cabine pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. C'était réussit, et cela avait été plus facile que ce qu'elle aurait crut. Machinalement, elle décrocha le den –den mushi à coté d'elle et composa le numéro de Royce. Une voix grave ne tarda pas à monter de l'escargophone :

- **Allô ?**

**- Royce ? C'est moi.**

**- Colonel Hoshiko ?** Dit-t-il lentement, surpris. **Est-ce que vous a… Non, je veux dire, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

La jeune marine hésita un instant, puis expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle donna ses raisons pour ne pas aller à l'enterrement de son père, le lieutenant protesta vivement :

-** Votre père est bien plus important que ce maudit pirate, Colonel ! Vous êtes sûre de vouloir repartir à sa poursuite ?**

Il semblait désemparé, mais elle répliqua fermement :

-** Je le sais très bien, Royce. Et c'est pour ça que je dois l'attraper. Pour pouvoir aller sur la tombe de mon père sans avoir honte. Tu comprends ?**

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Royce serrait si fort le micro qu'il menaçait de le réduire en poussière à tout moment. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'elle allait à nouveau courir après ce pirate, et le fait qu'elle refuse d'aller à l'enterrement de son père pour le poursuivre ne faisait que conforter l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre la marine et le pirate. Un rire sans joie secoua un instant ses épaules; évidemment qu'il y avait quelque chose, sinon pourquoi s'emporterai-t-elle autant ? Il aurait tant voulut qu'elle l'ait capturé dès le début, dès la première île. Tout aurait été plus simple, alors. La voix d'Hoshiko, un brin solennelle, le tira de ses pensées :

- **J'irai, quoique tu en penses. J'arriverai sur la prochaine île d'ici deux semaines. Est-ce que tu y seras, lieutenant Royce ?**

L'homme eut un pincement au cœur; il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il l'aimait bien, cette petite. Beaucoup, même. Il n'aurait jamais crut, à 31 ans, après cinq ans de service dans la marine, qu'il tomberait sous le commandement d'une jeune Colonel emportée. Mais une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide et de sang-froid pour le rattraper. Avec un soupir, il céda :

- **Oui, Colonel Hoshiko. Rendez-vous à la prochaine île. Moi et l'équipage vous attendront.**

-** Merci beaucoup, Royce,** répondit-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Hoshiko reposa doucement le micro, puis posa une main sur le hublot, pensive. Son cœur se serra car même si elle souriait, se montrait forte, elle avait toujours mal et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son père.

- **Qu'est ce que tu penserais de mes choix, papa** **?** Murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant à nouveaux les larmes monter. La marine secoua la tête et se força à bouger. Après avoir attrapé ses armes, elle partit à la recherche de la salle d'entraînement. Cette dernière était déserte puisque le bateau repartait le lendemain matin, la plupart des hommes étaient partis. Elle fut ravie de voir les punching-balls suspendus dans la salle, dont certains avec des creux qui se remettaient doucement en place. Passant sa main dessus, elle perçut du Haki. La sensation était toujours étrange: c'était à la fois tangible et intouchable, à la fois présent et absent. Mais il était clair que d'autres avant elle s'étaient ici exercés au Haki. Ecartant ses pieds, la marine se mit en position pour frapper.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, le soir, le Vice-amiral se retirait dans sa cabine quand il passa devant la salle d'entraînement. D'ordinaire vide à cette heure là, elle était occupée par la Colonel Hoshiko, comme tout les soirs depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le bateau. Elle s'entraînait dès qu'elle avait un instant de libre, seule ou contre plusieurs marines, et jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, avec une détermination presque dangereuse pour son corps elle manquait d'expérience et s'épuisait rapidement. L'homme regarda un instant par la porte entrouverte et la trouva en train de s'exercer au Haki. Il l'avait sentie s'y entraîner régulièrement : elle se mettait en position en face du punching-ball, restait ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de le frapper. Ses frappes ne contenaient que par moment du Haki, mais elle ne se décourageait pas. Puis elle s'asseyait et s'exerçait au Haki de l'observation, yeux fermés, mais la tentation d'utiliser et de développer ses cinq sens et non son Haki avec ce genre de méthode était grande. Soudain, elle sauta sur ses pieds :<p>

- **Qui est là ?** Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Le Vice-amiral entra dans la salle d'entraînement, à sa surprise.

-** Vice-amiral Momonga,** le salua-t-elle.

L'homme la détailla un instant avant de s'avancer et de poser sa main sur punching-balls sur lequel elle s'était escrimée pendant presque une heure. Ses coups avaient été de plus en plus rapides et précis, mais elle manquait encore de puissance.

- **Depuis combien de temps connais-tu le Haki ?**

**- Plusieurs mois.**

**- Il te faudrat des années avant de pouvoir utiliser ça en combat; tu es bien trop lente à le mobiliser. Tu ne devrais pas oublier tes autres capacités.**

**- Je sais,** répliqua-t-elle en tâchant de ne pas adopter un ton trop sec.

Mais le marine, au contraire, eut un sourire.

- **Que dirais-tu d'un combat ?**

Hoshiko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée.

- **Contre vous, Vice-amiral ?**

Il hocha la tête. Quelque chose était étrange: son niveau semblait supérieur à celui d'un Colonel. Elle devrait être en mesure de passer au grade suivant. Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle toujours Colonel ? Elle avait pourtant fait ses preuves sur GrandLine. Il n'y avait que deux solutions : ou bien l'histoire avec le contre-amiral l'empêchait toujours de monter en grade, ou bien elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait. Hoshiko sourit, posa ses armes et se mit en garde. Satisfait, le Vice-amiral fit de même. Il trouva la position de son adversaire particulière; jambes écartées, bras repliés comme un félin, regard dur, elle évoquait une bête sauvage. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis brusquement Hoshiko attaqua.

Ce n'était pas un choix très judicieux en face d'un adversaire puissant, aussi en déduisit-il qu'elle était de nature impulsive. Sa vitesse n'était pas aussi impressionnante que ce qu'on disait, et il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver le coup peu puissant qu'elle tenta de lui administrer avant de répliquer, se retenant pour ne pas trop la blesser. A son étonnement, elle réussit à l'éviter et remit une distance saine entre eux en un bond. Ses yeux calculateurs passaient de lui, aux murs, puis aux punching-balls. L'homme songea qu'elle ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur d'attaquer en premier et se prépara à attaquer.

Mais elle attaqua une seconde fois, et bien plus vite. Elle avait diminué la vitesse de son premier coup pour qu'il la sous-estime ! Il dut dévier le coup, et lui renvoya un autre vers les jambes, ne se retenant plus. D'un coup de pied, elle se projeta sur le punching-ball le plus proche, s'en servit de tremplin et fonça à nouveau sur lui. Elle manqua de peu de le frapper, disparut dans son dos. Le temps qu'il se retourne, elle avait projeté un punching-ball droit sur lui. L'objet vola dans la direction inverse sous son coup, mais déjà elle l'attaquait d'autre part, le harcelant d'attaques rapides et d'intensité croissante.

Le Vice-amiral la réévalua; certes sa façon de combattre était impulsive, mais elle se révélait aussi rusée et capable de mettre à profil le terrain. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne gagnait qu'avec l'expérience. Définitivement, elle était au-dessus du niveau de Colonel. Mais c'était toujours insuffisant face à lui: il lui rendit coup pour coup, bien plus puissants que les siens sans qu'il n'utilisa de Haki. Il s'épuisait moins vite, et commençait à lire une logique dans ses mouvements au premier abord imprévisibles. Au bout d'interminables minutes, après qu'elle soit jetée à terre et relevée deux fois, le sourire aux lèvres, il parvint à l'immobiliser au sol.

Plus qu'essoufflée, elle resta un instant allongée, puis attrapa la main que lui tendait l'homme pour se relever. S'appuyant sur ses genoux, elle tâcha de reprendre son souffle.

-** Tu t'entraines beaucoup,** remarqua-t-il.

-** Apparemment, ce n'est toujours pas assez,** souffla la marine.

L'homme hocha la tête, puis sourit :

- **Sais-tu que l'on a parlé de toi, au QG ? Un contre-amiral se serait plaint.**

La jeune femme leva vers lui des yeux étonnés, fronça les sourcils comme pour se remémorer un détail insignifiant, puis eut un rire amer :

- **Ha, ça. Disons que je n'aie pas apprécié sa façon de me dire au revoir, et que je lui aie rendu la pareille.**

**- Sa façon de te dire au revoir ?** Répéta Momonga, ne comprenant pas.

-** Il m'a embrassé,** articula-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Le Vice-amiral haussa les sourcils, puis dut retenir un sourire. L'expression de la marine, crispée et outrée, et la situation, était si drôle ! Alors voilà pourquoi elle était toujours Colonel. Peut-être allait-il arranger cette promotion, elle le méritait après tout.

- **Ce n'est pas ce qui est dit. Il affirmait que tu avais une aversion pour recevoir des ordres de tes supérieurs, alors que cela est essentiel à la discipline de la marine. Tu lui aurais ainsi manqué de respect.**

La Colonel le dévisagea un instant, pensive, puis répondit :

- **C'est faux. Je sais à quel point il est essentiel d'obéir aux ordres. Celui qui les donne a la responsabilité de plusieurs personnes, et fais en sorte de les maintenir en vie. Si quelqu'un lui désobéit, il risque de mettre en péril la vie de toutes les autres personnes. On ne peut pas se le permettre, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'obéir est nécessaire.**

Elle regarda ses poings, pensive.

- **J'en avais conscience avant de monter en grade, mais ce qu'une fois que j'ai été promue Colonel que je me suis vraiment rendu compte que donner des ordres est aussi difficile que d'y obéir.**

Momonga acquiesçât, un peu surpris par le pragmatisme et la maturité de ses paroles. Puis il lui conseilla d'aller se reposer, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois seule dans sa cabine, sans plus rien pour l'occuper à nouveau, ses pensées dévièrent automatiquement vers son père. Son cœur se serra, mais elle se força à s'allonger et à se détendre. Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose, mais cela semblait aussi facile que de s'arracher une jambe. Finalement, elle résolut de penser à Law. Ses poings se crispèrent, mais elle constata avec un certain soulagement que cela semblait la distraire, au moins un peu. Fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina Law, se remémora leurs combats, fuyant ainsi sa tristesse.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà... Au fait, le personnage du vice-amiral Momonga n'est pas inventé, pour celles -ou ceux- qui n'auraient pas retenu son nom, c'est celui qui va chercher Boa Hancock à l'île des amazones pour l'emmener à Impel down puis Marine ford. On l'aperçoit aussi à Enies Lobby lorsque Robin se fait sauver, il me semble.<em>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, grand retour de Trafalgar Law! (enfin, grand... Façon de parler)_

_N'oubliez pas la case reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou pas dans le chapitre ^^_

_Gros bisoux!_


	11. Chapter 11: d'un cercle à l'autre

_Coucou! Suite à la review de Lena18, j'ai modifié le chapitre précédent. Tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'elle développe le Haki beaucoup trop vite, ça ne vas pas, je suis désolée Donc voilà ^^ Et pour ce qui est des petites bagarres, disons que l'histoire va se corser avec l'arrivée de shabaondy ^^ Encore merci pour ta review =)_

_Plusieurs me demande si Royce est jaloux. Ben, si c'est l'impression que ça donne... Nan je blague, oui il l'est un peu, mais surtout il est inquiet pour Hoshiko. _

_abime, oui mon bac s'est très bien passé, merci, j'espère que le tiens aussi ^^_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur lol (ben voyons, comme s'il faisait pas assez chaud comme ça XD)_

_Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : D'un cercle à l'autre<strong>

Après être sortie de la douche, Hoshiko monta sur le pont. L'île où elle s'arrêtait était enfin en vue, et le climat s'était stabilisé. Ce serait juste, puisque les Heartpirates devaient y être depuis assez longtemps alors que eux venaient d'arriver, mais elle devrait réussir à les avoir. Malheureusement pour elle, une habituée du froid de North Blue, c'était une île estivale. Le thermomètre semblait être résolumment bloqué au dessus des 25 degrés, et elle ne savait plus comment s'habiller. Un fois sur le pont, elle rejoignit le Vice-amiral Momonga qui était appuyé sur le rebord, regardant l'île qui se rapprochait. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

- **Tu devrais porter ton uniforme, Hoshiko.**

**- Mais il fait trop chaud !** Protesta cette dernière.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas étouffer ?

-** Vous venez de South Blue, Vice-amiral Momonga ?**

**- Non, d'une île estivale de Grand Line.**

La colonel haussa les sourcils, puis fit :

-** Tricheur.**

L'homme réprima un soupir devant son comportement enfantin, et annonça :

-** Colonel Hoshiko, je pense que tu mérites une promotion. Que dirais-tu de monter en grade ?**

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, puis tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- **C'est une blague, Vice-amiral ?** Demanda-t-elle lentement.

-** Non**, répondit-il, sérieux.** Tu possèdes la force et le…**

**- Surtout pas !** S'écria-t-elle, soudain affolée.

Le Vice-amiral se tut, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Plus bas, elle expliqua :

-** Je suis honorée de ce que vous faites pour moi, Vice-amiral, mais je… Ne souhaites pas être promue. Je connais les procédures habituelles, vous savez. Il faudrait que je me rende au QG le plus proche, et il y aurait des cérémonies, et… Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça, vous le savez. J'ai assez de retard à rattraper comme ça.**

L'homme dissimula sa surprise; ainsi, ni l'argent ni le pouvoir ne l'intéressait, seul comptait sa chasse au pirate ?

- **Mais j'apprécie votre offre.**

**- Je comprends**, fit-il. **Bien, nous allons vous laissez ici, Hoshiko. Ce n'est plus loin, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Les hommes sont en train de descendre une barque.**

La Colonel hocha la tête puis, avant de se diriger vers la barque, se retourna une dernière fois :

- **Merci encore, Vice-amiral.**

Après un dernier au revoir, il la regarda sauter dans la barque et se saisir des rames.

**- Vice-amiral Momonga ?** Demanda le navigateur.

-** Cap sur le QG,** ordonna-t-il. **Nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.**

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law leva les yeux, la ville était constituée de nombreux cercles, dont le plus petit, au milieu et à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, était réservé à l'élite. Plus on s'en éloignait, plus l'endroit devenait miséreux. Une route sécurisée et réservée à cet élite joignait leurs villas et la partie du port qui leur était réservée. A l'image de la ville, autour de cette partie du port s'étalaient d'autres docks, d'autres compagnies, et plus on s'éloignait plus l'on tombait sur des escrocs. Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres : les esclaves allaient et venaient au port pour leur maîtres, les cercles extérieurs de la ville étaient exploités par les riches, et l'on disait que les pirates étaient mauvais. Après avoir passé plus d'une semaine ici, il avait vu à quel point à coté de certains de ces riches, les pirates ressemblaient parfois à des enfants de chœur.<p>

Les mains dans les poches, il avança pour se rapprocher un peu plus du cercle médian, à mi chemin entre le port et les hautes villas, histoire de trouver une auberge digne de ce nom. Plus ils s'approchaient du cercle intérieur, plus les barrages de marines s'intensifiaient. Mais par ici, il semblait que tant que les pirates payaient pour passer et ne faisaient pas trop de grabuge, les marines les laissaient aller au moins jusqu'au cercle médian. Law retint un rire en pensant à ce qu'Hoshiko dirait de cette ville et des marines corrompus.

Mais Hoshiko n'était pas là. C'était étrange, comme si la sensation de s'être fait épier pendant très longtemps disparaissait soudain. Après ce qui s'était passé au Bar à Sukaba, ses hommes n'avaient plus parlé d'elle, à part à voix basse quand il n'était pas là, ou quand ils croyaient qu'on ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais peu importait, ils lui faisaient toujours confiance. Il finit par s'engouffrer dans un bar un peu miséreux et commanda une tournée. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle et attendirent que la serveuse vienne les servir. La ville –du moins, le cercle intérieur- était une aubaine pour eux. Voler quelques villas ne serait pas compliqué, tout ce qui risquait de causer problème, c'était entrer dans ce cercle intérieur. Un mur le protégeait. Un simple mur, pas très haut, mais suffisamment épais pour qu'on y place des marines tout les 20 mètres. Et s'ils déclenchaient une alarme, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de voler et de retourner aux bateaux sains et saufs.

La serveuse finit par leur apporter leur boisson, puis se tourna vers d'autres clients, derrière eux, et leur donna une feuille pliée en quatre :

- **Voici les plans, monsieur. La relève se fait à 10h.**

Curieux, Law profita de la pénombre pour jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille que l'homme avait dépliée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive: une carte. Une carte avec plusieurs cercles et des traits tracés à la va-vite, des instructions gribouillées sur le coté. Intrigué, il rappela la serveuse.

- **Miss, y-aurait-il un moyen d'entrer dans le cercle intérieur… Sans passer par les marines ?**

**- Quoi, vous voulez parler des tunnels ? Il faut s'adresser à Joe pour ça,** répondit-elle en montrant le barman.

Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement. Des tunnels ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il existait des tunnels qui reliaient le cercle intérieur et les cercles extérieurs ? Mais vu le peu de discrétion de la serveuse, il semblait que beaucoup de monde les connaissaient. Non, se corrigea-t-il: beaucoup de monde était au courant de leur existence, mais peu devait savoir où se trouvaient les entrées et sorties précises. Un soupir passa ses lèvres; les informateurs demandaient sans doute des prix exorbitants pour ces cartes. Ce qui signifiait que cela ne valait pas vraiment le coup de les utiliser pour aller dans le cercle intérieur pour voler, si leur butin remboursait leur carte.

Afin de confirmer tout de même ce qu'il pensait, il partit au bar. L'homme prénommé Joe vint le voir rapidement et demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- **Une carte de tunnels pour aller à l'intérieur de la ville.**

L'homme posa le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer et se pencha un peu en avant :

-** Pas de problème. Suivant où vous voulez aller, les prix varient.**

**- Peu importe où on atterrit à l'intérieur. Je veux juste qu'une entrée du tunnel soit le plus près du port que possible, et qu'il soit le moins long possible.**

**- Vous voulez un tunnel qui aille jusqu'au port ? Ça risque de faire monter le prix. Je dirais dans le million de Berrys.**

**- Je suppose que vous prétendez être le seul à connaître ses passages ?**

**- Non**, fit-il avec un rire gras, **mais vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup moins cher, ça je peux vous le garantir.**

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra dans le bar, suivit d'une fille, beaucoup plus jeune, d'environ dix ans. Assez jolies, elles se ressemblaient, avaient les mêmes cheveux ébène. Le barman sourit en les voyants et embrassa la plus âgée, serra dans ses bras la deuxième. Le capitaine pirate eut un sourire en coin; voilà qui rendrait les choses plus faciles… Après être retourné à la table, il posa sa chope vide et se leva, faisant signe à ses hommes de faire de même. Ils laissèrent de l'argent sur la table, sortirent, puis Law s'arrêta, s'asseyant sur un banc en face du bar. Un de ses hommes, intrigué, demanda ce qu'ils attendaient.

- **Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour se rendre dans le cercle intérieur de la ville sans passer par les marines, et ce sont les tunnels. Beaucoup le savent, mais peu en connaissent les entrées. Le barman fait partie de ses personnes.**

**- Et le rapport avec le fait qu'on doit rester crever de chaud dehors ?**

Law retint une grimace: c'était vrai qu'il faisait vraiment chaud. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui était pire: la chaleur étouffante ou les plaintes de Bepo, son second. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, c'était encore pire que quand ils étaient en immersion depuis plusieurs heures.

-** Il n'est pas question de payer le prix fort pour entrer là-dedans, alors on va se servir de sa femme et de la fille**, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sombre.

- **Donc, on doit attendre que la gamine ou que la femme se décide à ramener son cul ici ?**

Le capitaine pirate hocha la tête, ce qui provoqua un juron de la part de son homme. S'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui, son chapeau lui faisant de l'ombre, Law prit son mal en patiente. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, dérivant, se rapportant –trop souvent à son goût- à une jeune marine au caractère impulsif. L'enterrement était-il passé ? S'était-elle remise ? Il se força à penser à autre chose : même si elle se décidait à le poursuivre à nouveau, le temps qu'elle se rende à l'enterrement et revienne, il ne la verrait pas avant la prochaine île au moins. Ils avaient le champ libre ici.

Une escouade de marine passa. Enfin, champs libre, façon de parler. Mais ces marines qui encaissaient de l'argent pour fermer les yeux sur les crimes des pirates n'étaient rien comparés à Hoshiko et ses hommes.

- **Capitaine,** chuchota l'un de ses hommes.

Law jeta un œil à la rue, et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Enfin…

* * *

><p>Joe sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de pirates qui s'était vidée quelques heures plus tôt environ. Ils se rendraient vite compte qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de payer. Et puis, sûrement, ils se feraient prendre en tentant de voler quelque chose dans la villa. Ce n'était pas le premier pirate qui lui demandait de tels services. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit que cela faisait plus d'une heure que Malina et Mia étaient parties faire des courses. Étrange: le marché était tout près, et d'habitude elles mettaient à peine une heure. Il haussa les épaules; Malina était sûrement en train de discuter avec l'une de ses amies.<p>

Un quart d'heure passa. Puis une demi-heure. Puis une autre heure. Cette fois-ci, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter et commençait à demander à ses clients s'ils ne les avaient pas vues. Une des serveuses était partie les chercher, mais revint quelques minutes plus tard, bredouille. Les deux filles étant des habituées du marché, les vendeurs avaient donc confirmé leur passage, avaient même ajouté avoir vu un groupe de pirate les suivre. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main explosa lorsqu'elle lui annonça la dernière nouvelle. Un groupe de pirates. Non, il n'aurait quand même pas osé faire ça…

Désespéré, il fouilla le bar des yeux dans l'espoir fou de l'y voir pour lui arracher sa femme et sa fille mais bien sûr, il n'était pas là.

-** Monsieur, je…** Commença une serveuse.

- **Fermez le bar**, ordonna-t-il, résolut.** Tout de suite** ! Cria-t-il. **Tout le monde dehors !**

D'abord surpris, les clients protestèrent puis finirent par partir sous les cris du barman. Les serveuses partirent aussi sous son ordre, et il ouvrit un tiroir une fois l'endroit désert. Plusieurs cartes s'y entassaient. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il fouilla quelques instants, puis finit par trouver celle qui conviendrait. Son den-den mushi sonna à ce moment là. Tremblant, il décrocha, et une voix grave s'échappa de l'escargophone :

-** Allô ? Monsieur Joe ?**

Le barman se retint de réduire en cendre le micro, ou de lui hurler dessus. Il avait la vie des deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux entre les mains.

-** Si jamais vous leur avez fait du mal…** Menaça-t-il.

- **Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire des menaces, Monsieur Joe,** répondit la voix, moqueuse.** En revanche, moi si. J'ai deux jolies demoiselles à coté de moi, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Alors dites-moi, à votre avis, combien valent leur vie ? Sûrement plus d'un million de Berrys…**

L'homme devint livide.

- **Ne les touchez pas !** cria-t-il dans le micro.

- **Ne pensez même pas à me donner des ordres, ou vous n'en récupérez que des morceaux,** répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. **Et ils risquent d'être dans le désordre,** ajouta-t-il avec un rire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Derrière lui, il entendu d'autres rires, et dut se retenir de hurler. A la place, il demanda :

- **Je voudrais les entendre. Je veux être sûr que vous ne leur avez rien fait. Ensuite, je vous donnerais ce que vous voudrez.**

**- Ha, voilà qui est mieux.**

Il y eut un silence, puis une petite voix jaillit de l'appareil.

- **Papa ? C'est Mia. J'ai peur papa, les pirates ils m'ont attachée… Et ils sont bizarres, ils ont un ours qui parle…**

**- Mia ? Mia, tu vas bien ? Et ta mère ? Ils ne vous ont pas fait mal ?**

**- Non,** répondit la petite fille, **on va bien, mais la corde me fait mal, papa.**

-** Voilà**, fit de nouveaux la vois du pirate. **Satisfait ? Je vois que vous venez de fermer votre bar. Prenez dont la carte que je vous ai demandée et sortez dans la rue. Maintenant.**

Toujours tremblant, l'homme prit la carte et sortit dehors, fouillant la rue sombre des yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme habillé en blanc, tenant les liens de Mia et de Malina, apparut. Il lâcha ceux de Mia, qui se précipita vers son père.

-** Maintenant, poser par terre le plan et retourner dans le bar,** dit le pirate.

L'homme poussa sa fille à l'intérieur bar et fit ce qu'il dit. Le pirate avança, poussant sa femme devant lui. Arrivé devant le papier, il le ramassa, déplia la carte, puis dit à l'homme, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-** Si c'est une fausse, cette fois-ci,** vous ne les récupérez pas.

- **C'est une vraie !** Protesta le barman, effrayé.

Le pirate haussa les épaules, poussa la femme en avant et disparut dans la nuit. Malina, en larmes, se précipita dans ses bras. Au bout de la rue, Trafalgar Law assistait à toute la scène, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

-** Comme c'est touchant. Bon travail**, fit-il à l'intention du rouquin qui lui tendait la carte. **Bon, voyons ce plan…**

Il l'examina plusieurs minutes, puis dit :

-** Nous allons vérifier s'il est vrai. Ensuite, on s'organisera. On fera en sorte que le jour coïncide avec celui où le log pose sera rechargé, histoire de pouvoir fuir l'île en cas de problème.**

* * *

><p><em>Trafalgar Law, le retouuuuuuur!<em>

_Désolé^^_

_Ahem, c'est une impression ou il est un peu court, ce chapitre? Enfin, voilà voilà. Gros bisoux et à la prochaine!_


	12. Chapter 12: les retrouvailles

_Hey de retour !_

_Nami: et oui, pauvre famille, elle n'est pas tombée sur la bonne personne mdr. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Invit93: Merci, mais t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave du tout_

_Reira-chan: Haha, tu verras bien ^^_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le douzième chapitre!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles<strong>

Hoshiko poussa un soupir en entrant dans la salle de réunion du bateau. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle et ses hommes écumaient chaque bar afin de trouver une trace des HeartPirates, mais les cercles extérieurs tellement vastes et la corruption aussi courante et banale que la respiration n'aidaient en rien les marines. Déguisée en civil, elle avait rapidement découvert la présence des tunnels, et en avait déduit que si les HeartPirates ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés, s'étaient qu'ils avaient trouvés ou cherchaient des tunnels, et attendaient le bon moment pour frapper. Or, pour trouver ces tunnels, il n'y avait qu'un moyen : passer par ceux qui les connaissaient. Ils étaient donc à la recherche des derniers passeurs qui auraient fournit des cartes aux pirates, mais la liste était tellement longue qu'elle commençait à désespérer.

Lors de son retour, elle avait reçu un accueil mitigé par ses subordonnés, mais avait été touchée par l'attention de certains. Il était évident que Royce désapprouvait ouvertement son retour, et qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: l'arrêt de sa course-poursuite avec Trafalgar Law. Aussi se montrait-il encore plus efficace que d'habitude, mais toute sa bonne volonté ne pouvait venir à bout d'une telle ville. Le troisième soir, alors qu'on lui faisait son rapport, un détail attira son attention :

- …** et à part un barman qui se défendait de posséder de telles cartes, rien d'inhabituel. Il nous reste…**

**- Un barman qui affirme n'en posséder aucune ?** Intervint-elle. **Vous avez insisté ?**

**- Bien sûr,** fit le marine.** Mais il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il n'en avait pas, et est même allé jusqu'à dire qu'il ne les connaissait pas.**

La marine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise. Elle n'avait interrogé que deux types de barman –et n'avait jamais but, se souvenant encore de l'île hivernale- : ceux qui possédaient vraiment ces cartes de tunnels, qui proposaient des prix exorbitants pour elles, et ceux qui n'en possédaient pas mais affirmaient en avoir quand même. Ils donnaient alors de fausses cartes, ou faisaient payer pour les diriger vers de véritables passeurs. Mais aucun ne disait qu'il n'en possédait pas, et encore moins qu'il ignorait la présence des tunnels ! C'était absurde, tout les habitants de cette ville ou presque savaient que les tunnels existaient. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put pousser cet homme à nier ainsi l'évidence ? Pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas pour gagner de l'argent ? Son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle était sur la bonne piste, qu'il y avait un rapport avec Law, mais…

_Réfléchis_, se dit-elle, _mets-toi à sa place._ Qu'est ce que Law voulait ? Voler une des villas du cercle intérieur, bien sûr. Mais elle l'imaginait mal payer pour cela un tel prix pour avoir une de ces cartes. Alors quoi, quel était le rapport avec cet homme ? Elle était presque certaine qu'il y en avait un. Mais lequel ? Law n'aurait jamais payé cette carte, il avait trop d'orgueil pour ça. Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de l'avoir. Un autre moyen, un autre moyen… Comment s'y prendrait-elle pour obtenir une telle carte si elel était à sa place ? La voler ? Non, ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire du barman…

**- Comment s'appelle cet homme ?** Demanda-t-elle, agacée de ne rien trouver.

**- Joe,** répondit-il.** Vous souhaitez le voir, Colonel ?**

Elle hocha la tête, voulant tirer cela au clair et le suivit jusqu'au bar. La marine y entra seule et s'accouda au bar. Le barman ne tarda pas à venir, et Hoshiko remarqua ses yeux cernés, marque d'inquiétude. Il lui demanda d'un ton bourru ce qu'elle voulait.

-** Des cartes pour les tunnels,** répondit-elle simplement.

Le sang sembla monter au visage de l'homme, qui s'énerva :

-** J'ai déjà dit aux autres que je n'en ai pas ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler ! Sortez de ce bar !**

Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessus. Jouant son va-tout, elle demanda :

-** Avez-vous vu un pirate bronzé récemment ? Avec un chapeau blanc à pois, un ours blanc le suivant partout, et un…**

La jeune femme s'arrêta: au fur et à mesure qu'elle décrivait Law, le sang se retirait du visage de l'homme. Ses yeux exorbités, machoîre serrée, son poing se crispa. Il tendit la main pour lui attraper le col, mais elle l'évita sans difficulté. Une femme arriva alors, lui saisissant le bras.

**- Joe, arrête, c'est une marine !**

Dans ses jupes se cachait une petite fille, apeurée, qui tira doucement sur la jupe de sa mère pour attirer son attention.

**- Maman, les marines, c'est pas eux qui doivent attraper les méchants pirates ?**

C'est alors qu'Hoshiko remarqua des marques sur les poignets fragiles de l'enfant. La petite avait été ligotée. La femme tenait toujours le bras de son mari et sur son poignet s'étalaient des marques similaires, bien qu'atténuées. La dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place et elle souffla :

-** Il vous a capturées et menacées pour que vous lui donniez cette carte.**

Un rire amer lui échappa; c'était du Law tout craché. Comment n'avait-elle pas put y penser plus tôt ? La femme et l'homme la dévisageaient, inquiets. Hoshiko posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir.

-** J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une copie de la carte que vous lui avez donnée. Pour l'attraper. Vous voulez vous venger, pas vrai ?**

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du barman, et Hoshiko sut qu'elle venait de trouver un allié.

* * *

><p>Assis dans sa cabine du sous-marin qui se déplaçait lentement vers un point à proximité de l'entrée du tunnel, Trafalgar Law étudiait une nouvelle fois une des copies de la carte. Ils en avaient vérifié l'entrée, dissimulée dans une ruelle juste en face du port, dont l'entrée était une trappe, ainsi que la sortie. Cette dernière donnait derrière une grande villa parfaitement barricadée, assez loin du mur de marine pour ne pas se faire repérer-de toute manière, ces derniers ne surveillaient que les cercles extérieurs- et assez éloignée du point central. Ils avaient alors repéré une autre villa non loin de la sortie du tunnel, moins protégée, où il suffirait d'entrer lors de la relève. Peut-être que les personnes habitant dans ces cercles intérieurs étaient bien trop persuadés de leur importance pour penser que des pirates réussiraient à entrer sans se faire repérer par les marines à un moment où à un autre. Ou alors ils étaient persuadés que les voleurs se feraient prendre avant de quitter l'île. Il avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à tenter le coup, aussi avait-il mit au point une stratégie.<p>

Des coups frappèrent à sa porte, et Bepo entra, annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit. Le sous-marin était en train d'émerger, et bientôt Trafalgar Law, ainsi que quatre autres hommes descendirent. Le reste de l'équipage resta à bord tandis que le sous marin immergeait à nouveau afin de se diriger vers le point le plus proche du souterrain. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient, ils émergeraient puis partiraient de l'île. Le log pose avait finit de se recharger le soir même. Sans un bruit, ils se précipitèrent à l'entrée du souterrain. Au fond de la ruelle sombre, Un passage très étroit sinuait entre la maison et le mur. Impossible pour Bepo de passer par là aussi n'était-il pas venu, à la déception de Law. Si les choses tournaient mal, il aurait été plus que bienvenu.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'étroit passage, puis ouvrirent la trappe du sol et s'y glissèrent. Après avoir allumé des lampes et refermé la trappe derrière eux, ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel où ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure. Il y avait plusieurs bifurcations, aussi s'assuraient-ils de ne pas se tromper et laissaient-ils des marques pour aller plus vite au retour. Une fois arrivé en-dessous de la trappe à coté de la villa qu'ils avaient repéré, ils éteignirent toute lumière. Le premier, Law jeta un œil dans la ruelle, puis ouvrit la trappe en voyant qu'elle était déserte. Deux autres pirates sortirent, quand soudain des bruits se firent entendre. Le troisième sortait juste sa tête quand le rouquin lui referma la trappe dessus sans ménagement avant de se dissimuler dans un coin. La troupe marine passa, puis ils ouvrirent à nouveau la trappe.

Jurant, criant presque, le pirate sortit en maudissant celui qui lui avait fermé la trappe dessus.

-** Mais enfin,** tentait-il de se justifier,** je n'avais pas le choix, les marines arrivaient ! Ç'aurait été pire s'ils t'avaient vu.**

**- N'empêche t'y es pas allé de main morte ! Putain, ça fait mal…**

Law retint un sourire tandis qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler sous les éclats de rire des autres pirates. La villa qu'il avait repérée était toujours gardée par deux simples gardes. D'un geste de la main, il intima l'ordre à ses hommes de se taire, et se rapprocha le plus discrètement possible. 22h30. La relève n'allait pas tarder. Sur le qui-vive, ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que deux autres hommes s'avancent, échangent quelques mots avec les premiers, puis s'installent. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis Law disparut pour réapparaître devant eux, leur tranchant la gorge d'un coup. Pas le temps de crier ou de comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Trop rapide. Si les HeartPirate n'aiment vraiment pas –détestaient, même- la Colonel Hoshiko, ils ne pouvaient nier que sans elle, le capitaine n'aurait jamais acquis une telle vitesse aussi rapidement.

Le capitaine récupéra les clefs, puis fit digne à ses hommes de tirer les deux cadavres dans un coin désert. Ensuite, il leur ordonna de rester là.

-** Je vous avertis dès que je suis arrivé dans la salle de commande.**

**- T'es sûr qu'on devrait pas venir avec toi, capitaine ?**

**- Je me ferais moins repérer seul. Attendez mon signal, ne bougez pas d'ici.**

De nouveau, il disparut à l'intérieur de la propriété. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'engagea dans une allée du jardin. Ne voulant pas rester longtemps à découvert, il se précipita à l'intérieur, prêt à réagir à la moindre. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui appris que comme il l'avait soupçonné, des den-den mushis vidéo surveillaient l'entrée. Voilà pourquoi il était d'abord venu seul. Il lui restait à trouver où était la salle de surveillance. La nuit tombait, et des rires s'échappaient des vitres. Il commença à faire le tour de la propriété, et finit par trouver une vitre d'où s'échappait une lumière, mais aucun bruit. Par chance, cette dernière était au rez-de-chaussée. Trois personnes y étaient. Levant sa main, il murmura :

**- Room.**

Une bulle bleue se forma, enveloppant la vitre et les buissons alentours. Des cailloux se levèrent et volèrent droit vers la vitre, les frappant avec assez de force pour faire des impacts. Les hommes sursautèrent et ouvrirent la fenêtre. _Parfait_, pensa Law. La seconde suivant, il bondissait à l'intérieur et se mettait entre eux et la porte, puis leva à nouveau la main :

**- Room,** répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

><p><strong>- Colonel Hoshiko ?<strong> Souffla un marine. **Pourquoi on ne bouge pas ?**

Allongée sur le toit, les méninges de la marine tournaient à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce que Law était rendu faire seul dans cette villa ? Pourquoi ses hommes ne suivaient-ils pas ? Pirates qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Rien que Law semblait avoir été sortit de nulle part. Sans doute de ce tunnel, mais ils n'en voyaient pas la sortie d'où ils étaient. Elle avait prévu que les pirates entreraient tous dans la propriété ensemble, et ainsi pouvoir les prendre à revers, les empêchant d'entrer dans la villa. Mais en entrant seul, Law l'avait prise au dépourvue. Elle et ses hommes n'allaient pas entrer alors qu'ils risquaient de se faire prendre à revers par les autres pirates, ou pire les autres pirates pouvaient les voir, prévenir Law et ensuite s'enfuir !

Elle se mordit les ongles: trop attendre n'était pas non plus une option, si les pirates avaient le temps d'entrer à l'intérieur de la villa, les retrouver dans le labyrinthe de couloir de la propriété serait bien trop long.

**- Colonel Hoshiko !** Insista un marine.

La marine redescendit sur terre. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter et d'attendre, il fallait agir. Elle désigna plusieurs hommes et leur souffla de la suivre, et ajouta aux autres de ne bouger que s'ils voyaient les pirates faire un mouvement. Penchée, et elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan que lui avait fournit l'homme. La sortie du tunnel était derrière une autre villa, à sa droite. Elle se tourna à gauche, descendit du toit et, veillant à rester hors de vue de l'endroit où elle supposait que les pirates étaient, contourna par l'arrière la villa avant de passer par-dessus le mur, suivit par ses hommes.

**- J'ai l'impression d'être un voleur, s**ouffla un homme derrière lui.

D'un geste impatient de la main, elle lui intima le silence et entra dans la villa. Ils avaient déjà prévenu les personnes des villas alentours qu'ils risquaient de recevoir de la visite, mais ils ne les avaient pas écoutés. Ils leur avaient défendu d'entrer mais elle les avait tout de même prévenus qu'elle n'hésiterai pas à le faire pour suivre le pirate. Au pire, ils auraient renforcé la sécurité, ce qui aurait mit des bâtons dans les roues pour les pirates. Le hall était grand, et elle le détailla avec curiosité. Où Law avait-il bien put aller ? Son regard se posa sur le den-den Mushi vidéo de surveillance, et elle se figea, glacée. Non, il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça…

La seconde suivante, les portes autour du hall se verrouillèrent en un « clac » sonore. Si, il l'avait fait. Une flopée de jurons colorés lui échappa.

-** Un problème, Hoshiko ?** Demanda un marine.

La marine eut rire jaune.

**- Moi, un problème ? Aucun,** répondit-elle ironiquement.** Mise à part un pirate égocentrique qui me souhaite la bienvenue.**

_Egocentrique ?_ Pensa Trafalgar Law, pincé. Il n'était pas vraiment égocentrique, si ? Il prenait juste ses intérêts à cœur… Il appuya sur un autre bouton, et une alarme résonna. La marine se rapprocha du den-den mushi. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était là. Comment avait-elle put arriver aussi vite ? Et l'enterrement ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussée à revenir ? Mais plus que tout, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant arriver sur l'écran de contrôle, une fois la surprise passée. Hoshiko le fixait à travers le den-den mushi, puis le provoqua d'un ton moqueur :

**- Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?**

_Oh non_, pensa Law avec un sourire en coin en appuyant sur un troisième bouton. Il avait eut le temps de les étudier de près, et avait remarqué que beaucoup d'entre eux permettaient à la villa de se transformer en un véritable piège pour les intrus. Les propriétaires devaient s'attendre à ce genre d'intrusion, ou bien ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Cette fois-ci, des cris d'hommes se firent entendre la garde arrivait. Les mains sur les hanches, elle fit, faussement inquiète :

**- Il faut pas être si susceptible, Law.**

Agacé qu'elle ne le prenne toujours pas au sérieux, il appuya sur un quatrième bouton. Des portes peintes en trompe-l'œil s'ouvrirent, et d'énormes chiens se jetèrent sur les marines. Vus leur système de défense, il n'était pas très étonnant qu'ils pensent ne pas avoir besoin des marines pour défendre leur villa, souvent sujette aux vols. Visiblement agacée cette fois-ci, la marine se rapprocha du den-den mushi et le prévint :

**- Tu resteras pas longtemps à faire joujou dans la salle de contrôle, fais moi confiance ! Tu seras sous les verrous ce soir !**

Puis elle dégaina son revolver et tira en plein sur l'escargophone au moment où l'un des chiens s'apprêtait à lui sauter sur le dos. Un des écrans de contrôle s'éteignit. Un léger rire lui échappa: elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, apparemment. Sortant son escargophone, il appela ses hommes.

**- Vous pouvez entrer, les marines sont occupés dans le hall. Dépêchez-vous.**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, encore merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me mettre des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir =)<em>

_Passez de bonnes vacances, et gros bisoux_


	13. Chapter 13: face à face

_Lena18:Oui, elle a un plan ^^ Et oui aussi, je pars en vacances -mais pas tout de suite-... Une ch'tite semaine, c'est tout._

_Nami: L'injustice est finie, voilà le chapitre suivant ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécie. Merci beaucoup, bisoux à toi aussi_

_Abime: C'est vrai qu'Hoshiko doit être la plus susceptible des deux XD Et ils s'en donnent tout les deux à coeur joie ^^._

_Invit93: La suite is here!_

_Merci à tous pour vos review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Face à face<strong>

1, 2, 3, 4… 15. 15 chiens, une bande de gardes sur-armés mais probablement amateurs, et des portes bloquées. Cela aurait put être pire, venant de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les animaux gisaient au sol.

_Il_ _va falloir trouver mieux comme système de défense_, pensa-t-elle avec dédain en repoussant le cadavre d'un animal pour dégager une des portes verrouillées. Faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts, elle songea d'abord à l'enfoncer quand deux s'ouvrirent, aux extrémités de la salle, faisant entrer les gardes qui pointèrent leurs armes vers eux avant de reculer, surpris par leurs uniformes de marines. Hébété, leur chef demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- **Un pirate a prit le commande de la salle de contrôle,** expliqua rapidement Hoshiko,** et d'autres ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.**

**- C'est impossible,** fit-il, **comment aurait-il pu entrer sans déclencher d'alarme et sans que le personnel ne le voit ? Il…**

Hoshiko n'en écouta pas plus. Les pirates n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il fallait s'assurer de les attraper. Mais à l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas assez préparés pour le faire dans la villa. Elle sortit son den-den mushi de sa poche. Dans ce cas…

-** Allô Royce ? Vous l'avez trouvé ?**

**- Oui,** répondit son lieutenant.** Nous restons à bonne distance, prêt à partir à tout moment. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aient repérés.**

- **Excellent, ne bougez pas,** répondit-elle, rassurée.

Installer ce radar sur le bateau, ainsi que ces canons spéciaux avait vraiment été une très, très bonne idée. A présent, elle pouvait se focaliser sur Law; les autres pirates ne manqueraient pas de rappliquer. Des bruits de combats retentirent, et plusieurs gardes crièrent qu'on se battait dehors. Les autres pirates étaient entrés en action, ne pensant pas qu'ils y avaient d'autres marines qui attendaient qu'ils se montrent pour les attaquer. Après avoir ordonné à ses hommes de les rejoindre, elle réfléchit quelques instants: comment retrouver Law le plus vite possible ? Il était probablement toujours dans la salle de contrôle, voyant toute les caméras. Où était cette salle, d'ailleurs ?

-** Où est la salle de contrôle ?** Demanda Hoshiko au chef des gardes qui regardait les marines quitter la salle, surpris.

-** Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire,** se ressaisit-il.** Et vous n'avez pas été autorisés à entrer sur cette propriété privée, vous devez…**

Il se tut: le mouvement de la marine avait été bien trop rapide pour ses yeux, et à présent une lame de poignard s'appuyait sur sa gorge. Un sourire cynique étira les lèvres de la marine; décidément, elle n'était pas aidée.

- **J'ai dit : où est-il ?** Répéta-t-elle d'une voix froide. **A moins que vous ne vouliez baigner dans votre sang d'ici quelques secondes…**

- **Vous… Vous êtes marine,** bégaya-t-il,** v… Vous n'avez pas le droit…. Vous ne pouvez pas…**

-** Ha oui ? Vous voulez parier ?** Susurra la marine en souriant, s'inspirant de l'expression qu'elle avait déjà vue chez Law. **L'on croira que vous êtes mort lors de l'attaque des pirates, tout simplement.**

La menace n'était pas vraiment réelle, mais l'homme y crut, blêmit et indiqua rapidement la position de la salle de vidéosurveillance. Avec un dernier sourire, elle disparut de la vue de l'homme qui put à nouveau respirer. Trop rapide pour être enregistrée par les caméras de surveillance, la marine se précipita à la salle de contrôle. Après quelques secondes d'arrêt de devant la porte, la jeune femme sortit son revolver, posa la main sur la poignée, puis l'ouvrit violemment. Personne. Du moins, personne de vivant. Hoshiko s'avança vers les trois hommes allongés par terre, posa sa main sur leur cou, mais ne sentit aucun pouls. Avec un soupir résigné, elle ferma leurs paupières puis se releva pour jeter un coup d'œil aux écrans de contrôle. Tous détruits. Bien sûr. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en serve pour le retrouver. Il avait pensé à tout. Hoshiko sortit de la pièce, les bottes encore rouge du sang des hommes morts.

Par où commencer ? Au bout du couloir, elle trouva un escalier qu'elle gravit. A présent, lui non plus n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Si seulement elle avait sut mieux se servir de son Haki de l'observation, le trouver aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais les minutes étaient précieuses, elle n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer, de plus son Haki ne s'étendait qu'à à peine deux mètres autour d'elle. Au lieu de cela, elle colla son oreille à chaque porte, guettant une respiration ou un signe de vie. Au bout de trois portes ainsi, elle se figea. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il était là. Juste derrière cette porte. Peut-être même prêt à l'ouvrir, surpris lui aussi par sa présence. Doucement, la marine fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son revolver, le sortant silencieusement ainsi que ses cartouches en granit marin. Un « clic » caractéristique d'un revolver chargé brisa le silence, et la porte explosa sous son coup de pied.

De l'autre coté, Law recula de quelques mètres, installant une saine distance entre eux. Ils se firent face quelques instants en silence, lui légèrement penché en avant, nodachi sortit, elle droite, pieds écartés, le visant de son revolver. Un sac assez volumineux reposait aux pieds du pirate; apparemment il avait déjà eut le temps de prendre ce qu'il voulait, comme le montrait le coffre forcé sur le mur du coté et tout les tableaux décrochés. Il avait vraiment été rapide. La marine fut surprise de voir que s'il n'avait pas changé, il l'observait différemment, de la curiosité dans le regard. Sans doute avait-il été étonné de la revoir aussi tôt, alors qu'elle devait être à l'enterrement de son père. D'un ton faussement aimable, elle fit :

- **Comment on se retrouve, Law ? Ravie de te revoir.**

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir aussi tôt,** répliqua-t-il.

Law avait utilisé le même ton mielleux qu'elle, mais dans sa bouche il semblait presque effrayant, tout comme son sourire.

- **Moi non, plus, à vrai dire. Mais ce soir sera la dernière fois, Law.**

Un rire échappa au pirate qui fit :

-** Ha, et pourquoi cela ?**

**- Par ce que ce soir, tu seras sous les verrous,** répondit-elle lentement.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se jaugèrent du regard, quand soudain plusieurs balles firent des impacts dans la vitre de la fenêtre, dans le dos de Law. Ils sursautèrent de concert, puis des bruits de combats parvinrent à leur oreille par la fenêtre à présent percée. Dans le jardin de la villa, les marines et les pirates se faisaient toujours face. Surpris par le combat, Law relâcha une infime seconde sa garde, détournant ses yeux de son adversaire. Saisissant sa chance, la marine tira en visant son cœur, mais le pirate réussit à éviter le coup, ce qui le força cependant à reculer jusqu'au mur, à coté de la fenêtre. Un bref coup d'œil lui appris que plusieurs marines étaient effectivement restés en embuscade pour les surprendre. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, la partie se compliquait.

- **Inquiet ?** Demanda Hoshiko d'un ton moqueur.** Ne t'en fais pas, mes hommes auront tôt fait de s'occuper de ces pirates. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne partiras de cette île que les fers aux pieds.**

Agacé, le capitaine pirate s'exhorta cependant au calme: malgré l'assurance surprenante de la marine, il était convaincu que ses hommes étaient capables de faire face aux marines. Le plus important était qu'Hoshiko n'aille pas leur prêter main-forte. Il devait donc gagner du temps.

- **Vraiment, vous allez me capturer ce soir ?** Fit-il, amusé.** Il me semble qu'à chaque fois que vous me dites ça, je finis par gagner, pourtant. N'est ce-pas ?**

Les poings de la marine se crispèrent, d'autant plus qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles du pirate. Tentant de maîtriser sa colère, elle répliqua d'un ton froid:

-** Tu finis par gagner ? Tu finis toujours par fuir, oui !**

**- Ce qui reviens au même pour vous, **continua-t-il,** vous perdez, n'est ce pas ?**

Hoshiko vit rouge; s'il existait une chose qu'elle haïssait, c'était bien perdre. Et perdre contre lui, un pirate, qui se moquait ainsi de ses défaites, était encore plus humiliant à ses yeux. Law dut se retenir de rire devant l'expression furieuse de la marine: la faire sortir de ses gonds était vraiment amusant. Brusquement, elle tira plusieurs balles mais, trop en colère, manqua sa cible. L'échange lui permis cependant de se calmer quelque peu; ce n'était pas le moment de s'épuiser, ni de gaspiller inutilement ses balles de granit marin. Son chargeur était à moitié vide à présent, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Les balles en granit marin ne couraient pas les rues.

Le capitaine pirate, quand à lui, réfléchissait aux paroles d'Hoshiko. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de montrer une telle assurance, elle devait préparer quelque piège. Quelque chose lui donnait l'assurance de les capturer, et ne pas savoir ce que c'était l'inquiétait; la sous-estimer était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait réussit à le retrouver et à savoir quelle villa il avait l'intention de voler en était une preuve suffisante. Qu'avait-elle put faire pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper cette fois-ci ? Faire écrouler le sous-terrain, peut-être ? Non, les marines devaient être tous occupés à se battre contre ses hommes –ce qui était déjà bien assez ennuyeux-.

Law tâcha de s'exhorter au calme; pour l'instant, la priorité était d'empêcher Hoshiko d'aller prêter main-forte aux marines qui se battaient contre ses hommes dans le jardin, et de trouver un moyen de quitter sain et sauf la villa. Mais la Colonel barrait la route. En désespoir de cause, il tenta à nouveau de gagner du temps :

-** Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à l'enterrement ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Tu essayes de gagner du temps ?** Répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

Law était bien la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de se confier à ce sujet. Et puis, au beau milieu d'une attaque de marine, dans une villa qu'il était accessoirement en train de voler après avoir tués bon nombre de gardes, le moment n'était pas vraiment propice à une émouvante confession. Ses yeux se portèrent sur son butin, à ses pieds. Curieuse, elle demanda :

-** Combien il y a là dedans ?**

**- Vous essayer de gagner de l'argent ?** Fit-il, amusé.

La mâchoire d'Hoshiko se crispa un bref instant tandis qu'elle se remémorait les marines qu'elle avait vut dans la ville, le soudoiement, les esclaves… Bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas un cas isolé, que le système de la marine avait les mains sales parfois, c'était toujours dégoûtant de voir à quoi certains officiers se rabaissaient.

-** Ne t'avise pas de me confondre avec les marines de cette ville,** ordonna-t-elle.

- **Ne me donnez pas d'ordre,** répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, la mine sombre.

Son expression avait soudainement changé, passant de neutre à légèrement contrariée. Avec un sourire, elle devina qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible et se demanda jusqu'où elle pourrait le pousser ainsi. Peut-être même ferait-il une erreur. Et puis, l'agacer était vraiment amusant, après tout elle avait quelques revanches à prendre sur lui.

-** Ne me donnez pas d'ordre,** répéta-t-elle en prenant une aigüe. **C'est pour ton bien Law, comme lorsque je te dis de te rendre toi et tes hommes avant que vous ne finissiez dans un sale état. Je te rappelle que ce soir, vous serez tous sous les verrous.**

Une nouvelle fois, l'assurance, l'arrogance même de la marine le surpris, mais l'alarma également. Ce n'était plus le moment de traîner, il devait trouver un moyen de quitter cette villa et cette île. Et la battre encore une fois, pour avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait lui donner des ordres, par la même occasion. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. A ce moment, des cris stridents retentirent, venant du deuxième étage. Hoshiko frissonna, après toutes les alarmes et toute l'agitation, pourquoi la villa entière n'avait-elle pas été évacuée ? Elle aurait dût être vide, à présent. Mais l'anxiété qu'elle avait éprouvée en entendant ces cris ne fut rien, rien du tout comparée à l'appréhension qu'elle ressentit en apercevant le sourire de Law. Cruel. Satisfait. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Non, non, surtout pas…

La marine se jeta sur le pirate pour l'immobiliser quelques secondes trop tard; il avait déjà disparut, passant par une porte et courant dans le couloir. La rouquine se lança à sa poursuite dans le dédale de couloir, tirant quand elle le voyait, mais c'était inutile : il évitait chaque attaque, plus concentré que jamais. Poussant à leur extrême limite ses jambes, elle parvint à se remettre à sa hauteur, mais il choisit ce moment pour faire exploser une de ses « bulles » bleues, en profitant pour découper une partie du plafond. Hoshiko fut contrainte de reculer pour éviter la chute des plus gros débris. Le grondement se répandit dans toute la propriété, et les cris de la femme s'intensifièrent, ce qui devait faciliter la recherche de Law.

_Tais-toi, espèce de sotte_, pensa Hoshiko, alarmée.

Sans plus attendre, elle sauta par la brèche du plafond au deuxième étage et se retrouva dans un couloir aux tapisseries luxueuses. Tandis qu'elle avançait avec plus de précaution dans le couloir –Law avait disparut- les cris se turent brusquement, si rapidement qu'elle craint le pire. Effrayée, elle se précipita dans la pièce dont la porte pendait sur ses gonds et découvrit une chambre aux murs roses, sans dessus ni dessous. Des feuilles de papiers, des dessins volaient encore dans la pièce, un meuble était renversé, les couvertures du lit défaites et… Au centre de la chambre se tenait, debout face à elle, une femme d'environ trente ans, en chemise de nuit, immobile, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Derrière elle se tenait Law. Le pirate la menaçait de son nodachi sous la gorge, et eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la marine entrer dans la pièce.

Hoshiko braqua immédiatement ses armes vers lui, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

- **C'est une manie,** demanda-t-elle sèchement,** de menacer ainsi les gens ?**

**- Je suis un pirate, Miss Hoshiko**, lui rappela-t-il, amusé.

-** Et moi une marine,** répliqua la Colonel, agacée.** Maintenant que les rôles sont posés, lâche-là, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !**

**- Il me semble,** fit-il lentement,** que je vous ai prévenue de ne pas me donner d'ordre.**

La pression qu'il exerçait sur la lame s'intensifia et un filet de sang coula de la gorge de la malheureuse. En réalité, Hoshiko avait bien du mal à avoir pitié d'elle: si seulement elle s'était enfuie lorsqu'elle avait entendue l'alarme, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais elle se devait de la sauver.

-** Bien,** reprit Law,** maintenant, Miss Hoshiko, lâchez vos armes.**

Poings crispés, la marine ne bougea pas, le revolver toujours pointé vers la tête du pirate. Non, ça ne pouvais pas… Pas maintenant qu'elle était si proche de son but… La femme balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles, mais Hoshiko comprit qu'elle pestait contre ses esclaves qui s'étaient enfuis de la villa sans l'attendre. Dire qu'elle allait perdre face à lui à cause d'une personne comme elle ! Impatient, le pirate força la femme à renverser sa tête en arrière, dévoilant un peu plus son cou qui saignait, et fit mine de resserrer sa prise sur son nodachi. A contre cœur, Hoshiko capitula et laissa tomber ses revolvers.

-** Toutes vos armes, Miss Hoshiko,** insista Law.

Elle hésita un instant, puis retira de sa ceinture et de ses bottes ses poignards, les laissant tomber eux également. Il lui était vraiment difficile de ne pas l'attaquer quand il se permettait de lui donner des ordres avec ce sourire moqueur, mais elle se contenait. Une vie était en jeu.

-** Bien, maintenant vous allez appeler vos hommes et leur dire de cessez le feu immédiatement.**

**- J'ai perdu mon den-den mushi,** siffla-t-elle.

Ce qui était vrai, mais Law lui lança simplement le sien. Crispée, la Colonel appela un de ses subordonnés et lui expliqua la situation, leur ordonnant de se retirer. Une fois que le jardin de la villa fut redevenu silencieux, elle lança plutôt brutalement le den-den mushi à Law qui l'attrapa au vol.

-** Tu as eut ce que tu voulais, maintenant relâche là.**

**- C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Hoshiko,** la salua Law, cynique.

Sa main qui ne tenait pas le nodachi s'écarta, et un cercle tourbillonnant bleu, compact, en sortit. La marine se mit immédiatement en garde, mais sans ses armes, elle se sentait impuissante, comme nue. Le cercle éclata, et à nouveau Law fit s'écrouler le plafond. La marine eut juste le temps de se précipiter en avant pour récupérer la femme avant qu'elle ne soit ensevelie sous les débris. Cette fois-ci, le grondement se répercuta plus longtemps dans la villa, et elle sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Il y eut une autre explosion, et des craquements inquiétants emplirent la pièce.

_Les dommages sont trop importants,_ comprit-elle avec horreur,_ les murs ne vont pas supporter ça… _Espérant que cette fois-ci, plus personne ne restaient dans la villa, elle sauta par la fenêtre, la femme cramponnée à son cou, hurlant à lui percer les tympans. Se servant des rideaux pour ralentir sa chute, elle atterrit sur le balcon du premier étage, puis s'y suspendit avant de finalement se laisser tomber au sol. Ses hommes se précipitèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle repoussait la femme qui hurlait toujours, morte de peur. Les pirates s'étaient enfuis du jardin, profitant de la diversion offerte par l'explosion, et étaient probablement rendus dans les tunnels à présent. Ils le détruiraient sûrement derrière eux, alors c'était inutile de penser l'utiliser. En revanche…

Hoshiko attrapa l'escargophone qu'on lui tendait et quitta le jardin et les maines pour s'élancer vers le port aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Ce n'était pas finit, loin de là.

- **Royce ?** Fit-elle dans le micro. **Ils ont réussis à s'enfuir. A quelle sortie êtes-vous ?**

**- La troisième, Colonnel.**

-** Tenez-vous prêt,** ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle bifurquait vers la troisième sortie du tunnel,** ils arrivent.**

**- Compris,** répondit Royce avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p><em>Heu... Je pars en vacanes ^^ Une petite semaine, donc la suite n'arrivera pas avant, heu...<em>

_Elle arrivera quand elle arrivera, vut que je n'aurais ni ordi et donc encore moins internet quand je partirai. _

_En tout cas, encore merci pour toutes vos review, je vous fait de gros bisoux et j'espère que vous passez des bonnes vacances!_


	14. Chapter 14: Arrogance

_Pfiou, il a mit du temps celui-là. Ce n'est pas que je manquais d'idées, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps, entre quand je suis partie en vacances, mon déménagement et la heu... Comment dire? MAGNIFIQUE fac de médecine. Sans commentaire. __En tout cas, je fais d'énormes bisoux à mes lectrices(eurs) qui m'ont laissés des reviews, j'adore, en plus ça me remontait trop le moral. Ma coloc' se demandait pourquoi je souriait alone devant mon ordinateur, m'enfin. Elle a l'habitude de me voir légèrement folle._

_Zelemia: Law, personnage très intéressant, ça c'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire! Que dire? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'suis contente que le personnage de Law ne vire pas OOC -je passe un temps fou à essayer de penser comme lui XD-, et que tu aimes Hoshiko. C'est vrai que sa couleur des cheveux, je me suis un peu lâchée, mais dans one piece ça va, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir des cheveux d'une couleur bizarre. _

_Lena18: La suite est là ^^. Mais elle le rattrapera, c'est prévu. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. J'ai trop de choses prévues entre eux entre-temps, gniark. J'aime bien les hérïne qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Merci beaucoup =)_

_Invit93: Merci! (pour le compliment et le bon courage, j'en aurait besoin XD) La suite est là_

_Nami: Désolée, ce chapitre a prit un peu plus de temps... La suite est là, explose pas tout de suite^^! _

_Zeka: Et un chapitre piur l'addict, un! XD Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que Law est bien dans cette fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =)_

_Reka: Wow, la meilleure? Je vais essayer de le rester ^^. Personnellement, je trouve que je n'en fais pas trop, des parrallèles. J'aurais dut en faire plus :s. Hoshiko est un nom japonais qui signifie "enfant des étoiles". Aucun rapport avec le personnage, je te l'accorde, mais il me fallait un prénom japonais, alors j'ai regardé la liste Wikipédia et celui-là sonnait bien. Prévenez-moi si je viens de casser le mythe du prénom qui colle à la personnalité du personnage XD_

_Hlio250: Merci, la suite est là! ^^_

_abime: Terrible, les vacances sans ordinateur, j'suis d'accord. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Arrogance<strong>

Ils étaient tous là, bien que certains en mauvais état. L'entrée du sous-terrain avait été détruite, et ils effaçaient les marques indiquant la direction qu'ils devaient suivre au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Derrière lui, Trafalgar Law entendait un de ses hommes expliquer la situation via un den-den mushi au reste de l'équipage, resté dans le sous-marin. Le log pose était prêt, le sous-marin n'émergerait qu'au tout dernier moment, le temps qu'ils montent puis immergerait à nouveau, et alors ils pourraient quitter l'île. Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il était impossible qu'Hoshiko ai été aussi sûre d'elle-même sans bonne raison, et Law ne réussissait pas à la trouver. Où était le piège ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver le sous-marin, ni de les suivre dans les souterrains… De plus, le sous-terrain avait de nombreuses sorties sur le quai, ils ne pouvaient pas leur tendre d'embuscade à la sortie…

Tourner le problème dans tout les sens n'apportait rien, aussi se focalisa-t-il sur la course, accélérant, et personne ne protesta: ce soir, ce n'était pas passé très loin, et tous étaient pressés de partir. Après d'interminables minutes de course, ils finirent par arriver sur le quai. Un bref coup d'œil circulaire rassura le capitaine pirate; les navires étaient tout à fait normal, aucun pavillon de la marine. Déjà, le sous-marin jaune des Heart pirates émergeait, et l'équipage s'y précipita. Une fois dessus, ils s'activèrent pour immerger. C'est alors que Law, qui s'était attardé sur le pont pour surveiller l'arrivée d'éventuels marines, vit un éclair. Un éclair raser le sol. Un éclair rouge et vert.

- **Dépêchez-vous d'immerger !** cria-t-il à l'intention de ses hommes.

- **Les sas sont fermés, on va immerger, capitaine !** Répondit Bepo qui tenait ouverte la dernière porte menant à l'intérieur.

Avant de s'y engouffrer, la dernière chose que Law vit fut cet éclair rouge et vert foncer droit vers un imposant bateau aux voiles blanches. Une fois à l'intérieur, le sol commença à vibrer sous ses pieds tandis que le sous-marin commençait la manœuvre. Une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à voler ce sous-marin était sa rapidité incroyable à immerger et émerger. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire, mais pourtant Law se précipita en salle de contrôle, agité. Non, ce n'était pas finit.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de contrôle où des écrans pour les radars indiquaient la position des récifs et des bateaux environnants, une violente secousse se fit sentir, projetant plusieurs membres de l'équipage contre le mur, ainsi que les chaises. S'accrochant au battant de la porte, il conserva son sang froid; c'était dans ces moments là qu'il se devait d'être calme, afin que cela ne sombre pas en désordre total. Un peu rassurés par l'attitude de leur capitaine, ils reprirent rapidement leur place et continuèrent à immerger, plus profond, tandis que Law s'approchait du navigateur et lui demandait ce qu'était cette secousse. Ce dernier fit une grimace avant de répondre :

-** Un récif, mais c'est bizarre que les écrans n'aient rien signalés, et puis on était là depuis tout à l'heure et on a rien vu, alors j'pense plutôt que c'est…**

Il s'interrompit, puis haussa les épaules :

- **Nan, c'est pas possible.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'était ?** Demanda lentement Law, autoritaire.

- **Ben,** répondit-il, gêné,** j'penserai bien à… Un boulet de canon, cap'taine.**

Law fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas :

-** Les marines nous ont tirés dessus ?**

Il eut pour un réponse un haussement d'épaule. Il était possible qu'ils aient camouflés leur bateau, enlevant les pavillons de la marine et les remplaçants par de simples voiles blanches. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait vut Hoshiko monter dans un tel bateau. Mais un navire normal ne pouvait pas tirer sur un sous-marin immergé !

- **En tout cas,** fit-le navigateur,** boulet de canon ou pas, maintenant ils ne pourront plus nous atteindre, à moins de tirer à l'aveuglette et d'avoir des canons spéci…**

Il s'interrompit brusquement tandis qu'une deuxième secousse ébranlait le sous-marin, le forçant à se cramponner au tableau de bord.

-** Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** Cria un machiniste.** Des récifs ? Ohé, Jack, tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir ?** Cria-t-il au navigateur.

**- J'dors pas, abruti** ! répondit Jack. **Mais on dirait qu'il nous tire dessus !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est pas possible, ils ont beaucoup de chance alors ! Ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir où on est !**

Une troisième secousse frit grincer les murs, et des cris provinrent de la pièce d'à coté, annonçant des fuites. Plusieurs pirates quittèrent leur poste pour les réparer, tandis que Jack pestait et s'enfonçait plus profondément encore. Le regard de Law se posa sur les multiples écrans, quand il comprit.

- **Jack, l'on peut installer un radar sur n'importe quel bateau, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, en théorie on…**

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis décolla pour la première fois son regard des écrans de contrôle, un mélange de peur et de stupeur sur le visage.

-** Tu penses qu'ils ont fait ça, cap'taine ?**

**- Sûrement, c'est la seule explication possible.**

**- Oui…** Marmonna Jack, pensif. **C'est possible, s'ils installent un ou deux canon modifiés pour tirer dans l'eau, ça de vient réalisable. Quelle bande de…**

Le sous-marin tangua un peu; ce coup-ci les avaient juste frôlé, heureusement. Voilà donc la raison de la suffisance d'Hoshiko: un radar installé dans son navire. Les prendre quand ils croyaient pouvoir s'enfuir, quand leur garde était baissée. Et c'était plutôt réussit, une importante fuite avait été constatée, le sous-marin ne leur offrait aucun avantage, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de plonger plus bas avec cette fuite dans la coque, et les canons marines étaient prêt alors qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps avant de charger les leurs. S'ils plongeaient plus profond, ils prenaient des risques par rapport à leur coque touchée, s'il remontait, ils étaient à la merci de leurs canons. En clair, ils étaient piégés.

« _Tu seras sous les verrous ce soir_ »

Les paroles de la marine tournaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution. Chose difficile: il était dans une rage incroyable Hoshiko s'était moquée de lui, l'avait menacé, et à présent elle était sur le point de gagner. Ses poings se serrèrent.

Non. Pas encore.

Ce n'était pas finit.

Ça ne pouvait PAS être finit.

* * *

><p>Un sourire insolent étira les lèvres d'Hoshiko, appuyée négligemment sur le rebord du pont. A coté d'elle, un den-den mushi relié à la salle de contrôle venait de lui annoncer qu'ils les avaient touchés au moins une fois. Ils devaient êtres déstabilisés, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune sortie. Aucune option. Tout était parfait. Alors qu'ils les avaient retardés au maximum dans la villa, tentant de les rattraper, ils avaient ainsi donné le temps à Royce de faire toutes les sorties du souterrains pour trouver à coté de laquelle se situait le sous-marin, grâce à leur radar. Et maintenant, elle était là, aux premières loges et pour rien au monde elle ne raterai chaque seconde de sa victoire finale sur son rival.<p>

Royce se positionna à coté de sa Colonel, bien qu'il se tint droit.

-** On dirait que tout ça touche à sa fin, Royce,** chuchota-t-elle.

En effet, à présent sois ils choisissaient de couler –les dommages étaient trop important, et de nouvelles slaves de canons étaient régulièrement tirées- soit ils remonteraient à la surface, à leur merci. La marine éprouvait un étrange mélange de satisfaction, d'excitation, et de déception. Satisfaite d'avoir enfin achevé ce pour quoi elle avait traversé une bonne partie de Grand Line. Excitée à l'idée du combat à venir, et de leur capitulation. Alors pourquoi, qu'est-ce-que la déception venait faire là-dedans ? Elle n'aurait aucun remord à le mettre aux fers, à l'envoyer à la mort. Mais après ? C'était la deuxième fois que cette question s'imposait à elle. Y-aurait-il d'autre pirates comme lui ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure; peut-être aurait-elle voulut que ce soit plus… Difficile ? Hoshiko se força à ne plus à penser à ça: tout cela avait duré bien assez longtemps. Non ?

- **Colonel, leur sous-marin à arrêté de gagner en profondeur et s'est stabilisé depuis quelques temps. Nous avons dut les toucher, sinon, ils auraient continué à plonger. Les dégâts doivent être trop importants pour qu'ils continuent.**

A coté d'elle, Royce fit d'un ton satisfait :

- **Nous les tenons, Colonel.**

Ses poings se crispèrent. Non, pourquoi cette satisfaction chez Royce ne lui plaisait pas ? Elle avait envie de répondre que Non, ils ne les tenaient pas. Pas lui, en tout cas. Elle aurait voulut… Le capturer seule, elle et uniquement elle. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Hoshiko se força à respirer lentement; il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait d'entorses au plan. Une voix s'éleva à nouveau de l'escargophone. Les hommes se réjouissaient, moqueurs.

-** Ils vont sûrement rester immergés autant que possible et tenter de fuir, lâches comme ils sont, mais tôt ou tard ils devront remonter, et en mauvais état.**

Des éclats de rire lui répondirent, provenant du den-den mushi. Le bois gémit Hoshiko le serrait de toutes ses forces. Cette sensation, c'était la même que celle éprouvée dans le bar, alors qu'on devait l'emmener à l'enterrement de son défunt père. De la colère. Par ce qu'ils ne savaient rien de Law. Royce ne savait pas. De quel droit l'insultaient-ils ? Soudain, les rires cessèrent de s'échapper du den-den mushi. A la place, des voix inquiètes se demandaient si les machines ne faisaient pas erreur. Intrigué, Royce demanda ce qui se passait, mais ce fut Hoshiko qui devina ce qui se passait :

-** Ils remontent,** expliqua-t-elle lentement. **Les pirates remontent.**

**- Mais,** fit Royce, confus,** ils devraient au contraire tenter de…**

- **Fuir ?** La coupa Hoshiko.** Law n'est pas stupide, il sait que cela ne le mènera à rien, tôt ou tard il devra remonter. Il préfère se battre.**

Elle se tourna vers son Lieutenant, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Royce recula; jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

-** Que savez-vous de Trafalgar Law, Lieutenant Royce ?**

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, surpris, puis reprit contenance et affirma :

- **Je sais comment le capturer et comment le tuer. C'est suffisant. Et ce devrait l'être pour vous aussi.**

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant, soupesant ses paroles. Royce espérait de tout cœur qu'elle les approuve, mais sa réponse fut troublante :

-** Moi, cela ne me suffit pas. C'est loin d'être suffisant.**

Puis elle se détourna, chargeant lentement ses armes récupérées sur le bateau, regardant le sous-marin en train d'émerger. Il faisait nuit, mais la pleine lune brillait, éclairant le vaisseau jaune qui sortait des flots sombres. C'était majestueux, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, tandis que son cœur accélérait lentement le rythme.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Les canons tirèrent à nouveau. De la fumée, des secousses.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Le sous-marin se stabilisa au-dessus des vagues, et une porte sembla s'ouvrir.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Il était là.

_Boum._

Un unique coup, en provenance du sous-marin, les atteint. Ils étaient près, elle pouvait discerner les traits fiers de Law.

_Boum._

Pirate et marine s'observèrent un instant. Un bref instant.

Puis le ciel se déchira.

_Boum._

En face d'eux, le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement, masquant la lune, dissimulant la scène, tandis que des vagues se formaient, s'entrechoquaient, que le tonnerre grondait, et que…

**Boum.**

Brutalement arrachée de ses pensées, Hoshiko contempla ce déchaînement d'éléments. Son propre calme l'étonnait. Une simple constatation s'imposa à elle: la marine avait oublié que Law n'était pas son seul adversaire. Elle devait également se battre contre Grand Line.

Arrogante. Elle avait été arrogante. Des excuses lui vinrent à l'esprit: pressée d'en finir, de se battre avec lui, envie de gagner… Mais au final, le résultat était le même, peu importe ses excuses et ses prétextes : elle avait été arrogante. Vraiment. Persuadée qu'il était incapable de la battre. Et tandis que la mer donnait libre cours à sa fureur, la marine entrevit l'expression du pirate. Au milieu de la cohue de ses subordonnés affolés, son sourire la choqua. Il souriait à l'orage, à l'aventure.

A la liberté. Il donna de brefs ordres, et Hoshiko aperçut les canons se rétracter tandis que l'équipage réintégrait l'intérieur du vaisseau et immergeait.

- **Colonnel Hoshiko !** Cria un marine, essouflé. **Le bateau va droit vers l'orage, il faut changer de cap, et vite !**

Aucune attention ne lui fut accordé. Elle décrochait le den-den mushi relié à la salle des machine.

-** Mme la navigatrice, dites-moi : leur sous-marin peut-il traverser l'orage ?**

**- Je ne saurais le dire,** répondit-elle apprend une hésitation.** Ils ont de sérieux dommages. En passant sous l'eau, c'est à la foie de la folie et du génie.**

**- Et du courage,** ajouta doucement Hoshiko.

Royce décida que s'en était assez :

-** Colonnel Hoshiko, nous pouvons encore nous approcher de l'orage et les bombarder. Nous les coulerons.**

Secouant la tête pour faire le tri dans ses idées, Hoshiko prit compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Un bref coup d'œil vers son lieutenant la fit comprendre qu'il était près à tout pour l'arrêter. Etrangement, cette perspective refroidit la Colonel. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire prendre dans l'orage, ce qui signifiait mourir. Il y avait de nombreux marines ici, et capturer Law ne valait pas le coup de tous les tuer. Peut-être avaient-ils de la famille. Peut-être ces hommes avaient-ils des filles. Non, ils devaient rentrer à l'île tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

-** Nous rentrons,** décida-t-elle. **Et vite.**

Royce protesta :

- **Mais Colonnel, vous refusez de poursuivre ces p…**

**- Taisez-vous, Lieutenant Royce !** ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Ce dernier se tu mais conserva une lueur de rébellion dans le regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on contestait son autorité, mais elle aurait crut ne jamais avoir affaire à ce genre de problème avec Royce.

-** Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes décisions, lieutenant Royce, mais sachez que je refuse d'embarquer l'équipage dans une mission suicide. Ne doutez pas que je brûle de le poursuivre, mais je ne laisserai pas ce désir me rendre aveugle au point de mettre en péril certains tous mes hommes.**

Royce resta silencieux. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, et ceux qui ne s'occupaient pas de réduire la voilure se réfugiait à l'intérieur. Mais son Lieutenant resta là, à la fixer, dissimulant son trouble.

-** Je vous demande pardon, mais je m'inquiète juste, mon Colonel, que ce désir de le capturer ne devienne trop personnel.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?** Demanda-t-elle, feignant l'indifférence.

-** Pour ma part, j'estime que ce n'est pas un désir mais un devoir de capturer un pirate.**

Hoshiko ne répondit rien, méditant ses paroles, qui avaient du sens. Il la salua et s'éloigna finalement, la laissant seule face au pont du navire. Il pleuvait fort, mais cela s'éclaircirait au fur et à mesure qu'ils revenaient vers l'île. La marine posa les mains sur le rebord, s'appuyant dessus. Si proche. Il s'en aurait fallut de rien, cette fois-ci. Tout avait été parfait, mais Grand Line avait été imprévisible. Fermant les yeux, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Law. Law qui était remonté, Law qui avait voulut se battre, Law tentant sa chance sous l'orage… Pourvu qu'il le passe.

Et Royce. C'était sans doute la première dispute sérieuse qu'ils avaient eut, à part peut-être celle où elle avait désespérément tenté de le faire la tutoyer. Mais là, c'était différent: leur dispute avait un fond sérieux. Mais quand bien même elle aurait fait de Law une affaire personnelle, en quoi cela l'énervait autant ? Il y avait plusieurs marines qui tenaient rancune à des pirates en particuliers, et pourtant… Royce avait deviné qu'il n'y avait pas que de la rancune entre la Colonel et le pirate. Quelque chose d'autre et manifestement, il ne le supportait pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit…

Hoshiko ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa et se força à rire. Non, c'était ridicule. Après tout, Royce était… Enfin, c'était Royce. C'était donc impossible. Avec un soupir, Hoshiko retourna à l'intérieur tandis que l'île se rapprochait. Elle trouverait plus tard un moyen de se réconcilier avec son Lieutenant, pour l'instant l'important était de trouver la prochaine destination des HeartPirates, de savoir s'ils avaient survécus à l'orage. Une fois dans la salle des commandes, la navigatrice s'approcha d'elle.

- **Au cas où les Heart Pirates survivraient à l'orage, leur prochaine destination est une île printanière.**

**- Bien,** répondit la marine.** Faite le nécessaire pour nous rendre la bas.**

**- Excusez-moi, mais je pense que nous devrions plus tôt nous rendre au QG, et de là, à l'archipel Shabaondy, expliqua la navigatrice, qui est leur deuxième destination. Ils devront forcément y passer du temps pour l'enrobage de leur bateau, Mme. Il serait plus aisé de les capturer là-bas. Nous serons ainsi plus proches du QG et pourrons demander du renfort.**

Hoshiko hésita, puis demanda si la route vers le QG était directe.

- **Bien sûr. Nous avons des log poses spéciaux qui indiquent la direction du QG.**

**- Dans ce cas, direction l'archipel,** décida Hoshiko.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Royce, resté dans un coin de la salle. Son regard se durcit à son approche, ce qui la dérangea elle l'appréciait, malgré tout. Tentant d'ignorer ses yeux, elle chuchota :

-** L'archipel shabaondy est réputé pour ses esclaves, n'est-ce pas ?**

Royce hocha la tête.

-** Et nous sommes supposés gentiment fermer les yeux,** soupira-t-elle.

Ses poings se crispèrent, détail qui n'échappa pas à son Lieutenant. Ce dernier n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'agirait pas de manière trop impulsive en découvrant l'aspect caché de l'archipel.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, fin du chapitre 14. (Sans blague, personne avait remarqué). J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et encore désolée pour l'attente. Hoshiko et Law se dirige vers shabaondy, en même temps que tout les supernovas! Il y aura plus de combats dans les chapitres à venir, et... Non, je vous en dit pas plus. Vous verrez bien.<em>

_En tout cas encore merci à tout mes lecteur/trices, qui me laisent des reviews -et ceux qui ne m'en laissent pas-. Gros bisoux!_


	15. Chapter 15: Esclaves

_Nami: Oui oui, tout les supernovas y sont ^^ c'est comme dans l'original. Ha, Royce jaloux? Un peu, peut-être. Quand à Law, non, ça ne vas pas jusque là. Mais bon, l'histoire est pas finie ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ta reviews =)_

_Abime: ^^ Vous êtes tous décidé à ce que Royce soit jaloux XD Ha ha, ça donnera quelque chose d'explosif à priori ces trois-là ^^_

_Lena18: Ha, ma fiction compar à un plat de cuisine ^^ Pourquoi pas_

_"Ou c'est de la folie, ou c'est du génie._

_Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que souvent ces deux qualités vont ensembles" Pirates des Caraïbes 1_

_Je confirme, ça vient de là ^^ Je suis une grande fan, je me demandais si quelqu'un verrait la référence ^^_

_Merci beaucoup =)_

_Zelemia: Tu n'es pas la seule qui a été accaparée par la rentrée Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =) (mais j'me répète, moi, ça pas tout ça) Quelque chose de spécial oui, sans doute ^^ J'avais hâte d'écrire ces chapitres-là, surtout avec les supernovas et les esclaves =p En tout cas, le chapitre suivant est là :)_

_Invit93: La suite est... Là ^^ Merci beaucoup =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Esclaves<strong>

Féérique. C'est le premier mot qui vint à Colonel marine quand elle vit l'archipel; des arbres si hauts qu'elle se dévissait le cou pour apercevoir les plus hautes branches, des bulles qui n'explosaient pas, un paysage verdoyant, des arbres au tronc presque blanc… C'était juste magnifique. Mais tandis qu'elle progressait vers les zones de non-droit, déguisée en civil, les ordres du QG lui revinrent en mémoire : « Ne touchez pas aux nobles. Ils ont tout les droits. Ignorez les esclaves ». L'homme avait dit ça d'une voix monocorde, et si sur le coup cela ne l'avait pas tant choqué que cela, à présent elle était partagée en une curiosité morbide et la colère. Une fois dans une rue pavée, elle put apercevoir ces fameux esclaves, portant des colliers explosifs à leur cou.

Hoshik s'arrêta quelques instants, témoin de la brutalité, du mépris que témoignaient les « maîtres ». Sa main se referma sur son poignard tandis qu'une esclave, une adolescente, à genoux car elle venait de faire tomber des paquets de provisions, se prenait des coups de pieds.

«_ N'intervenez pas dans les histoires d'esclaves, considérez tout cela comme normal. C'est propice au commerce de l'archipel. Tout débordement et je vous retire la poursuite de Law. Vous avez intérêt à l'attraper cette-fois ci._ » Law. Il avait visiblement survécu à l'orage, à moins qu'il n'ait un double qui ce soit amusé à piller la dernière île, faisant grimper sa prime à 200 millions de berrys.

_"Je vous retire la poursuite de Law"_

Sa mâchoire se contracta, les jointures de ses mains blanchirent, mais aucun mouvement autre ne fut esquissé. L'esclave finit par se relever, ramassa ses affaires et suivit docilement sa maîtresse. Aucun appel au secours, aucun regard désespéré. Rien de tout ça, juste une résignation profonde. Le cœur de la marine se serra, mais déjà elles avaient été englouties par la foule. Respirant profondément, Hoshiko s'élança à grande foulée, s'éloignant de ces gens, et leva les yeux encore une fois vers la cime des arbres. A ses pieds, un bulle se formait, décollait du sol, s'élevait… Après quelques brèves impulsions, Hoshiko se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs. Au dessus d'elle, des « plocs » annonçaient l'éclatement des bulles. Elle tâcha alors de rester à bonne hauteur, tout en se rapprochant des branches auxquelles elle finit par s'accrocher.

De là, la vue était imprenable. C'était un si beau paysage ! On pouvait même apercevoir la grande roue du parc d'attraction. Les rues animées. Mais même ce beau paysage ne pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Si c'était la punition pour avoir fait tomber quelques sacs, Hoshiko n'osait imaginer le reste. Et ce collier explosif au tour du cou. A présent, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner en bas. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulut voir ça à nouveau. Quoique. Law était en bas. Quelque part. Et si une escouade avait été envoyée pour faire bonne mesure dans les grooves navals, la marine était persuadée que leur sous-marin ne s'y trouvait pas. Il était conscient de l'avoir à ses trousses, il ne laisserait pas son bateau ainsi exposé.

Avec un soupir, Hoshiko se résigna à descendre progressivement, sautant de bulles en bulles, et finit par atterrir souplement sur le sol. Fronça les sourcils. Se tendit. Qu'avait dit Royce, déjà ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté un peu plus avant de foncer tête baissée ? Son regard se dirigea vers le numéro inscrit sur l'arbre. 05. Il lui semblait qu'il avait évoqué une zone de non-droit, quelque chose comme ça. Bon sang, elle aurait dut écouter, une fois. Autour d'elle, cinq hommes armés de sabres l'observaient, goguenards, le sourire aux lèvres. Des amateurs. Mais bon. C'était les Tenryuubito qu'il ne fallait pas toucher. Ils n'étaient pas des Tenryuubito. Bien.

Tranquillement, elle voulut sortir du cercle formé par les hommes, mais ils lui barrèrent la route. Ennuyant.

- **Désolé chérie, mais tu ne peux pas passer.**

Chérie ? Hoshiko haussa un sourcil rouge, et attendit la suite des explications. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas à se battre avec cette bande de…

-** Tu feras une esclave parfaite, je suis sûr qu'on tirera un bon prix de toi.**

Esclave ? En fait, il semblerait qu'avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient qu'un ou deux membres cassés.

-** Alors laisse-toi faire, OK ? On voudrait pas abîmer la marchandise.**

Se laisser faire ? Marchandise ? Hoshiko sortit lentement son revolver ainsi que son poignard. Finalement, avec un peu de chance, ils ne mouraient pas.

* * *

><p>Intéressant. Cet archipel était vraiment intéressant. Une jolie image, avec son parc d'attraction et ses étranges bulles, derrière quoi se cachaient les pires –ou les meilleurs, tout dépendait du point de vue- pirates, ainsi que les esclaves, tenryuubitos, etc. Vraiment, très intéressant. Lesquels étaient les pires ? Les pirates ? Les Tenryuubito ? Ou bien les marines ? Tandis que Law et une partie de son équipage débouchaient sur une rue peuplée, il capta un son sourd en provenance de l'autre bout. Avec un sourire, il s'avança, finit par trouver une caisse où il s'assit pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait observer deux surpernovas en train de se battre.<p>

Autour de lui, les gens s'affolaient, évacuant la rue, effrayés à l'idée que les pirates détruisent les bâtiments. Après quelques coups pour juger la puissance de l'adversaire, Killer, qu'il savait être un membre de l'équipage d'un certain Eustass Kidd, fit un bond de plusieurs mètres de haut avant de piquer droit sur son adversaire, Urouge. Il releva son chapeau pour mieux observer la scène, mais au dernier moment un autre pirate s'interposa. Un X tatoué sur la poitrine, il stoppa net l'assaut des deux pirates, ce qui sembla les calmer. Après tout, faire du grabuge si près du QG de la marine n'était pas une excellente idée. Mais tout de même. Ç'aurait été si intéressant. Peut-être même qu'Hoshiko aurait eu vent de ce qui se passait et aurait accourut. Drake, impassible, se détourna des rivaux, se rapprochant de lui. Avec un sourire résigné, il l'apostropha :

**- Et dire que je passait un si bon moment.**

Drake s'immobilisa, baissa les yeux vers lui, le jaugeant. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il tenta de le déstabiliser :

**- Et vous, Drake, combien en avez-vous tués ?**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, bien qu'il vit sa mâchoire se contracter avant qu'il ne s'éloigne sans un mot. L'attraction étant finie, il se leva, marchand au hasard. Par chance, ils avaient survécu à l'orage. La demi-heure la plus longue de sa vie, sans doute, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent, le sous-marin en piteux état. S'ils n'avaient pas vut Hoshiko à l'île suivante, il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit présente dans cet archipel. D'un coté, le vaste archipel ainsi que les zones de non-droits l'aideraient à se cacher, mais de l'autre le QG de la marine n'était pas loin. Après tout, Hoshiko lui avait déjà confié qu'elle ferait tout pour le rattraper. Il ne doutait pas que la marine parviendrait à obtenir des renforts qui devaient être en train de fouiller l'archipel en ce moment même. Sans doute dans les docs navaux à l'heure actuelle, tandis qu'elle… Elle était sans doute en civil, en train de marcher comme lui au hasard.

Bien qu'il possède un sous-marin, ce dernier n'était pas apte à descendre assez profond pour atteindre l'île des hommes poissons, aussi avaient-ils dut s'offrir les services d'un ingénieur naval. Le travail prendrait du temps, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de fuir pendant ce laps de temps. Ils devaient l'éviter au possible. Quel était l'endroit où Hoshiko n'irait jamais ? Il se stoppa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tandis que des esclaves passaient devant eux. Bien sûr. Quelqu'un comme elle n'irait jamais le chercher là-bas. Il leva les yeux, il était sur l'île 20. S'il se souvenait bien, la plus grande se déroulait sur le l'île 01. Près du QG de la marine. Parfait. Ils n'iraient jamais le chercher là-bas.

Ils partirent pour la vente aux enchères, bien que ses hommes trouvèrent l'idée ennuyante. Ils étaient partagés entre leur désir de vengeance envers la marine et leur peur de devoir faire face aux renforts. Les pirates traversèrent ainsi la zone de non-droit, quand soudain Bepo s'immobilisa.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bepo ?**

**- Une odeur de sang. Très forte. Par là-bas.**

Law tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué, et s'en approcha. Derrière un tronc d'arbre, plusieurs hommes étaient à terre. Au premier coup d'œil, deux étaient morts, les trois autres avaient de sérieuses blessures. Henry poussa un sifflement.

-** Joli carnage.**

Law s'accroupit, intrigué. Les blessures dataient d'une demi-heure, tout au plus avaient-elles arrêté de saigner. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait. Ces coupures, nettes et profondes, précises, visant les organes vitaux ou les nerfs les plus connus, ne lui étaient pas étrangères… Cette façon de se battre… Les hommes étaient regroupés, et vu la façon dont ils étaient tombés aucun n'avait put fuir. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui le dérangeait : il était très familier de ces blessures. Pour les avoir reçues, pour les avoir soignées. Ce style de blessure, c'était celui d'Hoshiko.

Bien que ce n'était qu'une supposition, elle avait du sens: déguisée en civil, elle avait l'air d'une simple femme, seule qui plus est. Les vendeurs d'esclaves avaient dut sauter sur l'occasion, et Hoshiko avait dut réagir impulsivement, ou s'énerver. Dans tout les cas, ils devaient rapidement atteindre le lieu de la vente aux enchères. Le regard de Law dériva sur l'homme à ses pieds, qui remua un peu. Il tenait, serré dans son poing, quelques cheveux. Mince tentative pour attraper ce que l'on aperçoit à peine. Des cheveux rouges et verts.

**- C'est Miss Hoshiko la responsable,** annonça Law.** On repart.**

**- Mais capitaine,** protesta un pirate, **on se rapproche du QG si on va là-bas.**

**- Justement. Ils ne penseront pas que des pirates vont à une vente aux enchères aussi près du QG.**

Sans autre explication, il s'élança. Et si, au contraire, elle venait ? Son sourire s'agrandit; dans ce cas, ce serait amusant de voir sa réaction face à une vente d'esclaves. Très amusant.

* * *

><p>C'était la troisième fois qu'on tentait de l'embarquer en tant qu'esclave, mais à présent, elle serait tranquille. Hoshiko avait renoncé –pour l'instant- à fouiller l'intégralité de la zone de non-droit et s'était dirigée vers les docks. Peut-être pourraient-ils la renseigner sur les ingénieurs qui avaient pour habitude d'avoir des pirates dans leur clients, et il y avait peu d'esclaves dans ce coté-là. La vue de ces colliers explosifs commençait à la rendre malade. Au bout d'une heure néanmoins, son moral chuta au plus bas: la tâche paraissait trop énorme pour être accomplie, et la corruption était aussi fréquente que les boutiques d'esclaves dans les zones de non-droits. Par où commencer ?<p>

La marine finit par retrouver son lieutenant, qui lui fit un rapport de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Quelques ingénieurs en zone de non-droit à interroger, qui avaient pour habitude d'enrober les bateaux pirates, mais en somme peu de choses. Ils tournaient en rond, l'archipel était trop grand. Avec un soupir, elle se résigna à retourner dans la zone de non-droit, cette fois ci vêtue de son uniforme et avec des soldats. Au bout d'une heure environ cependant, le den-den mushi s'affola.

**- Allô, ici le Colonel Hoshiko,** répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

**- Signalement d'un incident important à l'île numéro 01. Lors d'une vente aux enchères, des tenryubito ont été blessés, deux sont retenus en otages. Les pirates qui les ont attaqués sont connus sous le nom de « chapeau de paille ».**

Hoshiko retint un rire tandis que ces hommes restaient bouche bée.

-** Deux autres équipages sont impliqués d'après nos informateurs : les HeartPirates et les pirates menés par Eustass Kidd.**

Hoshiko manqua de lâcher l'escargophone, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et lui demanda de répéter. Law, s'associer avec un autre équipage de pirate. Law, frapper un tenryubito. Law, s'attirer les foudres de la marine sciemment.

-** Il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est impossible que les HeartPirates soit mêlés à un telle affaire, ce n'est pas du tout leur genre.**

**- Négatif, ils sont dans la salle des enchères à ce moment précis.**

Law, dans la salle de ventes aux enchères, au mauvais moment ? Voilà qui était plus crédible, il fallait bien que son quota de chance s'épuise un jour. Les marines en avaient déduit qu'ils étaient complices. Law, Monkey D Luffy et Eustass Kidd, complices ! A peu près aussi probable que l'arrêt immédiat de la vente des esclaves. Mais dans tout les cas, maintenant elle savait où il était.

**- Nous arrivons en renfort,** fit-elle.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et s'apprêta à courir à toute vitesse, quand Royce l'arrêta.

-** Colonel, je vous en prie, ne partez pas devant en abandonnant vos hommes.**

Ce qui, honnêtement, avait été son idée initiale. Mais les marines réussiraient sans doute à au moins empêcher Law de s'enfuir de la salle, et elle ne voulait pas trop se brouiller avec son Lieutenant, alors elle hocha la tête.

**- Royce, va retrouver les autres unités et prends leur commandements. Rendez-vous là-bas. Ne traîne pas.**

Sur ce, elle s'élança au pas de course, ses hommes derrière elle. Les minutes semblaient interminables, ils allaient si lentement ! Mais le pire, c'était les rapports constants qu'on lui faisait par escargophone, qui avaient de quoi être inquiétants : les trois capitaines s'étaient unis pour briser le barrage marine établit. Ce qui aurait été plutôt excitant, si à ce moment ils n'auraient pas encore été à un quart d'heure du lieu de la vente. Puis dix minutes. Cinq minutes. Ils arrivèrent sur l'île 03, et s'arrêtèrent. Un nouveau rapport venait de leur arriver : des esclaves s'étaient échappés, parmis eux ceux des Tenryubitoo. Ils devaient absolument les arrêter. Ils étaient en face d'eux.

A vrai dire, la troupe était difficile à manquer avec le géant qui en faisait partie. Hoshiko se stoppa net. Dans leurs yeux brillaient une folle lueur d'espoir, une envie de liberté irrépressible.

-** Colonel, nous devons les arrêter,** fit un de ses hommes.

Hoshiko resta de marbre, soutenant le regard de géant. Accusateur. Celui d'une danseuse aux cheveux violets, implorant. Effrayé d'un homme. Déterminé d'un autre. Soudain, le reste lui parut insignifiant. Face à eux, Law, les marines paraissaient bien loin... Comment pouvait-elle les arrêter ? Les renvoyer là-bas ? Comment pouvait-elle leur mettre un collier au cou ? Comme elle restait stoïque, ses hommes les mirent en joue, les menaçant. Le géant s'apprêta à attaquer. Une femme cria. Un de ses hommes la visa. Voulut presser la détente.

Il y eut un « bang », puis un cri. Mais il ne venait pas d'une des esclaves mais du marine. Surpris, il soufflait sur ses mains, et regardait avec étonnement sa Colonel qui avait tiré sur son arme, le désarmant. Le visage fermé, elle ordonna :

**- Laissez les passer.**

L'ordre fut suivit d'un concert de protestations. Le géant s'était immobilisé. Hoshiko prit une profonde inspiration. Au milieu de ses pensées qui se brouillaient, une certitude s'imposait : elle ne pouvait pas les laisser les capturer. Elle en était juste incapable. Un autre de ses hommes braqua son arme, vers le géant cette fois-ci.

- **Vous n'allez pas obéir ?** Demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

- **Nous obéissons aux ordres du QG ! Ils nous ont ordonnés de…**

L'homme se tut, assommé. Surpris, les marines s'éloignèrent précipitamment de la jeune femme. Les conséquences de ses actes… Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser. Ce n'était pas le moment. Seule la colère occupait ses pensées à présent, ce qui l'aidait à faire abstraction des représailles de la Marine. Resserrant sa prise sur les armes, elle se battit contre ses hommes. En quelques minutes, avec l'aide du géant, elle en vint à bout.

-** Vous allez avoir des ennuis**, lui fit remarquer le géant.

-** Je prends ça pour un « merci »**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se tu un instant, puis décida que tant qu'à les aider, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question que les marines gagnent. Ils n'auraient pas ces gens. Jamais.

-** Tôt ou tard, l'île va grouiller des nouvelles armes du QG. Ils vont profiter de l'occasion pour les tester avant l'exécution de Portgas., il faut…**

**- Ils vont l'exécuter ?** S'exclama le géant.

-** C'est dans les journaux d'aujourd'hui**, fit-elle. **Venez, je vais vous faire sortir de là. Vite !**

**- Attendez ! Qu'est ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous êtes une marine, après tout !** Fit le géant, soupçonneux.

Hoshiko s'immobilisa, et eut un sourire tordu en désignant les marines mis à terre par ses bons soins.

**- Mais si ça ne vous suffit pas…**

Elle retira son manteau et le jetta à ses pieds, puis écarta les bras :

**- Ça vous va ?** Demanda-t-elle.** Maintenant dépêchez-vous, je suis moi aussi pressée.**

* * *

><p><em>Tadada ^^ Voilà le chapitre 15! Le début des gros problèmes pour Hoshiko ^^<em>

_Encore merci et un gros bisoux à tout mes lecteurs(trices), et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, j'aime beucoup! _

_A+_


	16. Chapter 16: que les ennuis commencent

_Zelemia: Entre les maths et la physique? Honte à moi, je t'empêche de faire tes devoirs ^^ Tu as deviné juste, elle va avoir QUELQUES problèmes, oui... J'essaie de mettre le plus possible de parrallèles avec le manga original, histoire de situer. Mais j'ai l'impression de sauter plein de choses ^^ Ha, ha... Oui, ils vont se croiser dans ce chapitre :p Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, je te laisse le lire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)_

_abime: Vouiiii, des problèmes, gniark! Non, non, je ne suis pas sadique envers mes persos ^^ J'aimais bien l'idée qu'elle jette son manteau. Merci pour ta gentille review, la suite est là ^^_

_miss-franfreluche: En une après-midi? Ben quand même ^^ Une touche de romance? Peut-être, mais pas tout de suite de suite ^^ Merci et bisoux!_

_Reka: La rentrée. C'est dingue comme ce mot peut me faire déprimer rien que d'y penser. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, surtout que je poste moins souvent maintenant ^^ C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de changement dans les derniers chapitres, contente que ç'a t'ait plue =) Oui, j'aimais bien la symbolique du geste, jetter le manteau à terre. Je trouvais que ça faisait classe ^^ OUIIIIII je les ai vut! En fait, après avoir lu ta review je les ai cherchés pendant au moins un quart d'heure, je les trouvait pas . Moi perso je préférait quand il avait son chapeau :( mais mais mais, maintenant il a un manteau noir :Q Trop magnifique!_

_Je crois que je pense déjà un peu comme lui XD C'est mon coté morbide. Mais juste un chouilla hein, j'veux pas devenir à moitié psychopate moi Lol, gros bisoux et merci beaucoup pour ta review! (Hey ça rime!)_

_Invit93: Merci, c'est un peu dur d'intégrer les éléments du manga original, alors je suis contente que ça rende pas trop mal ^^ La suite est... Pas là. Mais nan, je blague =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)_

_Nami: Coucou! C'est vrai, il est un un peu plus court. Et celui là un peu, aussi. Va falloir que je les allonge, ça va pas. Hoshiko change un peu, mais ce n'est pasencore flagrant ^^ en tout cas merci beaucoup =)_

_Lena18: J'aime les coups de théatres ^^ Merci, et gros bisoux!_

_Sunnydydy: Merci beaucoup, la suite eeeeest... Pas là. C'est une blague pourrie, j'arrête. ^^_

_Midnight: Et poétique avec ça :)Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une de tes première reviews, alors =) gros bisoux à toi_

_Zeka: Là, là, la suite est par ici! voilà, tu y es ^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Que les ennuis commencent…<strong>

Dans de salle draps. Cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mal partie. En comparaison, ces coups de têtes, ses disparitions déguisée en civil, ses dépenses imprévues comme le radar ou les canons tenaient du caprice d'enfant. Là, elle avait désobéit volontairement aux ordres, laissé et aidé à faire fuir des esclaves des Tenryubitoo, et avait mis hors-jeu une troupe de marines. On l'avait prévenue des esclaves, elle s'était jurée de ne rien faire, que cela n'en valait pas la peine –quelles que soient ses actions, le commerce des esclaves ne s'arrêterait pas- mais c'était définitivement au-dessus de ses forces. Mais pourtant, le regret la rongeait. Que lui arriverait-il à présent ? Que ferait-elle ?

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit sur la route de ces esclaves ? Tout aurait été plus simple sans eux ! N'auraient-ils pas put…

-** Mademoiselle**, fit une voix fluette à coté d'elle.

Sur les nerfs, Hoshiko répondit plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut à la danseuse aux cheveux violets :

-** Quoi ? Courez plus vite si vous avez du souffle.**

**- Je voulais juste vous remercier. Sans vous, je… Nous… Merci, infiniment. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis.**

Hoshiko se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

-** Arrêtez, il faut être inhumain pour faire ça. Ou stupide. Ou faire partie de la marine.**

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une amertume non dissimulée, puis la tristesse la subjugua. Son père avait été un marine. Et lui, qu'en aurait-il pensé ? Peut-être n'était-il jamais venu à Shabaondy. Après tout, son père était différent: lui s'était engagé dans la marine pour l'honneur. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais vut les esclaves. Il y avait un fossé entre ignorer l'esclavagisme quand on le raconte et l'ignorer quand on le voie. Et à voir cette jeune femme, aux yeux pleins d'espoir et de reconnaissance, Hoshiko ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'elle aussi, à une époque, avait regardé son père avec ces yeux là. Comment les abandonner ?

Autour d'eux, des bruits de combats se faisaient entendre, de plus en plus proches. Le géant se mit à sa hauteur, portant sur ses épaules deux esclaves blessés qui ne pouvaient courir assez vite.

-** J'ai l'impression qu'on fonce droit dans les combats,** grogna-t-il.

-** J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas le choix,** siffla Hoshiko, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Un coup d'œil derrière par dessus son épaule lui apprit que s'ils tombaient dans un combat, peut seraient en mesure de se défendre à par elle et le géant.

-** Si jamais ça tourne mal, partez devant avec eux**, fit-elle au géant.** Vous connaissez un endroit pour vous réfugier ?**

**- Oui,** répondit-il, **au groove 18, une auberge dont je connais les propriétaires. Je les avais aidés dans le passé, ils sont sûr. Elle s'appelle « Eye of the storm ». Venez si…**

**- Je me débrouillerais,** le coupa-t-elle.** Ne restez pas groupés, n'attirez surtout pas l'attention. Les marines ont l'intention d'exécuter Portgas D Ace, ils ne vont pas trainer à shabaondy plus d'une jour. Faites en sorte de ne pas vous faire prendre jusque là.**

Le géant l'observa un instant en silence, puis fit :

- **Vous ne vous en sortirez pas seule, vous aussi allez avoir les marines après vous. Ils n'apprécient pas qu'on touche aux Tenryubitoo ou à ce qui leur appartiens, de près ou de loin.**

Un rire amer lui échappa :

-** Je suis bien placée pour savoir comment marchent les marines et à quoi m'attendre. Et à mes yeux, une personne n'est pas la propriété d'une autre. Dites-vous que tant qu'ils me chasseront, ils ne seront pas après vous. De plus, ils préféreront courir après une ex-marine que des esclaves.**

-** Je ne raisonne pas comme ça,** fit le géant.** Vous risquez gros, et nous avons une dette envers vous.**

**- Oui, c'est qui fait de vous quelqu'un de bien,** dit Hoshiko avec un sourire tordu.

**- Vous l'êtes aussi. Vous les avez sauvés.**

**- Par ce que vous étiez sur mon chemin,** s'exaspéra Hoshiko,** sinon je serais déjà en train de massacrer un…**

Elle s'interrompit, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils ralentirent en passant sur un pont, et à l'instant où ils posèrent le pied sur le sol de l'île, cette dernière trembla.

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda un homme, effrayé.

-** On se bat ici,** répondit Hoshiko en scrutant derrière elle.

-** Pas moyen de faire demi-tour,** fit le géant. Les marines arrivent.

-** Dans ce cas, on va devoir aller droit devant. Avec un peu de chance, on leur ferait juste coucou en passant,** fit ironiquement Hoshiko.** Ecartez-vous,** ordonna-t-elle à l'adresse des ex-esclaves,** et toi, aide-moi s'il te plaît.**

Le géant acquiesçât et s'approcha du bord du pont. Hoshiko bondit en l'air, prit appui sur l'arbre le plus proche et frappa du pied la base du pont qui se fissura avce un craquement sinistre. Le géant frappa du poing, et à eux deux ils réussirent à l'effondrer avant de partir. S'ils étaient sûr de ne pas avoir de renfort à leur trousses, à présent les marines savaient où ils étaient. Plus ils avançaient, plus les bruits de combats s'intensifiaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent des flashs de lumière.

-** On est obligés de passer par là ? On peut pas contourner ?** Demanda Hoshiko au géant.

-** Le pont est dans cette direction,** fit le géant en désignant l'endroit des combats.** Et on ne peut pas traîner.**

**- Génial. Vous allez filez tout droit, je m'assurerais que personne ne vous suit. On a évité le gros des combats, vous devriez être tranquille après.**

**- On ne peut pas vous laissez !** Protesta la danseuse, qui avait tout entendut.** Et si…**

**- Non seulement vous le pouvez, mais si vous ne le faites pas je vous assomme et on vous traîne,** répondit-elle**. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais me défendre.**

**- Mais…** Protesta la danseuse.

- **Chut,** la coupa Hoshiko.

Devant eux, en contrebas, se déroulait le combat. Une silhouette démesurée et sombre, avec en face d'elle deux équipage pirates. Un qui lui était peu familier, l'autre bien plus. Décidemment. Mais le pire, c'était qu'Hoshiko reconnaissait cette immense silhouette. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai, il était impossible de se tromper sur son compte. Cela parraissait incroyable de voir une telle personne ici; lorsqu'on passe son temps dans la zone de non-droit, on a tendance à oublier que le QG de la marine est tout proche.

-** Passez par là,** fit Hoshiko en sortant ses armes.** Je vous couvre. Dépêchez-vous et ne vous arrêtez de courir sous aucun prétexte.**

Avec un dernier regard, les esclaves descendirent à vive allure la colline sous le regard alerte d'Hoshiko, prête à bondir au moindre problème. A mi-chemin cependant, le schishibukai s'immobilisa, sa tête pivotant vers eux. Il leva le bras vers eux. C'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, de toute évidence.

La seconde d'après, Hoshiko avait bondit, atterrit sur le bras, et lui avait tiré en pleine tête. Cette dernière bascula en arrière tandis que l'ex-marine s'éloignait d'un saut périlleux.

-** Qu'est ce que vous attendez, filez !** Cria-t-elle aux esclaves.

Ils se mirent à courir, sauf le géant et la danseuse. Hoshiko leur sourit et leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de se retourner.

**- Ne mourrez pas !** Cria la danseuse avant de s'éloigner. **On vous attendra!**

Hoshiko se pencha en avant, prête à se battre, les deux équipages la fixant. Le coup de feu n'avait pas eut grand effet, et une lumière rouge clignotait dans ses yeux.

-** Colonel Hoshiko,** fit-il d'une voix magnétique. **Rendue coupable de trahison.**

**- Hé ben, l'info passe vite pour ça on dirait !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Barthelemew Kuma ouvrit la bouche, et un laser en sortit, la visant. L'instant suivant, elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du point d'impact, tout près de Law. Ce dernier se crispa, la situation lui échappant : comment ça, «_** rendue coupable de trahison**_ » ? Que faisait-elle ici avec des esclaves ? A coté de lui, par pur réflexe, Hoshiko braqua ses revolvers vers lui. Trafalgar Law se positionna face à elle, prêt à se battre, quand le Schishibukai tira à nouveau un de ses lasers. Les deux opposant bondirent du même coté pour l'esquiver.

-** Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre ça à plus tard, Law !** fit Hoshiko en se concentrant à nouveau sur le supposé shischibukai.

-** Hé, toi là-bas !** cria Eustass Kidd, visiblement agacé**, ne te mêle pas de ça, compris ?**

_C'était ce qui était prévu à la base, oui_, pensa Hoshiko, _ne pas se mêler de « ça »._

-** Miss Hoshiko,** la salua Law.** Ravi de vous revoir.**

**- Je savais pas que je t'avais manqué, Law,** siffla-t-elle. **Comment va votre sous-marin ?** Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.** Pas trop de mal, j'espère ?**

Le visage du pirate se durcit une fraction de seconde, mais il reprit avec décontraction :

-** Très bien, merci. Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous faites attaquer par les marines ?**

**- Sans doute par ce que j'ai laissé des esclaves s'échapper au lieu de les capturer,** répondit-elle en écartant les bras.

Law un rire moqueur, comme s'il s'y était attendu, et Hoshiko se retint de lui loger une balle dans la tête bien que, d'après ces récentes tentatives, ce n'était pas la solution la plus efficace pour le battre. C'était étrange. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans la marine, elle se sentait vide. Vide d'obligations, vide de but. Le désir de se battre, de voyager, de progresser était toujours là, mais elle ne savait plus par où commencer. C'était encore plus étrange de se dire que dès à présent, elle n'aurait plus le soutien de la marine. La marine. Royce. Oh non, et si elle devait se battre contre lui ? L'ex-Colonel n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps: ils se faisaient attaquer. De nouveau, Kidd s'énerva apparemment, c'était « son » adversaire, et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'interférer. Voilà pourquoi Hoshiko avait en aversion certains pirates.

-** Si c'est le cas**, lui cria-t-elle,** t'as pas l'air d'être à la hauteur, il semble préférer se battre contre nous !**

S'en suivit une suite d'insultes et de menaces colorées, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la faire rire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent de nouveau attaquer. Kidd et Law se retrouvèrent dos à dos cette fois-ci, Hoshiko derrière eux.

-** Toi aussi dégage du chemin, Law,** fit Kidd.

-** C'est toi qui est dans le chemin, Eustass !** répliqua-t-il.

Un laser fusa vers eux, et Law sauta sur un point en hauteur, d'où il commença à former sa bulle. Bulle qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'achever; il se fit tirer dessus avant ce qui le déconcentra.

- **C'est un schishibukai et tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est tirer des lasers** **?** Pesta-t-il.

**- T'es bien un supernovas et tout ce que tu sais faire c'est des bulles,** répliqua Hoshiko, moqueuse.

Law haussa un sourcil

-** Et vous, miss Hoshiko, que savez vous faire ?**

Avec un sourire, l'ex-marine chargea son revolver et fonça droit sur Barthelemew kuma, évitant lasers sur lasers, avant de sauter au niveau de sa tête. Il tenta de la frapper plusieurs fois, mais elle prit appuit sur son bras, enfonça son revolver dans la bouche et vida son chargeur. Il s'immobilisa, semblant perdu. En un saut périlleux, elle retomba sur le sol. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement, puis le schishibukai leva ses deux bras, parrallèles au sol, tira au hasard, ouvrit la bouche pour tirer encore, encore, frappant au hasard… Prise de court, Hoshiko battit en retraite, se dissimulant derrière des débris avec Law et Kidd.

-** Magnifique, Miss Hoshiko, remarquable même,** fit Law d'un ton sarcastique.

-** Oh ça va, hein !** répliqua-t-elle.** En général, une balle dans la bouche tue quelqu'un, au lieu de le rendre cinglé !**

**- C'est un schishibukai, pas n'importe qui,** lui fit remarquer d'un ton dédaigneux Kidd.

Sur ce, il sortit de la cachette, attaquant à nouveau.

-** Non, ce n'est pas Barthelemew Kuma,** souffla Hoshiko. **Ça, j'en suis sûre.**

**- Alors qui est-ce ?** Demanda Law qui était resté à coté d'elle.

-** Je ne sais pas, mais ça**, fit-elle en désignant les lasers,** c'est la capacité d'une seule personne, un amiral. Un fruit du démon. Or une seule personne peut posséder les pouvoirs d'un même fruit du démon. De plus, Barthelemew Kuma à déjà un fruit du démon, et ce n'est pas celui de la lumière !**

**- Alors c'est qui, ce taré ?** Cria un des Heartpirates, se couvrant les oreilles pour couvrir un instant le vacarme.** Son frère jumeau ?**

**- Je ne sais pas,** répondit Hoshiko, **mais je crois que les marines veulent…**

Elle s'interrompit brusquement car le cyborg avait atterrit devant eux, les forçant à se séparer pour esquiver. Hoshiko grinça des dents: blessée. Son bras saignait un peu, mais rien de grave. En revanche, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Même si ce n'était un schishibukai, ce n'était pas un adversaire contre qui ils gagneraient ainsi. Non, ils devaient se battre ensemble. Agir ensemble alors que les deux capitaines pirates passaient leur temps à se disputer et qu'elle-même avait pour habitude de se battre en solitaire. Perspective pénible mais… Etrangement excitante à ses yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se donner à fond.

* * *

><p><strong>- Elle a quoi ?<strong> S'étrangla Royce dans l'escargophone.

-** Anéanti une troupe de soldats de la marine, désobéit directement aux ordres et surtout aidé à s'échapper des esclaves qui appartenais à des Tenryubitoo. Lieutenant Royce, vous êtes chargé, vous et votre unité, de la retrouver. Signalez-nous sa présence. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser impunie. Un vice-Amiral est présent sur l'archipel, vous l'appellerez une fois que vous l'avez trouvée, il ne devrait pas tarder à vous contacter…**

Les jointures de Royces blanchirent. Non, non, non… C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir… Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle aille se mettre dans un tel bordel ? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte des conséquences que cela impliquerait ? Non, évidemment ! Egoïste, impulsive, c'est ce qu'elle était ! Sans penser un instant aux conséquences… Et maintenant… Maintenant, il devait la capturer. Hoshiko avait beau être forte, face à un vice-amiral, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

-** Lieutenant ?** Demanda un de ses hommes.** Par où commençons-nous ?**

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir comme elle, de trahir la marine. Mais pourtant… Pourtant… Hoshiko. Si pétillante, si joyeuse, si entraînante, capricieuse, impulsive, si…

-** Lieutenant ?** Insista le soldat marine.

- **Par là,** répondit-il.** D'après où elle a rencontré les esclaves, elle doit à présent être aux alentours des grooves 10.**

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il était marine avant tout. Et elle ne l'était plus. Ça avait été si… Prévisible. Il s'en était douté, à l'instant même où Hoshiko avait parlé des esclaves dans le bateau. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester ainsi sans rien faire alors que des esclaves se baladaient sous son nez. Avec le recul, il était même étonné que ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant à l'archipel, faire un scandale sur les esclaves. Quand ils lui avaient donné ordre de ne pas s'occuper des esclaves au QG, elle avait fulminé pendant plusieurs jours, furieuse et outrée.

Mais elle avait peur. Peur de perdre la poursuite de Law. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Elle ne pourrait pas fuir indéfiniment. Un jour ou l'autre, elle serait attrapée. Son den-den mushi sonna à nouveau.

-** Allô, ici le Lieutenant Royce,** fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-** Ici le Vice-amiral Onigumo. Vous étiez le lieutenant de la traîtresse Hoshiko, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Oui, vice-Amiral.**

**- Dépêchez-vous de la retrouvez, et c'est moi que vous devrez appelez.**

**- Bien, Vice-amiral.**

**- Et, Lieutenant Royce. Je vous déconseille d'hésiter, une fois que vous serez en face d'elle.**

Royce ne répondit pas, et son interlocuteur raccrocha. Alors c'était lui qui avait été envoyé à Shabondy avec l'amiral Kizaru, le Vice Amiral Onigumo. Ce n'aurait pas put être pire. D'après ce qu'il avait entendut au QG, lors de la destruction de l'île de la justice, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tirer sur un de ses hommes et à ordonner de détruire un bateau où se trouvait chapeau de paille, même s'il s'y trouvait également 1000 marines. S'il tombait sur Hoshiko…

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Le plus inquiétant n'était pas ce qui arriverait si ce Vice-amiral venait à rencontrer Hoshiko. C'était ce qui se passerait si lui, la voyait…

« _Je vous déconseille d'hésiter, une fois que vous serez en face d'elle._ »

Que faire?

* * *

><p><em>Eeeeeet... C'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Moi, sadique? Mais non, pas du tout. ^^<em>

_Je voudrais remercier -je ne le ferais jamais assez- tout mes lecteurs et reviewers. Ça me remonte le moral entre mes cours de biocell et de chimie XD Non, sérieusement, merci beaucoup, je vous fais pleins de bisoux tout baveuuuux XD_

_Et aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas publier aussi souvent que d'habitude, mais avec la fac de médecine je n'ai plus autant de temps que je voudrais pour écrire. Mais je ne l'arrêterais pas, ça c'est sûr. Je publierai juste une peu moins souvent. _

_Sur ce, à la prochaine!_


	17. Chapter 17: des armes et des larmes

_**Reka**: Et encore un nouveaux chapitre ^^ Et oui, 80 reviews. C'est dingue, j'ai du mal à y croire^^ Ha ha, et voici la suite du combat entre eux. Mais bon, quand je le relis, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu baclé :/ Pas beaucoup d'évolution dans la relation Hoshiko-law, ça, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre, promis. Mais j'dis rien de plus ^^ Ben en même temps c'est vrai, j'usque là, des bulles c'est tout ce qu'il fait. Ça m'est venut tout seul, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je case cette réplique XD Une confrontation Hoshiko/Royce? Mm... Ben j'te laisse lire, tiens =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**_abime: _**_Haaa, la philo... Deux heures, en plus. J'suis heureuse de plus en avoir à la fac XD Nous on s'faisait des petits bacs ou on jouait aux cartes pendant les cours ^^ Enfin bref. Et oui, c'est nouveau de faire équipe^^. Mais c'est bien plus drôle ^^. C'est vrai que pour le coup, Royce n'a pas de chance. Chacun son tour, comme qui'dirait XD Bisoux et merci pour ta review =)_

**_Lena18_**_: Les réponses aux questions arrivent autjourd'hui ^^ Ok, c'est pas terrible comme annonce. C'est vrai que c'est un des moments de ma fic où il y aura le plus de changement. Je m'amuse comme une folle à l'écrire, contente que tu aimes =) Merci pour tes encouragment et ta reviews :)_

**_Sunnydydy: _**_Si c'est lui, mais dans le manga il ne lui donne pas de nom, alors je suis à la recherche de noms plausibles. C'est chaud-time, si après on sait leur vrais noms. Alors je reste dans le vague ^^ Un mini-Law, ton frère? Fais gaffe à toi XD J'espère que tu t'es pas fait mal en tombant de l'escalier. T'inquiète pas, le chapitre 17 s'envolera pas, il est là^^ Bisoux et meri piur ta review miss!_

**_M_****_idnight: _**_Mais de rien ^^ Contente que la fic te plaise ^^. Mais tu sais il y a plein d'autres auteur géniaux, ils méritent aussi des commentaires lol. J'vais m'inscrire au FIC, tiens. Mdr, mais ça peut être un compliment, un mini-law XD Soit pas trop méchant avec ta soeur, quand m^me. Surout si elle tombe dans l'escalier. Le chapitre suivant is here! Merci pour ta review =)_

**_SmartiesGirrl_**_: Merci beaucoup, désolée si le chapitre avait l'air un peu long à venir. Ha ha, la relation entre Law et Hoshiko... Va vraiment commencer à bouger à partir de maintenant. J'ai pleiiiins d'idées toutes aussi sadiques les unes que les autres, gniark. Ahem, je part dans un délire, là. Le chapitre suivant est là, et encore merci pour ta reviews =)_

**_Invit93: _**_J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre-là aussi, merci pour ta review et gros bisoux =)_

**_Zelemia: _**_Les professeur ont pas la même notion que nous de "vacances". Sinon, pourquoi ils nous donnerait tout ces devoirs, hein? Bandes de sadiques... C'est vrai que ces trois là ont des caractères affreux. J'arrive pas à décider lequel est le pire XD En tout cas, ta review me fais très plaisir, bisoux et a+_

_Bon, j'ai oublié personne ^^ Cool, alors Ladies and Gentlemen, voici le dix-septième chapitre qui commence!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Des armes et des larmes<strong>

Chaud-douleur-fatigue. Hoshiko inspira profondément, puis expira. Ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce; ils accumulaient les blessures tandis que le Pacifista n'avait pas subit de sérieux dommages. Une fois son coup de folie passé, il les avait à nouveau attaqués avec sa précision habituelle. Des attaques rapides, pas assez pour la toucher, mais la fatigue prenait le dessus et lui faisait accumuler les erreurs. Et au combat au corps à corps, impossible de rivaliser avec lui. C'était un adversaire d'un tout autre niveau. De toute évidence, un des Heartpirate était de son avis:

- **Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'il saigne, au moins ?** S'écria-t-il.

-** Il arrive,** siffla Law, resserrant sa prise sur son nodachi.

Ils esquivèrent une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux capitaines pirates. Elle venait de quitter la marine, de s'attirer un tas d'ennuis, risquait à tout moment d'avoir à affronter Royce, et ils se chamaillaient pour savoir qui devait battre un Pacifista qu'ils étaient visiblement incapables de battre seuls !

-** Arrête de te mettre en travers du chemin, Law !**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'occuperai de toi si tu me donnais des ordres, Eustass !**

**- Vous pouvez pas la fermer, tout les deux ?** Explosa Hoshiko, exaspérée. **On dira deux gamins qui se battent pour un jouet !**

**- Répète ce que t'as dit, petite garce ?** S'enflamma Eustass.

- **Il est sourd avec ça, le capitaine pirate ?** Se moqua Hoshiko en prenant une voix enfantine.

-** Hoshiko, arrêtez ça,** intervint Law.

- **Me donne pas d'ordre, Law.**

**- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Miss Hoshiko,** articula-t-il, agacé.** Ce n'est…**

Leur dispute fut coupée par une énième attaque du Pacifista. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas en agissant chacun de son coté qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose. Ils devaient agir ensemble. Tache aussi facile que de s'arracher le bras, au vu des circonstances. Plaquée derrière le tronc d'un arbre à coté de Law, Hoshiko soupira :

-** On s'en sortira pas comme ça.**

**- Vous avez des suggestions ?** Demanda Law en jetant un coup d'œil au combat.

-** Pourquoi ce serait à moi de trouver un plan ?**

**- Vous y arriviez très bien sur Grand Line. Trouver des pièges, tout ça,** expliqua-t-il devant son air surpris. **Bien qu'ils ne soient pas très efficaces contre moi,** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Etrangement, le pseudo-compliment, caché derrière la moquerie, la calma immédiatement. L'impression lui rapellait celle éprouvée dans la grotte, lors de leur « trêve ». Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la marine, elle eut l'impression que son cerveau marchait à nouveau correctement.

-** Laisse-moi réfléchir une minute,** marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Eustass Kidd avait une bonne puissance d'attaque, presque capable d'anéantir le pacifista. Il avait déjà pris des coups. Mais il fallait l'affaiblir un peu plus d'abord. Ce que Law pourrait faire, mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Il fallait l'immobiliser. L'immobiliser, l'immobiliser… Hoshiko rangea ses revolvers et demanda :

-** Combien de temps il te faut ?**

Law la détailla un instant, puis sourit :

- **Combien de temps vous pouvez donnez ?**

Souriant à son tour, elle sortit ses deux longs poignards.

**- Autant qu'il en faudra, mais traîne pas trop.**

- **Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire, Miss Hoshiko ?**

**- Je suis curieuse, moi aussi. A ton avis, Law, peut-il saigner ?**

Sur ce, elle se précipita à nouveau dans la bataille, sous le regard observateur de Law, alerte. Le Pacifista ne tarda pas à l'attaquer, mais ces attaques au lasers n'étaient pas assez rapides pour elle. Law sortit de sa cachette et s'avança, ouvrit la main droite, et commença à créer une bulle pour les entourer. Le pacifista tourna la tête vers lui, détournant son attention une fraction de seconde de son adversaire. Law sourit malgré lui: déporter son attention d'Hoshiko était une très mauvaise idée. Profitant de l'ouverture, elle sauta sur le bras du pacifista tendut, prêt à tirer le laser vers Law. Profitant de son élan, elle planta ses deux poignards à la base du cou du pacifista, l'emporta en arrière, le plaqua au sol.

C'est alors qu'elle constata qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, et qu'un laser s'y formait. Hoshiko se remit sur ses pieds et bondit, se réceptionnant sur accroupie, une grimce tordant sa bouche; le laser lui avait brûlé le mollet gauche, lui donnant la sensation de l'avoir plongé dans de l'eau bouillante. Le pacifista était déjà debout quand elle tentait de l'imiter avec difficulté, sa jambe gauche lui faisant défaut. Il leva le poing pour la frapper au moment où Law finit sa bulle.

-** Shambles**, fit-il.

Soudain, elle était au coté de Law, à regarder un imposant Pirate au cheveux noirs bloquer l'attaque du Pacifista. A bout de souffle, elle vit ensuite les bras contstitués d'objets métalliques fondre sur le pacifista, l'encercler, et le réduire à néant. Hoshiko s'accroupit tandis que Kidd se réjouissait de sa victoire, enleva sa botte et souleva le bas de son pantalon, découvrant une brulure qui remontait de sa cheville jusqu'au genou.

-** Blessée, Miss ?** Demanda Law en se penchant.

Par réflexe, elle se remit immédiatement debout, sur la défensive, pointant vers lui son arme. Il haussa les sourcils, et elle l'abaissa un peu.

-** Ça ira.**

Doucement, comme de peur de déclencher un autre réflexe meurtrier, il attrapa le poignard, taché de sang au bout.

-** Alors il peut vraiment saigner,** observa-t-il, intéressé.

-** Mais il doit avoir du fer sous la peau, une sorte d'armure. Je n'arrivais pas à enfoncer le poignard plus profond. Pour ma part, j'ai eut assez de combats, je mets les voiles avant que…**

Ils s'immobilisèrent tout deux, se remirent en garde. Le Pacifista n'était pas mort. Hoshiko poussa un juron en tentant de prendre appui sur sa jambe blessée, mais Law fut plus rapide qu'elle. Alors que la pacifista s'apprêtait à tirer sur Kidd, il créa une bulle, sauta sur son torse et y enfonça son nodachi. A présent mort, Hoshiko résolut à s'éloigner sans attendre son reste, filant vers le bord de l'île. Une fois arrivée à proximité du pont, elle descendit le long des racines pour toucher l'eau, et y plongea sa jambe. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques chose pour ça, et vite. En attendant, elle se contenta de retirer sa veste, la tremper dans l'eau froide et d'en faire un bandage sommaire autour de son mollet. Puis elle découpa sa botte pour qu'elle ne frotte pas dessus, avant de se remettre en route, ignorant la douleur.

Des bruits l'alertèrent, et un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lui apprit qu'un combat semblait avoir reprit. Un autre Pacifista semblait être arrivé après son départ. Tans pis, à présent elle devait songer à se mettre à l'abris et à soigner sa blessure. Où aller ? Hors de question de tenter le coup dans un hôpital ou quelque chose du genre. C'est alors que les paroles du géant lui revinrent en mémoire. Le groove 18. L'auberge. Bien que cela lui déplaise, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix à présent, c'était son seul refuge. Hoshiko s'orienta donc en direction du groove, furieuse d'être ralentie par sa jambe. Elles ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle arriva dans une rue commerciale, et en profita pour se mêler à la foule qui se pressait pour se mettre à l'abri dans les habitations. Courant, elle finit par sortir du gros de la foule. C'est alors que quelqu'un se dressa sur son chemin. Hoshiko se stoppa, l'estomac noué, et songea à faire marche arrière quand elle se rendit compte que les marines l'avaient déjà encerclée. La course, sa blessure et son affolement lui avait fait baisser sa garde, et à présent la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité affronter se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était inévitable, quand on y réfléchissais, mais quand même…

- **Colonel Hoshiko,** déclama Royce d'une voix dure et sans émotion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, **vous avez été rendue coupable de trahison envers la marine. Veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance.**

L'ex-marine se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Depuis quand Royce pouvait-il la regarder avec un tel regard ? Si froid, si indifférent ? N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Blessée, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

-** Je ne suis plus Colonel, Royce. Tu devrais le savoir. Et tu devrais aussi savoir que je ne me laisserais pas emmener.**

Elle voulut tenter de s'enfuir, mais à ce moment l'expression de son ancien Lieutenant changea, se muant en une infinie tristesse. Si elle ne l'avait pas vut rester stoïque dans des situations catastrophiques, elle aurait crut qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- **C'est pourtant ce que j'espérais, mais vous n'accepterez jamais de perdre, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Mlle Hoshiko,** cria un marine, braquant son arme sur elle, **si vous ne nous suivez pas, on vous emmènera par la force!**

Elle ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard, toute son attention focalisée sur son ex-lieutenant. Finalement, elle lâcha :

- **Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, Royce !**

**- Ça**, cria-t-il soudainement,** il fallait y penser avant ! C'était stupide, et égoïste ! Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais à réfléchir avant d'agir ?**

**- Et toi,** répliquas-t-elle, **tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu dis ! Regarde !** Cria-t-elle à son tour en écartant les bras, **tu trouves ça normal ? Les esclaves ? Les Tenryuubito ? Les colliers ? Tu les a vut ? Des colliers qui explosent, Royce ! Et toi… Toi, tu restes là, à vouloir me faire la morale, à n'en avoir que faire de tout ça... Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Royce !**

Il devint livide, et dit lentement, le ton montant au fur et à mesure :

- **Qu'est ce que vous croyiez, que vous pourriez changer le monde en sauvant quelques esclaves ?**

**- Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas changer tout ça ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester sans rien faire quand… Quand je vois ça.**

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi hors de lui. Mais Hoshiko devinait que ce n'était pas vraiment son geste envers les esclaves qui provoquait une telle fureur. Non, comme elle, ce qui le mettait réellement en colère, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient obligés de se battre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et le temps lui était compté. Bien qu'il lui en coûtait, Hoshiko sortit son revolver, tandis que nœud dans sa gorge s'intensifiait au point qu'elle en eut du mal à parler:

-** Vas-t'en, Royce, ou je passe de force.**

**- Ne bougez plus !** crièrent les marines, la mettant simultanément en joue.

Royce restait immobile un instant, les yeux fixés sur le canon pointé de manière incertaine vers lui. C'était bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Et bien au-delà de ses forces. Comment attaquer Hoshiko, alors qu'elle-même y répugnait, au point de pleurer ?

- **Je vous entends trembler d'ici. Ce n'est pas en hésitant que vous vous enfuirez, Hoshiko**, dit-il. **D'autant plus que le Vice-amiral Onigumo est à votre recherche sur l'île.**

Hoshiko sursauta, surprise qu'il lui donne un tel renseignement, et les protestations des marines vis-à-vis du comportement de Royce l'arrachèrent à ses pensées paniques. Il venait de se mettre en danger en lui disant cela. On ne livre pas des informations à une fugitive. Il risquait gros… Si cela continuait, lui aussi pourrait… Non, elle ne permettrait pas qu'il soit pris là-dedans par sa faute. Resserrant sa prise sur son arme, elle s'élança sur lui, évitant les balles tirées par les marines. Arrivée à moins d'un mètre, elle remarqua qu'il avait les bras le long du corps. Il ne comptait pas se défendre. Hoshiko fit tourner son arme dans sa main, et s'en servit pour lui assener un coup à la tête pour l'assommer, avant de sauter pour se retrouver dans son dos. Royce tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, du sang goutant de sa tête.

**- Adieu, Royce,** chuchota-t-elle.

Refoulant ses larmes, Hoshiko s'apprêta à se remettre en course quand une voix grave la stoppa net.

-** Bon boulot, Lieutenant Royce. Vous avez réussit à la retenir suffisamment longtemps.**

Bien que sonné, Royce se releva, chancelant, les yeux exhorbités, et balbutia :

-** Que… Comment… Je ne vous ait pas prévenu, Vice-amiral… Comment nous avez-vous…**

**- Un de vos subordonnés l'a fait. Sur votre ordre, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais insisté pour que vous m'appeliez une fois cette femme retrouvée.**

Royce sembla hésiter, perdu, puis un marine affirma qu'il avait bien agit sur son ordre. Mensonge. Royce avait toujours été très apprécié, respecté de ses hommes. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Le Vice-amiral se tourna vers elle. Grand, de carrure assez imposante, il portait une épée ainsi qu'un long pistolet à la taille. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il utilisait sans aucun doute le Haki. Et comme le montrait son entraînement au duel avec le Vice Amiral Momonga, elle était très, très loin d'avoir le niveau suffisant pour se battre contre lui. Luttant contre un sentiment de désespoir, elle chercha un endroit par où s'enfuir, avant de se rappeler qu'étant donné l'état de sa jambe, elle serait bien incapable de le distancer. A quoi bon courir, si c'était pour s'épuiser avant de se faire battre ? Encore, s'il avait possédé un fruit du démon, elle aurait put tenter de sauter à l'eau, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Derrière le Vice-amiral, Royce la fixai, toujours surpris, et sa main se dirigea vers son arme, puis redescendit. Il se détourna. Hoshiko déglutit avec difficulté. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il n'ai pas d'ennuis. Mais… Mais pourtant…

-** Mlle Hoshiko**, fit le Vice-amiral.** Vous allez me suivre. Je dois vous ramenez vivante.**

Un rire jaune lui échappa, un brin de folie perçant dans sa voix. Elle était seule, à présent. Même Royce lui avait tourné le dos. Mais une chose était certaine, elle ne tomberait pas sans se battre. Etrangement, la danseuse au cheveux violets lui revint en mémoire. En fin de compte, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à atteindre l'auberge, compte tenu des personnes qui lui courait après. Son rire s'évanouit tandis qu'elle pointait son arme sur son nouvel adversaire.

- **Allez vous faire foutre,** cracha-t-elle en tirant sa première balle sur le Vice-amiral.

Balle qu'il évita sans difficulté, avant de fondre sur elle.

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était ça, un coup de Haki. Pas étonnant qu'il soit redouté. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps, chaque cellule, chaque veine recevait le coup, qui résonnait, encore et encore. Allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, un goût amer de sang dans la bouche et un sifflement lui perçant les oreilles, Hoshiko vit sa vision se flouter tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Sa dernière pensée fut Law. Sa voix. Son sourire moqueur. Est-ce qu'un jour… Un jour, le reverrait-elle ?<p>

Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps. Mais il ne l'avait pas regardé. Trop dur. Le Vice-Amiral hissa le corps inanimé d'Hoshiko sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers le QG.

- **Vice-Amiral Onigumo**, l'interpella Royce. **Qu'est ce qui vas lui arriver ?**

Il s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis dit :

-** Les Tenryuubitoo ont voulut qu'elle serve d'expemple, et l'amiral était d'accord. Ils ont décidé de la remettre à des vendeurs d'esclaves, histoire qu'elle serve de leçon aux autres idiots de son genre.**

Sur ce, il se remit en route. Les marines le suivirent, sans exception, laissant Royce seul. Par ce qu'après tout, dans la marine il faut obéir aux ordres sans état d'âmes. Et si pour un supérieur, c'est assez humiliant ainsi de pleurer, ça l'est encore plus quand c'est en présence d'autre marines.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, le chapitre 17 prends fin =) <em>

_Mais je reviendraiiiiit, gniark. _

_OK, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de vacances, moi. En tout cas, toute ces reviews me font trop plaisir, encore merci! (je le dirai jamais assez) _

_Et a+!_


	18. Chapter 18: Besoin d'aide?

_Ho là là, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas posté ici moi XD Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais en plein dans mes révisions de partiels, mais maintenant c'est finit ^^ (hallelujah! j'ai jamais autant aimé les vacances, moi) Voilà un p'tit chapitre pour me faire pardonner, et l'autre ne devrais pas traîner ^^_

_Pour ce qui est du forum, j'ai remit les liens sur mon profil, Sundydy et Midnight dites-moi si ça ne marche toujours pas j'irai demander de l'aide sur le forum._

_Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 18 !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Besoin d'aide?<strong>

Froid. Il faisait froid. La première chose qu'Hoshiko vit en ouvrant les yeux furent les barreaux en face d'elle. La jeune femme se releva un peu trop vite, fut prise d'un vertige et du se pencher en avant le temps qu'il passe. Une blessure au crane et d'autres lui faisaient toujours mal, sans oublier la brûlure à sa jambe.

_Où suis-je ? _Pensa-t-elle, perdue. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience du poids sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Baissant les yeux, elle constata qu'on lui avait mit des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles, mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Lentement, sa main attrapa le collier autour de son cou, le serrant à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains. Un frisson la saisit, ainsi qu'un mélange de peur panique et de colère. Non, elle aurait dut se trouver au QG, dans la prison de la marine, pas dans… Les coulisses d'une vente aux enchères d'esclaves. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. C'était une grande pièce, haute de plafond, sombre et remplie de cages. A droite, au fond, une personne sanglotait. On entendait les tintements des chaînes.

C'était impossible, comment avait-elle put atterrir ici ? La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement. Plissant les yeux sous la lumière vive, elle distingua trois hommes en uniforme de travail. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa cage et dirent :

-** Ha, enfin réveillée !**

Sur ce, l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte et s'avança, suivit des deux autres hommes.

-** Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?** Demanda Hoshiko d'un voix rauque, tentant de conserver son sang froid.

-**Un marine t'a emmené**, répondit-il en sortant des papiers. **Il a dit que tu devais être vendue le plus tôt possible. Maintenant viens, on va devoir lister tes talents, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à dire à la vente aux enchères. On ne peut quand même pas annoncer que t'étais marine, ça ferait fuir les clients…**

Hoshiko ferma les yeux, et réprima un autre frisson; alors c'était la punition qu'il avait choisit pour avoir trahit les marines et aidé les esclaves. Sans doute afin qu'elle serve d'exemple. Qu'est ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver, à présent ? Quel genre de personne allait l'acheter ? L'image de la toute première esclave qu'elle avait vut en arrivant à shabaondy, se faisant battre docilement, lui revint en mémoire en lui arrachant un frisson. Il était hors de question de se laisser faire. Lentement, elle détacha sa main de son collier, et posa ses poings sur ses genoux, tâchant de ne pas trembler.

- **Allez, lève-toi !** Ordonna-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Il s'immobilisa devant le regard noir d'Hoshiko, puis se ressaisit.

- **Debout** ! Fit-il en tirant sur son bras pour la faire lever.

Inutile. Contractant son bras, Hoshiko ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il finit par jurer, et leva la main pour la gifler. Sa main fut stoppée sans efforts. En colère, l'homme demanda de l'aide à ses collègues, qui voulurent lui attraper les jambes. Au moment où ils se penchèrent, ils se prirent un coup de jambe en plein visage.

- **Putain, elle m'a cassé le nez !** Jura l'un, la main plaquée sur son visage contenant un flot de sang.

Un instant, Hoshiko fut tentée de tous les abattre, de sortir de cette cage morbide et de partir à la recherche des clefs, mais se ressaisit: c'était inutile et suicidaire. A tous les coups son collier exploserait bien avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de trouver les clefs. Ils reculèrent un instant, l'observant comme on observe une dangereuse bête sauvage, envisageant de la battre, puis ils finirent par laisser tomber.

- **On n'a qu'à lui administrer un calmant, elle sera sans doute plus docile comme ça.**

L'homme qui avait le nez cassé acquiesçât vigoureusement, et tendit une seringue déjà prête à son ami. Immobile, Hoshiko fixa l'homme se rapprocher d'elle prudemment avec la seringue prête à être plantée. Il s'approcha un peu plus, lui attrapa doucement le bras et, devant son manque apparent de réaction, approcha négligemment la seringue de son bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le geste d'Hoshiko, il put juste ressentir la douleur aïgue d'un poignet et brisé et contempler la seringue planté dans son propre bras. Vide. Elle avait injecté le produit dans son bras. Le troisième homme la repoussa brutalement, l'envoyant valser au sol. Un rire rauque échappa à l'ex-marine tandis qu'elle se remettait assise.

- **J'espère pour vous que la seringue ne contenait pas d'air,** susurra-t-elle en souriant.** J'ai entendu dire qu'un empoisonnement du sang, c'est une mort atroce sans remède…**

L'homme recula, livide, et s'empressa de retire la seringue de son bras, l'observant comme si elle pouvait lui apporter une réponse, puis jura. Désemparé, ils reculèrent tandis qu'Hoshiko se relevait comme si de rien n'était. Les tuer ne servait à rien, ne lui permettrait pas de s'enfuir –ils n'avaient pas les clefs de son collier- mais les martyriser était vraiment tentant. C'est alors qu'elle s'immobilisa, porta la main à son cou, juste au-dessus de son collier, et y retira une petite flèche. Hoshiko eut juste le temps de faire volte-face pour apercevoir une silhouette en dehors de la cage, la visant avec une arme étrange, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ça y est, elle est réveillée !<strong>

Sonnée, les membres engourdis, Hoshiko ouvrit les yeux. La pièce autour d'elle semblait tourner et son cerveau marcher au ralentis. Les voix lui parvenaient déformées, mais elle parvint à se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait ici. Le vice-amiral. Les marchands d'esclaves. Le tranquillisant. On la tira sans ménagement sur une scène éclairée de projecteur, à coté d'une femme qui criait dans un micro. Devant elle, non éclairé, le public parlait, et de temps en temps un carton avec un numéro se levait. Finalement, on la tira hors de la scène, la mettant à coté d'autres esclaves qui avaient déjà été vendu.

Là, elle s'assit, plaça sa tête entre ses genoux, et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais c'était peine perdue, le tranquillisant faisait toujours effet. Elle n'avait même pas été capable d'apercevoir celui ou celle qui l'avait achetée. Le temps passa, et l'on vint la chercher, la remettre à un couple qui la détaillait avec un sourire satisfait, se vantant d'avoir fait une telle affaire. Tout deux de tailles moyenne, l'homme portait plusieurs bijoux à son cou ainsi que des bagues, et la regardait d'un œil qu'elle qualifierait de lubrique. La femme quand à elle, avait le visage trop maquillé et se réjouissait de ne plus avoir à faire de ménage. L'homme prit les clefs, en remit un double à sa femme et les passa au tour de son cou.

Sur ce, ils partirent, elle les suivant. Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps, s'arrêtant de temps à autres lorsqu'ils parlaient avec leurs amis, l'exhibant. Si elle avait été lucide, sans doute aurait-elle tenté quelque chose, mais ses pensées étaient confuses et ses membre toujours engourdis par le tranquilisant. Ils n'avaient pas dut y aller de main morte sur la dose. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant leur maison, une petite villa proche d'un centre ville. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils la laissèrent aux autres esclaves qui lui expliquèrent qu'elle serait chargée de faire le ménage de l'étage, puis qu'elle pourrait descendre manger quelque chose dans la cuisine avant d'aller se coucher. Sur ce, l'esclave retourna dans la cuisine préparer le repas.

Un regard à la pendule lui apprit qu'il serait bientôt 19h. Mécaniquement, elle monta les escaliers et trouva le placard à produits de nettoyage, et entrepris de faire une première chambre, retrouvant peu à peu sa lucidité habituelle. Ceux qui l'avaient achetée n'étaient pas très méfiants; l'homme portait toujours ses clefs autour de son cou, tout comme sa femme. Si elle passait pour quelqu'un de docile, elle pourrait profiter d'une occasion pour les lui subtiliser. Il fallait juste qu'elle se contienne. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais l'enjeu en valait la chandelle. Hors de question de moisir ici.

Une fois l'étage propre, elle descendit aux cuisines, avala ce qui lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire du pain et du fromage, puis partit se coucher. Ils étaient 5 dans la même chambre. Hoshiko prit le lit du dessus et tenta de s'endormir, en vain le froid du collier ainsi que son poids rendait toute position inconfortable. Se tournant et se retournant, elle était sur le point d'abandonner l'idée de dormir quand un garçon entra dans la pièce. Grand, les yeux cernés, il s'approcha de son lit et prit un air contrit :

**- T'es nouvelle ?**

Hoshiko haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'il la laisse. Mais au contraire, il eut un sourire triste, s'accouda sur son lit et poursuivit :

-** Qu'est ce qu'ils te font faire, toi ? Moi je dois les distraire pendant qu'ils mangent. Ils risquent tout le temps de se lasser et de me revendre, mais bon. Et ne t'inquiète pas,** fit-il en désignant son collier,** on s'y fait à dormir avec ça, à la longue.**

Hoshiko fronça les sourcils et recula un peu. La façon dont il parlait de sa condition… Comme si c'était normal, qu'il s'y était résigné. Est ce que… Non, il était hors de question de penser qu'un jour, elle parlerait comme ça. Jamais. Le garçon sembla avoir suivit ses pensées, car il soupira :

- **Tu sais, au début on espère tous se barrer, mais au final ça revient au même, tant qu'on aura ça,** fit-il en désignant son collier, **ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.**

Un silence lui répondit, lui arrachant un deuxième soupir.

- **T'es pas très causante, hein ? Au fait, moi c'est Jeff. Enchanté.**

Il fit un curieux geste du poignet, et une fleur blanche y apparut. Il la lui tendit en souriant. Machinalement, elle la prit, la respira.

-** Là, t'es sensée me dire ton nom.**

**- Hoshiko,** répondit-elle. **Merci.**

**- Pas de quoi. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu t'es retrouvée… Ici ?**

**- Je… C'est compliqué,** fit-elle, évitant la question.

-** Moi, je faisais parti d'un cirque ambulant**, raconta-t-il, une lueur s'allumant à l'évocation du souvenir.** Enorme. On parcourait tout Grand Line, et…**

Sans un mot, Hoshiko l'écouta narrer ses aventures sur Grand Line pendant de longues minutes en jouant avec la fleur, souriant parfois, jusqu'à ce que les autres esclaves arrivent et se couchent, faisant semblant de dormir mais en réalité écoutant son récit.

- **Et une fois arrivé à Shabaondy, je… Enfin, je suis partit dans la zone de non droits, et des vendeurs d'esclaves m'ont repérés. La suite, tu la connais. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Hoshiko.**

Sur ce, il se coucha sur le lit en dessous d'elle. La froide réalité la rattrapa alors. Jeff l'avait distraite, la faisant oublier qu'elle était une esclave pendant un temps, réalisa-t-elle. Il l'avait fait exprès, racontant son histoire pour lui faire penser à autre chose, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une inconnue pour lui. Tournant la fleur dans ses doigts, Hoshiko se pencha sur le bord du lit et chuchota :

-** Jeff ?**

**- Quoi ?** Répondit-il sur le même ton. **Tu devrais dormir, ils nous font toujours lever tôt.**

**- Avant de me faire vendre, j'étais gradée dans la marine.**

Il y eut un silence, puis Jeff fit, un peu trop fort :

**- Quoi ?**

Des « _chut !_ » suivirent son cri, et il s'empressa de s'excuser.

-** Comment ça se fait que t'en soit arrivée là ?** Murmura-t-il.

-** Essaye de deviner,** répondit Hoshiko. **Bonne nuit.**

Jeff resta un long moment assit, cherchant comment une marine pouvait finir esclave. Finalement, il laissa tomber et s'allongea à nouveau. C'est alors que le contact froid du collier se fit à nouveau sentir, et qu'il comprit que c'était là l'étrange manière de la nouvelle esclave de le remercier : lui avoir fait oublier, pendant un temps, qu'il était esclave en l'occupant avec autre chose. Comme lui tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Hoshiko, ils t'appellent.<strong>

**- J'arrive**, répondit-elle en laissant là la vaisselle et suivant Jeff.

Cela faisait à présent 3 jours qu'elle était dans cette maison, faisant toutes sortes de tâches ménagères, mais déjà elle se sentait faible, avait maigrit. Ils ne mangeaient pas vraiment à leur faim et dormait peu, mais cela aurait put être pire. Cependant, la seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était de trouver un moment propice pour subtiliser les clefs de son collier. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où le couple avait finit de dîner, et l'homme annonça :

**- Vous deux, vous allez m'accompagner ce soir, je sors pour l'anniversaire d'un ami. J'ai besoin de vous pour nous distraire.**

Ils hochèrent la tête, et la femme ajouta :

**- Je vais rester ici, bonne soirée, chéri.**

Sur ce, ils sortirent dehors, se dirigeant vers une taverne non loin de la villa. A coté de Jeff, Hoshiko chuchota :

-** Il fait souvent ça ?**

**- Quelque fois**, répondit-il sur le même ton. **Fais attention à toi, par contre.**

**- Pourquoi** **?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- J'suis pas aveugle, Hoshiko.**

Cette dernière pinça ses lèvres : alors il avait entendu. L'homme ne semblait pas être des plus fidèles, et ces derniers jours Hoshiko avait prit un soin des plus particuliers à ne pas se trouver dans les mêmes pièces que lui. Elle n'était pas la seule d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, toutes les esclaves féminines y avait eut droit. Définitivement, rester ici plus longtemps n'était pas possible. D'ailleurs, cette soirée semblait lui offrir une chance inespérée. L'ambiance battait son plein dans la taverne. Levant les yeux, Hoshiko vit le nom de l'endroit « _Eye of the storm_ ». Fronçant les sourcils, elle tâcha e se rappeler où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, qui sonnait d'une manière familière à ses oreilles. Mais où ? Quand ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils rejoignirent son « ami », un homme de la même trempe qui l'accueillit avec des cris de joies :

- **Ha, je vois que tu as emmené des esclaves !**

**- J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient nous divertir,** répondit-il Celui-ci…

Hoshiko n'écoutait plus. Immobile, elle venait de voir la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité rencontrer dans cet état là. Non, non, non ! Pas lui ! Il était hors de question qu'il la voit avec ce collier, avec ce…

- **Va nous chercher des boissons !**

Hoshiko sursauta, puis hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bar, le plus loin possible de l'homme. Malheureusement une serveuse la bouscula, faisant tomber son plateau et attirant les regards. Après s'être excusée, elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Hoshiko chercha à nouveaux des yeux l'homme, et se stoppa à nouveau. Il l'avait vue. Prenant une profonde inspiration et l'ignorant, elle se dirigea vers le bar, notant du coin de l'œil qu'il se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas nonchalant.

- **Est-ce un nouveau style, Miss Hoshiko ?** Demanda Law, prenant un siège à coté d'elle pendant qu'elle prenait commande.

Les poings de l'ex-marine se serrèrent, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Jamais elle n'avait été dans une situation aussi humiliante. Les nerfs à vifs, elle inspira à nouveau pour se calmer: ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Avec un sourire forcé, elle répondit :

- **J'ai bien peur qu'il m'ait été imposé.**

Ils se turent un instant, puis Hoshiko lâcha :

-** Alors vous vous en êtes sortit.**

**- Mieux que vous, de toute évidence**, fit-il avec un léger rire. **C'est les marines qui vous ont vendue aux esclaves ?**

**- Non**, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique, **j'y suis allée toute seule !**

**- Et maintenant, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?**

**- Me débarrasser de lui,** fit-elle en désignant l'homme qui l'avait acheté, **une fois que j'aurais enlevé ce fichu collier.**

**- C'est tout ?** Demanda Law.

-** Quoi, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, toi ?**

**- C'est trop facile de juste le tuer, j'aurais crut que vous auriez trouvé quelque chose d'autre.**

**- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir pour habitude de décortiquer mes victimes avant de les tuer, moi.**

**- Vous devriez, c'est très intéressant. Les dissections, surtout.**

Hoshiko eut un drôle de regard, et Law rit.

-** C'est exactement la réaction qu'on eut mes parents lorsque je leur ait dit ça. J'avais 6 ans, je crois.**

**- Tu as disséqué quelqu'un à 6 ans ?** Demanda Hoshiko, choquée.

- **Non,** répondit-il,** pas quelqu'un, juste une grenouille. J'avais eut du mal à trouver quelque chose d'assez gros pour que je puisse le faire.**

**- J'espère que tu es au courant,** fit-elle lentement, **du fait que tu es complètement cinglé.**

Un rire lui échappa, et il attrapa le collier d'Hoshiko, la tirant vers lui.

**- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide pour enlever ceci ?**

Hoshiko haussa les sourcils, étonnée, puis décida de rentrer dans son jeu. S'approchant encore plus, elle fit :

-** Tu me proposes de l'enlever ? Tu m'aiderais après tout ce que j'ai fais à toi et ton équipage ? Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant que ça à moi.**

Pris de court par sa provocation, Law se rendit compte que leur visages étaient à présent très proches, séparés de quelques centimètres, et que cela ne le gênait pas le moindre du monde. Au contraire. Le sourire désinvolte d'Hoshiko, ses yeux, sa bouche… Le cœur d'Hoshiko fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et une envie irrépressible d'avancer encore un peu plus la saisit. C'était tellement grisant, tellement tentant ! Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, et…

- **Mademoiselle !** S'exclama une voix féminine derrière elle, l'attrapant par l'épaule et la tirant en arrière.** Qu'est ce que vous faites… Oh mon dieu, mais c'est…**

Le cœur battant et les joues rouges, Hoshiko se passa une main sur le visage. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit, bon sang ?

-** Mademoiselle ?** Répéta la femme à coté d'elle.

C'est alors qu'elle reconnut l'ancienne esclave aux cheveux violets qu'elle avait délivré quelques jours plus tôt. Alors c'était ça, «_ Eye of the storm_ », c'était le nom de l'auberge dont le géant lui avait parlé ! En attendant, elle la regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés à la vue du collier autour de son cou.

-** Chut,** la coupa Hoshiko, **ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et je vais m'en sortir.**

**- Mais…**

**- Mais rien, ne te mêle pas de ça, je t'ai dit que j'allais m'en sortir et pas plus tard que ce soir. Je ne t'ai pas aidée à t'échapper pour que tu refasses prendre. Tu travailles ici maintenant, pas vrai ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

-** Bien. Retourne travailler, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Votre commande,** fit le barman derrière elle en lui tendant un plateau de boissons.

Hoshiko prit le plateau et s'apprêta à s'éloigner, quand elle saisit le bras de la danseuse et dit en désignant Law :

- **Evite les ennuis, les pirates et les marines, et surtout, surtout ne t'approche pas de cet espèce de psychopate.**

**- C'est un compliment, Miss Hoshiko ?** Lança Law.

-** Reste à bonne distance, d'accord ?** Poursuivit Hoshiko sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

Hébété, la danseuse hocha à nouveau de la tête, et Hoshiko partit vers sa table sous son regard et celui de Law, curieux de voir comment elle allait s'en sortir.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai pas put m'en empêcher, quand j'ai vut l'image que Reka m'a envoyé (merci encore, d'ailleurs, il est trop bien dessus) je me suis dit que je devais absolument caser ça XD.<em>

_Donc voilà ^^ Encore merci pour toutes vos review, passer de bonnes vacances et fêtes de fin d'années =)_


	19. Chapter 19: S'échapper

_Tadaaaa! Il est venu plus tôt, celui là^^_

_Je rappelle -au cas où- que je réponds au review sur le forum (sauf à ceux à qui je répond par mp), vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Encore merci à tout mes lecteurs et reviewer, ça ma fait vraiment super plaisir =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : S'échapper<strong>

Tandis qu'elle retournait à sa table, Hoshiko tentait de maîtriser les battements affolés de son cœur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça ? De s'approcher autant de lui, prête à… L'image de Law, tout près d'elle, s'imposa et le rouge lui monta aux joues. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

- **Dépêches-toi !**

L'appel la fit revenir sur terre et la fit zigzaguer plus vite entre les tables pour déposer les boissons sur la table. Devant eux, Jeff faisait des tours de magies. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à Law, il fallait trouver un moyen de reprendre les clefs. Malgré elle, son regard se dirigea vers le bar, croisant à nouveau celui du pirate. Décontracté, il l'observait avec un sourire moqueur en coin. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen de le lui faire ravaler… C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint, faisant d'une pierre deux coups. Après tout, c'était Law qui s'était approché en premier d'elle.

Avec un sourire avenant, Hoshiko prit une chope de saké et s'assit à coté de l'homme qui détenait les clefs de son collier, et lui tendit la chope.

-** J'espère que la soirée vous plaît,** susurra-t-elle.

Jeff, qui avait commencé à jongler avec des bouteilles vides, faillit les faire tomber et les rattrapa in extremis, avant de lancer un regard affolé à Hoshiko. Cette dernière lui fit un signe bref de la tête, formant avec la bouche les mots «_ Continue _». Il fronça les sourcils, étonné, puis repris son numéro. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit tandis qu'il étendait le bras et entourait la taille d'Hoshiko, buvant la chope qu'elle lui tendait. Puis il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

-** Excellente. Je pense d'ailleurs la prolonger, pourquoi pas avec toi ?**

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, elle passa une jambe sur la sienne et entoura son cou de son bras droit.

-** Pourquoi pas, en effet ?**

_Si jamais ça rate, je fais exploser mon collier_, pensa-t-elle.

- **Continue, esclave !** Cria son ami à l'intention de Jeff.

Ce dernier, perturbé par les actions d'Hoshiko, s'était à nouveau momentanément arrêté. Il reprit immédiatement, ne voulant pas être punis. Hoshiko en profita pour regarder à nouveau Law, et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un sourire, un vrai : le capitaine ne souriait plus, il observait la scène avec froideur, poings serrés sur sa chope de bière, le regard sombre. Souriant de plus belle, elle passa son autre jambe sur les genoux de l'homme, se retrouvant assise sur ses genoux, plus libre de ses mouvements. L'haleine alcoolisé de l'homme lui donnait envie de vomir, mais c'était loin d'être finis. Encore quelques secondes et…

L'homme attira son visage. Ne résistant pas, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que cela passerait vite. Quelque part derrière elle, il lui sembla entendre une chope se briser, et une serveuse accourir. Mais peu importait. Sa main droite derrière son cou, il lui restait sa main gauche qu'elle posa sur son torse, à la recherche de la clef, qu'elle trouva à travers les vêtements. D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit la chemise, prit la clef, l'arrachant de la ficelle avant de sauter de ses genoux. Hébété et stupéfait, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, ses yeux passant alternativement d'elle, à la clef dans ses mains, et à son torse où sa chemise avait été ouverte. Machinalement, elle entra clef dans la serrure de son collier, entendit un « clic », et son collier se détacha, tombant à ses pieds. Le bar était devenu étrangement silencieux, tous les regards tournés vers eux. S'approchant de Jeff, Hoshiko répéta l'opération. Ce dernier, ahuri, se massa le cou.

C'est alors que son « maître » sembla sortir de sa transe, sortit le revolver qu'il portait à la hanche et le pointa vers elle.

-** Remettez tout de suite le collier ! Vous n'êtres qu'une esclave ! Une…**

**- La ferme,** la coupa Hoshiko.

Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas crié. Mais avoir été Colonel pendant tout ce temps lui avait donné un semblant d'autorité, et cet homme était facilement impressionnable. A en juger par la façon dont il tenait son revolver, il n'avait jamais tiré. Reprenant contenance, il reprit :

-** Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Tu n'auras rien à manger pendant une semaine ! Maintenant remet ce collier ! Et toi aussi** **!** Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jeff.

- **Ne bouge pas, Jeff,** fit Hoshiko d'une voix calme.

- **Hoshiko,** souffla ce dernier,** il a une arme.**

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex marine quand elle répondit sur le même ton :

-** Fais-moi confiance.**

Les paroles de Law lui revinrent en tête. Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ? Le tuer, c'était trop facile. A vrai dire, à ce moment précis, elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Après ce qu'il leur faisait subir, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Non, elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce. Une furieuse envie de vengeance l'avait prise. Son regard se posa sur son collier par terre, et une idée lui vint. Lentement, elle ramassa le sien, le tenant par la chaîne, puis celui de Jeff.

- **C'est ça**, fit-il, **maintenant tu vas le remettre, ce collier. Et plus vite que ça !**

Comment faisait Law, déjà ? Ha oui, c'est vrai. Baissant un peu la tête, un sourire morbide aux lèvres, elle chuchota, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

- **Je ne crois pas, non. Que diriez-vous, Monsieur, de l'essayez, vous ?**

Sur ce, elle leva la chaîne, observant avec un intérêt feint le collier puis regardant le cou de l'homme qui s'était mit à trembler. Le regard, l'apparente politesse, la voix… Lentement, elle fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre.

- **Ne bouges pas !** Cria-t-il.

Ella avança encore, faisant machinalement tourner la chaîne, au bout de laquelle pendait l'un des collier. L'homme pointa son arme vers Jeff cette fois-ci.

- **Recules !**

Elle avança encore. Le coup partit. Modifiant la trajectoire du collier, elle se servit de ce dernier pour dévier la balle qui repartit en sens inverse, effleurant le bras de l'homme qui poussa un cri. Les personnes présentes dans la salle reculèrent, certaines se jetant à terre. Les yeux écarquillés, Jeff observait la scène, immobile. Les paroles d'Hoshiko tournaient dans sa tête, ce qu'elle lui avait dit le premier jour qu'elle était arrivée. L'homme tira à nouveau, sur elle cette fois-ci, mais elle pencha simplement la tête sur le coté pour éviter la balle.

« _Jeff ? »_

Tout aussi lentement, Hoshiko s'approcha de l'homme, lui saisit le bras qui tenait le pistolet.

« _Avant de me faire vendre… »_

Presque avec douceur, elle positionna son autre bras et, d'un geste vif, lui brisa le bras.

« …_j'étais gradée dans la marine_. »

L'homme hurla.

Le reste s'enchaîna à une vitesse surprenante; comme soudain conscients du danger, les clients s'enfuirent du bar en criant. L'ami sauta sur Hoshiko, voulant l'empêcher de faire plus de mal. Il s'immobilisa, surpris: elle avait disparut de son champs de vision.

- **Je suis là**, chantonna Hoshiko, derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna, et Hoshiko le frappa de sa jambe dans l'estomac, le plaquant dans un fauteuil. Puis elle saisit un collier et lui entoura le cou avec avant de le relâcher pour se tourner vers celui qui l'avait achetée.

-** Tu es le suivant,** fit-elle en souriant.

L'homme se redressa, voulut courir mais trébucha. Le rattrapant, Hoshiko le projeta à coté de son ami, et lui mit le collier au cou avant de se reculer pour admirer son œuvre. Le bar était désert, à l'exception de Law et quelques autres pirates, ainsi que du propriétaire et les serveuses qui ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner le bar. Satisfaite, Hoshiko leva la clef.

-** Bien, bien,** fit-elle d'un ton joyeux, **et maintenant, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça ? Jeff, tu as une idée ?**

L'interpelé sursauta, puis lui tandis la main. Sans hésiter, Hoshiko lui donna clef que les deux hommes suivaient anxieusement du regard.

-** C'est effrayant, n'est ce pas ?** Dit Hoshiko en remarquant leur regard horrifiés.

La clef dans la main, Jeff n'avait d'yeux que pour Hoshiko. Au-delà de la gratitude qu'il éprouvait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver effrayante. Dans la marine, vraiment ? Elle avait plutôt agit comme une pirate.

-** Je ne sais pas,** fit Jeff en lui relançant la clef.

En vérité, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre part à ça. Hoshiko sembla le comprendre et récupéra la clef, la mine toujours pensive.

-** A cours d'idées, Miss Hoshiko ?** Fit soudain une voix grave derrière eux.** Ça ne vous ressemble pas.**

Hoshiko pivota pour faire face à Law, qui s'était levé et approché.

-** Tu es toujours là ?** Demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- **Je n'allais pas louper le spectacle,** répliqua-t-il.

**- Vraiment ?** Poursuivit-elle. **Pourtant… Tu n'avais pas l'air très heureux, tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne t'as pas plut ?**

Law tiqua, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Au lieu de ça, il tendit la main vers la clef :

-** Si vous ne savez pas quoi en faire, vous n'avez qu'à me la donner.**

Hoshiko hésita un instant, le temps que l'image de l'homme, pointant un revolver sur elle, la traitant comme une moins que rien, lui revienne. Puis celle de Jeff, le premier soir, résigné à son sort d'esclave. Ce qui avait dut arriver à toutes les filles esclaves avant elle. Law attendait toujours, la fixant avec son habituel sourire en coin. Serrant dans son poing la clef, Hoshiko fit volte face et s'approcha des deux hommes enchaînés. Effrayés, ils voulurent se protéger le visage des mains, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se contenta de prendre leur bourse pleine d'argent ainsi que le revolver. Puis elle lança la clef à Law, prit Jeff par le bras et le traîna hors du bar, incertaine d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Jeff l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Elle devait l'effrayer. Pas étonnant après ce qui venait de se passer. Machinalement, elle lui lança une bourse d'argent et fit :

- **Fait pas trop de vague et ça devrait le faire. T'as quelque part où aller ?**

Les yeux de Jeff passèrent de sa sauveuse à sa bourse, puis il secoua la tête :

- **Merci de m'avoir libéré. Je peux pas accepter l'argent, tu en as déjà fais beaucoup trop.**

**- C'est bon, je n'en ai…**

Elle se tut: la porte du bar s'était ouverte sur la danseuse aux cheveux violets.

- **Parfait,** fit Hoshiko en prenant soin de fermer la porte du bar derrière elle.** Je m'apprêtais à retourner te chercher. Ne retournez pas là-dedans tant qu'il n'en sera pas sortit, OK ?**

Brusquement, la danseuse lui sauta au cou. Peu habitué à ça, Hoshiko faillit se mettre en garde. Finalement, elle recula et dit :

- **Je m'appelle Lily, Mademoiselle, et si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je ne vous remercierai…**

**- C'est bon,** la coupa Hoshiko, touchée. **Ce n'est rien, vraiment.**

C'est alors que l'ex-marine remarqua la manière dont Jeff regardait Lily. Secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il dit d'un ton grave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

- **Enchanté, Lily. Vous connaissez Hoshiko ?**

Lily hocha la tête et expliqua :

-** Mlle Hoshiko a trahit les marines pour nous sauver, moi et d'autres esclaves, et nous aider à nous enfuir.**

-** Dans ce cas je lui doit beaucoup pour avoir sauvé une si charmante jeune femme,** fit-il, bien que ces yeux soient resté fixé sur Lily.

Puis il refit ce curieux mouvement du poignet, faisant apparaître une rose qu'il lui tendit. Lily rougit, mais Hoshiko remarqua le sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres. Elle eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire, mais se retint. Estimant cependant que cela avait assez duré, elle intervint :

- **Désolée de casser un moment romantique, mais on ferait mieux de filer avant que les marines ne réplique. A moins que vous ne voulez terminez votre charmante rencontre derrière des barreaux.**

Rouges comme des pivoines, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et Jeff bafouilla :

-** Je crois qu'une partie de mon cirque est restée sur l'île. Je vais y retourner, je pense.**

**- Tu peux leur faire confiance ?** Demanda Hoshiko, suspicieuse.

- **Bien sûr,** affirma-t-il.

-** Lily, tu devrais aller avec lui. Des fois que la marine viendrait ici, il vaux mieux que tu ne passes pas la nuit dans les parages. Allez, en route !**

Ils s'éloignèrent donc du bar, Jeff en tête, montrant le chemin. Lily suivait, regardant la fleur qu'il lui avait offerte avec une expression attendrie. Puis, remarquant qu'Hoshiko l'observait, elle s'empressa de ranger la fleur, le rouge lui remontant aux joues. Hoshiko ne put retenir un petit rire, d'autant plus que Jeff ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux derrière lui, et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux de Lily. Ils finirent par arriver aux abords d'un cirque. Quelques personnes étaient assises autour d'un feu, et se levèrent dès qu'ils les virent approcher. De prime suspicieux, ils se mirent à courir vers eux quand ils reconnurent Jeff. Ils riaient, le serrait dans ses bras, appelant les autres. Pensant que s'était le moment de s'éclipser, elle chuchota à Lily :

**- T'as bien choisit, il est mignon.**

Cette fois ci, elle ne rougit pas et se contenta de dire :

-** Le votre est pas mal non plus, Mlle Hoshiko.**

Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

- **Ce pirate, là. Il ne vous quittait pas des yeux, et avait l'air très énervé. Il a tellement serré sa chope qu'il la fait éclater quand cet homme vous a embrassé.**

Les yeux d'Hoshiko s'écarquillèrent. Vraiment? Mais pourquoi… Est-ce que ce qu'elle lui disait lui faisait plaisir ? Perdue, Hoshiko lui dit brièvement au revoir et disparut. Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers le bar. Des marines l'entouraient, mais Law semblait avoir quitté les lieux. Jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment loin, Hoshiko s'appuya contre un arbre et resta là pour se récupérer un peu.

* * *

><p>Law rengaina son nodachi. Il aimait le son que cela faisait. Pas autant que lorsqu'il le sortait, bien sûr. Avec une grimace, il remarqua qu'il avait des taches de sang sur son pull. Tans pis. Jetant la clef par terre, il sortit calmement du bar, laissant deux cadavres derrière lui. Ce n'avait pas vraiment été son intention de s'emporter autant, mais une fois Hoshiko sortie, l'homme s'était mis à hurler qu'elle était une trainée, à l'insulter… Et ça lui avait rappelé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Rarement il avait été aussi en colère, avait perdu le contrôle, mais maintenant il devait partir avant de se trouver nez à nez avec les marines.<p>

S'éloignant du bar, il remarqua une silhouette, un peu plus loin, appuyée contre un arbre, et reconnue Hoshiko. Il hésita un instant, puis se dirigea vers elle. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de l'éviter. Et la faire tourner en bourrique était toujours aussi distrayant.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais me faire tuer pour avoir coupé le chapitre là. ^^<em>

_En tout cas, je vous souhaites des bonnes vacances, bonnes fêtes, bonne année, bonne santé, bon chocolat (très important u.u) ahem..._

_Gros bisoux!_


	20. Chapter 20: Hésitation et Guerre

****_Me revoilà! Je vous ai manqué?_

_J'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration pour le nom de ce chapitre, j'suis restée cinq minutes à réfléchir, puis j'ai mis ça. C'est affreux, il va falloir que j'en trouve un mieux que ça. En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre en lui-même est mieux._

_J'espère que vous avez passez des bonnes fêtes de fin d'année (Bonne année! Oui je sais, c'est un peu tard, mais bon), une rentrée pas trop horrible -pas comme la mienne, tiens- et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop goinfrés de chocolat. _

_Enfin bref, sans plus attendre voici le vingtième chapitre!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Hésitation et Guerre<strong>

Hoshiko ne fit pas un mouvement à l'approche de Law, se contentant de le toiser, prête à se battre au cas où. Les vieilles habitudes. Le capitaine pirate s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, le nodachi sur l'épaule, l'observant aussi. Apparemment gênée par le silence, elle fit :

-** Et comment ce fait-il que ton Ours blanc ne soit pas avec toi ?**

-** Bepo**, corrigea Law.** Il s'appelle Bepo,** expliqua-t-il devant son air d'incompréhension.

Si le fait que les gens soit surpris du fait que Bepo savait se battre et parler l'amusait –du moins, l'avait amusé. A présent, ça le lassait plus qu'autre chose- il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on lui manque de respect. Il n'y avait personne d'autre en qui il avait autant de confiance, après tout. Hoshiko baissa les yeux sur les taches rouges de son pull, puis les tourna vers l'auberge d'où il venait.

-** On dirait que les Marines sont arrivés**, souffla-t-elle. **Qu'est ce que tu fais encore dans le coin ?**

**- Je pourrais vous demandez la même chose,** répondit-il.

Les yeux de l'ex-marine se perdirent un instant, et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle soupira :

- **C'est vrai. Je suis sensée les fuir maintenant, moi aussi.**

Law fronça les sourcils; Hoshiko semblait épuisée, amaigrie, affaiblie, mais surtout perdue.

- **Vous regrettez ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Non,** fit-elle, ferme. **Sûrement pas. Je ne retournerai jamais dans la Marine. Pas après ce que j'ai vut ici. J'y étais entrée en suivant mon père, mais… Je ne connaissais pas ce coté-là de la marine.**

**- Votre père si, je suppose.**

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. Son père avait été contre-amiral, il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas été au courant des esclaves. Mais c'était différent pour son père: lui avait eut une vraie bonne raison de rester dans la marine, alors qu'elle…

-** Vous l'avez suivit gentiment**, la provoqua Law. **Ça fait quoi de voir qu'au final, quelqu'un qu'on adorait et qu'on suivait n'était rien de plus qu'une ordure, comme les…**

Il s'arrêta, contemplant le canon qui était pointé droit vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage, ainsi que le visage furieux d'Hoshiko. Il avait fait ça pour voir sa réaction, pour qu'elle n'ait plus cet air perdu sur son visage. Mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était mieux à présent.

**- La ferme,** ordonna-t-elle. **Ne parle pas de mon père.**

**- Je vous ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas me donner d'ordre,** répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.** Et ne vous énervez pas par ce que vous ne pouvez pas contredire ce que j'ai dit.**

La main d'Hoshiko se contracta. En d'autre temps, cela aurait été le signal qu'elle allait tirer, et donc qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner, mais il en était hors de question. C'aurait été perdre.

-** Mon père,** articula-t-elle lentement,** n'était pas une ordure. C'était un homme qui faisait ce qu'il croyait juste, qui se battait contre les pirates.**

Elle baissa brusquement son revolver et détourna les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme essayait de s'en convaincre elle-même. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue, après tout? Law était pirate, pas enfant de choeur.

- **C'est drôle,** fit Law. **Quand quelqu'un meurt, on a tendance à ne dire que du bien de la personne. On oublie ce qu'elle a fait de mal.**

**- Dans ce cas ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de te tuer. Pour une fois, on dirait du bien de toi, « Chirurgien de la mort ». Pour peu qu'il reste quelque chose à dire !**

Law se figea, surpris. Les coups, les cris, les menaces, tout ça n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il se battait ce n'était pas pour capturer l'autre mais le tuer, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. L'entendre dire à haute voix qu'il serait bien mieux mort que vivant, que tout ce qu'il avait fait… C'était comme si, tout d'un coup, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Que rien ne s'était passé. Que jamais il n'y avait eut de trêve. Comme si tout d'un coup elle n'était qu'une marine chassant un pirate, incapable de voir plus loin que ça. C'était… Blessant. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas: être cruelle n'était pas dans sa nature, ça c'était_ son_ rôle. Hoshiko sembla s'en rendre compte, car elle murmura, gênée :

-** C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…**

Elle laissa tomber devant le regard lointain de Law. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit :

- **Quand tu m'as proposé de m'aider, tout à l'heure, c'était pour de vrai ?**

**- Peut-être, **répondit-il brusquement.** Mais ça aurait sans doute été une erreur.**

Il la fixait d'un regard froid et calculateur, et Hoshiko sentit le regret percer, avant de le refouler. Pourquoi devrait-elle regretter ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Il l'avait provoquée. Elle ne lui devait rien.

_Si, tu lui dois ce que tu es, maintenant, _soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête. Voix qui, malheureusement, avait raison: jamais sans lui sa progression n'aurait été si rapide. Rivaux, ennemis, alliés. Peut importe. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent sur ces paroles là. Mais que dire ? Contre toute attente, c'est Law qui rompit le silence :

-** Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?**

**- M'éloigner des marines, des ennuis, des pirates et des psychopates. L'exact opposé d'avant, à vrai dire.**

Law eut un léger rire, et Hoshiko se détendit.

- **Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux partir,** lui conseilla Law en se rapprochant dangereusement.

**- Oui**, fit Hoshiko.** Etant donné que tu corresponds aux trois dernières catégories et que la première ne va pas tarder à débarquer ici.**

Law rit à nouveau, de plus en plus près, sans même être sur ses gardes. Il n'allait quand même pas partir sans la taquiner une dernière fois. Prise au dépourvue, ses réflexes de marines reprirent le dessus. Hoshiko fit tourner son revolver dans sa main et fit :

-** Depuis quand tu t'approches autant de moi sans être sur tes gardes ?**

Encore ce rire, grave, moqueur.

- **Ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça, tout à l'heure.**

Hoshiko sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, Law avait disparut, la laissant avec son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Sur l'autre rive, les marines fouillaient les environs à leur recherche, aussi décida-t-elle de rechercher un endroit où dormir. Premièrement, elle s'éloigna de l'auberge, réfléchissant à un endroit ou rester cette nuit. C'était étrange d'avoir à s'inquiéter d'être poursuivie quand, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait fait partie des poursuivants. S'enfonçant dans la zone de non-droits, la jeune femme finit par trouver une auberge qui avait l'air à peu près correcte, paya sa nuit et monta dans sa chambre. Sobre, un peux poussiéreuse, mais bon marché. Hoshiko se laissa tomber sur le lit qui gémit sous son poids, suivit de son propre gémissement. Même ceux de la base de marine étaient plus comfortables.

Sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le mur où une araignée s'affairait à tracer sa toile, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Law. Sa façon de s'approcher d'elle, de la regarder, son regard blessé quand… Se tournant sur le ventre, elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller comme pour y étouffer ses pensées. Tant de choses s'étaient enchaînées depuis son arrivée ici. Les esclaves, Royce, les marines, les combats, les colliers, Jeff, et bien trop souvent à son goût, Law. Law, Law et encore Law. Elle était devenue bien trop proche de lui. Déjà qu'elle était en mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de la marine, que se passerait-il s'ils apprenaient qu'elle… Qu'elle quoi, au juste ? Il était hors de question de lui faire confiance ou quoi que ce soit. Pas après avoir vut de quoi il était capable sur Grand Line. C'était bien trop dangereux.

Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée du danger, mais pas de peur : d'excitation. Cette même excitation qu'on éprouvait à l'approche d'un combat où l'on peut se dépasser, ou qu'on éprouve en retrouvant quelqu'un qu'on apprécie après longtemps. Un soupir lui échappa: d'autres problèmes plus urgents viendraient demain, et il valait mieux qu'elle récupère. Fermant les yeux, l'ex-marine s'efforça de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>-<strong> C'est aujourd'hui, maman ?<strong>

**- Oui ma puce.**

**- On ira voir, hein ?** S'écria l'enfant, surexcitée.

Si l'on pouvait reconnaître quelque chose, c'était que si la Marine manquait parfois de morale, elle ne manquait pas de culot. Aujourd'hui se déroulerait l'exécution publique de Portgas D Ace, ce qui provoquerait sans aucun doute la plus grande bataille jamais connue depuis plusieurs décennies entre Barbe blanche et la QG de la Marine. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, l'exécution serait retransmise sur des écrans géant à Shabaondy ainsi que partout dans le monde.

C'était une décision plus que surprenante: certes Portgas D Ace n'était pas n'importe quel pirate, mais cela ne valait pas le coup de le tuer et de provoquer une telle guerre. La gouvernement devait avoir une autre raison de l'exécuter. Avec un soupir, Hoshiko réajusta la casquette qui dissimulait son visage, à présent placardé sur des affiches « wanted ». Ils avaient fixé sa prime à une cinquantaine de millions de Berry, mais pour l'instant cela n'était pas préoccupant : tout les marines avaient disparus de l'archipel ou presque, rappelés au QG. De plus, avec l'agitation qui régnait sur l'archipel depuis le passage de l'amiral et l'annonce de l'exécution de Ace, personne ne ferait attention à elle.

Les mains dans les poches, Hoshiko se dirigea vers le marché. Tandis que le marchand parlait avec un client, elle subtilisait une pomme et croqua dedans en s'éloignant. C'était ainsi qu'elle faisait depuis un certain temps; la bourse lui payait la chambre d'auberge dans laquelle elle dormait le soir, et la journée se passait en déambulant dans les rues. Elle n'avait pas revu Law depuis ce soir-là, et n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le revoir de si tôt. En sa présence, son self-control semblait diminuer sérieusement, hors garder un profil bas pour quelques temps lui avait semblé être la meilleure option pour l'instant. Pour ce qui était de la suite, elle repoussait tout les jours le moment fatidique où elle devrait décider quoi faire. Revenir chez elle était quasi-impossible et totalement exclus: cela attirerait des ennuis à sa mère. Vivre cachée le reste de sa vie sur l'archipel ne l'enchantait pas plus. Non, elle aurait voulut repartir à l'aventure.

Mais pas tout de suite. A ce moment précis, la seule chose qu'elle aurait le plus aimé faire aurait été se rendre sur la tombe de son père. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas y aller tant que Law ne serait pas attrapé, mais maintenant qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la marine, cela ne tenait plus. Le désir de se mesurer à lui était toujours là, intact, mais… Hoshiko secoua la tête et soupira: peu importait ses raisons, aller sur la tombe de son père était aussi à oublier puisqu'il était enterré sur un cimetière marine de Red Line, ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait des gardes autour.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers le QG de la marine où, devant les portes, d'immenses écrans avaient été installés. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que l'exécution ne serait que dans trois heure, mais déjà la place se remplissait. Fouillant le lieu des yeux, elle remarqua Eustass Kidd, un peu plus en hauteur, ainsi que d'autres Rookies célèbres. Bien sûr. Les supernovas n'allaient pas risquer le spectacle. Se fondant dans la foule pour s'approcher un peu plus, elle finit par grimper sur un toit de maison et s'appuya contre une cheminée en grignotant ce qui restait de sa pomme. Une heure avant l'exécution, les écrans s'allumèrent. Un rictus tordit la bouche d'Hoshiko: ils n'allaient pas manquer de faire un show avant la mise à mort.

L'amiral en chef Sengoku énuméra les crimes de Portgas D Ace puis se mit à le questionner sur son père. Son intérêt piqué, Hoshiko n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du pirate, penché en avant, criant que son père était Barbe Blanche, tandis que l'amiral le sommait de dire le nom de son « vrai » père.

- **Mon père… Est Barbe Blanche !** Répéta Portgas avec conviction.

Hoshiko ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre le courage du pirate. Voyant qu'il n'en démordait pas, l'amiral annonça alors le nom de son père biologique. Gold Roger.

Sous le choc, Hoshiko manqua de dégringoler du toit, se rattrapant à la cheminée de justesse. Le roi des pirates avait un fils ? Toujours_ vivant_, de surcroît ? Des cris de surprises s'élevèrent de la foule qui redevint silencieuse tandis que l'Amiral Sengoku expliquait dans quelles circonstances Portgas était né, le sacrifice de sa mère. C'était donc là la raison qui les avaient poussés à mettre à mort un des commandants de flotte de Barbe blanche, même au risque de déclencher une guerre : il restait le fils d'un homme que la Marine avait poursuivit pendant de longues années, l'image même de la faiblesse de la Marine.

Le temps passa, Barbe blanche apparut, puis Chapeau de Paille, révélant leur lien de parenté. Se désintéressant un peu du combat, ses yeux fouillèrent la place et finirent par trouver Trafalgar Law, un peu en retrait de la foule. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pour rien au monde loupé ça. Son regard était dur, déterminé. Les écrans se coupèrent une première fois, provoquant des cris de protestations dans la foule. Il y avait une limite, après tout si toute la population voyait de quoi les marines étaient capables, ils ne leur feraient plus confiance. Un des écrans se ralluma ensuite, filmant un pirate aux nez rouge ennuyant. Son regard dériva à nouveau vers Law, qui ne l'avait toujours pas vut.

La guerre continua sous les yeux horrifiés du public. La mort de Barbe blanche. La libération de Ace. L'apparition de barbe noire. Les blessures, les morts, les cris. Soudain, un mouvement en périphérie attira son attention, Law et son équipage partaient. Pourquoi partaient-ils alors que ce n'était pas finit ? Elle l'observa s'éloigner, perdue dans ses pensées, quand les sirènes d'alarmes de l'archipel la firent redescendre sur terre : un tsunami, répercussion de la guerre, arrivait sur l'archipel.

Se levant, Hoshiko sauta de son toit et se mêla à la foule qui se réfugiait dans la partie la plus haute du Tsunami. La guerre était toujours en cours, la mort de Barbe blanche aurait des conséquences terribles, le QG de la marine devait être à moitié détruit, mais une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_Où es-tu partis, Law ?_

* * *

><p>Deux semaines. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la guerre s'était terminée, mais l'on aurait put croire que c'était hier. Deux semaines qu'Hoshiko avait traîné dans l'archipel. Les avis de recherches étaient toujours là, mais les marines étaient bien plus occupés à reconstruire leur QG et à s'occuper des rookies qui s'étaient précipités dans le nouveau monde. Déambulant dans les rues sans être sur ses gardes, Hoshiko s'immobilisa cependant, sentant des regards sur elle.<p>

Pressant le pas, elle décida de sortir du gros de la foule du parc d'attraction pour trouver qui l'observait. Elle le regretta rapidement, ne tardant pas à se trouver face à des marines en uniformes. Les détaillant, elle ne vit aucun gradé, et en conclut qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'échapper en cas de problème. Qu'espéraient-ils ? La submerger avec leur nombre ? Y-en-avaient-ils d'autres en embuscade ?

- **Hoshiko,** fit d'une voix fort leur chef, **vous allez devoir nous suivre au QG de la marine immédiatement.**

Retenant un rire, l'interpellée répondit par la négative.

- **Jamais je ne retournerai dans la marine !**

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix,** répliqua le marine.

Un coup d'œil à sa droite et gauche lui apprirent que la voix était libre. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à filer, la voix du marine la stoppa :

-** Si vous refusez de revenir dans la Marine, vous le regretterez. Le Vice-amiral Onigumo nous a donné l'ordre de vous ramener.**

**- Vous direz à votre Vice-amiral qu'il aille se faire foutre,** répondit Hoshiko, moqueuse.

Le marine s'avança vers elle, le regard sombre, et poursuivit :

-** Votre mère habite bien sur l'île de la baleine, North Blue, n'est-ce pas ?**

Hoshiko se figea complètement, en oubliant même de respirer.

-** Il serait regrettable qu'un incident lui arrive,** continua-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Hébétée, Hoshiko mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre l'ampleur du sous-entendu. Sa mère, vulnérable, sur... Furieuse, elle sortit son revolver, bondit vers lui et le lui plaqua sur ses tempes. Il ne cilla même pas.

-** Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ?** Siffla-t-elle.

-** Rien. Pour l'instant. Et si vous voulez que cela le reste ainsi, vous feriez mieux de baissez ce revolver et de nous suivre au QG. Le Vice-amiral vous attend.**

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je coupe toujours mes chapitres quand il faut pas XD<em>

_Ahem, que dire? Ha oui! Encore merci à tout mes lecteurs et tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais écris tout ça sans vous, vraiment, ça me soutient et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire =)_

_Pour la suite, heu, je n'ai aucune idée de quand ça va arriver. Je n'ai pas autant de temps que je voudrais pour écrire._

_Je peux juste vous dire ça, pour vous faire patienter: il y aura un nouveau personnage qui va entrer en scène et qui sera important. Voilà =)_

_Gros bisoux à tout le monde, bon courage pour ceux qui désespèrent et ne se sont toujours pas remis de la rentrée (comme moi. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté mes vacances ^^)_

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Hoshiko_


	21. Chapter 21: piégée

_Atteeeeeention... Le chapitre 21 amorce la descente, ouiii aterrissage réussit!_

_Ahem, délire aérien ^^._

_En tout cas, le chapitre 21 est bel et bien arrivé -entre deux cours d'anat et de biostat', que du bonheur- et j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Un gros bisoux à tout mes reviewers, ça me fait super plaisir! _

_Je vous fait pleiiin de bisoux tout baveux... Mon dieu, je délire alors qu'il est même pas 22h. Je vais me coucher..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Piégée<strong>

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient à présent, et déjà Hoshiko apercevait le sommet du bâtiment des marines. Elle avait bien questionné le marine, mais avait vite compris qu'il ne révèlerait rien. Sans doute ne savait-il pas grand-chose. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Sa mère n'avait rien à voir avec les pirates ou les marines, mais sans le savoir sa vie était à présent en danger. L'idée que part sa faute, sa mère se trouvait à présent en danger la rendait furieuse contre elle-même. Impuissante. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi impuissante. Se stoppant un instant devant les hautes portes de la Marine, un détail lui revint : le nom du vice-amiral. Onigumo.

Ce nom ne lui était complètement inconnu; elle avait entendu des rumeurs lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au QG, avant d'aller à l'archipel Shabaondy. Il était réputé pour être cruel et n'avait pas plus de pitié pour ses propres soldats que pour les pirates. Pourquoi avait-il demandé à la voir ? Les marines l'escortèrent jusqu'à un long couloir, puis lui indiquèrent le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Vice-amiral. Bureau 202, tout au fond. Hoshiko les regarda repartir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparut, puis jetta un coup d'œil au couloir presque désert. On ne lui avait même pas prit ses armes. Ils étaient donc sûr et certains de leur moyen de pression. Malheureusement ils avaient raison, ce qui était d'autant plus rageant. Avançant lentement, les poings et la mâchoire serrée, elle aperçut un banc blanc où était assise une petite fille portant l'uniforme Marine. Quand elle ne fut qu'à un mètre de la fille, cette dernière tourna la tête d'un mouvement sec pour la dévisager.

Hoshiko se stoppa. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui contrastaient étrangement avec sa peau mate et ses yeux sombres, dans son uniforme alors que son corps était celui d'une enfant, à moins que ce ne soit ses yeux, ses grands yeux marrons brillants d'intelligence qui paraissaient déplacés au milieu d'un visage juvénile. Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et Hoshiko fronça les sourcils: ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, mais ironique, moqueur. Un peu comme celui de Law, mais beaucoup plus… Familier.

-** C'est toi qui n'as même pas tenu un mois après t'être enfuie de la marine ?**

Hoshiko plissa les yeux et répliqua sèchement :

-** Mêle toi de tes affaires, gamine.**

La petite blonde éclata de rire, puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et fit d'un ton joyeux :

-** Tu es furieuse et tu vas voir le Vice Amiral Onigumo ? Tu permets que j'assiste au meurtre si vous en venez aux mains ?**

Les jointures des mains d'Hoshiko blanchirent. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir du fuir, avoir été esclave, de voir sa mère menacée et de devoir revenir à la base marine, elle devait supporter les sarcasmes d'une enfant ?

**- Dégage,** lâcha-t-elle, furieuse,** par ce que si tu continue comme ça je te promets que tu auras droit à une place de choix à un autre massacre.**

**- Ha oui ?** Fit-elle.** Lequel ?**

- Le tien, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas le moindre du monde impressionnée, et se leva pour se planter devant Hoshiko. L'éclat malicieux avait disparut des ses yeux, ne laissant place qu'à une froideur calculatrice. Quand elle reprit la parole sa voix avait changé, son ton était devenu monocorde, mature. Comme une machine.

-** Tu es furieuse de revenir dans la marine. Tu n'es pas là de ton plein gré. On t'a forcé. Vu comment tu regarde la porte du bureau du Vice-Amiral, c'est à cause de lui. Tu as toujours tes armes. Ils sont sûrs de te retenir. Ils ont de bons moyens de pression. Ta famille. Tu déteste perdre, c'est écrit sur ton front. Tu as perdu contre eux. Tu les hais. Tu es piégée.**

Bouche bée, Hoshiko resta silencieuse. Ça manière de raisonner était…

-** Qui es-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle lentement, sa colère remplacée par l'incompréhension.

-** Ann,** répondit-elle en souriant et en reprenant son ton joyeux. **Je te dirais bien « enchantée » mais tu viens d'insinuer que tu voulais me tuer, alors je m'abstiendrais.**

Sur ce, elle se poussa sur le coté et retourna s'assoir. Indécise, Hoshiko l'observa un instant, puis se décida à frapper à la porte du bureau.

-** Entrez,** ordonna une voix grave.

-** Si t'es toujours vivante**, lança Ann avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte,** je veux bien assister au meurtre. Viens te défouler à la salle d'entraînement B3 au lieu de défoncer les punching-balls.**

Sans lui prêter attention, Hoshiko entra dans le bureau, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image troublante de la jeune fille. Le siège du Vice-amiral pivota, et Hoshiko s'immobilisa, choquée.

-** Vous !** Cria-t-elle.

Le vice-amiral Onigumo était celui qui l'avait capturée sur Shabaondy et donnée aux esclaves ? Mais alors… Pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir ? La renvoyer aux marchands d'esclaves ?

-** Alors comme ça vous vous êtes libérée.**

Hoshiko ne répondit rien, sidérée. Qu'est ce qui se passait, à la fin ? Qu'est qu'on attendait d'elle ? Si l'on avait voulut la renvoyer aux esclaves, on ne l'aurait pas fait venir ici.

-** Asseyez-vous,** l'incita le Vice Amiral en désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

Hoshiko avança de quelques pas mais ne s'assit pas, tendue. Le Vice-amiral appuya les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre, semblant réfléchir, puis annonça :

-** Vous reprenez du service, Mlle Hoshiko. Nous devons capturer ce Rookie que vous poursuiviez sans succès depuis un bon moment.**

Hoshiko écarquilla les yeux, surprise: c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait fait venir ?

-** Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à lui ?** Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-** Par ce qu'il s'est avéré plus dangereux que ce que nous croyons,** expliqua-t-il.** Vous ne l'avez pas vut car vous étiez sur Shabaondy, mais lors de la guerre, ce pirate est apparut et a sauvé Monkey D. Luffy, le fils de Dragon. Il a réussit à s'enfuir, de surcoît. Nous ne pouvons pas sous-estimer un pirate qui s'allie avec le fils du révolutionnaire le plus dangereux de ce monde. Nous avons ordre de le rattraper.**

Hoshiko n'écoutait plus. Alors c'était là-bas que Law était partis au beau milieu de la guerre ! Sauver Chapeau de Paille.

-** Savez-vous pourquoi Trafalgar s'est allié à Chapeau de Paille ?**

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Law. Le chirurgien, pirate, indépendant, détestant qu'on lui donne des ordre, cruel parfois, et un peu égoïste, s'allier avec un pirate. Elle retint rire. C'était tout simplement impossible. Non, il avait dut sentir que ce Chapeau de Paille était un adversaire à sa taille, et l'avait sauvé pour mieux pouvoir se mesurer à lui, plus tard. De plus, le fait d'avoir un ennemi commun avait aidé. Mais c'était tout. Elle sentie néanmoins une pointe de jalousie percer, qu'elle repoussa devant l'air contrarié du marine, et fit :

**- Law ne s'allierait jamais avec un autre pirate, à moins que ce ne soit la seule et dernière option. Il a trop d'amour-propre pour ça. Et puis…**

**- Peu importe ses raisons,** la coupa Onigumo.** Nous devons le rattraper, et vous nous aiderez. Vous savez mieux que personne comment il agira et comment il pense, comme vous venez de le prouvez.**

Alors c'était pour ça qu'ils l'avaient fait revenir. Law s'était fait remarquer au point d'en charger un Vice-amiral de le capturer. Il était dans de beaux draps.

-** Je refuse,** répondit immédiatement Hoshiko.** Jamais je ne retravaillerai avec la marine.**

Ce fut au tour du marine de retenir un rire.

-** Vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Je vous rappelle que votre mère est à notre merci.**

A l'évocation de sa mère, la jeune femme se renfrogna. Les poings serrés, elle articula lentement :

- **Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je ne vous aide pas à capturer un simple pirate, vous vous en prendrez à ma mère ?**

**- C'est à peu près ça. Colonel Hoshiko, vous reprenez vos fonctions à partir d'aujourd'hui. Officiellement, vos crimes sont pardonnés et ceci est une chance pour vous racheter. C'est ce que vous devrez dire quand on vous demandera pourquoi vous êtes là.**

Il se leva et continua d'un ton plein de menaces :

-** Faites le moindre pas de travers, ne faites que désobéir un tout petit peu à mes ordres comme vous aviez l'habitude de le faire, et vous n'aurez même pas le temps de me maudire que vous auriez une tombe supplémentaire à visiter, en plus de celle de votre père.**

Hoshiko saisit son poignard et le leva, à mi-chemin pour lui couper la gorge, mais se figea. Non. Pas maintenant. Elle devait se contenir, une autre vie était en jeu à présent. Lentement, elle hocha la tête, contenant sa fureur.

-** Bien,** fit le Vice-amiral. **Une fois ce pirate rattrapé, vous pourrez quitter la Marine. Maintenant sortez.**

Hoshiko resta plantée là, à le fixer tandis qu'il se rasseyait. Alors seulement elle fit demi-tour et sortit, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Déambulant dans les couloirs, dans un état second, elle atterrit dans une sorte de salle d'entraînement. Son poing s'écrasa sur le mur, le faisant vibrer. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée, mais elle n'en avait cure. Comment… Pourquoi ? Aucune issue n'était visible.

- **Colonel Hoshiko, je croyais que vous m'aviez proposé un meurtre, pas un démolissage de mur.**

**- C'est quoi ton problème ?** Explosa Hoshiko, qui avait complètement oublié Ann.** Pourquoi tu me suis ?**

**- Je veux juste savoir avec qui je vais partir en mission. Celle que vous as assigné le vice-amiral, rattraper Trafalgar Law. J'en suis.**

Magnifique. Non seulement elle allait partir en mission contre son gré avec les marines, et en plus avec une enfant.

**- Ha oui ? Et pour l'instant, qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?**

**- Beaucoup de choses, bien sûr,** fit-elle en reprenant ce ton monocorde. **Vice-Amiral Onigumo, 35 ans, célibataire, 79 kg, style de combat : arme à feux. A participé à deux buster call. Méthodes expéditives. Aucune considération pour la vie des marines. Le gouvernement cherche à l'éloigner, de peur que ces méthodes ne lui retombent dessus et profite de ce pirate pour l'envoyer dans le nouveau monde. Colonel Hoshiko, 21 ans, environ 58 kg et 1m65. Style de combat : arme à feu et poignard, vitesse notable. Impulsive, père décédé, obligée d'aller à cette mission à cause du vice-amiral. Lieutenant Royce, qui risque de recevoir une promotion alors qu'il n'a pas le niveau, afin de l'expédier également dans la mission avant qu'il ne fasse la même chose que son précédent Colonel. Age : 34 ans. Taille : 1m70. Poids : 75 kg. Type de combat : principalement à main nues. Très loyal envers vous. Et moi, bien sûr.**

_Royce ?_ Royce en était aussi ? Mais plus important, cette fille n'était pas normale. Il y avait dans son raisonnement et sa façon de classer Les information quelque chose de… D'incroyable, de désarmant, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Sa stupéfaction lui fit oublier un instant sa rage d'être piégée.

-** Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu sais sur toi ?** Demanda Hoshiko, curieuse.

-** Beaucoup aussi, mais je me surprends de temps à autre. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudrait me donner ce que tu m'as promis.**

C'était étrange, mais… Elle lui plaisait. Bien qu'elle la mette mal à l'aise, la voir parler ainsi alors qu'Ann n'était qu'une enfant la calmait, lui offrant une vue plus lucide sur la situation. Tirant ses armes, Hoshiko répliqua :

-** Tu parles de ta place au massacre ? J'y compte bien. Personne n'a jamais osé qualifier ma vitesse de seulement « notable ». J'vais remettre tes informations à jour, gamine !**

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Ann, et elles fondirent l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>-<strong> T'en as pas eu assez ?<strong>

Ann, étendue sur le sol, des bleus apparaissant sur son corps, sourit avec désinvolture à son adversaire, debout :

-** Nan. Et toi ?**

**- Oui,** répondit-elle en s'asseyant.** Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour te tuer, gamine, moi j'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça. Désolée de t'avoir mentit.**

-** Donc tu ne me mentiras plus ?** Demanda-t-elle en roulant sur son ventre.

-** Qui sait ?** Fit Hoshiko avec un sourire résigné. **Alors, dis-moi : qu'est ce qu'une gamine comme toi fais ici ?**

**- Il y a exactement 10 secondes, je me battais avec une Colonel,** répondit Ann en s'asseyant.** Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais savoir. Je suis Ann, j'ai 13 ans, je mesure…**

**- Je m'en fiche de savoir combien tu… Tu as 13 ans ?** S'exclama Hoshiko, choquée.

-** Oui. Je suis née dans le nouveau monde, et je me suis fait recrutée il y a un an. Bien avant l'âge normal, bien sûr.**

**- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffera,** remarqua Hoshiko.

Ann cligna des yeux, presque surprise de ses mots, et dit :

-** Je n'ai dit que la vérité, non ?**

Hoshiko se tu un instant pour observer plus en détail celle qu'elle avait prit au premier abord pour une gamine insolente. Elle était jeune, mais intelligente. Insolente, mais franche. Petite, mais forte, du moins pour son âge. Peut-être du niveau de Royce. Et son potentiel était impressionnant. Cependant, Hoshiko doutait qu'elle aie le niveau pour aller dans le nouveau monde.

-** Depuis quand la marine recrute des gamines ?**

**- En fait c'est moi qui ai insisté pour rentrer. J'ai dut me battre pour ça, mais j'ai finit par réussir.**

**- Pourquoi tu voulais rentrer dans la marine ?**

**- Pour me venger.**

Son ton était désinvolte, mais son regard s'était durcit, comme fixant un point imaginaire au loin. Toujours surprise, elle la détailla un peu plus : son corps était fin mais musclé, comme elle, mais son expression avait quelque chose de mûr, d'âgé. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé avec Ann, jamais Hoshiko ne lui aurait donné 13 ans. Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant que la marine l'ai prit; avec un talent pour le combat précoce et une intelligence pareille, ils ont voulut l'utiliser.

**- Et toi,** demanda soudain Ann, **pourquoi t'es rentrée dans la marine ?**

**- Quoi, t'es pas censée être surdouée ?** Fit Hoshiko du tac au tac, peu désireuse de se dévoiler à quelqu'un qui en savait déjà trop à son sujet.

Ann eut un petit rire. Repliant ses jambes dans sa position favorite, Hoshiko fit :

-** D'après ce que tu m'as dit, le gouvernement espère plus ou moins qu'on aille tous s'entretuer dans le nouveau monde, si possible en descendant des pirates au passage, en particulier Law. Alors il m'envoie par ce qu'il a peur que je révèle des infos ou me retourne contre lui, Royce par ce qu'ils ont peur qu'il me suive, et Onigumo par ce qu'ils en ont marre qu'il réduise les effectifs de la marine, c'est ça ?**

Ann hocha la tête.

-** Et toi ? Pourquoi ils t'ont mis là-dedans ?**

Elle cligna des yeux, pencha la tête sur le coté, puis fit :

**- Ils ne m'aiment pas, finalement.**

**- Ça, c'est pas très étonnant.**

Son sourire s'élargit, et Hoshiko compris qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

Si elle aurait dut choisir un adjectif pour qualifier Ann, Hoshiko aurait sans doute choisit « triste ». Triste qu'à son âge, l'unique chose que l'on ait en tête soit de se venger des pirates. Elle ne savait pas s'ils lui avaient fait quelque chose en particulier, mais savoir et être parfaitement consciente d'être envoyée à la mort et pourtant n'en avoir cure, ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Mais pour elle, si. Tout ce qui comptait semblait être cette vengeance. Si c'était à ça que ressemblait les enfants du nouveau monde, alors sa réputation de mer la plus dangereuse du monde n'était en rien surfaite.

Hoshiko poussa un soupir et se leva, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'occuper des problèmes des autres, les siens étaient amplement suffisants.

**- Je vais aux douches**, fit-elle. **C'est par où ?**

Ann lui expliqua le chemin, puis Hoshiko repartit, pensive. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix à présent, c'était obéir ou voir sa mère… Non, il en était hors de question. Jamais elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit lui faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'attraper Law, dès qu'il se montrerait à nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça, le problème. Non, le réel problème, c'était ce Vice-amiral. Et Royce, embarqué là-dedans lui aussi. Entrant dans la salle de douche, elle prit une cabine, se déshabilla et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Avec un frisson, Hoshiko s'éloigna du jet glacé et ouvrit celui d'eau chaude, se laissa glisser le long du mur. Un seul faux pas. Une seule erreur. Elle ne doutait pas des menaces du Vice-amiral.

Il semblerait qu'elle et Law auraient à se battre une nouvelle fois, mais pas dans les conditions espérées. Law. Juste après s'être battu une fois avec Chapeau de paille, il allait l'aider, risquant sa vie au passage, pour le soigner. Qu'avait-il vu chez ce pirate de si impressionnant, pour qu'il le reconnaisse comme rival digne d'intérêt ? Se surprenant à être jalouse, Hoshiko rouvrit tandis le bras derrière elle pour rouvrir le robinet d'eau froide, qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté: le sentiment était toujours là, profondément ancré. Avec un juron, elle se leva et quitta la douche. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.

Se penchant sur le lavabo, Hoshiko se regarda dans le miroir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui avait poussés. Ses yeux verts étaient hagards, et, sans ses vêtements, elle remarquait que les muscles de ses bras s'étaient développés. Elle avait d'autres cicatrices, et n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait été avant d'entrer sur Grand Line. Levant ses mains à hauteur des yeux comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois, la jeune femme soupira: ce n'était pas la dernière fois que ses mains serviraient la marine, mais cette fois ce serait sous la menace.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?<em>

_Encore merci à tout mes lecteurs!_

_Sur ce, bonne nuit !_


	22. Chapter 22 : Invité surprise

_Nooon, on ne m'assassine pas, par pitié!_

_J'arrive pas à croire que je ne suis pas revenue depuis presque deux ans O_O J'avais arrêté par ce qu'étant donné que j'avais rattrapé le manga, je ne pouvais plus vraiment le suivre. Et je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de faire une histoire qui ne suivait pas la trame originale, étant donné que le manga original est juste... Génial, surtout en ce moment. Sans parler de mes études qui m'ont prit beaucoup -trop- de mon temps ces deux dernières années._

_Mais me re-voilà, pour ceux/celles qui veulent toujours me lire, en sachant que je ne pourrais plus suivre le manga, qu'il y aura des changements, mais après tout c'est une fiction, et je tiens vraiment à la finir. _

_Je tiens à dire que ça m'a vraiment, vraiment fait chaud au coeur de voir toutes ces reviews, je n'aurais sans doute jamais repris cette histoire sans ça. Elles m'ont fait rire, sourire, et donné envie de finir cette fichue histoire et d'écrire toutes les scènes que j'avais imaginé, et cette fois je vais faire en sorte de ne plus m'arrêter._

_Alors, toutes les menaces de morts, les personnes énervées par ce que j'ai fait la morte pendant tout ce temps, peuvent m'envoyer leur réclamations par mp, encore une fois désolée._

_Et tout ceux qui ont des questions aussi, tout ce que vous voulez hein u_u_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre (que je n'aime paaas plus que ça, à part un passage. Sans doute par ce que je suis un peu rouillée)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Invité surprise<strong>

- **Hoshiko ?**

La jeune femme s'immobilisa en entendant la voix surprise et aigue, un peu familière. Se retournant, elle vit Tashigi, sortant d'un bureau, l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Baissant le regard, Hoshiko nota qu'elle n'avait pas fière allure : sortant juste de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés, la marine avait enfilé ce qui lui était tombé sous la main, c'était à dire un débardeur blanc, un vieux pantacourt et ses bottes usées, sans oublier son ceinturon où pendant ses armes, qu'elle avait resserré de plusieurs cran- l'esclavage et les récents évènements avaient plutôt tendance à lui couper l'appétit.

- **Hoshiko ?** Répéta une voix plus grave, venant de l'intérieur du bureau.

Le colonel Smoker se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha, la détaillant à son tour.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivée ?** Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.** Vous n'étiez pas à marineford lors de la guerre.**

_Oh non, _pensa Hoshiko, mal à l'aise, _comment je vais expliquer ça ?_

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Smoker enchaîna :

-** Le rookie que vous poursuivez y était, et…**

**- Je sais,** le coupa-t-elle, toujours agacée de savoir que Law s'était rendu sur place pour aider chapeau de paille.

-** Ha oui ?** Fit Smoker.** Et qui vous as dit ça ? Il me semble que les caméras étaient coupées, à ce moment là. Comment savez-vous ça, si vous n'y étiez pas ?**

-** Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas là lors de la guerre, Mlle Hoshiko ?** S'indigna Tashigi. **C'est notre devoir en tant que marine de…**

-** Par ce qu'à ce moment là**, lâcha la rousse,** j'avais ma tête mise à prix par les marines pour avoir libéré les esclaves de Shabaondy au lieu de les remettre au fers.**

Tashigi se tu soudainement, sourcils froncés, prise au dépourvu. Magnifique. Elle n'était pas sensée révéler ce genre de chose, mais n'avait même pas réussit à garder le silence une journée. Il fallait croire que l'innocence et la naïveté de Tashigi avait le don de la mettre en rogne. Smoker lui attrapa le bras et la fit entrer deforce dans le bureau avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Tashigi semblait un peu perdue quand Smoker demanda :

**- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là, maintenant ?**

Hoshiko se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cela devenait compliqué. Elle ne devait rien dire, la vie de sa mère était en jeu ici, et jamais elle n'aurait dut s'emporter et dire cela à Tashigi. Mais Smoker ne semblait pas décider à la laisser partir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dit simplement :

**- Je suis là par ce que les marines m'ont donné une seconde chance.**

Inutile. Le Colonel était bien trop perspicace et intelligent pour se faire avoir aussi facilement, et trop obstiné pour la laisser partir après un tel mensonge. Le visage de Smoker s'obscurcit tandis qu'il dit d'un ton dur :

**- Tu te moque de moi, Hoshiko ?** Fit-il en avançant vers elle, menaçant.** Tu n'es pas revenue ici de ton plein gré, pas vrai ?**

**- Ne me demanda rien de plus, Smoker !** répliqua-t-elle vivement.** S'il te plaît. Rien.**

Smoker s'immobilisa, surpris par la soudaine détresse de la jeune femme. Qu'avaient-ils trouvé pour la retenir ici ?

**- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma mère,** lâcha soudain Hoshiko, pressée d'en finir.** Je vais attraper law une fois qu'il aura refais surface et puis je partirai.**

Les yeux de Tashigi s'agrandirent, sa main plaquée sur la bouche.

**- Le Vice-amiral Onigumo ?** Demanda Smoker, impassible.

Hoshiko se contenta de le fixer, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Mentir n'était pas son fort. Alors que le colonel s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, Tashigi l'interrompit :

-** Colonel Smoker, arrêtez s'il vous plaît.**

Hoshiko ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise devant l'initIative de la lieutenante, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment portée dans son cœur. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et dit :

-** Mlle Hoshiko, je vais vous montrez où sont les dortoirs.**

Il semblait que la lieutenante avait gagné en assurance. Un détail lui revint alors :

-** A mon tour de poser des questions,** fit-elle en se tournant vers Smoker.** Vous avez capturé Crocodile, à Alabasta, non ? C'était dans les journaux. Comment se fait-il que vous n'avez pas eut de promotion ou quelque chose du genre ?**

Les poings de Smoker se crispèrent, ainsi que ceux de son lieutenant.

**- J'ai refusé. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait arrêté crocodile. C'est chapeau de paille.**

**- Chapeau de paille ?** Répéta-t-elle, hébétée.** Pourquoi ?**

Smoker ne répondit pas.

-** Vous n'avez rien fait ?** Insista-t-elle.

-** Je n'ai rien put faire,** fit Tashigi.

Sa voix était dure, résolue, et une détermination brûlait dans ses yeux.

_Oh-oh, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé sur Grand Line._

Hoshiko jeta un œil à la poignée que tenait toujours Tashigi et conclut qu'il restait environ cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne soit complètement broyée. Ce qui s'était passé la-bas devait vraiment l'avoir marqué, aussi la Colonel sortit-elle vivement de la salle, Tashigi sur les talons. Cette dernière passa devant elle, silencieuse, et lui montra le chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie. Une fois ses affaires posées, la jeune femme se tourna vers la lieutenante.

**- Merci.**

**- De rien,** répondit Tashigi.** Si je peux faire quelque chose…**

**- Non, je…** Hoshiko s'immobilisa.** Si, à vrai dire si. Est-ce que tu connais une fille appelée Ann ? Elle est blonde, très jeune et c'est une marine.**

Tashigi fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

-** J'ai entendu parler d'elle, par des marines qui étaient sous le Vice-amiral Garp. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Tu sais où ils sont ?**

-** Suis-moi,** fit-elle en quittant le dortoir.** Ils sont deux, et sont arrivé il y a plus longtemps que nous. Mais je les ai entendu parler d'une Ann –apparemment, beaucoup de personnes parlent d'elle dans son dos, encore plus depuis qu'elle a survécu à la guerre- il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ils sont toujours dans la salle d'entraînement au Haki.**

Elles arrivèrent devant ladite salle, plus grande que celle qu'elle avait quitté. La moitié des personnes étaient assises, des bandeaux sur les yeux, travaillant leur Haki de l'observation, d'autres s'entraînaient sur les puching balls. Tashigi s'avança d'un pas décidé vers deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux roses et l'autre blond, assis sur un banc à l'écart. Celui aux cheveux roses leva la tête en la voyant arriver.

-** Oh, Tashigi ! Bonjour !**

**- Bonjour,** répondit-elle en souriant.** Cobby, Helmeppo, je vous présente la Colonnel Hoshiko. Elle aurait… Des questions à vous poser.**

Le blond –Helmeppo- poussa un soupir et s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui tandis que le prénommé Cobby me dévisagea, intéressé.

-** Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?**

Hoshiko hésita un instant, puis se jetta à l'eau :

**- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur Ann ?**

Helmeppo se redressa immédiatement, visiblement fâché, tandis que Cobby eut un sourire d'excuse.

- **Ha, Ann… On ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle, à vrai dire, à part les on-dits.**

**- Je m'en contenterai,** fit Hoshiko.

-** Qu'est ce que vous avez à voir avec Ann ?** Demanda Helmeppo.

- **Je risque de l'avoir sous mes ordres,** répondit-elle, évasive.

Les deux garçons se concertèrent du regard, et le blond fit un « peuh, raconte-lui ! ».

-** Helmeppo ne l'aime pas beaucoup,** expliqua Cobby avec un nouveau sourire d'excuse.** Elle l'a battu le jour où nous sommes arrivés ici. Quand à ce qu'on sait d'elle… Elle s'est engagée dans la marine jeune. Elle a provoqué un marine, l'a battu à plate couture, et son supérieur l'a trouvé tellement brillante qu'il l'a enrôlé. C'est un génie qui vient du nouveau monde, d'une île qu'on appelle Rubaka.**

**- C'est une gamine insolente qui lit dans les pensées,** résuma Helmeppo.

**- Et vous savez pourquoi elle veut se venger ?** Demanda Hoshiko, arrêtant de tourner autour du pot.

-** Elle veut se venger ?** Fit Cobby, surpris.** Je ne savais pas. C'est elle qui te l'as dit ?**

Hoshiko poussa un soupir. Personne ne savait rien sur elle, en même temps croire que les rumeurs auraient put l'aider avait été une erreur de sa part. En quelques minutes, elle avait tiré plus d'information d'Ann que de ceux qui écoutaient les on-dits. Hoshiko poussa un deuxième soupir et s'assit en face d'eux, les détaillant vraiment pour la première fois. Ils semblaient tout deux blessés, sans doute à cause de la bataille. Elle remarqua alors que le garçon aux cheveux rose, Cobby, dégageait une étrange… Aura. Haki. Son haki était… Etrange.

**- Toi,** fit-elle avec son habituel manque de tact,** depuis quand as-tu appris le Haki ?**

Le prénommé Helmeppo fit un « pteuh » et détourna le regard, tandis que Cobby sembla gêné.

**- La guerre, il s'y est déclenché.**

Hoshiko pencha la tête sur le coté. Déclenché pendant la guerre ? Elle avait entendu dire que certaines personne utilisait le Haki spontanément, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, sous le coup d'émotion fortes, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait faire ça. Seules les personnes avec un très fort Haki, comme la Haki des rois, ou avec des aptitudes spéciales y arrivaient. Les autres devaient s'entraîner pendant des années… C'était intéressant.

-** Haki de l'observation, je suppose ?** Fit-elle.

Cobby hocha lentement la tête et expliqua :

-** Tout d'un coup, j'ai… Sentit, ou entendu, je ne saurais dire, les voix des soldats et pirates qui… S'éteignaient.**

La douleur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux était poignante. Effectivement, si un Haki de la sorte se déclenchait sur le champ de bataille, avec toutes ces personnes aux portes de la mort, ce devait être assez traumatisant.

**- Tu n'as pas à revivre ça,** dit-elle simplement.

Elle se leva, et Cobby suivit son geste du regard, une vague lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

**- Apprend à contrôler ton Haki, et tu pourras bloquer ses « voix ». Mais bien sûr, vut la façon dont tu l'as activé, tu y seras toujours plus réceptif que les autres utilisateurs de Haki.**

**- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit,** souffla-t-il.

Sans autres paroles, elle se dirigea vers les punchings ball pour s'entraîner au Haki. Peu importe la façon dont on voyait les choses, elle devait devenir plus forte. Peu importait qui viendrait avec elle, résolut-elle, elle capturerait Law puis partirait de la marine. Et pour ça… Un premier coup parti, mais il n'y avait aucun Haki là-dedans. Bien sûr. Elle avait bien trop de chose à penser pour réussir à l'éveiller. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tâchant de retrouver son calme. Le visage de Law apparut, lui tirant une grimace. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se calmer, ses pensées la ramenait automatiquement à lui. Ses poings se serrèrent, tandis qu'un vieil esprit de compétition s'allumait, quelque part en elle. Oubliant momentanément toute cette histoire de chantage, elle se focalisa sur la sensation de combat, lorsqu'elle était face à lui, et sentit son pouvoir affluer. Elle se mit en position, et frappa, droit devant elle, les yeux toujours fermé. Le bruit du punching ball qui se décrocha et alla voler pour s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Les regards de la salle convergèrent vers elle, tandis qu'elle restait immobile. Ce n'était pas des punchings ball ordinaires, ils étaient fait spécialement pour l'entraînement au Haki. Cela voulait-il dire… Elle regarda sa main. Cette sensation. C'était ça. Toute sa volonté, toute sa force, en un seul point. Elle avait déjà ressentit ça lors d'autre entraînement, mais pas aussi fort. Elle serra le poing, et se promit de ne jamais oublier cette sensation.

-** Je te rattraperait, Law**, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p>-<strong> C'est juste hors de question,<strong> fit-elle, catégorique.

Tashigi poussa un profond soupir.

-** Vous n'avez pas le choix, tout les gradés de la marine présent à la base sont tenus d'assister à l'anniversaire de la victoire de la marine sur les pirates. Cela fait un an de puis Marine ford.**

**- Merci bien,** fit Hoshiko, acide.** Je sais que ça fait un an que je suis bloquée ici. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que les marines soit assez stupide de vouloir célébrer ça.**

**- Nous avions gagné,** fit-elle.

-** Gagné ?** Répéta Hoshiko.** Gagné quoi ? Vous étiez sur place, pas vrai Tashigi ? Alors dites-moi, qu'est ce qu'on y a gagné, exactement ? Des morts ? Des blessés ? Des traumatisés ? Combien de personnes sont mortes ce jour là ? Combien de famille ont été détruites par ce qu'un de leur proche s'est fait tué ce jour là ? Et c'est _ça _que la marine veut fêter ? Il n'y a rien à fêter ! RIEN !**

Et sur ce, Hohiko claqua la porte de sa penderie que Tashigi avait ouverte, à la recherche d'une robe pour la réception. Tout cela la dégoûtait. Elle entendit des applaudissement, et vit Ann entrer dans une robe violette.

**- Joli discours, Colonnel,** fit-elle de son habituelle voix sarcastique.** Maintenant, si tu choisissais une robe et que tu y allais ? Comme Tashigi l'a dit, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Surtout toi. Tu dois faire profil bas.**

Hoshiko croisa les bras, résolue.

-** Alors quoi, tu dis que je dois mettre une jolie robe et aller me pavaner au milieu de ces abrutis convaincus de leur supériorité ?**

**- Exact,** fit Ann en ouvrant le placard qu'Hoshiko avait fermé. **Voyons, pourquoi pas celle-là ?**

Elle sortit une robe d'un bleu éclatant, et Hoshiko leva les yeux au ciel.

-** Colonnel Hoshiko, arrêtez de faire l'enfant et habillez-vous !** S'exaspéra Tashigi.** Les autres nous attendent !**

Par les autres, elle entendait Helmeppo et Cobby. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut se rapprocher de qui que ce soit, ces deux-là étaient vite devenus ces partenaire attitrés dans son entraînement au Haki, tout comme Royce, Ann et Tashigi. Et, bien qu'il lui en coûtat de l'avouer, elle les appréciait. Un tout petit peu. Avec un profond soupir, son regard coula sur sa penderie, et s'arrêta sur une robe qu'elle sortie.

**- Hoshiko,** soupira Tashigi, répobatrice**. Tu ne peux pas mettre une robe noire à un anniversaire. On dirait que tu porte le deuil.**

**- C'est le cas. Et c'est ce qu'il devrait tous faire, fit-elle avec férocité.**

Ann haussa les épaules et remis la robe dans le placard.

**- Tant que tu viens,** fit-elle.

**- Non,** fit Tashigi.** Redonnez-moi ça.**

Hoshiko la repoussa et, sans gène aucune, se déshabilla en un rien de temps devant elles et enfila sa robe noire.

- Je suis prête, fit-elle.

-** La soirée pourrait être intéressante,** en fait fit Ann en riant.

La soirée avait été ennuyeuse à mourir. La réaction des marines qui avaient remarqué sa tenue sombre avait été tout à fait prévisible –s'éloigner d'elle-.A part Ann, qui était restée avec elle car peut lui importait sa réputation, et Cobby car il comprenait mieux que personne son état d'esprit, tous était partis. Plus ou moins contre leur gré, à vrai dire c'était Hoshiko elle-même qui avait été acide envers ses amis, non seulement car elle voulait être seule, mais aussi car elle savait qu'en s'opposant ainsi au codes de la fête, elle risquait des répercussions, et cela valait pour ceux qui l'accompagnait. Cela avait fonctionné avec Helmeppo et Tashigi, mais Cobby ainsi que Ann étaient bien plus têtus que prévu.

Hoshiko finit par se diriger vers le balcon pour s'isoler, tandis que tout le monde se serrait dans la grande salle pour écouter le discours du nouvel amiral en chef Akainu. Le vice-Amiral Onigumo ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient croisés cette année se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et c'était tant mieux. Elle ne broncha pas quand il la détailla de haut en bas, gardant son regard rivé sur l'horizon et la mer. Si calme… Si sereine. Le calme avant la tempête. Combien de fois avait-elle observé cette mer passer d'un calme pareil à une tempête furieuse, un ouragan, ou autre chose de plus dangereux encore ? Elle avait cessé de compter, se rendit-elle compte. Comme elle avait cessé de compter les jours passé ici à attendre le retour de Law, les heures passées à s'entraîner, les nuits à faire des cauchemards... et les lettres que sa mère lui envoyait à quoi elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre.

-** Hoshiko. Colonel Hoshiko.**

Elle ne daigna pas répondre.

-** Vous devriez être à l'intérieur, en train d'écouter le discours de l'amiral en chef.**

Toujours silencieuse. Son propre calme la stupéfiait, mais la colère grandissante de son supérieur avait un étrange effet apaisant sur elle.

-** Et vous ne devriez pas portez une tenue d'enterrement.**

**- Pourtant il y a eut beaucoup d'enterrement ce jour là, l'année dernière,** furent ces première paroles.

Le vice-amiral ne répondit rien, puis soupira.

-** Je vois. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas.**

**- Alors expliquez-moi.**

**- Ce sont des sacrifices nécessaires. Nécessaires à garder la paix, à contenir les pirates, à maintenir la justice. La vermine est forte, les marines faibles périssent donc. Ils le savaient tous, tout comme votre père le savait.**

Les poings d'Hoshiko se contractèrent violemment sur la rambarde du balcon, faisait gémir le fer forgé. Bien sûr. Il avait fait ses recherches sur elle. Mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de craquer.

**- Même votre père,** répéta-t-il,** en était conscient.**

Et sur ce, il se détourna d'elle.

-** Je ne comprend toujours pas**, fit-elle lentement,** en quoi ces sacrifices doivent être fêtés, comme vous le dites.**

Elle s'était retournée, et le fixait à présent. Mais quelque chose attira son regard de l'autre coté. Quelque chose du coté de la baie. Elle se tourna soudain, plissant les yeux. L'eau faisait d'étrange remous, un peu comme… Son cœur rata un battement.

Sous-marin.

**- Law. Trafalgar Law !**

* * *

><p><em>Et non, je n'ai pas perdu ma sale habitude de couper mes chapitres au mauvais moment. A ma décharge, ce chapitre était assez long^^ A la base, il était plus court mais je l'ai rallongé exprès pour le couper à ce moment là (noon, pas taper!)<em>

_Le retour de notre pirate préféré dans le prochain chapitre!_


	23. Chapter 23: Questions sans réponses

_Hey-ho! de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (ben oui, j'arrive pas les mains vides ^^) ça fait trop plaisir de tous vous retrouvez =)_

_Ràr_

**_Deviland_**_: Que vient faire law ici? Foutre le bordel, comme d'hab ^^ ha nan ça c'est plutôt le job de luffy. Oui moi aussi je me suis longtemps demandé si j'allais la finir, cette fiction. Je remettais toujours ça à plus tard, mais maintenant que j'ai le temps, je vais m'y atteler ^^ eeet oui je sais, je coupe toujours mes chapitres au bon moment. Ha non, pas celui-là, je suis sympas je l'ai pas coupé en pleine action :p en tout cas merci pour ta review et bsx_

_**Neifleihm**: c'est ça, on fête plus ou moins le retour de tout le monde, et dans ce chapitre on fete le retour de Royce. Chacun son tour. EN tout cas contente que le chap' t'ai plut =)_

_**SmartiesGirrl**: Nan mais ça, c'est de l'intuition u.u Oui, Law fait tjr des trucs suspect. Bon ok, dis comme ça ça fait bizarre, mais bon ^^ J'espère que le chapitre te plaira =)_

**_Roblochon_**_ Bon a priori, les gens son content de me revoir ^^ Je suis vraiment désolé de l'avoir arrêté si longtemps... Mais c'est reparti de plus belle (toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fooort! naaan, je suis pas fan de fort boyard .) ahem, merci pour ta review =)_

**_Trafalgar-lucia: _**_Non non, je suis vivante (coeur; check, respiration;check, tête; check aussi. Tout est en place, tout fonctionne =) ) Je suis contente que le personnage d'Hoshiko plaise toujours (et qu'il n'a pas encore viré mary-sue...) en tout cas merci merci bcp pour ta reviex, gros bsx_

_**jewelry **Naaan mais après on va dire qu'à cause de moi les gens sont insomniaque! faut dormir la nuit, la fic va pas s'envoler ^^ Oui je confirme, déjà que si j'ai le malheur de me coucher après minuit le lendemain je me jette sur mon anticerne, là ^^ Je suis trop contente que tu trouves Law crédible et pas OOC, en tout cas =)  
><em>

**_Petitebulle_**_ : La suite, tout de suite, la rencontre aussi =) Bon chapitre et merci pour ta review =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Questions sans réponses<strong>

- **Law. Trafalgar Law !**

**- Pardon ?** Fit le Vice-amiral.

-** Trafalgar Law est ici !** fit-elle, avant de sauter du balcon sans attendre son reste.

Elle atterrit souplement au sol, et se mit à courir en direction de la berge, maudissant la distance et le fait de ne pas avoir ses armes sur elle. Que faisait Law ici ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Tous les marines importants étaient réunis ici. Alors pourquoi ? Le vice-amiral ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et, à sa grande surprise, l'Amiral en chef.

-** Nous devrions envoyer plus de monde**, fit le vice-amiral. **C'est…**

**- Une réunion importante**, trancha Akainu.** Si les représentants ainsi que les dragon celestes présents se rendent compte des déplacements de marines dut à l'invasion d'un pirate, c'en est finit. Colonel Hoshiko, vous ne devriez même pas être ici. Partir sans prévenir vos supérieurs…**

Hoshiko n'écoutait plus. Elle n'avait de respect pour aucun de ces deux hommes. Les méthodes d'Akainu ne valaient guère celle du Vice-amiral. Elle nota seulement que, contrairement à l'amiral en chef, le vice amiral Onigumo peinait à suivre son rythme.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés sur la berge. Hoshiko se mit immédiatement en retrait en voyant le sous-marin jaune flotter, éclairé par un croissant de lune. La scène semblait irréelle, mais ses yeux s'en détachèrent pour se poser sur un énorme carton en face d'eux. Levant les yeux, toujours dans l'ombre de ses supérieurs, elle vit Law, accoudé à la rambarde. Bien sûr. Au moindre faux pas, il plongerait immédiatement sans demander son reste.

-** Trafalgar Law !** Tonna le Vice Amiral.** Qu'es tu venu faire ici ? Te rendre aux marines ?**

Law eut un sourire cynique, et elle entendit son rire moqueur d'ici.

**- J'ai plutôt une proposition à vous faire.**

Cette voix ! Elle avait oublié à quel point elle était grave. Envoûtante. Elle recula d'un pas. Quelque chose clochait. Après un silence qui lui parut une éternité, Akainu demanda :

-** Quelle genre de proposition ?**

**- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des places vacantes dans les rangs des capitaines corsaires.**

La mâchoire d'Hoshiko se décrocha. Non… Non, c'était impossible. Law détestait cordialement la marine, et haïssait plus que tout être sous des ordres. Or, en étant capitaine corsaire, on devait non seulement ne plus attaquer la marine, mais en plus répondre à son appel en cas d'urgence. Ce n'était pas Law qui ferait ça. A moins…

A moins qu'il n'en gagne un avantage, et un sérieux. Que voulait-il ? La position juste pour la gloire ne l'intéressait pas. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Law :

-** Si vous doutez de mes capacités, ou de ma bonne foi, je vous laisse un cadeau,** fit-il en désignant la boîte.

Il s'apprêta à reculer, et sans doute à partir, et Hoshiko s'avança alors enfin devant ses deux supérieurs. Law s'arrêta immédiatement en la voyant, stupéfait, et pendant quelques secondes le monde sembla figé. Law, stupéfait de la revoir avec les marines alors qu'elle avait juré devant lui de ne plus jamais y retourner, et les deux gradés derrière elle, tentant de comprendre la réaction du pirate au vu d'une simple marine. Et elle, stupéfaite de voir à quel point elle était contente de le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte tout de suite.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Mais Law était bien trop interloqué pour répondre. Elle s'avança alors vers la boîte, attrapa un des bords et tira dessus avec force, avant de s'écarter précipitamment. De multiples petites boîtes, de la même couleur bleue pâle qu'étaient les espaces que produisait son fruit du démon, en sortirent. Avec précaution, elle en ramassa un, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Un cœur. C'était un cœur. Un cœur vivant, de surcroît, qui battait à un rythme régulier, pulsant dans sa main. Hoshiko resta ainsi quelques secondes, hypnotisée par ce spectacle morbide. Jamais il n'avait fait quoique ce soit de la sorte dans leur précédent combat. C'était à l'évidence un tout autre niveau de maîtrise de son fruit du démon, ce qui était plutôt effrayant. Il semblait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir progressé cette année. La question était lequel des deux avait le plus progressé.

-** La liste des propriétaires des cœurs se situe sur la boîte,** fit Law.

Hoshiko leva à nouveau les yeux vers le pirate, dont la tête penchée en avant et le chapeau faisant une ombre sur son visage l'empêchaient de croiser son regard. Mais elle savait qu'il était rivé sur elle. Akainu s'approcha et décrocha la liste qui était attachée au dessus de la boîte.

-** Comment comptez vous prouvez que ces cœurs appartiennent bien aux pirates que vous avez écrits ?** Demanda-t-il après avoir parcouru brièvement la liste.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Law.

-** Si le fait qu'ils se sont tous fait attaqués récemment et que, à moins que les informations de la marine ne laissent sérieusement à désirer, vous en ayez eu vent, n'est pas suffisant… Vous n'avez qu'à détruire les cœurs. Vous verrez bien que les pirates qui meurent correspondent aux noms sur la liste.**

**- Tu n'avais pas envie de te salir les mains, Law ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu t'es radoucis ?**

Les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'elle n'ait put les en empêcher. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était faux. Tout ça n'était rien de plus qu'une autre technique pour humilier la marine et leur faire comprendre que c'étaient eux, les barbares, car il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver à ces cœurs, surtout avec Akainu aux commandes. Ils seraient détruits. Law la regardait à nouveau, franchement cette fois-ci, et semblait avoir des milliers de questions à lui poser.

_Moi aussi, j'ai des milliers de questions à te poser,_ pensa-t-elle.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Quand était-il devenu aussi fort ? Comment ? Où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

_ Est-ce que… Tu espérais me revoir ?_

Akainu tendit le bras et saisit un cœur, avant de le broyer dans sa main.

-** Nous verrons,** décida-t-il.

-** Au plaisir,** fit Law, avant de se retourner.

Et le sous-marin disparut, laissant Hoshiko vaguement déçue. Rien. Il n'avait rien dit. Mais à quoi aurait-elle put s'attendre de sa part ? C'était un pirate, et elle était redevenue une marine. Ils étaient à nouveaux ennemis. Ses poings se serrèrent. Non, peu importe ce qu'elle se disait, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à lui comme à son ennemi. La seule personne qu'elle considérait ainsi, c'était le vice amiral Onigumo. C'était sans doute la seule personne à qui elle aimerait planter un poignard dans le dos, par ce que sa simple existence faisait planer une menace sur sa mère. Soupirant, elle pivota sur ses talons rien d'autre ne se passerait ce soir. Elle comptait retourner dans sa chambre et abréger cette ridicule soirée, quand la voie autoritaire d'Akainu l'arrêta.

**- Colonel Hoshiko. Que pensez-vous de la situation actuelle ?**

Hoshiko resta immobile quelques secondes. Que pensait-elle ? Elle était en train de se demander ce qui se serait passé si elle avait revu Law seul à seul. Qu'aurait-il dit, si il avait sut que personne d'autre ne l'aurait entendu ? Comment se serait-il comporté ?

Qu'aurait-elle bien pu répondre ?

-** Il a quelque chose à tirer de la position de Capitaine corsaire qui lui tient assez à cœur pour s'allier avec la marine.**

**- Cela me paraît évident. Une idée sur ce quelque chose ?**

Hoshiko tourna la tête pour entrapercevoir le visage de son supérieur et lâcha :

**- Aucune.**

Et sur ce, elle repartit, d'abord en marchant puis, voyant qu'on ne la rappelait pas, se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point cette rencontre avait mis ces pensées sans dessus-dessous. Un an. Un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire moqueur. Elle retira sa robe et prit une douche, et fut à peine surprise en voyant Ann assise sur son lit quand elle en sortit. L'adolescente de 14 ans à peine abordait l'air vague qu'elle avait toujours quand ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime. Hoshiko s'y était vaguement habituée, croisa les bras et attendit. Sa présence avait un étrange effet apaisant sur la Colonel.

**- Qui ?** Demanda-t-elle enfin.

**- Law,** répondit Hoshiko avant de se diriger vers son placard et d'en sortir un simple débardeur, sous vêtement et short pour dormir.** Il a ramené des cœurs de pirates recherchés en échange de la place de Capitaine corsaire.**

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Hoshiko se changea, puis se tourna vers Ann, la mine sombre.

-** Ils vont accepter**, finit par lâcher la blonde.

C'était le scénario le plus probable, en effet. La marine avait beau fêter sa victoire, elle devait toujours consolider sa position et un Capitaine corsaire supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop. Alors, peu importait ses motivations, Law serait bientôt un pirate allié de la marine.

-** C'est mauvais pour toi,** lâcha soudain Ann.

Devant l'air surpris d'Hoshiko, elle poussa un soupir et s'expliqua :

**- Tu es là par ce que tu le connais au mieux et peux le poursuivre. Mais s'il prend cette place vacante, il n'y a plus lieu de le poursuivre…**

**- Et donc plus lieu pour moi d'être ici,** termina Hoshiko.

Quelle idiote. Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par le fait de l'avoir revu que les évènements ne lui étaient pas parvenus sous cet angle. Mais en effet, la marine risquait de ne plus avoir beaucoup d'utilité pour elle à présent. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? Et de sa mère ? Elle croisa le regard d'Ann et cette dernière secoua la tête :

**- Ils ne sont pas assez stupide ou cruels pour gaspiller du temps et des hommes pour aller s'en prendre à ta mère alors que tu n'as pas vraiment fait de vagues. D'autant plus qu'elle reste le seul moyen de contrôle qu'ils ont sur toi, ils doivent la conserver. Et crois-moi, ils te préfèrent dans leur rang plutôt qu'en face. La question reste, que vont-ils faire de toi ?**

**- De nous**, corrigea Hoshiko.

Ann haussa les épaules.

**- Cela fait longtemps que je les gènes plus ou moins, j'ai l'habitude.**

Pourtant elle est des plus dévoués, pensa Hoshiko. Aurait-elle vraiment découvert quelque chose de peu plaisant au sujet de la marine ? Hoshiko repoussa cette pensée. Quoique ce soit, elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de fouiller dans son passé, surtout que la seule chose que cela lui rapporterai serait l'hostilité d'Ann. Et s'il y avait une personne qu'elle voulait de son coté, c'était bien cette gamine blonde écervelée. Bien plus redoutable que ce qu'elle paraissait.

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

-** Entrez,** fit la plus âgée.

Royce entra, et parut surpris de trouver Ann. Hoshiko lui fit signe de partir, et Ann s'exécuta, non sans jeter un long regard inquisiteur à Royce avant de partir. Hoshiko croisa les bras, nerveuse. Mal à l'aise. Cela avait été le cas depuis qu'elle était revenue à la base marine. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Royce savait parfaitement que jamais Hoshiko ne serait revenue de plein gré. Aussi, le soir de son retour, il avait presque enfoncé la porte de sa chambre, après avoir eut vent de son arrivée, et était resté ainsi, bouche bée. Et à vrai dire, Hoshiko non plus n'avait pas vraiment sut comment réagir.

Bien sûr, elle avait été plutôt heureuse d'apprendre qu'il s'était bien sortit de ces dernier mois, mais ne cessait de penser à leur dernière confrontation. Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait parut une éternité, il avait fermé la porte. Il lui avait vaguement semblé que, pour la deuxième fois, son ex-nouveau-lieutenant était sur le point de pleurer, puis n'avait dit qu'un mot :

**- Pourquoi ?**

Impossible de lui mentir. Alors elle lui avait dit la vérité. Elle se souvient que ses mains avaient tremblé, et qu'il avait brusquement ouvert la porte. La seconde d'après Hoshiko avait réagit, sortant de sa transe, et lui avait attrapé le poignet, le retenant.

**- Ne pense même pas à faire quoique ce soit, l**ui avait-elle ordonné**. Je t'interdis de t'en mêler.**

Il n'avait rien dit, mais soudainement l'avait prise dans ses bras. Choquée, elle n'avait pas bougé, mais il lui semblait nettement l'avoir entendut dire « je suppose qu'il est trop tard ». Puis il l'avait lâchée, s'était détourné et l'avait laissée.

Ses interactions avec lui depuis s'étaient limitées aux entraînements, et même là ils s'évitaient.

**- Law va devenir un Shishibukai,** finit-elle par lâcher.

**- Et vous ?** Demanda-t-il.

Hoshiko grimaça. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu cette stupide habitude de la vouvoyer. Il était comme ça, après tout. Droit, honnête, loyal. Envers la marine. Du moins, elle croyait.

-** Aucune idée.**

**- Je vois. Excusez-moi,** fit-il en refermant la porte.

Un instant elle songea à le rattraper, lui demander… Quoi, au juste ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors elle s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et attendit de tomber de sommeil. Mais comme le sommeil la fuyait, elle finit par se lever, enfiler sa tenue de combat et se diriger vers les salles d'entraînements, ouvertes 24h/24, et y trouva sans surprise aucune Ann.

**- Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver**, lança cette dernière.** T'en as mis du temps.**

**- Je me suis dis que j'arriverai peut-être à dormir,** avoua-t-elle.

**- Tu as trouvé ?** Demanda Ann.

Hoshiko savait de quoi elle parlait. Pourquoi Law avait-il voulut cette position. Etre protégé ? Non. Etre Capitaine corsaire protégeait de la marine, mais dans le nouveau monde la marine n'était pas ce qui était le plus à craindre. C'était les Yonkou. Les pirates. Et le nouveau monde lui-même. On disait qu'il y avait deux choix pour survivre dans le nouveau monde se placer sous leurs ordres ou les abattre. Le connaissant, il voudrait les battre.

Mais le connaissait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne comprenait plus ses choix. Elle alla s'assoir sur le sol à coté d'Ann.

**- Je ne le comprends plus,** fit-elle finalement.** J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Quelque chose d'essentiel pour _comprendre_.**

Ann hocha lentement la tête. Puis elle sortit une feuille où était dessiné un smiley barré.

-** Ca te dit quelque chose ?** Fit-elle.

-** C'est presque le même symbole que celui des HeartPirates, mais le leur n'est pas barré.**

**- C'est le symbole de Doflamingo,** fit Ann.** Curieusement similaire, non ?**

Hoshiko fronça les sourcils. Bien trop similaire pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Elle prit le papier des mains d'Ann. Jamais elle ne s'était demandé d'où venait le jolly roger des pirates, mais ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien ?

-** Tu penses qu'il y a un lien ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux,** fit Hoshiko.

-** C'est à creuser. Mais il n'y a rien sur Trafalgar avant qu'il ne créé son propre équipage qui ait été assez notable pour apparaître dans les journaux, donc c'est difficile à trouver.**

**- Est-ce que Law est le seul à avoir un symbole qui ressemble à ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas,** avoua Ann.** Ce serait à voir. En tout cas le symbole de Doflamingo signifie la « nouvelle ère » pirate, ou les pirates sont sensé courir après de « vrais » trésors, et non pas le One piece. Si on suppose que le symbole de Law veut dire l'inverse, on pourrait croire qu'il est après le One piece…**

**- C'est le cas,** fit doucement Hoshiko.

Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se rappelait leur toute première rencontre sur GrandLine, dans le bar, quand il lui avait dit qu'il cherchait le légendaire trésor. Sa vie était autrement plus simple à l'époque… Ann nota son sourire et lança un peu sèchement :

-** Tu penses que Law poursuit le One piece ?**

**- C'est le cas. Qu'est ce que tu sais sur lui ?**

**- Tu le défends ?**

**- Je ne le défends pas,** protesta Hoshiko, mais…

- **Oh si**, fit Ann, implacable.** Tu le défends par ce que tu ne veux plus être marine, et qu'à présent tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour être pirate.**

**- Pas dut tout !** s'écria Hoshiko.** Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup ? Bien sûr que je ne veux plus être marine, et tu sais pourquoi, mais jamais je ne deviendrais une pirate ! Mon père est mort à cause de pirates !**

Ann ne répondit rien, mais se leva et la fixa droit dans les yeux, résolue. Hoshiko se prépara à une éventuelle attaque, tendue.

-** Je n'apprécie pas ce que le vice-amiral Onigumo t'as fait, mais il n'en reste pas moins que si un jour tu quitte la marine, et que tu es contre eux, alors tu seras comme une pirate pour moi.**

**- On ne peut pas être contre la marine sans être hors-la-loi ?** Fit Hoshiko, sarcastique.

**- Non,** répondit simplement Ann.** Tôt où tard, si tu quitte la marine, tu lui nuiras.**

**- Le monde n'est pas tout noir ou blanc, Ann.**

**- Si, dans ce cas il l'est,** fit Ann, le ton dur.** Tu prétends le contraire, tu te dis que Law n'est pas si mauvais que ça, par ce que tu te cherches des excuses au fait que l'_apprécie_.**

Elle avait presque craché son dernier mot, et Hoshiko bondit comme un ressort pour la gifler. Ann recula, titubant, le regard luisant de fureur.

**- Tu vois, j'ai raison. Il y a les pirates, et il y a les marines. Et peut importe ce que tu en penses, les marines doivent battre les pirates.**

Sur ce, elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

-** Tu comptes donc te battre contre les pirates, même si certains valent mieux que la marine ?**

Ann ne s'arrêta même pas.

-** Personne ne devrait avoir à craindre des pirates.**

**- Peut-être, mais à quel prix ? Tu n'es pas assez naïve pour ignorer ce que fait la marine dans l'ombre.**

Ann s'arrêta, serra les poings, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et sortit de la salle. Hoshiko poussa un profond soupir et se massa les tempes. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment disputées. Elle lui avait déjà demandé d'où venait son désir de vengeance envers les pirates, mais Ann avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Et elle n'avait pas plus creusé. Elles étaient différentes. Protéger les civils des pirates, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais si cela signifiait menacer des personnes, fermer les yeux sur les esclaves, elle ne voudrait pas. Ann, visiblement, acceptait cela. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui arriver ?

* * *

><p><em>Pfiou!<em>

_Et de deux ^^ Je préfère celui là, persos. Il me parait moins brouillon que le chap 22. Mais je suis tout sauf objective quand je lis ce que j'écris donc ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut, et à de très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (oui, il est graaand temps que j'aille me coucher, moi)_


	24. Chapter 24: Plonger dans le passé

_Hello everybody =) Comment ça va? Ça fait encore longtemps ^^ _

_Prise dans ma nouvelle facultés, examens, enfin bref, me revoilà!_

_Juste pour prévenir, la fiction va commencer à dévier de la trame originale, je ne peut pas suivre le manga et faire ce que j'ai prévu, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. J'essaierai de faire des parallèles quand même =)_

_Autre chose, j'avais vu dans une des reviews que quelqu'un n'appréciait pas les dialogues en gras; je pensais que ça ferait plus clair dans le texte, dites moi si ça vous gêne, j'arrêterai de le faire._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24 : Plonger dans le passé<strong>

Law referma la porte de sa cabine derrière lui, s'isolant du bruit et de l'agitation générale qui accompagnait chaque immersion. Son équipage savait parfaitement quoi faire de toute façon; partir au plus vite, des fois que la marine déciderai de refuser sa proposition. Ce qui était peu probable, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Law se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se mit face au miroir. Ses cernes semblaient s'être accentuées. Fermant les yeux, il se rappela le visage d'Hoshiko. Elle aussi avait des cernes, à présent.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il bien put lui arriver ? Que s'était-il passé ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle semblait fermement décidée à ne plus jamais mettre les pieds chez les marines, à les fuir même. Mais là… Que faisait-elle là, au coté de d'amiral en chef de la marine et d'un autre gradé ? Comme si c'était parfaitement normal ? Elle était habillée en tenue de soirée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était allée à cette ridicule fête qui commémorait la victoire des marines à Marineford. Le lavabo sur lequel il s'appuya s'enfonça d'un cran, et il retira ses mains brusquement pour se masser les tempes, sentant le mal de tête arriver.

_- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

_- M'éloigner des marines, des ennuis, des pirates et des psychopathes. L'exact opposé d'avant, à vrai dire_

La scène était encore gravée dans son esprit, comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille, et non il y a un peu plus d'un an. Le visage de la marine, ses yeux, sa bouche au sourire cynique… Hoshiko n'avait pas dit ça en l'air, il le savait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi ? Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Les marines auraient-ils trouvés un moyen de la faire revenir de force dans leurs rangs ? Mais comment ? Qu'avaient-ils bien put trouver ? Il poussa un profond soupir. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de cela. Pourquoi se prenait-il tant la tête ?

Le regard de la marine lui revint. Il était toujours aussi résolut, provocateur, mais il y manquait quelque chose. Cette étincelle qui y brillait avant, celle d'une personne libre de faire ses choix. Elle semblait s'être endurcie.

Que lui était-il arrivé, bon sang ?!

De fureur, il enfonça son poing dans le mur. Il ne devrait pas penser à ça, il avait d'autres projets qui méritaient toute son attention. Ne pas penser à elle. Une marine. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Une ennemie. Mais une ennemie qu'il avait toujours compris. Une femme contre qui il s'était mesuré tant de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus. Une personne forte, volontaire, qu'il avait jusque là considéré comme une rivale, puis, peut-être, une potentielle alliée…

Jamais il n'aurait crut cela aussi agaçant de ne plus la comprendre. Jamais il n'aurait crut cela aussi frustrant de la voir lui échapper, de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Des coups brefs furent frappés à sa porte.

- **Entrez,** fit-il un peu sèchement en sortant de la salle de bain.

Bepo entra dans sa cabine.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bepo ? La prochaine destination est déjà connue.**

Bepo cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton sévère de son capitaine, et inclina la tête.

- **Je suis désolé,** fit-il avec un air déprimé.

Law soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait revu Hoshiko que quelques minutes, et déjà la rencontre le perturbait au point de traiter différemment son bras droit. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, et vite. Le fait qu'Hoshiko ait rejoint les marines ne changeait rien à ses plans, absolument rien du tout.

- **Qu'y a-t-il, Bepo ?** Demanda-t-il un peu plus doucement.

- **C'est juste que, on a aperçu la Colonel chez les marines et…**

**- Je sais,** fit Law.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est de retour chez les marines, mais cela ne change rien à nos plans.**

**- Mais capitaine, et si elle devinait ce que l'on allait faire ? Elle y arrivait sur Grandline.**

**- Là c'est différent,** fit Law.** Elle ne sait pas… Ce qui s'est passé avant.**

Exact. Il venait de le réaliser au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche elle ne savait rien de son passé. Mais quand il mettrait son plan en œuvre, réalisa-t-il, Hoshiko ne tarderait pas à apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, quelque part, cette idée lui déplaisait. Beaucoup. Que penserait-elle de son passé avec…

Bepo hocha la tête, et ressortit de sa cabine, mais resta planté devant l'embrasure de sa porte.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bepo ?** Soupira Law une deuxième fois.

- **Capitaine, est ce que ça va ?**

Dans le mile. Est-ce que son trouble se voyait à ce point là ? A l'évidence, oui.

-** Ça va, Bepo. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Son bras droit hocha la tête, ferma la porte et partit, le laissant seul avec ses questions sans réponses sur l'énigmatique marine.

* * *

><p>Rien n'avait changé. Du moins pas grand-chose. Et cela était encore plus étouffant qu'auparavant, si possible. Après avoir savamment évité le Colonel Smoker pendant quelques jours – mais on n'échappe pas au chasseur blanc éternellement- il avait finit par la coincer et l'avait plus ou moins forcée à cracher le morceau. Du moins, cela avait été un dialogue de sourds, lui faisant des suppositions et prenant son silence pour des approbations, tandis que la Colonel était restée droite comme un piquet pendant tout ce temps.<p>

La marine la gardait. Du moins, le vice-Amiral Onigumo, avec l'aval de l'Amiral en chef, la gardait. Un pirate restait un pirate. Elle resterai dans la marine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ne plus avoir d'objectif à atteindre pour sortir de cette situation la déprimait au plus au point. Elle avait passé la première semaine renfermée, ne venant plus ni manger dans la salle commune ni s'entraîner, et personne n'avait réussit à l'en déloger. Pas même Ann, qui l'avait invectivée avec tellement de mépris qu'elle aurait réagit au quart de tour une semaine plus tôt, n'avait pas réussit à la faire bouger. Ne pas pouvoir apercevoir le bout du tunnel la terrifiait.

Quand elle ne méditait pas sur son sort, elle réfléchissait à Law. Pourquoi avait-il faut cela. Qu'en tirerai-t-il. La nouvelle avait déjà fait la une des journaux, du nouveaux monde et partout ailleurs. Mais il n'avait encore rien fait de spécialement spectaculaire. Cela faisait à présent une semaine depuis l'annonce officielle, et il avait plus ou moins disparut, préparant quelques plans…

Hoshiko se redressa si brusquement du lit où elle avait végéter que sa tête se mit à tourner. Se stabilisant avec ses mains, les méninges en ébullition, elle se leva et attrapa son badge de Colonel. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres marines, même si elle était retenue et techniquement sans aucune autorité de Colonel, son statut lui permettait quand même l'accès à certaines zones de la base marine. Et une de ses zones était les archives. Attachant sommairement ses cheveux, elle déchira la page du journal avec l'article sur Law où l'on voyait l'insigne des HeartPirates, et se précipita dans le couloir.

Un plan. Peu importe ce que c'était, Law préparait quelque chose. Et le connaissant, ce quelque chose qui nécessitait la position de Shishibukai la lui ôterai si tôt qu'il le mettrai en application. Ça, ou il abandonnerait son titre une fois qu'il sera exécuté. Quoique ce soit, il devait endormir la confiance du gouvernement, de façon à ce qu'il le laisse libre de ses mouvements, pour effectuer quelque chose qui lui nuirait. C'était la seule solution possible à son comportement. Hoshiko se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce n'était qu'une intuition, basée sur le jeu géant sur Grandline, mais elle sentait que se fier à son instinct était le meilleur choix possible. Le seul qui lui restait, en réalité.

Quand à savoir ce qu'il préparait, rien de ce qu'elle savait sur lui jusqu'à présent ne lui permettait de le deviner. Mais elle ne savait pas tout sur lui. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne l'ai rencontré sur l'île de la baleine, North Blue. Et n'avait jamais cherché. Serrant dans sa main sa seule piste, que lui avait livré Ann une semaine plus tôt –le symbole des Heart Pirate et son étrange ressemblance avec celui de Doflamingo- elle se précipita aux archives.

Il n'y avait personne, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de marines, gradés de surcroît, qui pouvait se payer le luxe de perdre du temps à lire de vieux articles. Hoshiko poussa un soupir, sentant sa patience s'amenuiser avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle erra dans les allées, et se stoppa net en voyant une personne penchée sur une table au milieu de papiers. D'abord hébétée, un bref rire lui échappa: cette gamine était diabolique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

- **Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à venir. A vrai dire, je penserai que tu attendrais encore quelques jours à te morfondre sur ton sort, mais il faut croire que tu es très impatiente.**

Hoshiko avait renoncé depuis longtemps à lui demandé comment elle devinait ses moindres faits et gestes, ainsi que ses intentions, aussi se contenta-t-elle de demander :

**- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?**

**- C'est ennuyant, la salle d'entraînement sans toi. Et tu n'aurais jamais sut par où commencer sans moi.**

**- Salle gosse,** lâcha Hoshiko en s'asseyant en face de la blonde.

Cette dernière ne releva pas et fit glisser une pile d'articles vers elle.

-** Voici les journaux de North Blue. Je cherche des passages de l'ancien équipage de Doflamingo. C'est très fastidieux.**

Hoshiko saisit le premier et parcourut rapidement un article traitant d'une vague de froid soudaine dans une partie de North blue, et un autre d'un monstre marin tués a proximité d'une île.

-** Comment pourrait-on savoir si Law est venu en contact avec eux ?**

**- Absolument aucune idée. Mais heureusement, ce pirate possède deux choses facilement traçables.**

**- Son pouvoir est le premier, je suppose. Mais l'autre ?**

**- Son nodachi,** répondit Ann. **Cela m'étonnerai que ce soir une arme ordinaire. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de photos qui le montre avec, et je connais pas le nom de l'arme. Ceci** –fit-elle en posant une impressionnante pile de dossier- **contient toute les plaintes pour vol de nodachi à North Blue, datant d'il y a entre 1 et 6 ans, à supposer que l'on tombe juste. Il y a des photos ou des descriptions associées. On trouve où il a prit son nodachi, on trouve où il était avant d'arriver sur l'île de la baleine. Et on regarde si l'équipage de Doflamingo était dans les environs.**

**- S'il n'a pas volé son nodachi ?** Fis Hoshiko.

- **Alors tu auras tout épluché pour rien.**

Hoshiko poussa un profond soupir devant la liste de dossier.

-** Même s'il a volé son nodachi, et que l'on trouve où, qu'est ce qui nous indique que cela aurait un rapport avec Doflamingo ?**

Ann poussa un soupir.

- **Par ce que,** fit-elle,** je pense qu'il était dans l'équipage de Doflamingo avant. Non, ne m'interromps pas. Il y a peu de chance, mais c'est possible. Réfléchis, il avait déjà un équipage tout formé, et était déjà un vétéran du combat quand tu l'as affronté la première fois, pas vrai ? Il avait déjà été pirate avant d'être capitaine. J'ai trouvé de vieux articles relatant une attaque de Doflamingo, et un des survivants a eu la main coupée, mais n'a pas saigné. ****Il est vivant. Autre chose, il y a quelques années, Doflamingo était en pleine expansion de son empire. Le marché d'esclave, le trafic d'armes… Il en a profité pour mettre la main sur des fruits du démon, et donc potentiellement celui de Law. Il y a beaucoup plus de fruit du démon sur GrandLine que sur NorthBlue. Je pense que Law a rejoint l'équipage, a alors acquis son nodachi –peu avant ou peu après- et son fruit du démon. Puis il l'a quitté.**

**- Ça fait pas mal de suppositions,** finit par dire Hoshiko.

Ann ne répondit rien et se replongea dans ces articles. Que ces suppositions soient vraies ou non, même si elles semblaient tenir la route, allait être difficile à confirmer. Dans tout les cas, commencer par savoir où son arme avait été prise serait un début.

Les jours passèrent, mais elle ne trouva rien. L'équipage de Doflamingo était bien passé sur North Blue, ce qui confirmait la théorie de Ann, mais il y avait très peu d'article reportant le type de blessure que provoquait le fruit de Law, et aucune plainte de vol. Au bout de trois jours Hoshiko arrêta.

- **Je ne trouverai pas,** fit-elle soudain, mais Ann ne leva pas les yeux de son article. **Ce n'est pas le genre de Law de voler une arme. Pas sa première.**

**- Tu dis que ce n'est pas le genre d'un pirate de voler ?** Fit Ann, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de son dossier.

La question était de pure rhétorique, mais Hoshiko savait qu'elle avait raison.

- **Pas comme ça. Il a peut être acquis l'argent malhonnêtement pour la payer, mais il n'a pas volé directement cette arme. Je suis certaine qu'il l'a achetée.**

**- Qu'est ce que ça change ?** Fit Ann, impassible. **Il a volé, point barre.**

Son impassibilité irrita Hoshiko au plus au point, pour une raison inconnue.

-** Ça change qu'il voulait se sentir légitime de cette arme, car il savait qu'il devrait défendre sa vie avec. Et ça change que ces dossiers ne servent à rien !**

Ann leva finalement les yeux vers elle. Des yeux durs. Profonds. Avec au fond, une incompréhension. C'était dans ces moment-là qu'Hoshiko se rendait compte d'à quel point elle était différentes toutes les deux, et à quel point c'était surprenant qu'elles réussissent à travailler ensemble. Elle reposa lentement ses papiers et haussa un sourcil moqueur :

- **Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide…**

**- Ne sois pas stupide,** la coupa Hoshiko. **Je n'arriverai à rien sans toi.**

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Ann souffla et reposa ses papiers.

**- Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera grand-chose d'autre non plus. Au moins, regroupons ce qu'on a avec ce que… Tu sais de Trafalgar, sa personnalité.**

C'était l'un des rare fois où Ann disait le nom d'un pirate. D'ordinaire elle disait simplement « ce pirate », ne daignant pas lui reconnaître son nom, ou le désigner par une injure. Cela l'avait surprise, mais pas autant que la haine qui planait dans sa voix quand elle prononçait le prénom d'un pirate.

-** Il est originaire de North Blue, on a retrouvé son testament de naissance. I priori grandit, et est resté dans les îles voisines. Il y a près de 6 ans, Doflamingo décide de recruter, et son équipage passe dans les environs. Silence radio, à part l'article avec le marine à la blessure similaire à celle provoquée par Law i ans. Puis re-silence radio jusqu'à l'an dernier, où il réapparaît et passe l'île de la baleine.**

Hoshiko appuya sa tête sur ses paumes, réfléchissant. Tout pouvait très bien n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Tout comme son emblème. Quoique, Law n'était pas le genre à choisir un emblème juste pour être représenté par un icône. Non, s'il avait décidé de faire ça, cela voulait dire que l'emblème avait une signification pour lui, une signification personnelle, assez importante pour l'afficher aux yeux de tout le monde, lui qui n'a pas l'habitude de se révéler.

- **L'emblème de Doflamingo, poursuivit Ann, représente la « nouvelle ère », qui ne laisse pas de place aux « rêves », et rejette l'idée du One Piece. En supposant que le symbole barré signifie l'inverse, Law croie au One Piece, etc…**

Voilà qui était tout à fait plausible mais de là à en tirer de telles conclusions…

-** Supposons que cette théorie soit vraie,** fit soudain Hoshiko, réfléchissant à haute voix, **qu'il soit allé dans l'équipage de Doflamingo. Pourquoi en serait-il sortit ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Quand il décide quelque chose, il s'y tient.**

**- Dans ce cas,** fit Ann, **soit il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il change d'avis, soit…**

**- Soit il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'équipage dès le début,** finit Hoshiko.

Cela devenait compliqué. Tout n'était que suppositions.

-** Les deux cas pourraient convenir au fait qu'il prépare quelque chose qui concerne Doflamingo en ce moment. Et pour approcher un Shishibukai…**

**- Ça suffit,** la coupa Hoshiko. **On n'est sûres de rien. Je ne pense pas que ça nous mènera quelque part. Quoique l'on découvre, ce ne sera sans doute pas assez précis pour que l'on fasse le rapprochement avec ce qu'il manigance maintenant.**

**- C'est vrai,** admis Ann, un peu déçue.

Elle se leva et commença à rapporter les dossiers à leurs places respectives. Hoshiko soupira tout ça pour rien. Rien du tout. Et maintenant ?

- **On va s'entraîner,** fit Ann, ferme. **Quoiqu'il arrive, il faut qu'on soit prêtes, quand il se retournera contre la marine.**

Hoshiko acquiesçât, et se leva pour suivre sa cadette à la salle d'entraînement, mais toutes ses pensées restaient tournées vers le mystérieux pirate et ses possibles plans. Et elle y retourna tout les jours, cessant de les compter. Puis les semaines. Puis les mois.

Jusqu'à croire qu'il ne se manifesterai plus, et resterai Shishibukai.

Jusqu'à ce matin, où à peine levée, Ann déboula dans sa chambre, et elle remarqua le bruit de fond dans le couloir : on courrait, on s'affolait.

**- Hoshiko, debout et vite !** fit Ann. Trafalgar… **On part pour l'avoir, à Dressrosa !**

**- Quoi ?** Fit Hoshiko, hébétée.

Comment pouvait-il connaître sa location de manière aussi précise ?

- **Vite !** Insista la blonde. **On part dans moins d'une heure, il pourrait être mort avant qu'on arrive, et les marines veulent absolument l'exécuter eux-mêmes !**

**- Quoi ?!** Hurla Hoshiko.

* * *

><p><em>Ouii, je sais, c'est un chapitre de transition. Il ne se passe pas graaand chose (pour pas dire rien du tout) mais je le trouve nécessaire pour poser la suite, dont je vous donne un avant goût:<em>

* * *

><p>chp 25: Le piège<p>

Law appuya sur les haut parleurs et s'approcha du micro :

- Doflamingo, je suis dans la salle du SAD. Ton bras droit est mort.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et ajouta avec un sourire cynique :

- Et tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre, quand j'en aurai fini avec cette citerne en face de moi.

La seconde qui suivit, Law sentit la vague du Haki des roi parcourir l'usine, mais c'était trop tard. Avec cela, il attirerai tout les gardes sur lui. Son équipage pourrait s'enfuir. Il sortit son nodachi de son fourreau une nouvelle fois, et se demanda vaguement si ce serait la dernière. L'image d'Hoshiko lui vint en tête, et un sourire amusé planait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il détruisait le cœur de l'usine SAD.

* * *

><p><em>Je le ferai arriver au plus vite, un coup que ces thhef"h*ve!§i d'examens seront finis<em>

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur =)_


	25. Chapter 25: la fin

_Hello! comment allez-vous en ce début d'été ^^ __Vacances entamées? __Exams terminés? Les miens se sont très bien passés, ça change des deux dernière années ^^ La saison qui commence, ces adorables touristeS qui roulent lentement sur la route... Pardon, je m'égare ^^ _

_J'arrête de divaguer sur ma vie perso ô combien banale ^^ Et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai hésité à le publier, mais finalement il est temps de se lancer. Je ne pourrais plus suivre la trame originale comme avant, si ce n'est par clins d'oeil (j'ai bien l'intention de caser cette île de samouraï, par exemple, mais je n'en dis pas plus). Cependant je ne peux pas attendre que One piece se finisse pour que je fasse mon histoire, on en a pour dix ans, alors rien ne va plus, les jeux sont fait :p_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, j'ai vu dans certains commentaires que des personnes préférerais que je suive la trame originale, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que ce serait vraiment compliqué (et long), et ne collerait pas forcément avec ce que j'ai imaginé. _

_Trêve de bavardage, voici la suite_

_P-S: Pour ceux qui ont le doute, le fait que le chapitre se nomme "la fin", ne veut pas dire que c'est le dernier chapitre. Pardonnez au passage mon triste manque d'inspiration pour le titre. C'est que je suis bavarde ce soir moi XD_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25 : La Fin<strong>

Law se plia brusquement en avant et cracha du sang. Mais ce n'était rien de plus que le résultat d'un violent coup à la mâchoire. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était la douleur lancinantes aux côtes; l'une d'elles était fracturée, c'était quasiment certain. Il fallait dire que l'ensemble de la garde de Doflamingo, même si lui et son équipage étaient préparés, était peu être de trop. Il leva les yeux vers le dernier rempart qui le séparait de son objectif, une immense porte blindée. Un vague sourire planait sur ses lèvres: à coté de son précédent adversaire, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Rien. Insignifiant. Un vif mouvement du bras, et elle se coupa en deux, la partie basse s'écroulant avec fracas.

Il entra dans une salle sombre, avec de nombreux moniteurs. Personne; il semblait qu'il avait finit le dernier rempart qu'avait voulut dresser Doflamingo entre lui et l'usine de production du SAD: Vergo. Un coup d'œil sur les moniteurs lui apprit que la situation était désespérée. Pire, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Un bref rire lui échappa; lui non, mais il pouvait encore faire échapper son équipage. Doflamingo n'avait que faire d'eux à condition qu'il lui reste une parcelle d'espoir de l'arrêter.

Mais il ne l'arrêterai pas. Au moins, lui aurait sa vengeance. Sa vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé, il y a huit ans…

Law appuya sur les hauts parleurs et s'approcha du micro :

- **Doflamingo, je suis dans la salle du SAD. Ton bras droit est mort.**

Il s'arrêta un instant, et ajouta avec un sourire cynique :

- **Et tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre, quand j'en aurai fini avec cette citerne en face de moi.**

La seconde qui suivit, Law sentit la vague du Haki des rois parcourir l'usine, mais c'était trop tard. Avec cela, il attirerai tout les gardes sur lui. Son équipage pourrait s'enfuir. Il sortit son nodachi de son fourreau une nouvelle fois, et se demanda vaguement si ce serait la dernière. L'image d'Hoshiko lui vint en tête, et un sourire amusé planait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il détruisit le cœur de l'usine SAD.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Dépêchez-vous, on part pour Dressrosa !<strong>

Hoshiko s'éloigna du Vice-Amiral Onigumo qui beuglait des ordres pour le départ, et s'avança vers l'avant du pont. Le bateau se mettait enfin en route. Qui aurait crut qu'une petite demi-heure pouvait passer aussi lentement ? Le tas d'information que lui avait débité Ann tandis qu'elle s'habillait et prenait ses armes dans la cabine continuait de tourner dans sa tête. Cela faisait quelques jours que les mouvements des HeartPirates devenaient suspicieux, alors ils avaient été plus ou moins suivit. Une fois à Dressrosa, dès qu'il était devenu évident qu'ils allaient s'attaquer à une manufacture appartenant à Doflamingo, ce qui signifiait un combat entre deux Grand Corsaires, ils avaient été avertis. Et voilà. Mais d'autres informations étaient arrivées lors des préparatifs, et des plus alarmantes: la manufacture attaquée fabriquait un poison mortel que Doflamingo vendait à l'un des 4 Yonkou, la situation dégénérait, et surtout, l'on n'avait plus de nouvelles du Vice Amiral Vergo depuis plusieurs heures, alors que son dernier déplacement officiel l'avait mené à Dressrosa.

Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de bien plus gros que ce que le fait suggérait, Hoshiko le sentait. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et se mordit le pouce, creusant ses méninges. Il semblait que la théorie sur Doflamingo avait été correcte, jusqu'à un certain point du moins.

- **Il veut que le Yonkou Kaido se retourne contre Doflamingo,** Fit Ann, qui venait d'arriver à ses cotés.** Une fois qu'il sera privé de SAD, Doflamingo n'aura pas d'endroit où se cacher de la fureur de Kaido.**

Ann avait sûrement raison, comme d'habitude. Law devait avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait pas battre Doflamingo seul, alors avait élaboré ce stratagème. Devenir Shishibukai, afin d'être libre de ses mouvements vis-à-vis du gouvernement, pouvoir aller à Dressrosa sans déclencher d'alarme générale, et s'attaquer à l'usine. Mais vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il avait sous-estimé les forces du Grand Corsaire. Hoshiko se raidit en sentant l'approche du Vice Amiral Onigumo, mais ne se retourna pas.

- **Ce pourrait être votre chance, Hoshiko. Une fois que nous aurons capturé Law et qu'il sera exécuté pour s'être retourné contre un Grand Corsaire, et donc contre le gouvernement, vous serez libre.**

**- Pourquoi vous apportez autant de crédit à ce qu'il a fait ?** Demanda soudain Ann.

Hoshiko fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur l'adolescente qui arborait une expression suspicieuse.

- **Grand Corsaire ou non, un pirate reste un pirate. Pourquoi vouloir capturer Law par ce qu'il s'en est pris à Doflamingo ? Il n'a pas attaqué directement le gouvernement.**

Hoshiko se redressa; Ann avait raison. Se retournant, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur et y lut, derrière le mépris qu'il éprouvait envers elles, une hésitation.

« _Il y a une autre raison au fait qu'on nous envoie capturer Law !_ » pensa-t-elle.

- **Ann a raison,** renchérit Hoshiko,** pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que vous cherchiez un prétexte depuis tout ce temps pour le capturer, ou est ce que ça à affaire avec Doflamingo ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, vous…** Commença le Vice-amiral, furieux d'avoir été découvert.

- **Ça à affaire avec Doflamingo,** le coupa Ann, avec ce ton monocorde qui caractérisait ces raisonnements. **Ils ne pouvaient pas chercher un prétexte depuis tout ce temps de le capturer il leur a bien trop rendu service en prenant la place vacante de Grand Corsaire, sans parler des cœurs. Non, ça à rapport avec Doflamingo. Pour une raison ou une autre, la marine se doit d'intervenir dès qu'il est menacé. Pas vrai ?**

Hoshiko sentit qu'elles étaient peut-être allées trop loin.

-** A vos poste,** articula simplement le Vice-Amiral, les yeux plissés.

Ann sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Hoshiko posa une main sur son épaule et la poussa. Lançant un dernier regard noir à son supérieur, Ann se dirigea de l'autre coté du pont.

- **Quelque chose cloche,** marmonna-t-elle. **Et si…**

**- Ça suffit, Ann,** la coupa Hoshiko, exaspérée.** Ça fait maintenant un an que j'attends d'avoir une chance de partir. Tu te rends compte que si le Vice-Amiral le veut, il peut nous débarquer toutes les deux ?**

**- C'est une blague ?** Renifla Ann, méprisante. **Madame je-connais-mieux-que-personne Law, je-suis-au-dessus-de-la-marine, tout d'un coup tu veux te contenter d'obéir bêtement ? Je croyais que tu étais plus courageuse que ça !**

**- Contrairement à d'autres,** siffla Hoshiko, furieuse,** il n'y a pas que ma tête qui est en jeu ici. Tu peux peut-être te permettre le luxe d'être odieuse avec tes supérieurs, ça n'aura aucune répercussions sur tes proches. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas !**

Ann s'immobilisa brusquement, et Hoshiko s'arrêta, surprise. Avait-elle touché un point sensible ? Les poings de l'adolescentes tremblaient, mais pas sa voix lorsqu'elle dit d'un ton monocorde qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à ses déductions :

**- Non, ça c'est certain. Ils ne risquent rien.**

Sur ce, elle pivota et partit dans une direction opposée, la laissant là.

- **Mais qu'est ce que…** Soupira Hoshiko, avant de décider qu'elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Elle et Ann étaient peut-être proches, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme une amie. Ann était trop… Mystérieuse. Lointaine, d'une certaine manière. Inspirant profondément, son regard dévia et croisa celui de Royce. Ce dernier hocha la tête en sa direction en guise de salut, et Hoshiko s'approcha de son ex-lieutenant. Elle resta ainsi, debout à ses cotés, sa présence la rassurant et l'apaisant étrangement. Il ne dit rien. Il la comprenait plutôt bien, songea-t-elle.

- **Nous arriverons dans moins de deux heures,** furent ses seuls mots.

Hoshiko hocha la tête, puis se perdit dans la contemplation de la mer du nouveau monde.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Vous auriez dut vous enfuir dès le début !<strong> siffla Law, furieux contre son équipage.

- **On avait compris, capitaine, protesta un homme roux, mais on ne pouvait pas…**

Law le fusilla du regard, le réduisant au silence. C'était un véritable miracle qu'ils s'en soient tous sortis vivants. A peine quelques minutes après qu'il ait détruit le cœur de l'usine SAD, Doflamingo était arrivé. Ils s'étaient battus, mais Law avait résisté en vain: ses précédents combats l'avaient épuisé, sans compter que Doflamingo était plus que furieux. C'est alors que l'amiral de la marine qui était présent sur l'île est arrivé. Il avait remarqué le cadavre du Vice-Amiral traître, Vergo, et avait sommé Doflamingo de ne pas tuer Law afin qu'il puisse être traîné en justice.

Doflamingo avait refusé sa rage l'avait emporté sur son esprit calculateur. La rage d'avoir perdu tout les membres de sa garde, Vergo et surtout le SAD. Law en avait profité pour s'enfuir, et son équipage l'avait aidé à se sortir de là. Aucun moyen de savoir qui avait gagné mais une chose était sûre sortir de Dressrosa et atteindre leur sous-marin allait s'avérer plus que compliqué; alors qu'ils n'avaient croisé que des civils depuis là, l'île s'étaient mise à grouiller de marines il y a quelques minutes.

- **Ils ont reçu des renforts,** marmonna Law, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à l'abri des regards dans une ruelle.

- **Qu'est ce qu'on fait, capitaine ?** Demanda Bepo.

Law soupira; il n'en avait aucune idée. Foncer dans le tas n'était pas une option: ils n'étaient pas en état de combattre.

- **Les marines ont sûrement accosté au port marchand de Dressrosa, c'est le premier qu'on voit quand on arrive sur l'île, et ils ont dut venir en urgence. On va prendre une autre route.**

Sur ce, il se précipita dans d'autres ruelles, évitant les régiments de marines, mais il y avait peu d'espoirs; tôt ou tard ils devraient se battre.

- **Stop,** ordonna Law, arrêtant ses hommes.

En face se trouvait un carrefour, et la grande rue transversale était bien trop calme. C'était un piège.

- **On ne peut pas reculer,** siffla Bepo. **Ils arrivent par derrière.**

Law jura et voulu donner un coup de pied dans le mur, mais s'immobilisa. Des égouts. Il s'accroupi, déclencha son fruit du démon et coupa les barreaux qui bloquaient l'entrée.

**- Descendez tous là-dedans.**

**- On n'aura pas le temps,** fit Bepo,** ils…**

**- Je reste pour les retenir. Descendez là-dedans,** répéta-t-il.

- **Mais…**

Law leur lança un regard noir, puis soupira.

- **C'est mon dernier ordre,** fit-il un peu plus doucement. **Descendez là-dedans et tirez vous.**

Sur ce, il rebroussa chemin, courant sans se retourner. Il bifurqua dans une autre grande rue, qui était devenue elle aussi déserte. Serrant son nodachi, il avança lentement. Son haki de l'observation lui permettait de sentir des hommes posté sur les toits. Et une autre personne, avec une présence beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte, juste dans une ruelle… Law s'immobilisa, croyant comprendre.

Hoshiko sortit et s'avança à découvert. Elle marcha vers lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques mètres. Par expérience, Law savait pertinemment qu'une telle distance pouvait être réduite à néant en quelques microsecondes par la marine. Law prit le temps de l'examiner, et remarqua son hésitation. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Hoshiko prit la parole :

- **Pirate Trafalgar Law, rendez-vous vous et votre équipage sur-le-champ.**

Law secoua la tête; cela ne ressemblait pas à la marine. Quel lui arrivait-il ? Tout à coup, tout le reste –Doflamingo, son équipage, les marines- paraissait bien futile. La seule chose qui lui importait à présent était cette personne en face de lui.

- **Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, Hoshiko ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'hésiter.**

Son regard tressaillit, et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Elle semblait… Triste ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle faisait, c'était certain. Mais il y avait autre chose, comme de la déception… Ou de la pitié, il ne sut décerner. Peu importe ce que c'était, le sang de Law ne fit qu'un tour.

- **La marine hésite à capturer un pirate ?** Cracha-t-il. **Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, Hoshiko ?**

**- Trafalgar Law, ça suffit. Vous êtes cerné et vous le savez. Rendez-vous maintenant avant que nous n'usions de la force.**

Law éclata de rire.

- **Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hoshiko ?** Fit-il, moqueur. **La marine que je connais est loin d'être aussi lâche, et sait très bien que je ne me rendrais pas. Alors Hoshiko, pourquoi vous hésitez ?**

Hoshiko sortit ses poignards et les serra de toutes ses forces. Non, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

_Il tient à peine debout !_

-** Aller, attaque-moi ! Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Mon état ?**

Cette dernière soupira, puis fit un pas en avant. Sa décision semblait être juste prise. Law se mit en garde, mais son état de fatigue extrême l'empêcha de voir le mouvement de la marine. En une seconde, elle l'avait désarmé et avait saisit ses deux bras.

**- Encore plus rapide qu'avant, n'est ce pas ?** Marmonna-t-il.

Il sentit alors qu'on le braquait de toute part, et croisa une dernière fois le regard d'Hoshiko. Ha, c'était donc ça qu'il avait vu… Dans un dernier regain d'énergie, il libéra son bras droit et agrippa le col de la marine, prise de court. Leurs nez se frôlèrent tandis qu'il lui cracha au visage :

_**- Arrêtez d'être désolée.**_

Les yeux verts d'Hoshiko s'agrandirent sous le choc, et se fut la dernière image dont il se souvint avant de sentir des balles ainsi que des filets de granit marin être tirés sur lui, achevant ses dernières forces et le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Bien joué, Colonel Hoshiko,<strong> fit le Vice-Amiral Onigumo.

La marine resta de marbre, son regard ne dérivant pas du pirate qui gisait à ses pieds, entravé par le filet en granit marin et ayant à présent de multiples blessures causées par des balles faites également à partir de cette étrange pierre. Les marines s'affairaient pour lui mettre des menottes, mais elle ne bronchait pas.

Tout avait presque été fini une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés. Vergo, le Vice –Amiral du G5, était en réalité un traître qui travaillait pour Doflamingo, et avait été tué, vraisemblablement par Law. L'amiral et Doflamingo s'étaient battu, mais ce dernier avait fait diversion en manipulant des marines pour s'échapper de l'île. Il avait à présent disparut, et se cacherai sans doute pour un bon moment. L'usine SAD était détruite. L'équipage de Law, en fuite et introuvable. Et Law.

Trafalgar Law.

Une fois arrivés, ils avaient immédiatement évacué les civils et piégés plusieurs rues. Le hasard avait voulus que Law se mette à courir vers celle où Hoshiko s'était tenue en embuscade. Enfin, elle n'avait eut qu'à l'attendre et l'immobiliser, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui tire dessus depuis les toits des filets en granit marins. C'était pathétique. Le voir battu par des marines de seconde zone, planqués sur des toits et tirant à distance, était ridicule. Et elle n'était pas mieux. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle aurait voulu en finir avec lui. Au final, la seule fois qu'elle avait put se battre jusqu'au bout avec lui, il aurait gagné. Elle aurait tant voulut…

« _Arrêtez d'être désolée_ »

Le souvenir du regard sombre du pirate la fit frissonner. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de son honneur, ou de si la façon dont il était capturé était loyale ou non. C'était la marine qui décidait de ce qui était juste ou non et tous les moyens étaient bons pour capturer les pirates. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être désolée pour lui. Et pourtant…

**- Colonel Hoshiko,** fit la voix de Royce, derrière elle. **Le bateau partira au plus vite, il faut y retourner.**

**- Bien**, fit-elle.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Law tandis qu'on lui injectait une dose de calmant pour la traversée, et suivit Royce jusqu'au bateau où elle s'accouda à la rambarde, fixant l'océan, Royce à ses cotés. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ann, songea-t-elle. Elle se retourna pour fouiller le pont des yeux, mais ne vit que les marines qui ramenaient le corps de Law, couvert de sang. Son cœur se serra, mais elle s'obligea à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur du bateau. Elle n'avait pas le droit de détourner les yeux; elle avait voulut cela, même si ça la répugnait. De cette façon, rien n'était vraiment finit: elle ne l'avait pas vraiment battu, il ne lui restait que le goût amer de la défaite défaite contre Law, et défaite contre la marine qui l'avait si bien manipulée.

Mais elle se devait de ne pas détourner les yeux. Comme Law lui avait dit, elle n'avait aucun droit d'être désolée pour lui. Aucun. La porte se referma, et elle se détourna.

- **Colonel Hoshiko, est ce que vous allez bien ?**

Hoshiko remarqua qu'il avait posé une main sur son épaule. Levant les yeux vers Royce, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il était grand. Au moins vingt centimètre de plus qu'elle. Ses yeux n'avait aucune pitié pour elle, mais n'étaient non plus froids: il n'y avait que de la franchise, et un peu d'inquiétude. C'était ce genre de regard qui la calmait. Elle hocha la tête, puis, après un moment d'hésitation, retira sa main de son épaule.

Un éclair déçu sembla traverser le regard de Royce, mais il reprit vite son air stoïque, hocha à son tour la tête et se détourna.

-** Merci,** fit soudain Hoshiko.

L'homme s'arrêta, comme surpris, pour fixer sa supérieure. Hoshiko fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Royce l'avait toujours soutenue. Même au risque de sa liberté, sur l'archipel Shabaondy, il avait tenté de la sauver. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour s'en rendre compte, à cause de son obsession pour Trafalgar Law, mais cela allait bien au-delà de la loyauté. Alors que lui dire ? Merci d'avoir été là ? De l'avoir supporté ? De l'avoir affronté, parfois ? D'avoir toujours assuré ses arrières ? C'était tellement simpliste, il était tellement…

- **Merci pour tout,** fit-elle un peu maladroitement.

Puis elle se retourna, contemplant à nouveau l'immensité de la mer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, voulait juste qu'il sache qu'elle lui était reconnaissante et avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Sa réponse la scotcha.

- **Je serai toujours là, Hoshiko.**

La marine cru d'abord qu'elle avait mal entendu, et pivota sur ses talons, mais Royce s'était déjà détourné et retournait précipitamment à son poste, tandis qu'elle le regardait, hébétée. Se précipiter ne le ressemblait pas. Etre ainsi tendu ne lui ressemblait pas. Partir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas. Et par-dessus tout, dire de telles choses ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour la toute première fois, il ne l'avait pas appelée « colonel ».

Une idée se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau embrouillé, qu'elle repoussa aussitôt. C'était ridicule. Il la voyait comme quelqu'un à protéger. Elle avait au moins dix ans de moins que lui. Il la voyait comme…

- **Colonel Hoshiko,** fit une voix froide.

Prise de court, la marine pivota pour faire face au Vice-Amiral Onigumo et son habituel regard méprisant. Elle se constitua automatiquement une expression neutre.

- **Nous retournons à la base. Nous y seront en fin d'après midi, et demain midi Trafalgar Law sera exécuté. A ce moment là, vous pourrez soit restez à servir la justice dans la marine, soit partir. Que choisissez-vous ?**

Un sourire cynique tordit les lèvres de la marine devant cette question. La vice-amiral fit :

- **Je suppose que vous allez abandonnez vos responsabilités, donc.**

Hoshiko se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Demain. Elle devait tenir jusqu'à demain.

- **Vous serez donc ramenée à l'île de la Baleine demain.**

Sur ce, son supérieur s'éloigna.

Demain, pensa-t-elle.

Demain, tout sera fini.

* * *

><p><em>Eeeet voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé les retrouvailles d'Hoshiko et Law, par ce que je me suis éclatée à les écrire. Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaire, ça me touche de voir qu'il y en a toujours qui lisent cette fiction même si elle est restée, disons, en jachère un petit bout de temps ^^ <em>

_RDV au prochain chapitre =D_


End file.
